A Not-So-Lonely White Rose
by lymle300-2
Summary: Ruby and Weiss discover their feelings for each other, Blake and Yang get married, and the former two follow suit. Now what? Now, they face daily life. It's nothing big or bad or lethal, but any random event can happen at any time. Their only support through life? Each other. And they'll face it all, hand in hand.
1. Alone Time

**Hello all! I haven't made much in a while and I also have only made 1 story before this (which didn't really get too much popularity). I plan on making this mostly White Rose fluff with some bumbleby parts here and there. I may possibly add smut later on if I feel like it, since I love this shipping. But without further ado, Here is: **_**A Lonely White Rose**_

_Italics mean thoughts_

"WHAT?!"

"Unbelievable! Those two actually did that, and I bet they only did it to get out of work!"

"Come on Weiss, I'm sure they did it because they really care for each other, I mean, you saw how they've been acting lately."

Both Ruby and Weiss continued to stare at this note left in Blake's bed

_Hey guys, when you read this, we will be gone. Me and Kitty Cat have decided to elope! We already talked to Ozpin, and he said it was fine to miss school for now. We wont be back for a few days, but don't worry about us! See you soon sis!_

_Yang Xiao Long_

"I think its kinda cute."

"No Ruby, it's not cute! Now we are stuck here with only half a team and we have assignments and mission that need to be done!"

"I wonder if Professor Ozpin will let us off on those missions."

"We cant ask him to let us off you dolt! It's our job as Huntresses to do these and keep the Grim population around here low."

"I was just wondering..."

Weiss was obviously discontent with her team and not doing their work, bringing her down

"Well I'm happy for them Weiss."

"Of course you are Ruby. You only ever see the good side of things."

"Well, I guess we have to get going to class, we cant be late, I hate that glare I get for being late."

"Is that really your only reason for not wanting to be late Ruby?"

'No... Maaaayyyyybbbeeeeeeee."

"Ugh, you're so childish Ruby."

Classes all went normally, except for a few questions of where Blake and Yang were. They told them what they read, and everyone seemed happy for the two. All but Weiss.

When they got back to their room, team JNPR had also just got back to their own.

"Hey guys, hows it been without those two here?" Jaune asked

"Well it is a bit boring."

"I like this new peace that we have for now. I just wished it lasted longer."

"Well, enjoy your 'alone time' you two."

"Whats that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, Nothing. See you guys later!"

Both teams went to their respective rooms. As Ruby and an angry Weiss got to their rooms and started getting their work ready, Ruby went to Weiss' bed.

"Hey Weiss, can we talk?"

"Make it quick Ruby, I have alot of things I need to get done."

"Well, since Yang and Blake are gone, I thought that we could get to know each other more, so we can be better partners."

"Ruby, I don't feel like talking about myself and my past right now."

"Alright, I'll talk about myself then. My name is Ruby Rose, I am 15, my favorite color is red, and... my past is kinda rough. I lost my parents when I was young, and I was lucky Yang found me, and her and her parents have been my only family since. There, I told you about myself, now what about you?"

Weiss didn't answer and didn't say anything for a while after. When they finished their work, it was already late. Ruby was sitting on her bunk, getting ready for sleep, when she heard a noise coming from the bunk below.

She put her ear closer to hear what the noise was. When she got close enough she realized it was the sounds of crying. Ruby went down to Weiss' bunk to console her.

"hey Weiss, whats wrong?"

"Just leave me alone Ruby! That's how I always have been."

"What are you talking about Weiss? I am here for you, just talk to me."

"No, I don't want to talk, I'll just make you hate me if I get close to you!"

"Weiss, plea-"

"I said NO Ruby! It's better for me to not have anyone close to me, then to deal with the pain of getting close to someone and losing them because I'm so horrible."

"Weiss. I don't think you're horrible!"

"Yes I am. You have always been so nice to me, and all I have ever done in return is be cold and cruel back. I'm so mean because I can't deal with having friends. I'm such a weak and bad person!"

She was about to start again when she felt a hand roughly pull her shoulder over so she was looking straight at Ruby. Who then pulled her into a suffocating hug.

"Stop it Weiss! You are not a bad person. You are great at fighting and great at school! You can be cold, but that's only because you're alone!"

"No Ruby, you only ever see the good side of people, you can't see how-"

She then felt her head get pushed to the side quickly and with force. She touched her cheek at the place Ruby had just slapped her at.

"Damn it Weiss, I'm not trying to convince you of anything! I am TELLING you that you are a great person! I want to get close to you, I want to be your friend. Weiss I love you, and I won't let you be so selfish!"

Weiss just sat there, awestruck. Reeling not because of the stern slap she just got, but because of what Ruby just said. _What? She loves me? Impossible. No one can love me, not even my own parents. And I can't love anyone, I don't deserve it. But still, maybe what I feel for Ruby, maybe it is... _

"So Weiss, please, don't hate yourself. You're beautiful and smart, and if you wont live with yourself for you, do it for me. I need to know Weiss. Do you love me or not?"

"I-I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I said I don't know! I'm not going to say I do and hurt you if it turns out I was wrong. I can't hurt you like that!"

"You know Weiss, sometimes you are funny, even when you don't even mean to be."

"W-What are you talking about Ruby?"

"I mean, you said you don't know, but its because you DO love me."

"No, I said I can't. I can't love you."

"But you said you do. Love means you can't live without someone, and you want to be around them more than anyone else. It means you can't hurt them, not just because it's wrong, but because you physically can't, you wont let yourself. So by saying that you can't hurt me, you showed me you love me, whether you were trying to or not."

Did she really try to say she didn't? Was she actually saying she did? Weiss didn't have the answers to any of this. Ruby let out a small giggle before she continued.

"And besides, you're so close to me and you're hugging me so hard, I can't help but think you really want to be near me."

"You dolt."

"What?"

"Now I don't know what to do, I have never felt anything like this."

"I think I might know what we should do, and I think it will tell me how you really feel"

She felt the warmth of Ruby's lips as they came down to envelope her own in a deep, emotional, heartfelt kiss. Something in the back of her mind was telling her to pull away, but she refused. She couldn't help but lean in to deepen the kiss.

For the first time in a long time (if she had ever felt anything like this before), she was in pure bliss at the thought of being near another person so closely. When Ruby started to back up a bit to look into Weiss' eyes, all she saw was pure love and admiration for the younger girl. And she was happy, just by looking through those beautiful, brilliant blue, half-lidded eyes that belonged to the only person in the world to her right then, those eyes that belong to Weiss.

"That's all I needed to know."

"Ruby, please, don't leave."

"I never planned on it."

Weiss fell asleep with her there, resting her head right below Ruby's chin, Without a care in the world. Ruby couldn't be happier if she tried.

"Goodnight Weiss, I love you. You will always be my Ice Queen."

Ruby then kissed Weiss' forehead asleep clutching her closer. Hoping this moment would last forever. Before she could sleep, she had one last thought.

_Wait a minute. We found that note two days after they left, since it was under blake's sheets for some reason. We thought they had just gone to have a night out and just hadn't come back yet. So that means that they will be back tomorrow morning. I have to tell Weiss._

She looked down at the sleeping girl next to her. seeing how peaceful she was, holding the one she loved close to her.

_Actually, I think we will be fine._

**That was chapter one of what I hope to be a continuous series. I am planning on making this go on longer, but it might just turn out to be a one-shot if that's all people want. So please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Rude Awakening

**Hey again guys! over 200 hits so far in just hours, wow. Thanks for reading and here is chapter 2! Yang and Blake come into play now, and it gets messy, read on to get that joke!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the characters. All is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

"Hehehehe, that's so cute! I always knew lil' sis could woo the Ice Queen. After all, I raised her."

"Yes and if that's any testament to what she can do, you're lucky she isn't hitting on every pretty faunus girl she sees."

"Hey, that worked out well for me didn't it?"

"I suppose..."

Ruby and Weiss started to stir as they heard two voices talking in a low tone, trying not to alert the two groggy girls

"ooh, ooh. They're waking up. get a picture!"

"W-Wha?"

The snap of a camera shutter interrupted Ruby's thought. And before she could fully wake up and realize whats going on, Weiss had woken up, but still half asleep.

"mmph, Ruby, don't move around so much, I'm sleeping."

"Aww look at that! Weiss doesn't want to let her girlfriend leave her bed."

"I cannot see this ending well, Yang."

Blake, always the thinker, had thought about what happened the last time Yang pulled one of her pranks.

_I'm just happy we all didn't end up in the hospital with serious injuries. Only a few bruises._

"Ruby, its Saturday, I'm surprised you're up at 9 a..."

Weiss looked over to see the two, now married, girls in their room.

"...m"

She then realized that she still had her arms wrapped around Ruby's midsection.

"W-What are you guys d-doing here? She said, her voice trembling from surprise and rising anger.

"Oh, we just got home. We said we would be gone just a few days."

Weiss looked at Ruby with a confused look in her face.

"Oh, yeah, I was going to wake you and tell you they were going to be here this morning, because they were gone for longer than we thought..."

"And?"

"A-and, I didn't wake you because, well. I , I mean, I thought-"

"Spit it out Ruby!"

"W-well you were asleep, and you looked so peaceful, and I thought you would be mad that I woke you."

Ruby knew that she didn't wake Weiss because she secretly wanted Yang and Blake to see them like this, and to show them, and everyone else, that they were happy together. Knowing that they loved one another so much.

"And you thought that I would be more angry that you woke me up? Honestly Ruby."

"Hey, I think it's adorable! How she wanted us to see you two like that. She really does like you!"

"Wow, you really can read me like a book sometimes Yang. I guess you learned to tell when I'm lying after all these years."

"So you actually did want them to see us like that huh Ruby? Well, I would be lying if I said it wasn't a little nice to know you are so comfortable with this. But I really wish you would tell me when you're doing these kinds of things, Ruby."

"Wow, I'm really surprised you took it so well Weiss. I thought you were gonna get really mad with me."

"Oh believe me Ruby, I am mad. But, damn it, I just cant be mad at you right now, Ruby."

"Yay! you do love me!"

"Yeah, I do love you Ruby, but you're still a dolt."

"But I'm your dolt!"

"... But you're my dolt."

"Well, I don't know about you two, but me and Kitty cat are gonna get some shut eye, since we have been up for a while driving, and partying, and having fun, and getting married, and-"

"We get it, you were having fun while we did work. You don't have to rub it in Yang"

"Well, I still think that it was a nice few days of peace we had."

"I almost wish I had that kind of peace. But, no matter how hard Yang may party, or how many times I have to go out when I don't really want to, i still love her, and I would do it all over again for her."

"Does that mean that we can go do-"

"Just because I would do it again doesn't mean to push your luck Yang."

"Okay, okay. I don't want to make Kitty cat mad. So maybe you two sleepy heads can go get some breakfast or something, because me and Blakey here are going to get some 'sleep' in the room, alone."

"Um, okay then, I'm not sure why-"

"come on ruby lets just go, some people around here apparently don't have any decency, even in front of their own roommates and sister."

"Well, I would be more decent and opposing to the thought, but I don't feel like it right now. So why don't you guys, I don't know, go for a walk or something."

"Wait, so why do we have to leave for them to get some sleep? Unless, wait, no, ewwwww Yaaaannnggg!"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to stick around to hear the idea."

"Yes and I think we should take our leave now Ruby. Some people have no shame when it comes to, 'that'."

"Damn straight I don't, now why don't you come over here a little closer Kitty cat."

"I don't want to see you guys doing 'that' thing when we get back. Yang"

"Then don't be back for a while Ruby. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna make sweet, hot love to my little P-"

"Enough, Yang, I won't let you scar your own sister with your words. Come on, Ruby."

The two left the room, slamming the door behind them (which was probably a rude thing to do, given that it is somewhat early on a Saturday).

"Mmmmmm Yaaaaannnngggg..."

"Ugh, we're barely out the door and those two are doing such a thing. Lets just get some breakfast, Ruby."

"I don't know if I can eat breakfast now."

"Hmm, I think they are serving their extra-sweet cinnamon rolls and danishes today."

"Well why aren't we getting our food yet Weiss, come on!"

Ruby had grabbed Weiss' hand and off they went. Weiss barely had time to get out a small "woah!" before Ruby sent them barreling towards the cafeteria. The two hadn't even realized that they were still holding each others hand until after they got their food.

"you know, Ruby, I didn't expect to be so calm and open to the thought of us, actually, maybe... going out?"

Ruby's heart nearly jumped out of her chest at the thought.

"You mean, you really want to go out, with me?"

"Well, maybe, it doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Yaaaaayyyy! I thought you might have been upset with me or wouldn't want to be around me after yesterday. But now that you said that I'm so excited!"

"I guess, I may be a little excited as well."

"Well, than I think tonight should be our first official date. We can go out into the town, maybe find a nice restaurant to go to."

Ruby kept going on about what they could do that night and at the end, Weiss just acknowledged it all, listening to everything that the hyperactive girl said.

"I'd like that Ruby. I'd like that alot."

"Then its a date."

"Its a date."

**So that was chapter 2. Ruby/Weiss have been solidified, plus a little extra for any Yang/Blake fans as well! As always, thanks for reading and I will try to get a chapter out once every day for as long as I can get time to write. Please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next chapter. byee!**


	3. Date Night

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 3. Weiss and Ruby go on their first date. But Ruby doesn't know the first thing about dating. **

**I don't own RWBY or the characters. All is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum**

"Alright Ruby, are you ready to go?"

"Yep! This is gonna be so fun!"

Ruby had partially planned out their date for the night (Since Ruby really doesn't always think things ahead), and she was determined to make it enjoyable for both of them.

First stop was a nice, romantic dinner. Then, they would go to the cinema across the street to catch a late showing of a new movie that just came out. Ruby had really been the only one that wanted to see it, but Weiss humored Ruby and agreed to see it. Ending the night at home, doing... something. That was how Ruby had planned their night to go, but she was still very, very nervous.

They got to their first destination quickly, and had been seated. Ruby, of course, ordered the sweetest drink in the building. Weiss, on the other hand, had decided on just a water. Ruby quickly ordered a water for herself as well, not wanting to make herself look bad in front of Weiss.

"Isn't this nice? We get to go out, have dinner, catch a movie, all the fun things people do on dates, right? That is what people do right?"

"Yes Ruby, but in all honesty-"

"Okay good, I just wanted to make sure I didn't make a wrong move or anything."

"Hey Ruby, are you alright? You don't seem normal."

"M-me? No I'm fine."

"Okay then, you just seem really nervous."

_Man, why can everyone read me so easily?_

"Oh n-no I'm fine, really. I-I'm not nervous at all. Me, nervous, no not at all, why would I be nervous?"

"Well, if you say you're fine, then I wont persist."

Ruby went to take a drink of her water, but her hands started a small shake from her nervousness. As she started to pick the glass up, it slipped out of her hand and onto Weiss' shirt.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Weiss!"

"Watch what you're doing Ruby!"

"Ah, I'm so so sorry Weiss, on man I messed up really bad! Please don't say it ruined the night!"

"Well at least it's not too big. Just, try to be more careful next time."

Ruby's heart was beating at rapid fire. She was so nervous that she had ruined their date.

"Please forgive me Weiss! Oh god, you're mad with me aren't you?"

"Ruby, I'm not mad, just be a bit more careful. The night hasn't been ruined. Besides, its just water, it isn't that bad."

"So, I didn't just make the worst mistake of my life?"

"No Ruby, you didn't. Some accidents happen."

Weiss knew it wasn't a big deal, but something about hearing Ruby say it would be the "worst mistake of her life" made Weiss happy on the inside.

The thought that she cared so much for Weiss that she couldn't live with herself if she screwed tonight up, was burned into her mind. Telling her, no, Making her unable to stay mad at the nervous, hyperactive, adorable girl in front of her.

They finished dinner and headed to the cinema, where they bought their tickets. They entered the theater as the movie was starting.

It was a short film, about an hour and twenty minutes. An hour and twenty minutes of awkwardness between the two. Weiss not paying as much attention to the film as Ruby, and Ruby, who was trying to pay attention to the movie, while also trying to pay attention to Weiss.

She had tried making small talk with Weiss, whether it be about the movie, or something at Beacon. Though she had been stopped every time by the crowd silencing her when she talked too loudly. At one point, she had even been so desperate as to try something she saw in other movies, and put her arm around Weiss.

To her surprise, Weiss had allowed her and leaned into Ruby. She felt like jumping out her seat with happiness. When the film had ended, and the two had gone back to their room, they noticed a lack of Yang-type pranks or puns. They also noticed Blake wasn't there, and another note on her bed, this time out in the open.

_Hey guys, we decided to go out again! Don't bother waiting up, we'll be a while._

_Yang Xiao Long_

"Your sister is always out! How is she getting the money to fund all these outings with blake?"

"I don't know, but I don't question it. Besides, that means we have the room to ourselves tonight. So you can get that peace that you like."

"Oh, yea, that peace."

"Whats wrong Weiss?"

"Well, I thought that we would be doing more than just basking the quiet of the room without Yang and Blake."

"Well, what did you expect?"

"I don't know, but we have to room alone, and its only 10 pm, I would think you would be more apt to stay up and do, whatever it is that you do on Saturday nights."

"Well, what do you think I do on Saturday nights?"

"I don't know, Ruby things."

"Ruby things?"

"Yea, whatever it is you do."

"Well, I don't think you want to know what I do on Saturday nights when its only me here or awake."

"What do you mean Ruby?"

"Umm... Well..."

"Oh. Oohh... Ruby I didn't expect that from you!"

"Well, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do sometimes."

"Well... maybe if you are up for it, I could maybe help you with your, um, Ruby things."

"Wait, what?"

"Hey, I have alot of, 'sexual tension' as well. So, I thought, maybe you would be up for it, and we could get closer as a couple. I wouldn't do anything like that if you didn't want to, though! I just, thought it might make us a little closer, and let us bond as partners. Both kind of partners I mean."

"W-well, I mean, I'm not exactly opposed to the idea. I feel like maybe I wanted this more than I thought, but if we do this, I think we should take it slowly."

"I would do whatever you wanted Ruby. Because I love you. I love you so much more than I thought, and so much more than I wanted to admit."

The two hadn't even realized that they were getting closer and closer to each other the entire time. So close that they could feel each others breaths on their lips. They leaned in to a deep, emotional kiss that made them weak in the knees.

When they broke the kiss, both were at a momentary loss for words. It was Ruby who broke that silence.

"Okay, now I know I wanted this more than I thought."

"Oh, Ruby."

"What?"

"Just stop talking and kiss me Ruby."

Following her orders, Ruby pulled her in for another long, deep kiss. They had found their way to Weiss' bed and sat down together, still not breaking the kiss. After what felt like hours, Weiss broke the kiss this time.

"This is going to be a long, long night."

"Oh yes it is Weiss..."

**So that's chapter 3! I'm sure you can tell what awaits in chapter 4, so you can either skip that chapter if you are opposed to lesbian smut, or read it and bask in the smuttyness. Please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys next time, Byee!**


	4. Painting the Town RWBY

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 5. Now last chapter I made some Weiss x Ruby smut (I don't know if it was bad or not, so sorry if it turned out bad), and this time it's gonna be a team outing! I feel like Blake and Yang need to be here sometimes, it's not like they can just stop existing. Here's something about myself, I love bowling, so I have them bowling this time. But enough about me, here is chapter 5, something much more important.**

**I own nuthin' but the fanfic.**

Weiss was just starting to wake as she heard Ruby muttering something in her sleep.

"Yay, Weiss made cookies. Mmmmm Weiss cookies."

_Oh Ruby, you really are something else. managing to be even somewhat romantic, even in your dreams. Even if it is about cookies._

Weiss hadn't turned around yet, so she wondered why she could hear Ruby's sleep mumbling so clearly today. She then remembered the night before.

_Oh yea, me and Ruby did 'that'. That was, different, but in a good way. A very good way._

Ruby had started to stir, just to bring Weiss closer to her. When Weiss rolled over, she looked into Ruby's half-lidded, silver orbs that she loved so vehemently. Most people would just call them her eyes, but to Weiss they were a part of her entire universe. Her sleeping, cookie obsessed universe.

"Morning Ruby."

"Morning Weiss."

Ruby just giggled and kissed her nose. Weiss couldn't help but let some giggles out herself, since Ruby was so cute to her, it was painful. The two had decided to go back to sleep without even saying a word, neither wanting to end this moment. Ruby had laid her head on Weiss' collar bone, and Weiss had just kissed her forehead as she did, resting her chin just above Ruby.

The two stayed there, cuddling as close as they could until 2 hours had passed. They were forced to wake up by the sound of Yang banging around in the kitchen. Being half asleep didn't make it easy for her to get around. The couple had wished this moment lasted forever, and that these fun schooldays had stuck around for a lifetime.

They had finally decided to get up, since Yang wasn't going to stop making loud banging until someone went in there to help her with breakfast. Blake was just laying down, sleeping heavily, not paying any mind to the horribly loud banging from Yang.

Weiss and Ruby had gotten out of bed and went together to try and help Yang, who at this point, started waking up more from her own loud noises.

"Morning Yang. Need some help with breakfast?"

"Not anymore, but..."

Yang stopped and just sat with a look of confusion, mixed with shock.

"What?"

"Um, Yang, whats wrong, why aren't you saying anything."

"Why are you two naked?"

It had only then dawned on them that they were still nude from last night. Nothing had broken the shock induced silence until Ruby had tried making excuses of why they were naked and together.

"Oh, um, uhh, we got really hot, and we thought that if we took our clothes off it would help."

"It's the middle of September, Ruby, I doubt its that hot. I may be ditsy sometimes, but I'm not that stupid."

The couple had left the kitchen, got their clothes on (they had to get new ones since their original attire was a bit... dirty.), and got back to the kitchen faster than Yang could even register that they had gone.

"So, you guys wanna, enlighten me on whats goin on here? Though, I think I already know."

"Well, i guess the jig is up Ruby, yes Yang, we did what you think we did."

"Hah, I knew my lil' sis learned something from me. I'm proud of ya Ruby! I taught you well."

"You didn't teach me anything, though. And how can you be so calm talking about me like that?"

Ruby and Weiss had the reddest colour possible all over their faces as Blake came in.

"Good morning guys. Whats going on in here, and why are Ruby and Weiss' faces so red? Does this have anything to do with the fact that they were in Weiss' bed together again? Because I thought we had already been over how they are going out."

"Um, n-no Blake, it's a bit different than what you think."

"Yea I really don't think you want to know what's up with me and Weiss."

"Okay, now I really want to know what happened."

"You will never believe what I just learned about their night."

Yang went over to whisper in her ear, trying to avoid making Weiss faint or Ruby's head pop from all the blood in their faces.

"Oh, oohhh. Well then, this certainly, um, changes things..."

"Hey, don't act like you guys haven't done that kind of thing when you thought we were sleeping before."

"So, I think you owe me Kitty cat."

"You guys took bets?"

Their day had been awkward and embarrassing from then on for Ruby and Weiss. Though, at some point in their day, all four of them managed to have a normal conversation, and decided on going out as a team for the night. First to Bowling, then to get a bite to eat and then maybe get some drinks (Yang had managed to further blackmail Junior for free drinks, since he didn't exactly want his club to get destroyed again).

When they got to the bowling alley, Blake and Weiss had started to question why the sisters had wanted to go bowling. Yang said it was an old hobby of hers and Ruby hadn't actually bowled before, and wanted to see what it was like after hearing about it from Yang.

They had played through their game fairly quickly, since Blake, surprisingly couldn't bowl well at all. Weiss and Ruby both had been naturally good, bowling 60's and 70's on their first try at bowling. Yang, on the other hand, had smoked the lot of them, getting over 200 points.

"So you brought us here to show that you could annihilate us Yang?"

"Well, mainly to make sure I still got it."

"Yea, I think you still got it, now can we please move on with the night?"

"Alright Blakey, have it your way."

They had then left to get something to eat, which went of without a hitch, to Weiss and Blake's appreciation. When they got to Juniors club, they were greeted with Junior's worried look. He had been afraid of Yang, not just because she ruined his night club once before, but because he knew she could bankrupt him if she wanted to. Melanie and Miltia had just walked off, not wanting to be near Yang.

After a couple drinks, Ruby found out she can't hold her alcohol, Weiss found out she could hold it much better than Ruby, and Blake didn't even try to drink, knowing Yang would go to her limit before she stopped.

They decided that they should go home, seeing as how Ruby thought Weiss was saying 'cookie' every other word. When they got back to their room they got in their beds after a long night. Ruby and Weiss in one bed, and Blake and Yang in another.

Ruby was out before she hit the bed, and Weiss just got behind her, put an arm around her and pulled her in. Yang, on the other hand, wanted to get 'frisky' with Blake. Since the alcohol hit her like a semi truck. Blake literally said "Eh, what the hell." and gave in to Yang's offer.

All four slept soundly that night, and all four had to wake up 3 hours later, with the most massive hangover they have ever had. They didn't even realize it was already 3:30 when they got home. They barely got to their classes on time, and when they did, they had horrible headaches from the teacher's lectures. All except for Blake, that is.

"Owwwww, my head hurts Weiss."

"I know Ruby, mine does to."

"When we get back to the room, can we cuddle for a bit to try and forget about this huge headache? Because trying to do homework like this will make my head hurt more."

"Maybe, Ruby. Maybe..."

**So there's chapter 5. It may not have turned out how I wanted it to, but I hope you liked it anyways. Chapter 6 will be better, I owe you guys that. So, sorry if it was a bad chapter, and I will get chapter 6 out tomorrow. Please follow/fav and Drop a review, and I will see you guys in chapter 6. Byee!**


	5. Amature Ninjas of Love

**Hey guys it's me again! Here is chapter 6, now Weiss and Ruby get to have another date, so what do Yang and Blake do? Read on to find out! And a certain, unknown blue monster appears as well. So without further ado, here is chapter 6.**

**Don't own a thing but the fic. RT and monty does. I think I won't need to say this anymore, I have said it enough.**

Their classes had ended, the hangover from last night's escapade fading away. Ruby walked back with Weiss, and they got their work done quickly. They had planned to go on another date tonight. This time, it was going to be much more simple than last time, with less awkwardness than their previous date. Yang and Blake now had a taste of what it's like for Ruby and Weiss when they leave.

"Ugh, Blaaake, im so bored. With those two gone, there's no one else here to talk to. And since Oobleck loaded me with all this work, we can't even go out."

"Then do your work Yang, I already have mine done."

"But I'm laazzy, you know that."

"Hmm... Well, how about this. When you finish your work, I have an idea to pass some time."

As soon as she ended her statement, Yang had shifted into overdrive and got through all of her work done in within 30 minutes.

"Okay, Kitty cat, now what?"

"Well, I was thinking about, maybe, following Ruby and Weiss on their date."

"Come again? I don't think I heard you right."

"Yea, yea. I know its weird for me, but I'm bored as well, and I don't want those two to make anything awkward between themselves."

"Were going out to spy on them?"

"Yep."

"Sweet, I'm in. How did I get so lucky to get a girlfriend that will spy on my sister and her girlfriend with me?"

"Maybe you just couldn't resist me. You tell me how hot I am all the time, so whats hotter than a spy woman."

"You without clothes... Oh I do love that idea."

"Focus, Yang."

"Yea, yea. I'm just kidding, about the second part I mean."

"You and your sisters jokes."

"Yea, I hear Weiss saying that alot when she's with Ruby too."

They left their room. Ruby and Weiss' first stop was at the Pier. There was a small fair going on and they wanted to go and have a fun night.

Yang and Blake took their position on the top of the Ferris Wheel. Keeping an eye on the two as they carried on with their night, oblivious to the other couple spying on them

"Oh man, Blake. You really need to try this fair food. Its awesome."

"Focus, Yang."

"Yea, yea."

Weiss and Ruby had been having a great night, with Weiss winning a blue plush creature for Ruby. On the tag, Blake saw it said 'Cookie Monster'.

_That's so ironic. No wonder Ruby wanted it._

They had been on the way home, when Yang and Blake caught up to them.

"So, I saw these things in one of the booths, and I think I could win them. They were these lavender bracelets that went with me eyes and all."

"Focus, Yang."

"Yea, yea."

Ruby and Weiss had turned a corner, and as the other two followed around said corner, they were pulled to the wall.

"Just what do you to think you're doing?"

'Um, nothing. Going on a date like you guys."

"While following every place we went to and down all the same paths we took, trying not to be seen."

"Isn't that like, the definition of spying?"

"Yes Ruby, I think so. So what have you to got to say."

Blake just couldn't help herself, she saw something that was wrong and she needed to fix it.

"Well, actually that isn't the exact definitio-"

"It doesn't matter! Why were you guys spying on us?"

"Well, we were bored, and we wanted to make sure you two were alright, and that everything went well."

"Me and Ruby had a lovely night, without help. Now I would appreciate you two, not, trying to help us."

"So can we go back to the fair Blake, I wonder if they got funnel cakes there somewhere."

"FOCUS YANG!"

Everyone had said it at the same time. Yang wasn't exactly helping their situation.

"Yea, yea. Alright, we'll stop following you."

"Thank you."

"But if you need something-

"We won't, we will see you two at home, me and Ruby will be going to our next stop now,"

"By the way Weiss, what is our next stop?"

"You'll see."

"Okay then."

The two couples went their separate ways, Yang and Blake, going back to the fair for the rest of their night. And Ruby and Weiss going to their next destination

"Oh my god Weiss. I don't think I have ever seen something this, amazing! Except for you of course."

"So I got it right, then?"

"How did you know my favorite sweets bakery?"

"I just know you, Ruby. I had them make some special treats for you."

They entered and were greeted by a jovial man in a cooking apron. He got their order ready as Weiss had payed for them. Ruby saw a special bag on top of the other few small boxes they got.

"Whats this? There is a note in here too."

Ruby read the note, put the boxes down, and ran to Weiss, giving her the biggest bear hug she had ever seen. Bringing Weiss into a big, loving kiss.

"You actually found time to make me special cookies on your own, Weiss?"

"Anything for you, Ruby."

"I love you so much Weiss! I can't believe you did all this for me!"

"I love you to, Ruby. I know you love cookies, and you love me, and you had a dream about me making cookies for you the other day."

"Wait, how did you-"

"You sleep mumbled again."

"Well it was a good thing this time! It's been my dream to have cookies you made especially for me."

"How about we get home so you can enjoy your treats."

When they arrived, they saw Yang and Blake asleep in their bed. Ruby had started eating her sweets and before she knew it, she had finished them all.

"Hey Weiss, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes Ruby?"

"Well, I don't think I have ever seen you do so much for someone before. So what made you want to do all this for me today?"

"Well, you planned our last date, so I thought I would plan this one."

"Is that it?"

"And, also, to show you that I am committed to this relationship. I wanted to make sure you knew how much I love you."

"Aw Weiss, I love you too."

They came in for another deep, heartfelt kiss. Both of them thought they would die of pure love and happiness they felt in these few moments.

"You're the best girlfriend ever."

"Thank you Ruby"

"I'm so happy you chose to be with me Weiss"

"I love you, Ruby. I could never be with anyone else, and I can't live without you. So I wanted to make sure you loved me, and that you know I love you."

"Oh, Weiss. Of course I love you."

Brilliant blue eyes met with beautiful silver ones, and never broke the contact. They had never felt so loved before. The two girls just got in bed, pulling each other closer into a big, loving hug.

"I hope this never ends Weiss, I always want to be near you."

"It never will Ruby. It never will..."

**So there is chapter 6. I think it turned out well. So much fluff you could make a plush cookie monster out of it (See what I did there?). I wanted to make Weiss seem like she was really in the relationship, and not just being with Ruby because Ruby likes her, And I think I did a good job of that. Chapter 7 will have alot more bad humor, because Jaune is hosting a comedy club! So expect the Yang puns to be in full swing next chapter! Please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	6. Dream Team

**Hey guys! Real sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I had to take time to think of ideas. I thought about it, and I don't know why in gods name I though of comedy club for last chapter's ending. But I tried it, and I scrapped it, because it was undoubtedly stupid. So, here is something completely different and original, and I like this idea. So tell me if I deliver this right. So, without further delay, here is chapter 7!**

It was another normal, tiring day of schoolwork and training, and the four had just laid down, drifting into the bliss of sleep...

Ruby's Dream

The courtyard had fell silent, as minister Long had started to speak.

"All bow, to your King and Queen!"

The crowd had bowed down, holding their trays of cookies up above their heads as offerings to their rulers. They were all collected one by one, and taken to the throne room for the King and Queen's enjoyment. King Ruby and Queen Weiss had then stepped onto their balcony overlook.

"People of Vale! I have an announcement to make!**"**

The crowd waited in silence, as King Ruby continued.

"I have worked, and out of this work, I am able to say, that the extra taxes on sugar hath been abolished!"

The people in the square roared with excitement as she said this announcement.

"This is all for now, citizens! Thank you for your time!"

The two monarchs went back into their building, to be greeted by Adviser Belladonna.

"Excellent job today."

"And thank you, as well, Blake. Without thine help, I may not have been able to procure this lean on taxes from the local merchants. And now the people of Vale can bake, knowing that they will need not worry of sugar expenses."

Weiss' Dream

"Star date 092414, Ruby and I have been able to hail and make contact with merchants in distress. They came aboard our ship, and have given us their names. Two faunus girls, one by the name of Blake Belladonna, and the other by the name of Yang Xiao Long. We shall be at a star gate soon, and will be able to warp back to the Vale system. They most likely work for the Beacon group, so it won't be difficult for them from there. End Captain's log."

Weiss had gone back to rejoin Ruby and the two faunus traders.

"So, what brings you to these parts of the galaxy?"

"We were sent to deliver some supplies to defense team JNPR, stationed out here. We were given these orders from Professor Ozpin."

"I see, well, we can tow your ship with us and take you back to the Vale system, so you can get your ship repaired."

"Oh, um, uh, that, wont be possible."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we kinda made some people in the Beacon group mad, and we kinda lied just now, and they are after us."

The message _Surrender the two merchants or we will open fire_ came over their communicator.

"You guys gotta help us, we can't go back their."

"And why should we help you?"

"Because, Ruby, I am your father."

"Wait, what?"

"I don't know, I thought it would help. But in all honesty, I am your sister."

"Nooooooooooo!"

"Hey, just because I'm a fugitive, doesn't mean I'm a bad person."

"They are charging their cannons. Number one, charge shields while we wait for the engines to manage warp speed."

"I don't know who number one is, but I have a feeling you are talking about me."

Blake then took up stations on shields.

"Number two, set minimal power to weapons, I don't want to have to use them, but if we can't charge those engines it may be our only chance."

"Um, okay then."

Yang went to stations at weaponry.

"Ruby, status report on engines!"

"They are at 85% charge, Captain Weiss!"

"We need to make time for me to chart our course and get the engines to full power."

Without warning, Yang flung some unneeded crates out a secure airlock, launching them towards the Beacon star ships and buying them a little time.

"Engines at 100% Captain!"

"Full speed on engines! I am setting coordinates now!"

And with that, the star ship RWBY had taken off, out of harms way.

Blake's Dream

The four had been in the middle of a very long hallway of bookcases that looked endless. They sat at their table, planning their next move.

"It's hopeless, we won't be able to get it and get back out with all of us."

"Not all of us, Weiss, but maybe just one of us."

"You're not thinking about-"

"Yes, I am, it's the only way."

Blake knew this was the only thing they can do now, it would be impossible if they all went, but on her own, she could slip through and get the one book to rule them all. She then started pointing at their map.

"I shall go around the Treacherous Caverns of History, through the Sea of Fiction, and it will most certainly be in Romance Novel Tower. The one book to rule them all must be reclaimed from Cinder and her White Fang."

"You are so brave, my love."

Blake had then given Yang a small kiss, then started walking on her path.

"We are all counting on you Blake!"

"I know Weiss, that's why I won't fail!"

"If you need help, try looking for the JNPR camp, they are our allies!"

Blake had began her journey through the dangerous Beacon Library, in quest to find Vale, and reclaim the one book to rule them all.

Yang's Dream

The four were driving down the abandoned road, a road abandoned for good reason. Everyone had heard of the RWBY gang. Four of the toughest bikers to ever ride through Vale. Led by Yang Xiao Long, the meanest of the gang. Everyone knew they weren't to be messed with, and that they had a long time feud against the JNPR gang. And they knew the two gangs were meeting today. for what, they don't know.

They met in the middle of the abandoned street, in front of Beacon Academy.

"What do you want, Long?"

"I want to try and make you a deal."

"Make me, Jaune Arc, the leader of JNPR, a deal?"

"There's a new group goin 'round trying to make themselves known through here. They don't like either of us, and they won't stop till they get control."

"So we can just go beat the idea out of them."

"It's not that easy, they got alot of people, and I hear the leader is a very strong person. Her name is Cinder Fall."

"So, what is it you want to propose?"

"How 'bout you and your group, call a truce to the feud, and me and my group, will help take care of em'"

"As much as I don't want to, I don't think there is much of a choice here."

They shook hands, contracting each other to leave the other gang alone until this new group, going by the white fang, were eliminated. Little did Jaune know, but Yang and RWBY planned on taking both gangs out at the same time, hitting JNPR while their backs were turned. They didn't become the toughest gang in Vale because they were nice.

End Dream Sequence

The team had woken up early that morning, getting a chance to make a better breakfast than usual with their extended time. They all went over their dreams, trying to decide which one was the best dream, of course, they couldn't come to a conclusion, as everyone just voted on their own dream.

**So that was chapter 7. I think I redeemed myself from chapter 6 with this. Also, I'm going to set up a poll asking what your favorite dream out of the four was. Again, sorry for the delay on this chapter, and I won't take that long again, at least not for now. Please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Bye!**


	7. Taking Control

**Hey guys, I know its a little weird to make two chapters in one day, but when inspiration called, I answered. So here is chapter 8. I am adding more fluff, since I feel it needs it a bit (especially not cheesy fluff). So here we go with more fluff. Weiss has some rough times ahead, and the past comes back to haunt her.**

"So, where are we going for this 'weekend getaway'?"

"We are going to, a place..."

"What kind of place?"

Blake had to finish for Weiss, giving Ruby her answer, that made Weiss uneasy.

"Weiss' place? I know her family owns a big company, but I have never heard her talk about her home or family before."

"Well, it seems she doesn't really like to talk about it much. But, she wanted to show us a nice time at her house, since she has so much money in her family."

"So lets get this show on the road then, people!"

Yang was always excited to do anything on the weekends, and living it up at Weiss house was no exception. They arrived in a limo, sent by Weiss' parents, and the appearance of the mansion in front of them left everyone, except Weiss, awestruck.

"Woahh, you never said you guys had such a big mansion."

"I don't like talking about it much."

They got to the front door, and was greeted by none other than Weiss' father.

"Hi Dad!"

"Hey, there's my beautiful snowflake! How's it been a Beacon?"

"It's been very nice, and I met my friends, here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. And if I'm not mistaken, you are dating my daughter, ms. Rose?"

"Yea, that's me."

"Well, I'm happy for the two of you. Come in, I'll show you all around!"

He then led them all on a tour of the expansive mansion. Blake, of course, paying attention to all the huge libraries. Ruby, keeping an eye on all the kitchens and bakeries, she was surprised they even had bakeries in the mansion. And Yang, keeping track of all the cars, especially the motorcycles, in the garage. On the way to the main sitting room, Ruby went to talk to Weiss.

"So Weiss, I know you had a tough childhood, always being pushed to your limits to be the best. But your father seems so nice, and its awesome here. So why were you so afraid of coming here?"

"Ah, there is my Daughter, and her 'friends'"

"My Mother."

A thin woman with very expensive clothing and shoes came down some stairs, most likely from her dressing room. She had a strong presence to her that told them that she was the one that decided everything and did most of the business now.

"Hello, Mother."

"So, I hear you are doing well at school?"

"Yes, I am."

"And, I also hear that you are infatuated with your, team leader."

"...Yes, I'm in love with Ruby."

"I'm still a little disappointed that you didn't make team leader yourself. You must be at the top of your game if you want to take over this business some day."

"Yes, I know mother."

"So, see to it that you improve, or will I have to pull you out of Beacon?"

"No, I will do better, just please don't pull me out of Beacon."

"See to it that you do, and you won't have to worry about leaving your little 'pet'."

"Hey! You may talk down to me, but I won't let you talk down to Ruby!."

"Talking back to your mother? You need to learn your place."

"You can't just treat Weiss like that!"

"I would quiet your little love interest, Weiss."

"Ruby, just let it go. I will be fine, but don't get yourself kicked out of Beacon because of her."

"I would listen to her if I were you. We wouldn't want you to get expelled from Beacon, now would we?"

"Hey, you can't threaten my lil' sis or her girlfriend like that!"

"I won't allow it either!"

Blake and Yang took up sides with Ruby and Weiss. While Weiss' father tried to get in the middle of this to stop it from worsening.

"Lets just all calm down. None of us wants anyone to get thrown out of school, and no one wants a fight right now."

"I don't know, I think there might just be a team of students that just happen to get expelled for reckless use of weaponry. Now come on Weiss, I am taking you away from this bunch, and I will make sure you find a group more suited to your 'needs'."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said NO! I am done sitting around and letting you bully everyone! You can't control me or my life!"

"Do you remember who you're talking to, girl? I am your mother, and as such, I will not allow you to disobey me any more!"

"That's Enough! I'm not going to let my wife fight with my daughter! You can't just keep telling her what to do like an infant anymore Margret!"

"You've always been soft on her Damon! This is why she isn't a team leader, why she isn't at the top of her class, and why she isn't MY daughter!"

Weiss knew she was just her step daughter, but it still hurt her to hear this. All she could do was run to her room, silently weeping. Ruby ran after her, going to try and calm her down.

"Look, she's running from her problems, because she is weak. She only lived like 'them' and befriended 'them' was because she was weak!"

"How about you stop talking about Weiss before I shut you up myself!"

Yang and Blake readied their weapons, preparing to stop the other woman by force if necessary.

"You dare raise weapons to me? You can't touch me, I am Margret Schnee!"

"Unless you are made of metal, you aren't untouchable."

"Get these heathens away from me, Damon!"

"I'm not going to stop them, everything you have coming was brought on completely by you."

Meanwhile, back in Weiss' room, Ruby was trying to help Weiss with her problem.

"It's okay Weiss, I wont let her mistreat you like that. You just need to take control of your life, show her you wont let her control you."

"Yea, you're right Ruby. I have to show her that I rule my own life. It was just scary, standing up to her after all this time, but now I know I can. I have to take my life back, for you Ruby."

They headed back down to the sitting room, with a new found bravado in their steps.

"So, you came back to cower behind me and follow my orders?"

"No, you can't control my life, not anymore."

"You still don't know your place do you, you spoiled, insulent little-"

She was cut off with a sharp crack as Weiss' hand came across her face. She had had enough of her oppression.

"How. Dare you!"

"Leave me and my friends alone. You don't control my life, so stay out of it."

"Fine, I will leave you and your little 'friends' alone, but you are not my daughter. You will not be allowed near me, or allowed to any of the Schnee fortune, until you come of age to gain your trust fund."

"I don't care, I will live with it, now leave me and my friends, and my Real family. I want to actually enjoy my weekend."

She had stormed out of the mansion, while the rest of them calmed down.

"I'm proud of you, Weiss."

"Thanks, Ruby."

"Nice job Weiss, I like how you slapped her at the end there."

"She wouldn't stop talking."

"Thata' girl, I'm glad Ruby got to be with you."

"I am too."

Weiss pulled Ruby into a tight hug. Ruby returned the embrace, loving every moment of being near Weiss, smelling her beautiful snow white hair. When they let each other out of the hug, Weiss' father broke the silence.

"Well, how about we have a nice dinner, have fun, enjoy the rest of the night."

They followed him into the big dining hall for a fresh, delicious dinner. They went to their rooms for some sleep after dinner, Yang and Blake in one room, and Ruby and Weiss in another.

"That was a tiring day."

"yea. But it's better now that she isn't ruling me anymore."

"I'm so proud of you, Weiss, now lets get some sleep."

"yea lets get some sleep."

Weiss walked over to the other side of the bed, and got in. She cuddled up to Ruby's back, putting her arm over her side and bringing her in closer.

"I wont let anything get in between us, Ruby. I promise you, I will never stop loving you."

"I love you so much Weiss, don't ever leave me."

"I wont, Ruby. I wont..."

**So there is chapter 8, this was really deep and fluffy at the same time. I always see how people make it that Weiss' father is the bad one, and her mother is nowhere to be found. Not many people write with the mother on the bad side. I know I haven't been writing much fluff lately (at least not good fluff), but I think I got this chapter right. So tell me if you guys prefer this more serious yet fluffy writing better or not. Please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	8. Homecoming Day

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 9, and Weiss is going to have a better day than the one she had last time. Now we have the super fluffy rebound to the deepness of the last chapter. And this chapter, she gets to see someone she hasn't in a very long time. But she is only mentioned once in the series, so I will basically make her my own creation. Though I think my representation will be adequate. So, here we are with chapter 9.**

Weiss woke up feeling alot more relieved and relaxed, knowing that she had finally fended off her mother. Her movements on the bed also woke Ruby up. Weiss looked over to Ruby and said, with the cutest tone Ruby had ever heard her talk in,

"Morning Ruby!"

"Morning, you are alot more happy than usual. I mean, that was the cutest thing I have ever heard you say."

"Well, I fell like a huge weight has been taken off my shoulders now, so I feel a bit better, and now I can even enjoy my time here with you."

Ruby just cuddled up to Weiss more, knowing they could just be happy together, without a care in the world.

"That makes me so happy, Weiss."

"I love you Ruby."

"I love you too, Weiss."

They sat like that for the longest 10 minutes of their lives, then they had a knock at their door. Weiss' father came in moments later looking like his normal, cheerful self just transcended into the happiest being alive.

"Morning honey! You have someone in the entrance that would like to see you."

"Is there any way they will leave a message?"

"I think you really want to see them."

"Alright, alright."

Weiss had gotten up and dressed, and went down the stairs. she just gotten to the entrance when she saw who was waiting for her, and almost died. She never expected to see her again, at least not for a long time. And now, here she is, right at her door.

Winter had come home.

"Oh my god, Winter! I can't believe you're here!"

Weiss ran to her older sister and gave her the biggest hug Winter had ever gotten. She returned the embrace, enjoying the attention from her younger sister that she hadn't seen in many years.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Weiss."

The two sisters went into the sitting room, still excited about her being there.

"So, mother actually let you leave work to come see me?"

"Well, she knew you were coming home for the weekend, so I thought I would ask, and I was surprised myself when she said yes. I think it had something to do with you talking to her yesterday."

"Oh, yea."

"So what happened?"

"Well, I got back, she was her usual self, alot of things happened. She talked down to me and my friends, and when I had enough, I hit her."

"No, really?"

"Yea, dad was there, he saw what happened."

"Its the truth."

"I'm proud of you for finally standing up to her. If I were here more often, I would have stopped her a long time ago."

"I know, you had work, and you couldn't afford to get on her bad side. Having such a huge part in the business makes you have to think twice about what you do near her."

"Well, I think I will have more time to spend here now, and less worry about her."

"You even got her to give you more vacation time?"

"S-sure, sure."

"Whats wrong?"

"Oh, its nothing."

"No, something is wrong. I know you, and I know how you act when something is wrong and you're lying about it. What is the problem?"

She let out a big sigh, and prepared to tell Weiss something she didn't want to.

"Weiss, she fired me from the company."

"WHAT?! Why?"

"Well, I guess to spite us, she thought she would just fire me, and there was nothing I could do about it."

"That bitch! I'm gonna kill her!"

"Weiss, don't worry about it. I will be fine, I'm sure i can find another job. I mean, I used to work for the biggest dust company in the world."

The two came in for another big hug, the only things that made the difference between them were that Winter was an inch or two taller, and let her hair down, while Weiss kept hers in an offside ponytail.

"I'm so sorry! It's my fault, I caused you to lose your job."

"It's not your fault, I knew she was trouble as soon as we met her."

"Yes, I am sorry as well, I didn't know how she would be. But what can I do now? She runs the company, but she doesn't own it. If I divorced her, what would happen to the business?"

"Hey guys, whats up?"

Ruby had just walked in, still half asleep, since she didn't get up at the same time as Weiss.

"Um, why are there two Weiss'? Am I still asleep? Maybe I loved Weiss so hard it made her two people. Would that mean I have to Weiss' to love?"

"No, Ruby, there is only one Weiss. This is my older sister, Winter."

"Oh, hi."

"Hello, you must be Ruby. I heard about you from dad. So, you are Weiss' girlfriend?"

Ruby then went over to Weiss and threw her arms over her shoulder, giving her a hug from behind. Weiss had stopped being embarrassed when Ruby doted on her a while ago,so she just reached back to hug Ruby's neck.

"Yep! That's me!"

"I'm glad that she found someone to be with. especially someone who will get her out of her cold shell."

"Trust me, Ruby helped me out of my shell a while ago."

"I'm, not, quite sure how to take that."

"It's a Ruby thing."

"Uh huh, well, at least you two are happy, and that's all that matters."

Blake came in a few minutes later with Yang hanging around her arm and shoulder, still half asleep.

"Good morning everyone... Why are there two Weiss'?"

"This is a funny team you got here, Weissy."

"I told you not to call me that anymore, Winter!"

"Weissy? That's a cute nickname. I think I will start calling you that sometimes."

"Ruby! you're not helping."

"Well, 'Weissy', how about introducing me and Yang to Winter than."

"This is my sister, Winter. I haven't seen her in years, since she is always working."

"Wow, she looks like you, talks like you, even dresses like you."

"Well, I am only 2 years older than her. In fact there is one thing we have that's mostly the same

"Whats that?"

"Our choice in women."

The room went silent for a few seconds, before Ruby broke it

"So, you like women that are hyper and energetic and weird, like me?"

"Well, yea kinda. I didn't know how you were before I met you, I had just heard about you. I didn't know liking cute girls ran in the family."

"Um, thanks."

"Winter, your making Ruby feel weird."

"Yea I know. Well that's one of the things we do have differently. She is alot more shy and as she puts it 'decent' when it comes to girls. The other, is that unless I find that special girl, I'm just lookin' for a nice date for the night."

"Ugh, this is the one thing I remember I don't like about when you come home, you always talk about your escapades with other girls. But I am perfectly happy with Ruby, I love her, and she loves me."

"I can see how much you love her, I don't know who wouldn't love such a cute little thing like her."

"Um, thanks, but I'm kinda taken."

"Yea, that's my cute little girl. Get your own."

"How did we even start on this?"

"I don't really know, Blake."

Yang woke up from her dream that she had while sitting with Blake

"NOOOOOO! BREAKFAST IS GETTING AWAY AGAIN!"

"Sometimes I wonder how I ever mat any of you..."

**So that was chapter 9. That got a bit rambly, but I wanted to make sure I got my own, unique, creative version of Winter. I have her being that protective, kind, cool-guy older sister. I'm not too sure how well that chapter turned out, so feedback on what you guys would like in this series would be nice. Please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	9. Revelations of a troubled life

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 10, and its the final day of their weekend trip. Weiss and Winter spent yesterday catching up, so now the team + Winter have some fun on their last day at the mansion. I'm not sure how well this chap will turn out, but I'm going to make it extra fluffy for Weiss, Winter and Ruby. So, without further ado, here is chapter 10.**

It was a quiet Sunday morning. Nothing had broken the peaceful silence Weiss had loved. She just reveled in the relaxing quiet, not giving a second thought as she laid back and let herself be engulfed in the renewing slumber she adored so vehementaly.

"Wake up, Weiss."

And then, Ruby came along.

"Aww, Ruby. I liked sleeping in the quiet."

"But it's our last day here and I want to get alot of fun things in."

Weiss got up and got dressed, not wanting to really argue with the hyper active girl that did not back down. They then went down to get breakfast, to find that Winter had actually started making something for them.

"Morning, Weiss."

"Good morning, Winter, what are you making?"

"Oh, just some eggs, bacon, toast, normal breakfast."

"Okay good, because I know how you get with-"

"And I'm adding in a little chorizo and bell peppers and seasonings, and making an omelet with that, and some fresh pancakes and french toast and hash browns and-"

"Okay, okay I get it, you're going overboard with breakfast again."

"You never said your older sister was crazy with cooking, Weiss. Now that I think about it, she is kind alike Yang in a few ways."

"I don't know what Yang is like, but she seems like a cool kinda gal."

"Scratch that, more than a few ways."

"Hey, I like to have my fun, too. Always having to work put so much strain on me all these years. And by the way, you two look so adorable when you sleep together, all cuddled up and loving."

"You watched us sleep?"

"Well, I was going in there earlier to wake you guys, but then I saw how cute it was, so I decided to leave you guys alone."

"Well, thanks for letting us sleep, I guess."

The other half of the team then came down the stairs a few moments later. The smell of cooking food bringing Yang out of a dead sleep.

"Morning sis."

"Morning Yang."

"So, I see you also like cooking."

"Yes, and Ruby said that I'm alot like you, but I have never really met you, so I don't know how true that is."

"Well as long as you cook good, we can be great friends,"

"So cooking means alot to you, huh? Then prepare to experience the best breakfast of your life!"

"Well, I'm glad your sister is okay with us being together."

"She only ever cares about my happiness, she is almost like a mother to me."

The five then had breakfast, which had been very well made. They also noticed a note in the kitchen from Weiss' father.

_Good morning everyone. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to spend more time with you all, but there were some important matters I had to attend to. Winter is in charge while im gone, and I hope you all have a great time while I am gone. I will see you all later,_

_Damon Schnee_

"So, I'm in charge, huh? Well, since I'm in charge, I am going to make one order for everyone, and that is to make sure you make today as fun as possible around the mansion."

"Yay! We get to go have fun. I say we should go swimming!"

"Hey, I'm down for that."

"That sounds nice."

"Okay then, Ruby."

"Then it's settled, lets go swimming!"

They all had packed swimsuits already, since Weiss had told them how there was a giant pool in their mansion. When they got changed and to the pool, they were never expecting such a big pool. Roughly 15 yd. long and about 7 yd. deep at the deepest point.

"Woah, you never said it was this big, Weiss."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Just jump right in!"

They all went straight in, enjoying the nice, cool water of the pool. Ruby and Yang had always loved swimming, but never really got the chance to swim much. Blake didn't take to water that well (surprise, surprise) and decided to just lay back and relax on one of the lounge chairs, reading her favorite volume of _Ninja's of Love_, not really caring if anyone noticed.

"Hey Rubes, heads up!"

Yang then splashed water at Ruby, hoping to initiate a water fight. She got what she wanted, knowing Ruby wouldn't want to be outdone.

"Oh, so that's how its gonna be."

She started firing back at Yang, creating splashes all over the pool, aimed at Yang.

"Weiss, come help me!"

"Okay, Ruby."

Weiss then took up arms (or water, in this case) to help Ruby against Yang.

"Argh, Kitty Cat, I need some help over here!"

Blake didn't particularly want to get in the water, but she decided to go in and help Yang.

"I think I'm just gonna sit over here and watch the show, you four have fun."

Winter just took up a chair, watching the two teams battle each other with water, which ended in a draw between them. They had just got out of the water when Weiss' father had gotten back from his meeting.

"Hey dad! So, how'd it go?"

"It went nicely, it had actually ended a little while ago, but I took the time to get some things for you four."

"Oh dad, you didn't have to get us anything."

"Nonsense, I love giving you and your friends gifts."

He then handed out four gifts, each with their own colour, corresponding to the girl receiving it. The first to open their gift was Ruby, who got a nicely framed picture of her and Weiss together, with a gift card to her favorite bakery in the frame.

Next was Yang, who just received money, since he really didn't know what she would want, but she seemed happy with the money.

Blake then opened hers, to find a beautiful new bow to wear over her faunus ears, and the newest volume of _Ninja's of Love_ that hadn't even come out yet.

Lastly, was Weiss. She had opened it, expecting something expensive and fancy, but instead just a silver locket. Inside the silver locket had two pictures, one of her Winter, and her mother, and the other was a copy of Ruby's picture.

Weiss had actually started to tear up looking at her gift. She was happy of what she got, bringing back memories of her childhood with her family, especially her mother. Her father noticed, and was the first to ask her.

"Whats wrong honey?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Weiss, whats wrong?"

"Its nothing, Ruby, just the memories this picture brings back."

"Oh."

That was all Ruby could say, she didn't know how else to respond. Winter had then asked her to come talk to her for a minute away from the crowd.

"Ruby, back when me and Weiss were little, we still had our mother, and she loved us so much. But, one day..."

Winter had a hard time saying it herself, bringing back her own memories, which were alot clearer than Weiss'

"One day, the three of us were out, and while walking down the street, some man pulled me and Weiss away from our mother, and said he would kill us if she didn't give him all she had. She was worried for us, so she distracted him while we ran, and she got shot in the process. And now Weiss, dad and I are the only family left."

Tears were rolling down her face as she sobbed and kept remembering the past, all the fun memories of her childhood, and the day it all went horribly, horribly wrong.

"Ruby, I just wanted you to know, that we were all she has. And even then, she had to put up with our 'new mother', if you could even call her a mother. But now she has you, and Blake, and Yang. Please, keep her safe and happy."

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her, ever."

"Good, good. I don't think I could stand losing another person so close to me, especially not Weiss."

They returned to the main group, where Weiss had finished her silent sobbing,

"Well, its starting to get late, we should pack up and get back to Beacon."

"Well, thank you all for coming, and you are all welcome to come back whenever you want."

They all went to their rooms to pack, after Weiss and Ruby had finished packing, Ruby sat down with Weiss to talk to her.

"Weiss."

"Yes, Ruby?"

"I, talked to Winter, and she, told me about your childhood. I know you had some bad things happen to you. But Weiss, I am here for you. I love you, I will never stop loving you, and I will never leave you."

"Thank you for saying that Ruby. I love you so much Ruby, I don't know if I am able to live without you anymore. You mean so much to me, I can't stand the thought of not being with you. We need each other, Ruby, I need you, Ruby."

They pulled each other together into a long, emotional kiss that felt like it could last forever. when they pulled away, they stared into each others eyes, like their emotions were being transmitted through the space between azure blue, and lustrous silver.

"That is soooo adorably romantic."

"Isn't it though?"

They Just realized Yang and Winter had been watching them that entire time. Then came the mixture of Ruby and Weiss yelling at the same time.

"Yang!"

"Winter!"

"That's gonna be a long ride home for you guys."

"Yes, yes it is..."

**So that was chapter 10. I know, I know, very lengthy. But just remember all the thought and effort I put into describing some back story about Weiss' and Winter's past. I fell like this really accomplished what I wanted, which was to play the heartstrings and churn up so much emotion, in their most emotional weekend ever. I just really like fluffy, emotional things, so tell me what you guys think of it all. And again, with two chapters in 24 hours, like I have said before, inspiration knocked, and I answered. Please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	10. Eye of the Storm pt 1

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 11, this is gonna get deep, and it will be a 2 part chapter, one part today, the other, tomorrow. I just went through a huge storm where I live, and I had been thinking about the story, so i got inspiration, and I think this is going to get interesting. So, without any more delay, here is chapter 11!**

"Alright, guys, are you all ready?"

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Yea."

"Okay, team! Lets move out!"

Ruby may have been a hyperactive person, but she was serious when it came to huntress work. She was always ready, and wanted to make sure the rest of her team was.

"I'm a little worried about this storm, Ruby. This might hinder our movements and force us to set up camp in the next sheltered area we can find."

"We will be fine, we just need to keep moving."

The winds had picked up and rain started pouring down. The storm had been brutal all over remnant, but it was at its worst in the Valeen Mountains near the edge of town.

"Are you sure Ruby!?"

"Just keep moving!"

They were forced to yell over the winds to hear each other. They needed to do this mission, since they hadn't done many recently, and the Grimm population had grown alot in the area.

"Ruby, watch out!"

Ruby didn't notice Grimm coming on her left, since the rain and wind impaired her senses. She barely dodged the Beowolf's sharp claws, and came back around to slice it in half. The rest of the team noticed the rest of the pack circling them.

"Great, now we got these small fries and Ursas ahead."

Blake's night vision had been very useful for most of their missions, and it definitely helped with this one.

The team, individually took out their own group of the Beowolf pack. Only to see Ruby and Yang being right in the path of the Ursa.

"Ruby, look out!"

"I know, I see it."

Yang countered his charge and Ruby came down on it's shoulder, cleaving the Ursa in two. Once that one had died, the other came after Blake and Weiss. Blake used her semblance as a distraction, while Weiss used her glyphs to jet behind it and launch a blue dust crystal at the beast with Myrtenaster. The Grimm was then frozen in place while Blake dug Gambol Shroud into it's back, with Weiss cutting off its head, making sure it was done for.

"Nice job, team! Mission accomplished."

"That wasn't too bad."

"Alright, lets get home then!"

They didn't realize that the mountain behind them started to shake. By the time they did notice it, the ground had started violently quaking.

"The storm is causing an earthquake, get to cover!"

The light of the moon had now been mostly blocked by the dark, ominous clouds. They had barely been able to see anything in front of them. They went for the first piece of cover they saw, each going in a different direction.

Blake had dashed over to where Weiss had been, trying to stay close to people and not get isolated. Weiss noticed a big avalanche of boulders and rocks.

"Ruby! Get to the Sides!"

The avalanche was then upon the four, acting like a rolling thunder on the ground. The next thing Weiss knew, she was waking up, on the ground, surrounded by felled trees and boulders.

"What happened?"

"The rocks came down and blocked our path, Yang and Ruby are on the other side, so they should be fine. We will need to find our way back through the mountains and forest."

"Okay, then lets be on our way-"

Weiss stopped to groan in pain. She didn't realize until now, that she had sprained her leg in the avalanche.

"I might need help walking, it should be fine in a day or two."

"Alright, here, let me help you."

Blake and Weiss went up to the wall of boulders blocking the way.

"Ruby! Can you here me?!"

"Weiss! Thank god you're okay! Me and Yang are fine, just a few scrapes and bruises. Don't worry, I'll find a way to get to you guys."

"That's alright Ruby, we will find a way across, you are already safe, don't worry about us.

"Alright then, Weiss. Just make sure to be safe. If you aren't back before tomorrow, Yang and I are gonna find a way over."

"We will be there soon, Ruby!."

Blake and Weiss then left the wall of rocks, starting the trek to find a way back. They had been walking for hours, looking for and alternate path that hadn't been cut off by rocks and trees. After a while they found a small alcove that they took shelter in for the rest of the night.

They restarted their journey early the next morning. They had found a small clearing that looked like an opening that hadn't been hit by the storm's fury. They went into the big clearing, trying to see if they could find a path.

They had found one and immediately headed for it, not noticing where they were at. They wandered into a Beowolf pack's territory, and they saw the young huntresses coming.

They pounced, seeing that the two were at a clear disadvantage, causing Weiss and Blake to jump out of the way in a panic. But at this point, Weiss' injury wasn't completely healed, so she had a hard time moving and fighting on her own, and Blake couldn't hold an entire pack on her own.

"Weiss, are you able to fight!?"

"I can hold my own, just keep the majority away from me until I have dealt with what I have."

Weiss knew this would be difficult, with only two huntresses, one of which with an injury. She did the only thing she thought of.

"RUBY!"

She had to defend herself from the coming attacks, praying they survived.

"Please, Ruby. Help us. Help me."

"Ruby, I need you..."

**There was chapter 11 pt. 1. Sorry about the cliffhanger there, but I need something for part 2. I plan on making it really epic and emotional, and it's going to have some parts that leave you on the edge of your seat, wondering whats going to happen. Please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	11. Eye of the Storm pt 2

**Hey guys, here is part two of ****Eye of the Storm.**** I'm gonna keep this short. Things will take some twists and turns, and maybe some irreparable damage may be done. So here is chapter 12, or part two of ****Eye of the Storm.**

"Help me, Ruby."

Weiss could only get out those few words before taking up a defensive stance to fend off the incoming attack. She was able to kill of some of the group attacking her, but couldn't stop them all. She looked over to see how Blake was doing, and saw that she was holding her own. The Rain beat down on them, adding to the harshness of the attack.

_Ruby POV_

"Did you here that Yang?"

"Yea, I heard that. It sounded like-"

"WEISS."

I found myself bolting towards where I heard the yell from. I had to get there, I had to help Weiss! I can't lose her, I can't!

"Come on Yang, hurry!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Ruby!"

_Hold on Weiss, just for a little bit. I'm on my way._

_End POV_

Weiss kept fending off the Beowolves as best as she could, but was outnumbered. Her sprained leg was crying out in agony, at least it was to her. She was running out of steam quickly.

She felt it before she saw it. A Beowolf lunged at her as she turned to meet it, sinking its long claws into her left shoulder, and tearing the muscle. Weiss screamed in pain and fell to her knees. Blake was able to stop them from attacking her while she was down, but had to deal with her own group now.

Weiss thought she was done for. One of them jumped at her, looking to end her, but was stopped in midair. The smell of Roses filling the air around Weiss, who saw Ruby standing above her with Crescent Rose halfway through the Grimm.

"Ruby!"

Ruby started cleaving the Grimm in front of her, while Yang helped Blake with her group, giving Blake a chance to catch her breath. They finished off the group, not noticing a straggler skulking off to the side.

"Weiss, Weiss, are you okay?!"

"I-I'm fine Ruby, j-just, come closer to me."

Ruby leaned down to Weiss, who then pulled her into the tightest hug Ruby had ever felt in her life.

"Thank you Ruby."

"I'm so happy you are alive. I couldn't have lived with myself if I let you die. I will never leave you again,, Weiss."

The two sat like that, in the embrace of the other, for what felt like hours.

"Well, I guess we should get going now, we have to put in reports of the mission."

Ruby had just started getting up when a look of horror struck Weiss' face. Not knowing what was happening, Ruby put a questioning look on her face, only to see Weiss use her right arm to grab Myrtenaster and shoot a fireball at the incoming Grimm.

The straggler that no one had noticed, had tried taking Weiss down with itself. It was so close, that even though it was blasted by her fire, it still kept flying towards them. Weiss pushed Ruby off her and took the claws of the Grimm into her other shoulder and collar bone, and went unconscious.

"Please there has to be something you can do for her, please!"

Weiss head started to spin, she didn't fully wake up, but heard people around her talking.

"Well, we can try something, we can't guarantee her safety though."

"I don't care! We have to try!"

"This is a procedure we haven't done before, but its the only way we can help her."

Weiss then lost consciousness again. The next time she woke up though, she was in a hospital bed, feeling incredibly sore and woozy.

She tried to move, but was stopped, by two things. The first, being that her injuries made it painful to move. The second, Ruby had been sleeping with her head on her lap.

Weiss' small movement made Ruby wake up, since she was already on end as it was.

"Weiss! Thank god you're okay!"

"W-What happened Ruby?"

"You went unconscious after you were hit, and we brought you here to save you."

"But, why does my chest feel so, heavy."

The doctor had just walked into the room with Professor Ozpin behind him.

"Good morning, Weiss."

"Good morning Professor Ozpin. What happened?"

"I will let the doctor here explain what had to be done."

"Yes. Now, Weiss, You were lucky you weren't fatally wounded. A few inches lower, and you wouldn't have made it. But we were able to stop the bleeding and fix everything that happened. Though, your muscles and bones will need some time to heal, and, adjust."

"Adjust?"

"Well, we had to do something risky to make sure your muscles and bones would grow back properly, and to make you able to keep fighting. If we hadn't done this, you wouldn't be able to fight anymore, which means you would have to leave Beacon."

"Leave Beacon?"

"You won't have to worry about it, the surgery has been successful."

"What did you do, exactly?"

"Well, we had to, infuse a very small amount of, dust, into your bone marrow and muscle tissue to make sure it didn't atrophy. If it did, there would be malformations that would stop you from being a huntress. We wanted to make sure you didn't have to leave Beacon, and this was the only way to make sure."

"Dust? How is that even possible?"

"Well, we condensed it into a liquid state, and injected it into you. We were worried it would be too much for your body, but it was able to contain the dust and strengthen yourself."

"So, I will be fine then?"

"Yes, for now, but we need you to always be with someone to make sure you don't have any adverse reactions to the dust."

"So I will be with you everywhere." Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"Your body is recovering quite quickly, so its safe for you to go home today, but take it easy, you can't afford to strain your body."

Weiss got dressed, and had Ruby help her walk to their dormroom. Weiss hadn't noticed until now, but they were at Beacon's on-campus hospital. They got back to the room, where they were greeted by Blake and Yang. After a conversation about what happened to Weiss, they all decided to get some rest. Ruby was happy to have another excuse to be near Weiss, and Weiss was happy, as well, to be near Ruby.

"Goodnight, Weiss."

"Goodnight, Ruby."

Weiss had thought to herself for a moment.

"Hey Ruby, you are going to be with me everywhere?"

"Wherever you are, is where I will be."

"That's a nice thought, having you follow me around everywhere, knowing you will protect me."

"I won't let anything get near you ever again."

"I trust you, Ruby. I trust you..."

**That was chapter 12 and part two of ****Eye of the Storm.**** It may not have turned out how I would have liked it, but i wanted a twist that I don't think anyone expected. I made it like this so that I now have another element to add to Weiss and work with. So, for now, Ruby is going to be following Weiss everywhere, and I do mean, everywhere. Also, sorry for the delay, weekends are pretty busy for me, since I have alot scheduled on weekends for convinience. Please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	12. Recovery Period

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 13, Weiss and Ruby get time off because of what happened in their mission, so they spend it together. Short intro this time, so here you go!**

"So, You get all your classes off for three weeks?"

"Yes I do, Ruby."

"But Weiss, I thought you didn't like skipping classes or missing anything."

"Well, I can get any notes I miss off of Blake or Yang if you can't get them. Though I don't think I would get much out of the latter either."

"Well, I guess I will see you when we get back from class then."

"Why are you leaving, Ruby?"

"Because I have classes..."

"Don't you remember, you have to be with me to make sure I'm alright from that surgery, I already talked to Professor Ozpin, and that means you get time off too."

"Really?"

"Well, I may have had take the chance in asking him, but he didn't seem to mind you being off."

"Yay! I get time off with you!"

The two had started enjoying their time immediately, with a nice breakfast Weiss had made from scratch. Ruby didn't expect Weiss to be as good of a cook as she was, since she thought Weiss always had someone cook for her. Weiss told her that cooking had actually been something she liked for a while, but she didn't get the chance to cook often.

"So, we've eaten, what now?"

"Well we could just sit together and talk."

"For once, I would like to just sit down and not do something, it doesn't seem as boring with you, Weiss."

"Thank you, Ruby, that's really nice of you to say. I love getting to spend time just relaxing, but I don't get the chance to anymore. There seems to be alot of things I don't get the chance for anymore."

The two sat, talking about anything that came across their minds, acting as if they were the only people left in the world.

"Oh, Ruby, that reminds me. I picked something up for you before we went on the mission, and I haven't thought about it until now."

Weiss went under the bed, coming back up with a neatly wrapped gift. It had Ruby's name written in the pretty handwriting she knew was Weiss'

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Ruby opened the gift, to find a box with the Schnee logo (The white snowflake). She lifted the lid and picked up the very soft piece of material inside.

"You got me another cape?"

"Yep, and this one is very durable, so it wont rip no matter how hard you tug it. Plus, I had it made with the softest pieces of satin we had available. I was thinking I could get you this, so you have a cape for when you aren't fighting anything. its really comfortable, try it on."

Ruby took her own cape off (Since she almost never went anywhere without if) and put the new cape on. Amazed at how comfortable and light it was. She could feel it through her own clothes, because it was that comfortable.

"Thank you, Weiss! I love it!"

"I'm glad you like it Ruby. I thought I could give you this to pay you back for saving me."

"You don't need to give me things-"

"I know, I don't need to give you anything, but I want to. Just, accept the gift Ruby, give yourself some time to just think about yourself."

"Well, I do like the time off. And I get to spend it with you. Alright, I'll try relaxing then."

Weiss walked into the bathroom, Ruby thought nothing of it. But then she heard Weiss from inside.

"Can you come in here, Ruby?"

Ruby got up and went towards the bathroom. When she got in the door, she noticed the lights were dimmed, and Weiss was in a robe.

"I thought a warm bath would be nice. So, would you care to join me, Ruby?"

"Oh, um, sure."

"Don't think about it Ruby. Just relax and enjoy our time off."

Without a second thought, Ruby relieved herself of her clothing and joined Weiss in the tub. The water was warm and soothing, almost melting Ruby as she lowered herself into it. Weiss then shifted herself so that she was laying next to Ruby, leaning her head under Ruby's chin.

"Ahhh. See, this is nice. Right, Ruby?"

"Okay, we need to relax more often. Its so nice to just take a warm bath together."

Neither were even thinking about the fact that they were so calm, even though both were completely bare. They just relaxed into each other.

"Hey guys! Class ended early today."

Yang came into the room, followed by Blake, and looked around for Ruby and Weiss. When she noticed the bathroom door slightly ajar, she opened up the door to see the two in their bath.

"Blake, come here."

Yang was talking in a low whisper, as to not alert the other two of their presence.

"Isn't that so cute, Blake?"

"While it may be cute Yang, I really don't think you should be intruding on your sisters love life so much."

"If you are trying to not alert us, you failed. First off, Blake is right, Ruby and I would like some privacy now and then. second, can you leave us be, we are trying to relax, we need this."

Weiss had startled Blake and Yang, since they didn't think she could hear.

"How do you have such great hearing?"

"Well, Yang, its not that hard when you talk so loudly."

"Are you a secret faunus?"

"Maybe Yang."

"Wait, what?"

"Now can you leave us alone?"

Blake closed the door before explaining to Yang that it was just a joke, like the ones Yang and Ruby pulls sometimes.

"Our jokes aren't like that. Our jokes are comedy gold."

"Sure, Yang, now can we just leave them alone and get something to eat, I'm starving."

Hearing the other half of the team leave the room, Weiss focused on Ruby again. Ruby had fallen asleep at some point, not surprising Weiss. But her movements must have woken the younger girl.

"So, Weiss. Does are relaxation time include doing 'that' from time to time."

"Maybe, Ruby, depends on the time."

"What about right now?"

"I think this is as good a time as any."

_Meanwhile, in the town._

"So, how long do you think it'll take them to do the 'you know what' in their days off?"

"Is that all you think of, Yang?"

"Not everything, but just take a guess."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a week."

"I bet they are doin it right now."

"And how much are you willing to bet on that?"

"A bit of a gambler, are we? How about, if I win, you have to do everything I say for a week."

"And if I win?"

"What do you want?"

"If I win, you have to take me on a nice, romantic date. I don't mean the small times we have had here and there, I mean a full on date, Like the one we had when we first started dating. We haven't had one in so long."

"How long has it been?"

"It was our first date."

"Oh... Well, then I guess I can take you out, even if you don't win. You still get bragging rights if you win, though."

"Alright, deal."

_Meanwhile, in their dormroom_

"Oh, god, Weiss. That was amazing."

"It's so much better when you know what you're doing."

"Its amazing how well you know me and my body, Weiss."

"the same goes for you."

"... Round two?"

"Round two."

_Meanwhile, In team JNPR's dormroom_

"So, did anyone hear about what happened on team RWBY's last mission?"

"Yes I did, Jaune. I feel bad for poor Weiss, having to sit around all day."

"You know, Pyrrah, most people like having time off, getting to relax, get their stress out. It's nice really."

"But who knows if Weiss will be able to keep going on with her training."

"That's true."

_Finally, back at the RWBY dorm._

"That, was, _huf huf_ so great Ruby."

"I _huf_ thought I was going to die from that _huf._"

"Hey guys we're-"

Yang looked at their current state before finishing her sentence.

"...Back."

Blake then walked into the room. Weiss saw her for a moment, and heard a disappointed _Dammnit_ from her after she left her field of view

"So... Having fun you two?"

"Look, It is what it looks like, and I am too exhausted to fight against it." Weiss was obviously worn out from her 'activities'.

"Yea, what she said." was all Ruby could muster as she shifted on their shared bed and fell asleep."

"So, it looks like you owe me, Kitty Cat."

"You bet on us again?"

**So there's chapter 13. I feel like this was more rambling than anything. Not much plot added on to this, just biding my time for Weiss to recover. This was pretty fluffy at least. I'm sure you noticed I didn't add the actual sex scene. I didn't add it because I didn't want it to get out of hand with these kinds of things. It's still a mainly T fic, the only reason it's M was because of chapter 4. If you guys really want the sex scene done, PM me or leave a comment saying you want it, and I may just put it in the next chapter if I get enough people telling me to make it. Please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	13. Avatar: The Legend of RWBY

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 14, now I'm not going to make this chapter an actual part of the plot for the story, but because I just recently hit my 13 chap milestone (YAY Thank you guys soo much!), I thought I would make this one a little AU special chapter. Read if you want, or if you just want to skip this and go directly to when Ruby and Weiss finish enjoying their time off and 'alone', wait for the next chapter in a day or two. So, some of you may or may not know this, but Oct. 3rd marked the start of book 4 for in Avatar: The Legend of Korra, I absolutely LOVE this series, so I'm making a RWBY/Korra X Over chapter. Sorry for the long headnote, here is special chapter 14! BTW I don't add ATLoK last names, because they don't give many. Also, I am only going to put aspects from book one in here, just to make it easier for me and so people don't have to completely watch the series just to make sense of this rambling (Since I'm sure that's what this will turn out to be).**

"There we go, now that the room is clean, I wont have to worry about it."

"Weiss, why did we need to clean so much again?"

"Because, Ruby, the students from Atlas are coming to Vale for a special trip. All the schools have special trips to different Kingdoms."

"Then, why haven't we?"

"How should I know?"

The team, now finished with their thorough cleaning, made their way to the big auditorium of the school for the meeting about said trip. When the meeting adjourned, Ozpin started speaking again.

"Oh, by the way everyone, sorry for the short notice, but they are going to be here right... about..."

3 Airships had just then landed behind the school, beginning the unloading of students.

"Now."

After some time, a big group of students had joined the Beacon students in the auditorium. Atlas' students were known to be great dust users, preferring to use just dust and dust crystals alone, over using them in weaponry like Beacon.

"As you all know, each team from Atlas will be assigned to a team from Beacon. As they are decided, they will be showed on the monitor behind me. The first teams to be paired are teams RWBY and KAMB. Team RWBY, consisting of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. Team KAMB consisting of Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin. I shall not give out team KAMB's last names, as they requested me not to."

Team RWBY found team KAMB and introduced themselves. RWBY had shown the foreign students to their dormroom, where they would be staying while they were there.

"Wow, you guys have a really clean room, its almost kinda creepy."

"Well, ms. Korra, we like cleanliness."

"You like cleanliness, Weiss. The rest of us really don't care, but she wanted it to look nice."

"Thanks, I guess, and please, just call me Korra."

"Hey, do they allow pets in Beacon? I brought my ferret Papu, but I forgot to ask if they allowed animals."

"I never asked Bolin. But I assume its like everything else here. If you sneak it in, you keep it in."

"So can we have bunk beds too? How would we even do that with sleeping mats? Could we find a way? I don't know. Maybe."

"Oh, that would be cool. It would be like setting up another room. And we could add this and that and blahblahblahblah."

After a while of Ruby and Bolin going back and forth, everyone else just started drowning them out.

"So, Korra. I hear you are what they call the Avatar back at Atlas. Someone who has complete mastery of using blue dust, red dust, black dust and white dust."

"That's me! Want to see how we use the dust?"

"That would be so cool! And we could show you guys how we use our weapons and all this and that and-"

"Okay, calm down Ruby. Sure we would love to."

Both teams headed out to the big open training area to show each other how they fight. Mako was first, showing his usage of red dust, making flame-like bursts in front of him, using the dust with an elegant form.

Next up was Bolin, who used black dust that formed almost like pieces of the earth that had been taken out and used for battle. He also used the pieces of earth-like dust as a strong defense, creating walls out of nowhere and using it for mobility.

Then it came to Asami, who was one of the only people of their class to use weaponry with her dust. She had a glove that used red dust to create lightning and arc it to whatever target was in front of her. She didn't completely rely on it, however, as she was also a very trained martial artist.

And finally, Korra was up. She started out with blue dust, which had been her specialty, followed by red dust, then black dust, and finally, white dust. White dust had been unused for a long time, and no one thought people still knew how to effectively use it. But Korra did. She had used every dust gracefully, switching her form on a dime to whatever dust she was using.

After team RWBY had also shown their prowess with weaponry, they decided to get some food, as none of them had eaten at all the entire day.

"So, since you guys have done your research about Atlas before we got here, have you heard about Amon?"

"No, I cant say I have."

"Well, back at Atlas, there is a masked man, who thinks we are ruining the environment and oppressing those who don't actually use dust. He is getting this big group of people who cant use dust and telling them to stand against the hunters and huntresses of Remnant. He also claims to have the power to cancel people's dust abilities."

"What? How is that possible?"

"No one knows. Some claim he was taught some ancient form of fighting, others think he is a secret dust user, but no one can say for certain."

"Oh, Weiss, I also wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, Asami?"

"Well, since I know your family is the owner of the biggest dust company in Remnant, and mine is the owner of the biggest Weaponry and Tech company in Remnant, I thought maybe we should try and work out a business deal between the two of us, or at least schedule something for our parents."

"Well, I will see what I can do."

"Great."

"Hey Weiss."

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Can we go take a nap? I am really tired from all the cleaning early in the morning, and all the demonstrations and the talking and the meeting."

"Maybe Ruby."

Ruby pulled Weiss in for a quick kiss, giving team KAMB a bit of a surprise.

"Thanks, Weiss."

"Wait, so you guys are dating?"

"Yep, and Blake is married to Yang too."

"Wait, Married?"

"Yea. We decided we loved each other too much to ever let go of this, so we got married to solidify it. Because I love my Kitty Cat too much. Why, you guys don't have any relationships?"

"Well, Mako and Asami are dating, but that's as far as relationships go. I guess you could count the fact that Mako and Bolin are brothers, so that's a family type relationship."

The two teams finished their meals, and went back to their dormroom, to find a giant dog in the room with a ferret on its head.

"What's up with that dog?"

"Oh, sorry Weiss, forgot to tell you about my dog, Naga. He always goes with me everywhere, so I brought him with me. I hope you don't mind."

"This might be a problem."

As soon as Blake entered the room, Naga started barking his head off. Blake had also started hissing and Yelling at Naga, telling her that this was Blake's territory.

"Are things always this noisy?"

"Unfortunately, Korra."

"This is going to be a long 3 days, isn't it Weiss?"

"This will be long. Very long..."

**So there is the very super duper awesome special chapter 14. Again, this doesn't have anything to do with plot, just something I wanted to do for Korra and RWBY. I'm pretty sure this just turned out to be a ramble, but I hope you liked how I incorporated Korra into RWBY, I feel like it's a unique take on both. Sorry about the delay on this chapter, I have been under alot of stress and work, and I hit a writers block of the sorts, so sorry for the extended wait. Please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see all you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	14. Dust In My Eyes

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 15, so now we are getting back on to the actual story plot, and now Weiss is recovered, and going in for a post op checkup. Short head note this time, here ya go.**

"Good morning, Ms. Schnee."

"Good morning Doctor."

"I got your results back from your blood examination you took yesterday, and I shall be going over them and pointing out whatever I find concerning or intriguing."

The doctor then went over Weiss' blood work results for about 5 minutes. After that 5 minutes, he spoke again, sounding a little uneasy.

"Oh my."

"What?"

"W-well, it seems that there have been a few... Unforeseen side effects to this surgery."

"What's wrong? Is Weiss alright? What did you you?"

The doctor had to regain his thoughts for a moment, noticing how angry and emotional Ruby was getting towards the situation.

"Well, um, we didn't think that we had put in a sufficient amount of dust into her bones to cause this effect, but it seems as though she has self produced blood cells that have dust particles combined in them."

"What? What is that even supposed to mean?"

"Well, ms. Rose, think of the dust as another mitochondria inside Weiss' Blood Cells. They act as secondary energy producers, and exponentially increases the amount of energy her body makes."

"I don't know what mitochondria is, but what does this mean for her health?"

"Looking at her chart, it appears this has taken place a little while back, and her vitals are normal. In fact, all her results are the healthiest I have seen in a long time, if not, ever. It looks like all of her functions are enhanced with the addition of this dust."

"So this is a good thing? There are no negative side effects at all?"

"Well, as far as we can see for now, there are no negative side effects. The surgery was a complete success and you are a healthy young woman. As far as for the future, I will have you coming in periodically to check up on your health. I fear that in the long run, you may experience some negative side effects, but for now, you are fine."

"Great, thanks doctor. I really appreciate all you have done for me."

Weiss and Ruby made their way out of the hospital and back to their room. Blake and Yang were, again, waiting at the door for their return.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"How is she? Whats going on?"

They then retold the information to Yang and Blake. When they had finished going over their visit, Yang had been the next to talk.

"So, you're like, in overdrive now. I bet you can do alot more now."

"Well, I don't know, I haven't tried anything yet."

"Come on then! What are you waiting for?"

Yang insisted they all go to the training area to see how Weiss has been affected when it comes to fighting.

Weiss had them let a few Grimm loose for her to fight. She shifted to defend against the coming attack. She waited, and waited, and waited, for an attack that still hadn't came. She looked towards the beasts, only to find them moving in an incredibly slow motion.

She also looked towards her team, seeing them moving slowly as well. She found she moved at normal pace still. She walked over to the Grimm and went to drive Myrtenaster through the first, intending to use just a small amount of dust to make sure it was dead. When she struck, however, She felt her body heat up, and a much greater amount of power had been released at the target, freezing the animal completely, then shattering it.

"Woah, whats going on? Is this what the dust is doing to my body? This is amazing, I can't believe dust is this powerful."

She repeated the same motions with the second Grimm, switching to red dust to see what results appear. She again, felt her body heat up slightly, and saw a huge explosion of flames bursting out at the unfortunate beast. When she calmed herself, she felt everything catching up to her.

"Alright show us what you can do, Weiss! Wait, what happened?"

Yang had asked the question, puzzled about how Weiss could have made such short work of them in less than a few moments.

"I think that dust did more than just make me healthier."

She explained what she experienced, surprising the other three thoroughly.

"That sounds very useful and strong, but I would try not to use it too often."

"Why is that Blake?"

"Well, what if it strains your body using dust and speeding yourself up. If you use it alot, it could be dangerous."

"Yea, an I haven't even tried using my semblance yet. I wonder what happens"

"Try it out."

Weiss had put a somewhat big rock on the ground in front of her, then made the glyph below it. She didn't want to risk using it on herself before knowing what it does in this enhanced state.

She pointed the glyph to shoot it upwards, expecting it to be launched a few feet in the air. She released it, causing the boulder to rocket up into the air, and almost out of sight. At the point the boulder had become a small speck in the sky, it started to come back down, making the four move away from the impact zone. When it came back down, it shattered into many smaller pieces from the sheer force of the impact.

"That is, sooo cool! I wonder if they could do that for me."

"I don't think so, Yang."

Yang motioned for Blake to come closer to her, then whispered to her. Not a real whisper, more like an 'I kinda want them to hear what I'm saying' kind of whisper.

"I also, kinda wonder if that's the only thing that gets enhanced."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I wonder if things get a boost in some other 'activities'."

"Is that really all you think of, Yang?"

"No, its not all I think of. And you have to wonder, does she get any enhancement in anything other than fighting? Because that wouldn't be as good if it was only used for fighting."

Both Weiss and Ruby had heard their 'whispers' and started to get red in the cheeks. It got even redder after Ruby commented to Weiss.

"So, Weiss, I don't know about you, but I'm feeling kinda tired. Maybe we should go to bed while Yang and Blake enjoy their day out."

"I think I know where this is going. Two things, the first; Ever since that first time you have been really eager to get alone time whenever we can. Second; I don't think it will be a problem. And that sounds like a fine idea, Ruby, I am feeling a little tired, my body must not be used to this yet. Maybe Yang and Blake should go out and have fun while we rest and recuperate."

Ruby and Weiss stealthily made their way to the dorm. After they got there, they locked the door, and proceeded to find out if the dust did enhance anything else, which it very well did, mind you.

**So there was chapter 15. It's not much to progress the story, but it shows the added bonuses to this dust infusion surgery. And also, think about all the possibilities I could make with this. I have a powerful Weiss with an untested enhancement in her. I could do so much with that. So tell me what you guys think of that chapter, and I can say that I'm going to make the next chapter as an actual progression to the story, since I kinda haven't done** **that since chapter 12. So please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	15. The Marketplace of Ole

**Good day fellows! Here be the next installment to this story of mine. Tis be a short description to prelude this chapter. Thine team of skilled warriors known to be team RWBY shall be going for an expedition to the local market. What ensues be the result of the sorcery of one woman, garnering her the anger of the common folk from said village. So here ye be, my good mates of the community, thine 16th chapter to this fiction.**

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, Weiss, but I am sooooooo bored."

"And I think going out tonight is kinda out of the picture. Turns out Junior doesn't like us almost cleaning out his club."

"It was more of you cleaning him out, Yang."

"And I enjoyed every minute of it!"

"Well, we haven't been out shopping in a while, and I wanted to get a few more outfits, because my bitch of a mother cut off my funds."

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you talk like that Weiss."

"That stupid woman is just so irritating, even just to think about. I hate that bitch, I hate her!"

"Weiss, please, calm down. You're scaring me."

"Sorry, Ruby, she is just so frustrating."

Weiss hadn't realized it herself, but the rest of the team did. Ever since she had that procedure, she has been getting much more emotional and has been more prone to outbreaks of anger or sadness or hyperactivity. Her mood swings have been so proportional at times she scared the three of them alone.

"S-so I guess were going shopping then? hehe..."

Even Yang had been careful with her words, ending her sentence with a half hearted chuckle. She was somewhat worried about her own safety, but much more worried about Ruby. She knew Ruby could defend herself normally, but this was Weiss, and she didn't want Ruby's heart to break because of something she caused.

"Then we should probably get going soon, it'll be dark in a few hours."

The team had left their room not long after, and went into Vale's big marketplace. Looking at all the different shops around the big expanse of land. Many of the items they saw on sale were very gaudy, matching the frivolous people buying said items.

"This place is so big, where do we start?"

"Right here, I guess."

Weiss and Ruby took particular interest in a clothing shop nearby their starting location. While Yang drug Blake to see what type of food shops they had around (To no one's surprise).

"Hey, look at this Ruby."

Weiss showed Ruby the white, long sleeved shirt with a white jacket with red undertones on the collar and sleeves, that was paired with a frilled, pure white skirt that went down to right below Weiss' knees.

"That is nice, and It definitely fits your style."

"Hey girls, you seem very interested in this outfit, should I ring it up for ya?"

"Oh, no thanks, we were just looking at some clothes."

Weiss didn't want to just blatantly admit she didn't have the money anymore to pay for anything like that.

"Look, this ain't no window shopping kinda joint I'm runnin here. So either buy somethin, or take a hike."

Weiss and Ruby left, throwing mean glares that shot cold, icy daggers into the greedy shop manager's heart.

"Hold on, Ruby. I have an idea."

Weiss tried focusing herself solely on using her dust. She noticed everything slowing down to a near-halt.

"Alright, this shouldn't be too hard to maintain."

She walked back into the shop, grabbing the outfit she was admiring and going into the changing room. She came back out a few minutes later, everything still moving at a snail's pace. As she got close to the door everything sped up to normal speed again, she let her speed drop unintentionally.

"Hey! You gotta pay for that!"

Weiss ran out the door grabbing ruby's arm.

"Whats going on, Weiss?"

"Just hold my hand Ruby."

Ruby did so, and Weiss focused once more. Everything slowed again. All but Ruby.

"Wooaaahhhhhh. Whats going on?"

"I can focus the dust in my body to speed myself up, I didn't think it would actually make you as fast as me, but I just don't even think about logic anymore."

"So, let me make sure I'm keeping up with this. You stole that dress from the mean guy with your super speed thing, ran back out, grabbed my arm and sped me up as well, and now we are at the present."

"Yea, basically."

"That's soooo cool. That also explains alot about yesterday, and the day before."

Weiss held Ruby's hand and they ran off back to where they started, out of sight of anyone else. When they thought they were safe, she slowed them down to normal speed again.

"So, you can control that?"

"Yea I have full control, though I can't do it too much, my body really can't handle it yet."

"Well, as fun as that was, I don't think we should be using your speed for something like that."

"Alright, but I'm keeping this outfit."

The two headed back to the room, half surprised that the other half of the team weren't there.

"Now where did those two go?"

"I don't know, but they probably won't be back for a while. Maybe not until tomorrow."

"I think I know what you are hinting at, Ruby. I don't have too much of an objection to the idea, but I've really been wondering. Whats been up all of the sudden? Ever since I got attacked on our last mission, you have been really, um, horny, for lack of better words. I don't know whats gotten into you lately."

"Well, what can I say, I want to make sure I get as much time with you as possible, doing as much with you as I can, and that just so happens including doing 'that'."

"That's really sweet Ruby, I'm so lucky to have you for a girlfriend. I love you Ruby."

"I love you too Weiss. I also think another reason for my behavior lately may be because I am also attracted to power."

"Huh, i didn't really expect that."

"Yea I didn't know either, at least until I realized you could launch a boulder with your goddamn mind."

"Well, since they aren't here..."

"Hey guys, we're back!"

Yang came in with Blake right behind her, to see Weiss and Ruby together in a deep kiss. It took all Yang had to fight back the laughs and small parts of embarrassment trying to pry their way out of her mouth.

"So, heh, I guess, tehe, me and, Kitty Cat will find somewhere to go tonight. Mmm, mm, I can't hold it anymore, please."

"Just stop holding it back before you die, Yang."

Yang then fell out the door with Blake right behind her, laughing her head off as the door closed. They could here her laughing hysterically all the way down the hall as she went.

"Well, that kinda killed the mood."

"Well, we still have the room alone, we can have a nice quiet night to ourselves at least."

"So, Weiss. I want to find out, but haven't gotten the chance. Since you have these new abilities with the dust, what happens if we do 'that'?"

"Maybe, if you can win me over with a romantic night, since we do have the room alone, maybe we can find out."

"But I don't know how to be romantic. I can try, but I'm not sure on it."

"Do you want me to help you, Ruby?"

"Yes, please."

"How do you manage to be so cute even when you are clueless?"

"I don't know, Weiss. I don't know..."

**So there be the 16th part to this creation. Tis be a fine growing tale of drama, comedy and happiness. If ye find time, do not hesitate to critique, and giveth your finest review. Thank ye for thou time and attention to this fiction I have compiled. Please follow/favorite, and dropith the review, and I shall bid thee farewell until the next installment. Goodbye! **


	16. Can you smell what the Yang is cookin?

**Hey guys! I know I just released a chapter a few hours ago, but another idea has popped into my little walnut I call a brain, and I'm makin it. This chapter is going to be mostly for Bumblebee pairing not much White Rose, but I figure 'hey, Yang and Blake need some attention too.' Obviously Ruby and Weiss will appear, just not as much. So, here you go, chapter 17.**

"So Blake, are you ready?"

"Yes, but you still haven't told me where we are going."

"It's a special place that I think we will both like."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this Yang?"

"Don't worry about it, this will be fun!"

The two had just left the dormroom, telling the Ruby and Weiss that they will be gone for a bit, so not to wait up. They made their way to Yang's Motorcycle, and they left.

"So can you tell me where we are going now?"

"Well, I can give you a hint. You know that I really like cooking yea?"

"Yes, but that doesn't answer the question."

"Well there is your hint. If you want the answer, just wait."

The two of them had been driving for about 10 minutes when they reached their destination. A 3 story building, which Blake thought to be some sort of studio.

_What, are we going to be on some TV show or something? I don't know whats going on, or what it has to do with cooking._

Blake then heard someone talking through a speaker on the wall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for tuning in to Steel Cook! We have a new challenger tonight, who thinks she has what it takes to beat our returning champion, Amorrol Legaisi!"

_So we are here to watch a cooking show while its being recorded, and by the sounds of it, it seems like this is a special episode. Not exactly romantic, but its Yang romantic._

"Here Blake, I got us front row seats. I'll be back in a minute."

_That's weird, she'd usually be all over me. I'm starting to get that bad feeling again, what is she up too?_

"And now, here he is, Amorrol Legaisi!"

The big crowd behind Blake started clapping and cheering for the 'Steel Cook' as he came onto the stage/kitchen

"Now, here is tonight's challenger, Yang Xiao Long!"

The crowd, again started cheering as Blake was left with the most dumbfounded look she had ever wore.

_What, the actual, fuck?_

"Hello everyone at home, and Welcome to Steel Cook! Our challenger and returning champ are ready to go and now we shall unveil today's key ingredient. And it is..."

Everyone went silent as the announcer moved to show the crowd what the key ingredient was.

"Swordfish fillets!"

_This isn't going to end well. Yang may be a good cook and all, but I don't think she even slightly knows what to do with a swordfish. Yang, what have you gotten yourself into this time?_

"Their time had started, and both cooks are off. These two look determined tonight, and I think this one is gonna come down to the wire, folks!"

This had gone on for an hour before both the cooks ran out of time. They looked a bit winded by the fast pace of their movements, but were equally confident in their creations. The judges had tasted the dishes from both chefs before making their decision.

"We have made our decision, and We have a winner!"

The crowd went silent, and the sound of a drum started rolling.

"The winner is... Amorrol Legaisi!"

The audience had been in an uproar. Cheering and clapping up a storm, while Blake had a mixture of anger, happiness, excitement and sadness, all at the same time.

After they had finished filming, Blake met Yang backstage.

"Hey, Yang. You did well out there."

"Thanks, but I didn't win though."

"There are two things, Yang. The first. I am a little mad that you didn't just tell me, and decided to give me the surprise of a lifetime by showing up on stage. The second, You gave it your best, Yang, and I can't stay mad at you."

Blake pulled the disappointed girl in for a tight hug.

"Thanks, Blake. I wanted to show you that I could be a good cook for you, that I am good enough for you, and I did all this for you."

"Aww, Yang. You didn't have to do all this. I love you. Nothing is going to change that, ever. I don't care about some cooking show, I don't need you to win it. You don't need to prove anything, I already know you are the best I could ever ask for."

They just sat there, holding each others hands, staring into each others eyes with an amount of caring that could never really be expressed in words. That is, until the 'Winner' came near.

"So, nice try out there. Don't feel too bad, I am kind of a champion for a reason. You may not be as good as me, but don't feel too bad, not many people are as good at cooking, and as good of looking, as me. I don't really want to just say 'You didn't have a chance', but-"

He was interrupted in the middle of his sentence when he got a fist full of Blake's anger and force in his nose. Falling to the ground and reeling from the punch Blake just gave him.

"Wow, you really swung for the fences, didn't you Blake?"

"Yea, but his head hurt my knuckle a tad bit when I broke that pretty face of his."

"You could say you gave him a, Knuckle sandwich. Hehehehe."

"I'm not even going to complain about the bad pun this time Yang."

Right before they left him writhing on the ground, Yang gave him one last small kick to his stomach before leaving him to suffer on the ground.

"And that was for hurting my girls hand."

"Come on, Yang, lets get out of here."

"Did you know that you are really hot when you're mad?"

Yang was going to start talking again, when Blake shut her up with a long kiss.

"Less talking, more leaving."

"Where to?"

"There a hotel near here that we can afford?"

"As a matter of fact, there is, my angry, sexy Kitty Cat."

"Then lets get going."

"I have to get you riled up more often."

"It does feel kinda good to hit an asshole like that and get so worked up."

"I just might make a Yang out of you yet, Blake, I just might..."

**There is chapter 17. I know, I didn't really add any White Rose at all, but hey, at least here is some Bumblebee fluff. I know there are alot of people that prefer the Bumblebee shipping over the White Rose shipping, so here is a little something for you guys out there. Don't worry, though. I plan on making the next chapter pretty fluffy. So please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	17. Just Desserts

**Howdy Y'all! Here is chapter 18, and this time, were gonna be reading from the first person of all four of the girls. A day in the life of Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake, how each of them see it. So, here we go with chapter 18, hard to believe we are already that far into this.**

_Ruby POV_

What is today? I don't know right now. Oh well, until something happens, I'm just gonna keep laying here with Weiss. Nothing to bother-

_Rrriiiiiinnnnggggggg_

Me. That alarm clock is so loud and annoying, why do we still have it? Maybe I can convince Weiss to let me get a quiet alarm clock.

"Good morning, Ruby. Time to get up."

As much as I would like to just keep sleeping all the time, I have to say. There isn't anything quite like waking up to that beautiful face next to me. She is just sooo cuuuutteee when she wakes up, stilll tired, hair all over her shoulders. I wish I could just hug into her and stay there forever. But I can't and I have to get up.

Wait. isn't there something special today?

"Come one Ruby, we can't miss midterms."

Oh, Yea, that. OH GOD I DIDN'T STUDY! ohmygodohcrapohnowhatamIgoingtodoohjeezoh-

"If you get up and do well today, I might just make those special cookies of mine that you love."

I love Weiss over anything. Even cookies are a close second, but the two mixed, this is too good to pass up. I have to find a way to not fail this test! Maybe I can ask Blake, she would understand, right? But what if she doesn't, and I have to find another way. What about Yang? No, I want something reliable. Maybe I could ask Jaune or Pyrrah.

"I'm just going to preempt this now, Ruby, I'm not going to give you the answers if you didn't study."

And there goes my golden goose.

"What? Me? No, I toootttally studied. Why would you think I didn't? hehe..."

"Well good, because I hear they are going to make these heavily monitored so that people can't cheat on them."

Oh boy...

_Weiss POV_

Ruby didn't study. Again. I swear, why does she always wait until the last minute to find a way to get these tests done? And why do I find it funny and adorable whenever she gets nervous and anxious over me. She doesn't even need to try to charm me, she is just naturally too cute for me to resist. It gets annoying sometimes, when I know I should be mad, or irritated, but I'm not. Because it's Ruby.

"So you didn't study again, huh Ruby.?"

"Um well I uhh."

"Well, you should probably find a way to learn all this stuff and get a good grade. Or maybe I should keep those cookies for myself, maybe share them with Yang and Blake..."

If I know Ruby, the thought of everyone else having something she wants is going to make her ace this out of sheer willpower. Sometimes I wonder about her. and one thing I want to know, is how she can even stay still in class with all that energy she has all the time.

Oh wait, that's right, she either doesn't, or uses me as a focal point for her energy.

"Well, lets get going then, we don't want to be late.

This is going to be interesting, to say the least...

_Blake POV_

So Ruby didn't study, and neither did Yang. I know that for a fact, because she drags me along for everything. I really start to wonder why I put up with her crazy antics. Then when those questions pop into my head, I just tell myself 'Eh, it's Yang logic, go with it'.

"So I'm guessing you didn't study either, Yang?"

"What me, oh I studied. Yea I really studied, no worries at all. Hehe..."

Well, they are definitely sisters.

"Rriiiiiigght. Well then Yang, you wouldn't mind putting a friendly wager, would you?"

"You seem to be quite the gambler, Kitty Cat. But remember what happened last time you made a bet like this?"

Since we had already been walking down the hall to get to the class, I just had time to remember all the things I had to do for Yang when we made our last bet. I will get you back for doing such a dirty thing to me, Yang!

"Oh, I recall what happened well, but I got a feeling this time will be a little different."

I could see Yang's fake bravado fading in an instant, seeing that I wasn't backing down like she had hoped.

"Well then, since it looks like you, want to take a risk, I guess, um, we could, make a bet? Hehehe..."

I had her on the ropes now.

"Alright then. If you can't finish this test with an 85% or higher, I get to make you sleep on the floor for the night, so I can actually get a night of snoreless sleep. And I can do what you did to me last time!"

"Such high stakes, Kitty Cat! Alright, and If I do get higher, you have to go a week without a bath or shower! And, you have to repeat last time's concequences."

These really are high stakes. She knows how I feel about hygiene and cleanliness, and that horrid thing. But it doesn't matter, there is no way she will get higher than 85%, she didn't even study.

_Yang POV_

Oh this is not good, not good at all. Why does it have to be today that Blake feels lucky? She knows I didn't study too, oh man, I gotta figure out a way to ace this test.

"Good morning guys!"

"Hey Pyrrah, where is the rest of your team?"

And there is my golden goose.

"They had their tests in another class, they said because it was more securely watched. So I'm alone with you guys today."

When Ruby, Weiss and Blake had taken their seats, I made my move.

"Hey Pyrrah."

"Oh, hello, Yang. What do you need?"

"Could I ask you a favor?..."

It was all set, everything was in place. They started the timer, and after a few minutes, my plan was accomplished perfectly.

"Alright Class, hand in your tests!"

Pleaseohpleaseohplease! Let me get higher than 85% on this.

"Well, since there are many more graders than usual, we are able to get you all your results immediately."

"Yayy! Weiss cookies!"

"Yes, Ruby, you did a good job. I guess you earned them."

"So, Yang, how did you do?"

I hadn't looked at my grade until now, and I almost died looking at the number at the top. 86.

"HAH! Looks like you made another bad bet, Kitty Cat!"

"What? But, How?"

"It's called a scroll and Pyrrah Nikos."

"But how did no one catch you?"

"Because Ruby was so hyper when taking her test, and they never need to watch Pyrrah normally, I had an open window to have her send me the answers through a message on our scrolls."

"I swear to god Yang!"

After that, she got reeeaaaaallly pissed. But, she knew how I was with bets, she took this risk. And tonight is going to be a really fun night. But of course my luck will never run out, I'm Yang Xiao Long! My luck can't run out!

"Oh wait, Ms. Long! I hadn't noticed until now, but I got two of those questions wrongly graded. Now, here is your real grade."

Oh, my, fucking, GOD.

"Well, Ms. Long, it seems your luck has run out. And you made a bad bet."

"Please, have mercy."

"Oh no, No I'm going to have fun with this. You cheated, so I can add any stipulation I want to our agreement."

Curses! How could I have foreseen that biting me in the ass in the future!

"Sorry Yang, I would try to help, but Weiss cookies, and Weiss! And by the way, Weiss, can we make these more often?"

Of course Ruby wouldn't be any help, turning her back on me. This is gonna get bad.

_End POV_

They had got back to the room, Blake and Yang going to one side for Blake to begin her tormenting on Yang. And on the kitchen side, Weiss finished making Ruby's cookies, giving her another treat, by putting a cookie in her own mouth, and giving Ruby a kiss at the same time. It had been almost too much for Ruby's heart to handle, but it managed.

"Whyyyy meeeeee?"

"Were going to have fun tonight, Yang."

"Well, while you two are doing, whatever it is you two are doing, me and Ruby are going to enjoy our treats. Would you like some, Blake?"

"No thanks, I have my hands full for now..."

**There is chapter 18. I have been thinking about a first person POV for the team for a little while now, but I never really made it. Here it is, and I'm not sure how well it turned out, but I think it did a good enough job of getting their personalities right. So if you enjoyed this attempt at first person POV, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	18. The Bumblebee's admirer

**Hey guys! Sorry about these past few update-less days. I just had a surgery a few days ago, so I was pretty occupied with that. But I'm back now, and I'm gettin back in the saddle. So here is chapter 19, its going to be pretty Ruby and Weiss fluff heavy, since I think I should make a chapter like that, because I haven't been recently (idk why). So here ya go, oh, and Winter also makes an appearance, as she is still a character, and I could never bring myself to just use a good character and throw them away after a few chaps. **

"Sis!"

"Hey, Snowflake!"

The Schnee sisters gave each other a big hug to greet each other. Excited to see each other again.

"So, how have you been since you came back home?"

"Well, things have been a lot easier, I don't have to worry about that 'mother' breathing down my neck all the time. I also don't have to work as much for the company, they managed to get that under control finally. What about you, Snowflake?"

"Well, I assume you heard about my injury."

"Yes, I did. And let me tell you, it was all I could do to stop dad from running a marathon to that hospital to see you."

"Well, because of that operation I had, I can do some cool things now, but other than that, things have been pretty normal around here."

The two sisters continued to catch up with each other for another 15-20 minutes.

"Oh, sorry Winter, I didn't realize the time. I made plans with Ruby to go out tonight."

"That's no problem. I have a lot of free time now, so I can come by any time really. I guess I can talk to Yang and Blake while I'm here as well, see how they are doing. Which, by the way, why aren't those three here anyways?"

"Ruby went to go do her own laundry with Yang, since going out is the only thing that makes her want to do any chores. Blake said she was going to the library to look for a new book they supposedly just got. She really likes this book series and she was so excited for it coming to the library that as soon as she got news, she bolted."

"Well, I'll leave you to your preparations then, Snowflake."

Winter left the room, leaving Weiss alone to prepare. She got in the shower for a good 30 minutes, enjoying the nice warm water. After she got dressed, she waited for Ruby to get back. When she sat down on her bed, however, she felt a breeze go by, followed by the smell of roses and rose petals.

"Ruby?"

She knew Ruby's semblance very well, seeing that she went as fast as she possibly could to get a shower taken, dress herself, and get everything in order.

"Okay, Weiss. ready to go?"

"Yes, Ruby. lets go before you have a heart attack or something."

Neither of the two had worn more than their normal attire, long sleeved shirts with their 'battle skirts' and Ruby with her cape. They had only been going to a small, street corner cafe, so they didn't think it necessary to wear anything too special.

They took their seat on the outside terrace, enjoying each others company.

"Hello ladies, what can I get for you two?"

"Velvet? I didn't know you worked at this cafe."

"Well, all of us on our team decided to get easy, part time jobs and just share the expenses between the four of us, instead of having one person pay for it all with something demanding."

The three had continued talking about whatever topic had come up with.

"So, when did you two get together?"

"A while ago. You didn't know?"

"I don't get out much when I'm not in classes or working."

"I can see that."

After they finished talking and enjoying their tea, Ruby and Weiss had said goodbye to Velvet, paid and left.

"So. now what, Weiss?"

"Hmmm. I don't know, what do you want to do, Ruby?"

"Well, we could just go back to the room and spend our day together."

The two had went back to the dormroom after that. They didn't expect the two things they saw when they got back though.

"Umm, Y-Yang, you are making out with Blake."

"Yea."

"And, Winter is here in the room."

"Well, she said she didn't care and I really wanted to do something to Blake, so here we are. You guys are lucky this is all I did."

"Do you have no shame at all?"

"If it stops me from doing this, not at all."

"That's not supposed to be a good thing, Yang."

Ruby just looked shocked at Yang's response, while Weiss kept questioning.

"So, why did you just let them do that, Winter?"

"Well, I didn't care. Plus, it is kinda hot to watch."

"There are two things wrong with that. The first is that most people don't watch others do that kind of stuff. The other, is that if you give Yang an inch, she will take a mile, and you really are lucky that that's all they did."

"I wouldn't call that lucky, but to each their own."

With Weiss trying to wrap her head around Winter's words, and Ruby trying to do the same with Yang's. They decided to leave.

"Lets go Ruby, We can find another place to go to. And Winter, please try not to get 'invovled' with whatever they do."

"No promises, Snowflake."

Ruby and Weiss hurried out, thinking of where to go. They had no idea of what they were going to do. They figured they would just get a room at a hotel or something and just spend the night there.

When they got up to their room, they both collapsed onto their bed, tired and exhausted. This wasn't normally how they were. It was 11:00 yes, but they would normally be wide awake right now. They had been so tired all day without an explanation why.

"Ruby, do you have any idea why we have been so tired today?"

"Not a clue. But this is weird."

"Maybe its just because I didn't get to spend as much time with you, just being close to you, as apposed to just being near you and talking."

"Does that mean you want to be near me, Weiss?"

"Maybe, since we haven't gotten time to just be together lately."

The two got into their sleeping clothes and laid back down on the bed. They came together in a tight embrace, joining for a light kiss.

"This is nice, Ruby. Getting to be near you, talk to you and you alone, getting to hold you, smell your beautiful hair, your soft skin. Ruby, do you remember how this all started."

"I can't forget it, Weiss. How could I ever forget you crying on your bed, thinking you were something horrible. I was really worried about how you would react to me, but I didn't care. I loved laying with you that night, I always do."

"I almost feel like I'm addicted to you, Ruby. I can't go without being with you."

"That's how I feel, Weiss. I mean, I know this sounds a little cheesy, but I love the way you feel when I am so close to you."

"You're right, that is kinda cheesy. But I really don't care, I love having you near me."

"You feel really warm Weiss. And I think I can figure out why that is. I think I know what you want, and I think I can oblige."

Ruby started giving Weiss more deep kisses. after the second, her tongue entered Weiss' mouth and proceeded to explore the entirety of it.

"How do you read me so easily, Ruby."

"I just know you like that..."

**So that is chapter 19. I don't know if this chapter was as good as it could have been, but I am trying. I shall be trying harder for later chapters, but I am making something to work off of so its just a little easier for later chapters. I am sorry if this just went stupidly. If you like the story so far, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	19. Early Halloween Scare

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 20, hard to believe we're already at that many chapters. Thank you guys so much for your support with this and your feedback, I greatly appreciate all of it. So here is chapter 20, where Ruby and Weiss get a baaaddd surprise.**

"Mmhmm."

Weiss started to stir in the morning sunlight that made it's way between the curtains on the window. She remembered her night with Ruby, and wished she didn't have to get up. There was just something so comforting about having Ruby lay her head on her chest.

"It's morning Ruby, we have to get up."

"Mmhnhnphmhnh."

"Come on Ruby, we have classes."

"No we don't. They gave us Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays off remember?"

"Hold on."

Weiss looked at her scroll that she had on the night stand. She totally forgot that the school gave them three days off for three weeks for Halloween. It wasn't normal for them to give such big breaks to all the students, but they decided to give them a breather for now.

"Well, even if we don't have class, we still need to make sure Blake and Yang got home."

"Fine, but can we go back to sleep when we get there then?"

"I guess."

The two tired girls got up and dressed, and left their room. The cleaners looked into the room after they left, irritated at the mess they left. Saying things like "Don't they realize how tough this is to get out of the sheets?"

They arrived back at Beacon fairly quickly. They weren't surprised when they didn't see anyone walking around, save for the few people that wanted to get in some exercises in. When they got to their room, they were even more tired than when they left. They opened the door, not even stopping to look inside.

Yang had been on one side of Blake, kissing her lips with alot of force, and Winter on the other side of Blake, gently kissing and licking Blake's pale neck. They couldn't see the rest of their bodies, as they were covered by blankets (They thanked their lucky stars they at least did that much.)

"Guys! We're home!"

Their eyes didn't register the sight before they walked through the door. As they said that, the three on the bed also looked at them, and stared. Both groups had stared silently for a good three minutes before anyone said a thing.

"I knew you did that alot Winter, but, I didn't think that would ever happen!"

"And Yang, Blake, you let it happen, what is even happening. What, eh, huh, Waaaaaahhh?"

Ruby couldn't even formulate words correctly, shocked that they would do anything like this.

"Well, it wouldn't be a problem if you two didn't show up."

Ruby and Weiss just sat there dumbstruck at what Yang had said.

"You can't seriously blame us? And I would think you, of all people would object to something like this, Blake."

"This may not be one of my better moments of judgment. But damn it, Yang knows too well how to turn me on, and at that point I couldn't say no."

"And Winter, I thought I said not to get into anything like that with them, it would just get bad, like it did."

"And I said no promises. And besides, I thought you liked seeing this kinda stuff, based on what you used to look at."

"I was curious alright! I don't go around doing it with a bunch of people, let alone a full couple."

"You don't, but you liked seeing it."

"Goddamn it that was a one time thing I told you."

While Weiss and Winter had their own argument about things Ruby would have never associated with Weiss, Yang had her own conversation with Ruby.

"But you and Blake are together. And Winter is my girlfriends sister. Its just too confusing and awkward."

"Sometimes we want to do more than just what we normally do. and that shouldn't make a difference for you two. So we should just keep our love lives to us, and yours to you."

"Well that's a little ironic, since you were kinda obsessed with how our relationship was going, Yang."

Both Yang and Blake were surprised at how Ruby had turned around her entire argument without even thinking about it. Sometimes they wondered if she was even human.

"Okay look, we are going to act like we didn't see a thing. Don't do anything like this again, or at least make sure we would never see it. It's just too weird."

"I think we can agree with that, Weiss."

"Now me and Ruby are going outside for five minutes. We are going to come back in, and act like its a normal morning."

The two stepped outside and closed the door. At the end of the five minutes, they came back in. Though they got caught off guard when they saw Yang and Blake with their head poking out of the covers, on top of Winter.

"Are. You. Kidding me!?"

"Oh, hey, guys... We didn't know you meant an actual five minutes. We thought that meant you would let us finish then come back."

"How is it possible for you three to even be that horny?"

"Well, when Yang gets started, she makes sure she finishes."

"Ugh, I can't believe this. Come on Ruby, lets leave these indecent people alone. We can just find somewhere else to go."

"Why is this happening, Weiss?"

"I don't know Ruby."

Ruby and Weiss made their way out and back to the hotel they were in just that morning. They surprisingly got the same room they were in the night before. The cleaners were now even more irritated, since they had just finished cleaning the room, and they knew what to expect from those two.

"Do you think they will be alright?"

"I don't know Winter, but lets not think right now."

"Am I the only one who has rational thoughts here?"

"Yes Blake, now come over here and continue where you left off."

"...There is no point in denying it now."

"Yes, come to the dark side. Indulge yourself in as much Yang as you can handle."

"Why are you so dramatic?"

"It felt right. Like this feels right."

They continued their 'activities' while Ruby and Weiss got back into bed, planning to sleep and repress the day.

"mmph. Ruby, you are leaning over me and pushing me off again."

Weiss noticed Ruby's arm, which was generally draped over Weiss and held onto her, had moved lower.

"Even you, Ruby? You just saw your sister doing that and now you want to?"

"I guess it just runs in the family to be easily excitable."

"I can see where you get it from."

"I'm not going to give up until you let me do what I want, Weiss."

"All of you are crazy. I guess the only way to win in this situation is just to give in to the insanity."

"Yes, come over to the dark side. Indulge yourself in as much Ruby as you can handle."

"Why does that sound oddly like something Yang would say."

"Do you really need to ask?"

"I guess not. I love you though, Ruby. Ahh! Ruby. You aren't even going to wait for me to finish talking with you?"

"I love you too, Weiss. Now less talking, more enjoying."

"What am I going to, ahhh, do with you Ruby. Nghh..."

**There is chapter 20. To me, this chapter seemed a bit more M like than some of my other chapters, but I wanted to finish up my idea from 19. Tell me what you guys think. I have a fear that I might be writing these with a bit more adult themes than you guys want, so tell me if I should continue like this, or slow my roll a bit. But if you guys like the story so far, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	20. Farther Apart, Yet Closer

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 21, and I plan on making a Halloween special for the next chapter. I should make it closer to the 30th, but I have an idea for it and I don't want to let it slip my mind. But for now, here is chapter 21 with alot of white rose drama and fluff. This is a longer chapter than normal as well.**

"Ruby, time to wake up. Come on."

"Mnphnmnhnph. I don't wanna."

"You know we have school today"

"Alright, alright."

Weiss had readied herself for school already. She had a bit more confidence than normal today, since she was somewhat proud of herself for being able to get Ruby out of bed so easily. She came out of the hotel bathroom a minute later, only to find the sheets still covering half of Ruby. As Weiss expected, this wasn't going to be easy.

"No, Ruby. You have to get up, you may have had yesterday off but not today."

Weiss finally managed to get Ruby up, and made her get dressed half asleep to try and save time between when she fully wakes up and when they leave. It was apparent in her clothing that she didn't fully wake up when she changed. She had her shirt on backwards, her skirt looked like it was about to fall at any moment, her hair was all over the place sticking up and out, and even her cape was hanging on by one button on her left shoulder.

"Ruby, you can't go out like that."

"Why not?"

"Look in the mirror."

Ruby did as Weiss told her to.

"Oh, alright one second."

Another few minutes had passed, and this time Ruby came out actually dressed.

"Alright, lets go Ruby, we can't stop for any food since we are already cutting it pretty close."

"What? Noooo! You can't deny me my morning sugar! Its what keeps me awake for the rest of the day."

"If you would have got up when I told you to, we could have."

"Meanie..."

Weiss just raised her brow at this. Sometimes she forgot how childish Ruby was. It was part of the reason Ruby was so cute, and why she couldn't stay mad at Ruby for anything.

They made a quick stop at their dormroom to pick up their things. They were thankful that Blake and Yang weren't in their bed, for fear of what they might have seen. They hurried to their first class which wasn't all that far from their starting point.

They thought they got there right on time, but it turns out that they really were 10 minutes late. Weiss knew it was because Ruby had stopped to look at anything that resembled food on the way there.

"Umm, sorry for being late, Professor Oobleck."

"Well I hope you have a good explanation for why you two were late, but I won't hear it anyways. Class is still going, and you shall have to wait to give any reasoning until after. Now then class, where were we again?"

No one said a thing, nobody really knew where he stopped at. He talked so rapid fire it made it somewhat impossible to say.

"Come on Ruby, lets just go sit down."

The two took their seats next to Blake and Yang, who both had a concerned look on their faces.

"That's the eighth time you guys have been so late to class. Its barely the third week of the month."

No one had said anything after that, aside from when they were asked to answer questions by Oobleck. Their classes weren't quite as long as normal, but still took a good 4 1/2 hours.

"Phew, finally done with classes. Hey Weiss can we go to that special bakery in town for a treat since I finished all my classes?"

"I hardly think you have earned a treat for today."

"What? Why?"

"Because we were late for every class today. You never get up in the morning unless I force you, and its hurting both our grades. You need to start being more responsible."

"But isn't that why I have you, Weiss?"

"I'm not supposed to be responsible for you, Ruby. You are the team leader, and you don't act like it most of the time."

"Well if you are better for the spot then why don't you lead the team then."

"Because I can't do everything for you Ruby! You need to learn how to do things on your own as well as with a team. How do you expect to be a great huntress if you have to rely on someone else for everything?"

"I can take care of myself just fine! I don't need you to help me do everything! You're just the one that thinks they are perfect!"

"I do not! I never said I was perfect, and how does have anything to do with your laziness?"

"Because you are so demanding and mothering all the time! And I can prove to you that I don't need your help with everything. I'm leaving!"

"Where are you going to go Ruby? You don't have any money, you don't have an extra house here! This is just like you Ruby, you always do and say things without thinking."

"Well it's better than you! You just act like you are better than everyone else! Always have to be right, always have to be perfect. Always acting like the stuck up rich girl!"

"What? I have changed so much for you Ruby. I used to be stuck up, i used to be cold. I changed it all for you Ruby, and you can't see that?"

"I guess you didn't change it completely."

Ruby stormed off in one direction, almost knocking a lot of people over in the process. While Weiss stormed off in the opposite direction, doing the same as Ruby.

"We have to help them out, Blake."

"Yea."

Yang went towards where Ruby ran to, while Blake went towards Weiss. Blake caught up to Weiss somewhat quickly, since she wasn't exactly running.

"Weiss."

"What? Leave me alone."

"Weiss, look, just calm down, and look at me."

Weiss calmed herself somewhat and looked at Blake with her tearful eyes.

"I know Ruby may be a little difficult to live with. Trust me, I know how it is. But she always means well, and she is kind. She is pretty childish at times, but isn't that just another thing that attracted you to her?"

"Well, I guess it was part of it. But why is she so irresponsible all the time?"

"That's just how she is. No one is perfect, and that's just one of her flaws that you either choose to accept or not. The same with you, you act too motherly to her alot. You hawk over her and make sure she only does what you think will help her."

"I only want Ruby to be happy and successful. I love her, I could never see her be so hurt. If she failed and had to leave, or got sick, I couldn't live with it."

"Just, think about how she feels sometimes."

_Meanwhile with Ruby_

"Ruby."

"Leave me alone Yang."

"Ruby calm down. I know you are hurt, but just calm down."

Yang pulled her into a hug which Ruby just sunk into, tears forcing their way out of her eyes.

"It's alright, Ruby. She didn't mean to hurt you."

"Why does she always have to be right about everything? Always making sure I only do what she says I can."

"I know what it's like living wit ha girl like her, I have Blake remember? And she lets you get away with things she would never before. She goes so far out of her way for you, Ruby. But she is a nice girl, she only wants whats best for you Ruby. Plus, she needs you, there were a few times where you had to go out on a small mission or something alone, she was so depressed, I didn't think she would make it."

"Really? So, everything she does is for me. I guess I kinda knew that the entire time, just didn't see it."

"She loves you too much to let anything between you two, sometimes she just gets bossy when she tries to help you. She needs you though."

"I guess we really do need each other."

They all came back to the hallway this started at. Weiss and Ruby didn't meet each others eyes out of guilt at saying horrible things to each other.

"Now, Are you two ok?"

"I think so."

"yea."

"Well, go on then, talk to each other, make up."

They came closer to each other. Weiss was the first one to talk, giving Ruby a bear hug as she apologized.

"Oh Ruby, I'm so sorry. I was wrong and I mother you too much. I love you so, so much, and I can't stand to see you hurt."

"I'm really sorry too, Weiss. I have been acting like a child, not a huntress, or a girlfriend. You are just always looking out for me and doing so much for me, and I didn't even see it. I love you way too much to ever leave you."

They held their embrace for a few minutes. After they finished, they gave each other a big kiss, not really caring who saw them.

"Well, today was pretty eventful, huh."

"It was, Yang. Now lets go home."

Weiss and Ruby walked hand in hand to their dormroom. After a small dinner Yang made for them all, they all decided to get some sleep in. Weiss and Ruby hugged each other close once again, scared that if they let go of the other, they would leave them.

"Goodnight, Ruby. I love you so much."

"Goodnight Weiss. I love you more though."

"Hehe."

"What?"

"You really are so childish and cute."

"And you really are beautiful. So it's no surprise I would love you more."

"But you are the most adorable thing in the world though."

They brought their foreheads together, looking into each others eyes as they halfway shut their eyes.

"I couldn't think of being here without you anymore, Ruby..."

**There is chapter 21. This is a really emotional and dramatic chapter, a bit different from what I have been making recently. I really wanted to get back to the loving, emotional state the chapters were in the beginning. So Please tell me if this is a good emotional chapter, and if you like this story so far, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	21. The sweets predator

**Hey guys! Really sorry about the hiatus I have been on. I had midterms going on, and other personal problems. I took the time to try and think up more ideas to keep making. I just hope people didn't think this story was dead, because it is very alive and kicking. So here is the Halloween special I promised!**

"Tonight is going to be fun! I know we are going to win that costume contest, I mean, who could resist us."

"You are such a competitive person, you know that Yang?"

"Well really, who could say no to a witch and her sexy black cat?"

Blake started blushing again. She was actually surprised she could even do that, she thought Yang had broke her of blushing.

"So Weiss, why aren't you and Ruby dressing up and coming with us?"

"Well there are a few reasons. I couldn't think of anything to dress up as, neither could Ruby. She was terrified she would get there and there would be people dressed up as clowns."

Yang interrupted.

"Oh yeah, her clown fear."

Weiss, slightly irritated, started again.

"And, I have been doing a test on Ruby over the past few days, and its just as I feared. Ruby is actually addicted to sweets, more specifically the sugar."

"So that's why she is curled up on her bed looking crazy."

"She is having withdrawals, so I have been here taking care of her."

"Well, I'll be sure to bring you guys back some stuff when we get home."

Yang and Blake left the room. Weiss let out a sigh as she went back to Ruby, checking to see how she was doing.

"Hey Ruby, are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"D-Do you hate me now, Weiss? Why can't I have, just, just a little, sugar. Please."

"You know you can't have any sugar until you can get yourself under control. I'm surprised you weren't main lining sugar with how badly you needed those sweets."

Ruby just looked down to the bed, sorrow in her eyes. Weiss could obviously tell she was miserable.

"Here, lets get you some sleep, Ruby. I'll even lay with you until you fall asleep, okay?"

"Okay."

Ruby laid down on the bed, putting the blanket over her. Weiss followed her lead and got under the blankets herself. Putting her arm around Ruby, Ruby squeezed her tightly, pulling her as closely as possible.

_I must be more tired than I thought. I did this to let Ruby get some sleep, and I am falling asleep myself. Keeping an eye on her 24/7 is starting to take a toll on me._

Weiss started drifting off into sleep with Ruby. Taking in the beautiful smell of roses from Ruby's hair. It was so soothing to her. She could never feel as calm and relaxed in any other situation as she could when she was close to Ruby.

Weiss woke up a little while later, feeling well rested. She opened her eyes to look at the sleeping face of Ruby. To her, that face was the cutest thing in the universe, but when she was sleeping next to her like that, it almost killed Weiss with her cuteness. She went back to sleep again, realizing it had only been 30 minutes since they laid down.

She woke up again, this time feeling a little colder than before. She opened her eyes to see that Ruby wasn't there. She sat up and looked around for anything that resembled Ruby. She got up and checked all around the room, noticing that the door is open and unlocked.

"This is bad. This is bad. This is bad. If she gets a hold of anything sweet she will only want more. Who knows what she would do if she got her hands on too much sugar. I have to try and find her."

Weiss ran out into the hall, looking around for any sign of where Ruby went. She looked down and saw a small trail of rose pedals that stretched to the corner of the hallway.

"She must be on her way to the lunch hall. I have to try and get there before she can cause too much damage."

Weiss went as fast as she could to the lunch hall. She got to the kitchen and looked around for Ruby.

"Ruby?"

She called for her, but no answer. She continued searching until she found an entire counter of sweets that used to be full, which was now empty. Weiss hurried out of the cafeteria to search the rest of the school for Ruby. As she went, however, she couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her.

"Who's there?"

No answer. She just continued on, getting a bit scared at this point. When Weiss passed a hallway junction, she thought she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Turning to see it, she heard a faint noise come from behind her. Rapidly turning to try and find the source of the noises and movements. She hurried away from the area.

"What in gods name is following me? This is starting to really worry me, I should probably stop by the room to get Myrtenaster, just in case."

Weiss made her way to the dormroom, just planning on getting her weapon and getting out. As she entered, however, the door closed shut behind her.

"Who's in here?!"

She felt something move behind her and turned to see nothing. She then heard the door lock, which made her turn again.

"Ruby? Whats going on, why have you been following me. And why are you acting all creepy?"

"Maybe I like scaring you. Maybe I feel really energetic from the sugar. Its fun to scare you on Halloween, because I knew you would come here, and I could trap you in here with me."

"W-What do you mean trap?

"So you cant run from me, and I can do whatever I want to. All night. And don't worry about me feeling tired for a while, I made sure to get as much sugar in as possible. So now we can do anything I want to, and nothing can stop me."

"But, I do anything you want anyways, Ruby."

"You stop me from having all the sugar I want, you stop me from doing alot of fun things."

"This really is like some sort of horror movie."

"And its Halloween, so I can really creep you out, too."

"Why are you so evil when you are on a sugar rush?"

"Well it's not like I'm evil, I just find it fun to use all this energy on you."

"While that's a little sweet, Ruby, you know I don't like scares or creepy things or horror movies or anything like that."

"So I can force you to watch scary movies with me, or scare you myself. You will be so scared you will cling to me and be like 'Oh Ruby, please protect me. I'm so scared.', and I can be all 'Don't worry Weiss, I wont let anything happen to you.', and you will be all over me. I can make sure I get all the attention and sugar I want."

"This is pretty elaborate for you, Ruby."

"Sugar really gets me energetic when I eat alot of it. So my brain works super hard and my planning skills get better."

"Fine, I realize now that it was probably a bad idea to even try to kick your addiction to sugar. So I will do whatever you want me to do for the night."

"Well first things first, I want alot of sweets."

Weiss grabbed her hidden stash of sweets that she kept from Ruby. She didn't eat sweets much herself, but she didn't want Ruby to consume them all right away.

"Alright, now I want you to eat them with me. And I don't just mean a few, no I want you to eat alot of them. I want to see what happens when you get alot of sugar in you."

"Do I really have to? You know I don't eat many sweet things."

"Yes, it is a necessary thing."

"Alright. I'll eat them."

After about 20 cookies that Ruby forced on her, Weiss was starting to feel odd. It wasn't really unpleasant, but it was different. She had started feeling her own sugar rush, and felt like things started to slow around her.

"Woah, does it feel like things are slower than usual to you? Because it feels like everything is moving slower than usual to me. Like when I used the dust in my body to speed me up, yea that's what this feels like. I fell like I got alot of pent up energy, can we do something to get rid of it, I am REALLY hyper right now. Can you notice? I have never been this energized in my life."

"This is the most interesting reaction to a sugar rush I have ever seen. Don't worry, you get used to the feeling of having alot of energy to burn."

Weiss put her hands on Ruby's shoulders. Ruby wasn't quite expecting her to be so strong when she was energetic like this.

"Damn it Ruby. I have so much energy to get rid of now because of your sweets. Please can we do something about it?"

"Well, I do like the thought of starting up a scary movie to get you, well, scared. Then holding you when you need me, putting my head to yours. Coming close to you for a kiss, seeing your sparkling eyes as I embrace you, protecting you when you are scared."

"So I'm not the only one that acts weird when I have a sugar rush going. I was thinking more of the straightforward us cuddling, which turns into kissing and making out, which may or may not go farther."

"Wow, when you get a sugar rush like this you really have a personality swap. But sure, why not, your idea doesn't seem too bad."

After about 10 minutes, the door opened, with Yang and Blake behind it.

"I told you we would win, didn't I Kitty Cat?"

"Well, you did try really hard, but I'm happy nonetheless."

"We're back-"

Yang stopped mid sentence after she noticed that Ruby was over top of Weiss, with the blankets covering them.

"So, I guess Ruby got some sugar then."

"You. Saw. Nothing."

"Yea, sure Ruby. We're just going to go now."

Blake and Yang hurried out the door, still surprised at how creepy Ruby was.

"I don't think I want to see your sister go without sugar for a few days ever again."

"Weiss learned why I don't deny Ruby her sweets. It was only a matter of time."

"So... now what, we can't exactly go back in there, and someone here wasted all the money we had on one of those carnival game stalls that you couldn't actually win."

"I said I'm sorry. And I guess we just stay out here."

"This was an eventful Halloween to say the least."

"Yes it was..."

**So that was the Halloween special. Again, really sorry for such a long hiatus, I will try to get these chapters out on a normal schedule again. I really am not sure if this chapter was any good, I might not have made this as best as I could, so sorry if this wasn't up to par. I gave it my all and racked my brain for a while for an idea for this chapter. I will try even harder for the next chapter, which I will make sure to get out quicker this time. I hope you guys liked my Halloween special, and if you did, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	22. Trial by Separation

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 23, and also, my internet has been down for the past day and a half, so I haven't gotten anything out until now. Sorry bout that. But I'm keeping it short with this note, here is chapter 23.**

"Oowwwwww."

"This is what happens, ow, when you have too much sugar, ow, Ruby."

"I've never had a headache like this before though."

"Well you also haven't gone 3 days without sugar before drowning yourself in it."

Weiss and Ruby had been in bed, resting and trying to recover from their massive headaches. Ruby had loaded them with too much sugar the night before.

"Well, I would say I'm jealous because you guys don't have to do any schoolwork, but that looks like it hurts."

"Oh you think, Yang? Oww, it hurts to talk."

"Come on, Yang, we have to get to class. I left some aspirin near your bed if you guys need it while we are gone."

"Thanks Blake."

Blake and Yang left the room, leaving Weiss and Ruby alone. They don't really regret last night, since they did have fun, but it still hurt way too much for them to care.

"You know what would help this."

"What, Ruby."

"Something sweet."

"No, Ruby. I don't think that would help."

"Just hear me out. What if, we give ourselves so much sugar, that we don't even notice the pain."

"Then the headaches will be even worse later."

"That's later, not right now."

"Not everything needs to be happening right now for you to think about it, Ruby."

Ruby just dropped her idea after it was so thoroughly shot down. She just kept thinking on what Weiss had said.

_Not everything needs to be happening now for you to think about it._

The words buzzed around in her head. Thinking about what she may be doing wrong in just thinking about the present.

"Hey Weiss."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

Weiss sat up. Ruby wasn't serious with many things, but when she was, Weiss knew it was important.

"What is it, Ruby?"

"Well, I was thinking about the thing you said, 'Not everything needs to be happening for you to think about it.', and I thought about us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if we are together now, and we have fun. But what if this doesn't last? What if we won't always be together, and this ends eventually."

"What are you talking about Ruby? I love you and I will always be with you."

"I know you love me but, What if we don't stay together, and in the future, we leave each other."

"Ruby I would never leave you!"

"I have been thinking, and maybe we should do something I have heard of called a trial separation. We stop being girlfriends for a week or two, and after that week is over, we see if we still want to be together. I just want to make sure, that this isn't just something that we have for a little while, then give up on."

"Ruby, a-are you sure you want to try this? I will do anything you want me to Ruby but, are you sure this will help you?"

"Please, Weiss. I just don't want to hurt you if it turns out we can't keep this up."

"A-Alright Ruby, if you really want to do this, I will."

"Thank you Weiss."

The room went silent after their conversation had ended. Both had gone to their separate ends of the bed and went back to sleep. They woke up a few hours later, just before Yang and Blake got back form their classes.

"Hey guys, we're back!"

"Hey Yang."

"Whats wrong with you guys?"

"Well, Ruby wanted to do a 'trial separation' to make sure that our relationship can actually work out, even in the future."

"Nonsense. I could never see you guys leaving each other, you two are too close to ever separate."

"Well, Ruby just wants to make sure we are making the right decision with dating. I don't know, maybe this will show us something we don't know."

"I would try to tell you guys that there is no reason for this, since you two are basically glued to each other, but you two should realize that for yourselves."

Yang then left to go to Blake's side on their own bed.

"So you think they will be ok?"

"They will be fine, Blake. They love each other too much to let go, but if I told them they would work myself, it wouldn't mean anything. They need to learn it on their own and realize how they feel about each other."

"I have to say Yang, you may not be the most romantic person in the world, but you really know how love works."

"I've had my fair share of love interests, I have learned how it works."

They then started on their after-school work, giving Ruby and Weiss everything they missed from classes today. There was a mood of depression and gloom in the RWBY dorm. no one had said much to each other, they only focused on schoolwork and themselves. It was so out of the ordinary that they honestly didn't know what to do at that point.

"So, should we go out?"

"No, I just don't feel like it."

"Same here."

"Alright then... Maybe we could... No...Well how about... no, not that either...I got nothing."

They settled on getting some sleep early. That was the most uncomfortable night they ever had in their room. After a few hours they all had been asleep. It took them so long to finally fall asleep because of their feelings of depression getting to them.

They woke up the next morning, feeling almost as exhausted and gloomy as they were last night. The team was so depressed and demoralized with their separation that not a single one of them were even motivated to cook breakfast. Yang eventually got up and did it, but it didn't taste nearly as good as it generally does.

"Um, hey Weiss."

"Yes Ruby?"

"Could you, um, uh..."

"Spit it out Ruby, we don't have all day to sit here."

Weiss had returned to her cold self without Ruby. She snapped at almost everything anyone said, and mostly refusing to answer anyone outside her teammates.

"Well, I, uh, can you please pass the salt..."

"Sure."

Weiss handed the salt to Ruby. Ruby knew that wasn't what she wanted to say, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She thought she couldn't come out and say how she felt, she thought she needed to tough out this next week.

The rest of the day continued on, classes, lunch period, more classes, then back to their dorm. It was obvious that everyone else picked up on their depressed state. But no one wanted to try and say anything for fear they might make it worse.

They finished their work somewhat quickly, given that today was their last short day. Starting next week they got back to their normal schedule.

"Hey Weiss."

"What is it Ruby."

"I, well, its, nothing..."

"What do you need to say Ruby?"

"It's nothing."

_No, you need to, you cant keep up like this._

"Are you sure Ru-"

Ruby jumped on Weiss giving her a tight bear hug. She thought they were going to topple over, but Weiss caught herself.

"Oh Weiss, I'm so sorry! I should have never tried this separation thing. I can't do it. I can't! I can't take not being with you anymore, and being so alone. I love you too much, I only barely finished a day without you."

"I'm sorry too Ruby. I would have given in and came crying to you if we didn't stop this! I can't live without you, I can't be so alone anymore now that I know how it feels to be near you. I love you so much, and I can't go back to being so lonely. I was raised like that, so before you I could live like that. But now that I know how it feels to actually have another person so close to me heart, I don't think I could have lived without you. I probably would have done something I promised myself I would never do again."

"What is that?"

"I, well, some other time. I think its best if I wait until another time."

"Well, it doesn't matter for right now, I'm just so happy to be back with you."

"Me too, Ruby."

"I guess for some things, its better to just live and enjoy what you have now, than worry about later. And maybe if you enjoy it enough, it may just last forever."

"There it is."

"What are you talking about, Yang?"

"There is that thing that you two needed to figure out. Just love each other and enjoy it now, and don't worry about later until it comes. I knew you two wouldn't leave each other, you couldn't. Its like you two need to be together to stay alive."

"Its not just like that for me."

"What did you say, Weiss?"

"Oh nothing."

"Okay then, thought you said something."

"Well, I'm just happy to be back to normal. Can we promise to never try that again, Weiss?"

"Never again."

"Well I am glad that the team is back to normal. But has anyone else noticed that classes started 5 minutes ago?"

Blake pointed to the clock on the wall behind her.

"We gotta go!"

"do you think the professors are getting irritated to our screwed up school schedules?"

"Probably Ruby, probably..."

**So there is chapter 23. I think it came out pretty well. Also, I think I might have put a HINT somewhere in **_**HINT**_** the** **chapter here **_**HINT**_** of whats to come in the next chapter. Oh well, must have imagined it... But if you like this story so far, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	23. Remnant of Depression

**Hey guys! So, yea, um, my internet died for the past few days... I'm sorry that's just an excuse. last time it was true, but I don't have an excuse this time. I am really sorry guys, I'm bad at keeping to schedules. Please stop hating me. I am finally getting this next chapter out, and getting off of my procrastinating ass. So here is chapter 24, it's a much longer-than-usual chapter to compensate for all that time, so I hope you like it. LAST MINUTE EDIT: This chapter technically has 2 titles since I couldn't decide on which one to use.  
**

"Hey Weiss."

"Yes Ruby?"

"Do you think my hair needs to be cut? Yang says I shouldn't cut it because that's 'sacrilegious' to cut it."

"Think about who said this, Ruby."

"Yea, I know, that's why I'm asking you."

"Well, your hair is getting kind of long. It wouldn't hurt to cut it."

Ruby had held her long, red highlighted hair in her hands. What was normally short and ended just below her ears, now goes just a little past her shoulders. She knew Yang would say no, just because Yang would do just about anything before letting anyone touch her hair.

"So a day on the town then?"

"I guess so, Yang."

"awesome, there were a few food places I wanted to try, some other things I wanted to go do with Blake..."

"Well, keep in mind, ever since I had a fallout with my mother, she cut my funds. So we won't be able to afford going hog wild all the time."

"Yea yea I know."

"I'm serious Yang, we don't have as much money as before."

Yang acted as if she was listening, but more than likely she just shrugged it off. Weiss didn't really feel like it would help to keep trying, so they headed out. They got to the salon closest to them, luckily it wasn't too expensive. Ruby told the barber how she wanted it cut, and after about 15-20 minutes they got out.

"So, now what?"

"Well, I don't know bout you guys, but me and Kitty Cat are going places. Like food places, and shopping places, you know those kind of places."

"Well remember we have a limited amount of money now."

"Don't worry Weiss, I'll make sure Yang doesn't go over budget."

"So, what do you want to do now, Ruby?"

"Well, now that we are alone, I wanted to ask you something."

"What do you need?"

"Well, I was thinking about yesterday, and some things that you said."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, some of the things you were saying were just a little confusing, like they didn't make sense to say."

Weiss had a nervousness that Ruby had noticed, and would ask. She was cursing herself up and down on the inside for letting herself slip up so badly.

"Oh, that was just me being emotional."

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Oh yea, completely. I was just happy and emotional that we got back together, that's all."

"A-alright then. But for now I guess we could go catch up with Yang and Blake."

"Yes, we should."

The couple went in the direction they saw the other half of the team go. They had some suspicions on where they went, and they turned out to be right. A new food shop had opened up, and Yang made a beeline for it.

"Oh, hey guys!"

"Hey Yang. So, I see you guys have had fun."

"Very much so."

"Your check, ma'am"

The waiter had dropped off the bill, and returned to his station. Weiss knew she was the only one with all the money, since Yang mysteriously spent it all a little while back. She picked up the check and scanned down to the bottom, looking for the price-

"OH HELL NO."

"What? I didn't get that much."

Hey! Weiss Interrupted my narration!

"Not that much?! You got $300 dollars worth of food! How can you call that not much?! And I thought you weren't going to let her go over budget, Blake!"

"I'm so sorry Weiss. She got me with a cheap shot and ordered the seared ahi Tuna over rice. I wanted to tell her not to go so expensive, but I couldn't deny it. I am so ashamed..."

"You do realize that we don't have enough to pay for this, right Yang?"

"Ummm, well, I uh, do now..."

"And you do realize that I'm the one paying for it all right?!"

"Uhhhhhh, I'm sorry?"

"Hey, Weiss, maybe you should calm-"

"I'm not calming down Ruby! Now because of Yang we have to find some way to get $200 or we all get it!"

"Kyaaa!"

Ruby was almost thrown back at Weiss' yell, giving a small, high pitch shriek. Yang started cowering in her chair and Blake was just sitting in her's looking down and depressed with her failure.

"Ah, I see you are having trouble with the check?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir, is there any way we could, maybe, take some of these items off?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but they ate all the food they ordered."

"You guys ate it all? How? It was 10 items, how could you have managed that?"

Weiss was completely in shock at all that has just happened.

"We really don't have enough to cover this check, what are we going to do about this?"

"Well, the check needs to be paid somehow."

"Um, I have an idea..."

Ruby had a scared look on her face, but she told her idea, waiting for a response.

"Hmm. I think we can arrange something like that. But you would have to start immediately."

"It's a good thing this is Saturday."

"Oh, by the way, to cover this check, you would need to to this for 2 days, not just one."

Weiss had to pull her chin off the floor, almost literally. She couldn't believe it.

15 minutes later

"When we get home, I am going to make sure you know never to do this again."

"I said I'm sorry!"

"No! You think you have seen the worst? Think again! You haven't seen nothing yet!"

"Oh god, she isn't using good English anymore. This is bad."

"You are going to be in for a punishment, the likes of which you ain't never seen! I am going to preempt this from ever happening again!"

"How do you do it Ruby?"

"It's easier than it looks when you don't get on her bad side all the time."

"See? It's not too hard to just be normal. Ruby figured out how to get on my good side."

"You aren't helping Ruby."

"Don't think you can change the subject, Yang!"

"ah! Don't kill me!"

Blake was still feeling ashamed of herself, but was starting to get over it. Now, she was just left in awe, because she only knew a few things that could even slightly scare Yang. Spiders, her hair being cut off, something happening to Ruby, and herself. But she could now add a 'mad as hell Weiss' to that list. Blake just went back to her job of washing dishes. She was standing opposite of Weiss, who was on food prep and appetizers station. Weiss was just to the right of Yang, who was on cooking duty.

"Ugh, it's so difficult to do this job on the weekends."

"Is table 5's apps ready yet?"

"Yea they are coming up now."

Weiss handed off they tray of food to Ruby. She was able to use her semblance to speed around the restaurant quickly, so she got the waitress position.

"Hey, Blake. Can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"If it's about me cracking to Yang, I am so sorry."

"No, it's not that."

Blake could tell this was something serious for Weiss, so she took a second from what she was doing (Since it was conveniently time for her break) to hear Weiss out.

"So what d you want to talk about?"

"Do you remember yesterday?"

"Of course."

"Well, I said some things that I probably shouldn't have when we got back together, and I wanted to know if you noticed."

"Well, there were somethings that I was a bit confused about, but I didn't think anything of it."

"Well, Ruby also noticed it, and she asked me about it."

"What did you say?"

"I told her it was nothing. It would have been bad for her to hear."

"Why, what do you mean?"

"Well, I just want to make sure that it stays between us, and that I can get it off my chest."

"Don't worry Weiss, I won't tell anyone. You have my word. I know that doesn't mean that much right now but-"

"It's fine, Blake. I know I can trust you."

Weiss took a long breath before continuing.

"No one besides me and my father know about this, and I'm sure he wouldn't tell a soul. Before I was here at Beacon, while I was taking my entrance exams, it was tough for me. I had my mother breathing down my neck, forcing me to be perfect, or nothing at all, my sister had her longest time away from home, and I had all the high-level entrance exams. I was really, really stressed. I didn't get a perfect on one of my subjects, and it was one of the worst days of my life. I felt like it was all for nothing, I was never going to be myself, never going to escape my mother or even get a break. I didn't care about anything, and I wasn't in the right mind."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I was alone at home, or at least I thought I was, and I was fed up with it. I went, got a razor from the master bathroom, and I gashed my own arm. I thought I was going to die, end all my pain. My father got there right before I blacked out, and I woke up in the hospital. That day haunted me 24/7, and even though I hide it, it still scares me a bit. The worst part is, the day I got together with Ruby, was the day I was going to try and come to terms with ending it correctly this time. I wasn't going to be saved by my dad this time, and I didn't care, but then Ruby came along, and gave me something to live for. Ever since, I have been with Ruby, Yang and you, because you guys are the things I live for. I love Ruby, and if it means dealing with what I had to go through, so be it. Wow, that is actually a big weight off my chest. Thank you for hearing me out, Blake."

"Thank you for trusting me with something so important to you. I can't imagine what that's like. I mean, there were alot of bad times in the White Fang, but I don't think I had it that bad. I will make sure this never gets out to anyone, so don't worry."

Ruby opened the door to the break room just after they ended the conversation.

"Phew, that was difficult. So, are we ready to go home?"

"Yes Ruby, we are."

"Great!"

They all packed up and headed on their way home. Weiss hugged her arm around Ruby's, leaning her head onto Ruby's shoulder.

"I love you so much Ruby."

"I love you to Weiss, are you alright?"

"Oh, yea. I'm fine."

"I think I figured out what you were talking about yesterday, Don't worry Weiss, I will never leave you."

Weiss almost believed Ruby had telepathy or something, but just shrugged it off and enjoyed being near Ruby.

"Was it that easy? Well, I won't leave you either. I wouldn't let you leave me."

"Sometimes I wonder how you do it Ruby."

"It's probably the easiest thing for me now. I don't think I could screw it up now, Weiss wouldn't let me."

They all laughed at that, they all tried to lighten up the mood.

"Oh and, Yang. I'm not going to do anything to you or try to hurt you, I guess I was just a bit mad at the time. Just make sure not to do anything like this again."

"Oh don't worry about that. I don't think I will ever go over budget again."

"Hold on a second, we left the room at 9:00 because Ruby waited until then to talk about her hair. We worked a full shift of eight hours, and it's 3:00 now. We have to do the day shift tomorrow at 6:00 in the morning. We aren't going to sleep as soon as we get home probably, so we are going to get less than three hours of sleep tonight."

They all stopped after Blake finished her sentence. They all processed this information for a second...

"God DAMN IT YANG!"

**So there is chapter 24. Again, I am reeeeeaaaaaallllyyyyy sorry about the wait, I'm bad. But here is a really long chapter to make up for all that time. I wanted to make this chapter a bit light, but still incorporate that theme I set from the last chapter, so here is this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you did, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	24. Labor's Twilight

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 25, wow really? 25 Chapters already? I remember when I had like 1-2 chapters and I was thinking "Man, I think I did a good job, but that's me. It's probably horrible and wrong and people won't like me." But wow. Really, thank you guys soooo soo much for all you the support and reviews and favorites and follows, I love you long time interwebs! But here we are with chapter 25, Its a bit rough on the four early, but it ends nicely. Also, I made this chapter while listening to music, songs like ****Leave out all the Rest**** by Linkin Park and ****Calling You+Into The Ocean ****by Blue October, so if you don't know those songs, I highly recommend them, and they will get you into the feels I was in when I wrote this chapter, especially the ending. But without further ado, chapter 25.**

"I'm not sure if we can survive another day of this job."

"Well at least it's the day shift today, so we won't have it too bad, right?"

Weiss couldn't have been more wrong. In fact, this particular restaurant was known for its high popularity, especially during the breakfast and lunch times. The building itself was on a hill, giving it the perfect view of the rest of Vale, and the sunset in the afternoon.

The four got into their work attire and to their stations, mentally and physically preparing themselves for the coming onslaught of hungry people. Only an hour into service, and they had already encountered a problem.

"Uh, guys!"

"What is it Yang?"

"We got a problem, we don't have enough eggs for the breakfast rush."

"What? How? Who did the inventory check?"

"Um, hehe, that would have been my job."

"Yang, how could you have missed this huge shortage of eggs?"

"I wanted to get out of here quickly, plus, I wasn't exactly thinking about what I was doing. It was more like me imagining the things I could be doing with Blake."

Weiss looked like she was going to pop a blood vessel because of Yang's mistakes. Yang was quite literally the only person who could put Weiss on tilt this much. Well, aside from her mother.

"I swear to god, Yang. If I survive this weekend, I am going to find a way to make you suffer."

"Aren't I already-"

"DO YOU WANT TO TRY ME?"

"No, sorry!"

"Hey um, guys."

"What is it Ruby?!"

"Eeek! Um, I just wanted to check on those egg orders."

"We won't be doing many today because a certain sister of yours didn't check how many eggs we had, and now we are almost out!"

"Yang, how did you manage to miss that?"

"I can't take all the pressure. I'm losin it man! Am I dying? I'm dying aren't I? I am losing my fuckin mind right now with all this pressure on me."

Ruby sent a swift slap Yang's way, seemingly snapping her out of her hysterical state.

"Ow, um, thanks Ruby. I'm sorry, I kinda lost it for a second there."

"Look, just calm down, and lets try and figure out where to go from here."

"Alright, Weiss."

Weiss had helped Yang with her problems for the time being, and the team was getting back on track. Things were going well for a little while, that is, until they hit another roadblock.

"I'm getting pissed! Three more orders just came back!"

Ruby didn't get mad very easily, but she was getting infuriated with the job. All three have seen Ruby get angry before, and no one felt like having a repeat of 'that incident', and no one wanted to clean that mess up, if there was anything to clean up.

"What? Why are they coming back?"

"They are all undercooked! Which means **I** am getting yelled at and it's making **ME** look incompetent! So **YOU **have to fix **YOUR** problems before I make some more. And I don't think I have to remind you all of what happened last time!"

"Undercooked?"

Weiss had been surprised by that revelation. She was just helping Yang with all her things so they can get all the orders out quicker. She took a look at all the burners, trying to find the problem, which she found.

"Yang, do you mind telling me why these burners are all on THE LOWEST SETTING?"

"What? They are? I haven't touched the settings at all!"

"Actually, that might be my fault."

"How did you cause that Blake?"

"Well, I was going by with some dishes I had cleaned, and my apron had caught on the dials, I didn't think it hurt anything, so I just unhooked it from the dials and left it."

"And you didn't tell anyone?!" 

"I didn't think it would do anything! I'm sorry! I have dishonored my family!"

"What? Family? Whatever, we need to get these orders re-fired as soon as possible"

Weiss had quickly fixed the problem, making food rush out of the kitchen, and staying out of the kitchen. Weiss was getting exhausted with all she had to do, going back and forth through the kitchen to help Yang and do her own work. She didn't expect to have to help Yang, since she cooked for the team all the time, but she didn't know that Yang cracked under all that pressure.

A few more smaller problems had occurred during their shift. Though they managed to finish the day, and go home debt free. They had just finished cleaning up, and they were getting ready to go out the front door. They got out into the main area, not noticing until now that it was already 5:00. Before they left, they went to the place with the best view in all of Vale, overlooking the entire town and even the coast.

"Wow, this really is a great view. You can see the sunset so perfectly."

Ruby's comment made Weiss look towards the setting sun.

"The sunset really is beautiful from this view. It reminds me of when we got together."

Weiss had stared at the magnificent twilight scene. To her, the moment felt like an eternity, she wished it lasted even longer that that. The four girls just sat there, admiring the beauty of this sunset from this view, making all their stress seem to disappear.

"I guess this is why this place is called 'The Twilight's Meridian', I never thought looking at a sunset would ever be so nice, but this view is amazing."

Yang hadn't been a fan of the whole watching the sunset kind of thing, but this was special.

"This made me realize that no matter how hard it is for us, as long as I'm with you, there is always a bright side. And seeing you is the only real thing I need to cheer myself up."

"That's really sweet, Ruby. Corny, but sweet. I love you."

"I love you too, Weiss."

"And maybe I love it when you are corny like that. shows me that you love me. But I'm glad we got to see this sight together. Since we probably won't be here again, at least not for a while."

"A memory of how life used to be, when life was easy. Hey Weiss, what do you think will happen once we finish school and leave beacon?"

"Well, to be honest, other than a lot of hard work, I don't know. But we will always be together, I know that. and that's all we need."

"Yea, all I need is you, Yang and Blake."

The team just sat there, staring at the setting sun, enjoying the time they had together. They all knew it wouldn't be like this forever, so they savored every moment they had.

"I'm glad it won't always be like this."

"Why is that, Ruby?"

"It means moments like these will be all the more special, because they only ever happened once."

"I guess you're right, Ruby. They are special..."

**So there is chapter 25, I got it out really early today, because I got the idea. And I have said this many times before, but when inspiration is a'knockin, I come running to the door. I love writing this story, and I am always thinking of new things for it. If you listened to any of the songs I listed above, then you should feel how I felt when I wrote this chapter, with all the troubles they faced, the things they had to overcome together, and sharing that moment together. I liked this chapter, and if you did too, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	25. Operation: THNKSGVNG

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 26, again, I'm really sorry for the huge delay, but it's getting difficult to think of ideas sometimes, plus friends always want to hang out and I always have schoolwork to do, it just gets hard to balance this in with my normal life sometimes. But, enough about my problems, here is chapter 26, the Turkey Day Special!**

"Okay, Yang, you know what we need to do, so whats the plan?"

"Ruby, stay in section 3, we need you to keep an eye out for a certain list of things before its gone. We can't let this shipment get through our hands."

Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Blake, stick with me, I will most likely need backup on hand if things get hectic. Weiss, I need you to infiltrate section 5, make sure no one notices you going there, or they might get suspicious. We all good? Alright, here are the lists you guys need to find before we can get out of here."

The team readied their weapons and emptied the bags they took to store all the things they had to retrieve. Ruby and Weiss made their way to their positions before Yang and Blake made their move. They all had comms on them to keep in touch and inform the others of anything that happens.

"Ruby, come in Ruby."

"What is it Yang?"

"Watch your 6 and 12, JNPR is making its way to give a lookout to Weiss."

Ruby looked up from her shopping list to see an oddly dressed team JNPR making their way through the aisle Weiss was stationed to. The plan was for Ruby to secure all the seasonings as the shipments went onto the shelves, so they made sure to get as much as needed. Weiss was tasked with scouting out the turkey and ham, and making sure that no one came too close to the section she was in. Blake and Yang made a mad dash around the store to pick up any miscellaneous things they needed. And Team JNPR was on lookout duty for Ruby and Weiss, providing a distraction for all of them to make their escape.

"Jaune, How are we lookin?"

"Outside of a few people who don't know if they want to get some pumpkin pie, we're clear."

"Weiss, have you secured the VIP's yet?"

"I've got them on lock-down, waiting for cargo cart to come around for extraction."

"Ruby, we're coming around, make your way to us with your bag."

"Copy, coming to the north side end of the aisle."

"No not the north side, the south side, ya dingus."

"Well you didn't clarify which side."

Ruby, Blake and Yang made their way to the meat department to rendezvous with Weiss. Their cart had almost filled up already, and it was getting hard for them to maneuver around the store. They only had a few hours left before they needed to be back to Beacon, or else their entire schedule would be thrown off.

"Yang, we have a minor problem."

"What is it Jaune?"

"Apparently team CRDL decided to come shopping right now too, and they are looking at the pies section, if you want that last pie, you have to beat CRDL there."

"THAT'S NOT A MINOR PROBLEM! I have to go stop them before they get that last pie, Blake, take the wheel."

Yang jumped out of the cart (Yes they were riding inside it to save energy). She rushed down to the bakery department, hoping she got there in time. She saw the last pumpkin pie sitting on the table, and saw Team CRDL walking towards it. Yang never knew them to be the type to eat pie, but I mean, it was pie. She made a final dive to the counter to secure it. She barely grabbed a hold of it, and held it in her arms.

"Hah! In your face, suckers, you're not getting this pie unless its out of my cold dead-"

"We were coming here for a cake that we ordered."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, its Cardin's Birthday today, funnily enough, so we thought we would get him a Birthday cake as a dessert this year."

"That seems so unlike you guys."

"Well, in all honesty, Cardin is the rough one, but he isn't really a bad guy all the time."

"Well, I guess I shall be going now..."

Yang headed out, pie in hand, to the freezer section to meet up with the rest of the team.

"Yang, the Very Important Proteins have been secured in the cart."

"Good, I'm on my way to you guys."

"Another problem, the checkout area is too packed, you guys wouldn't even get out of here today."

"Go to plan B Jaune, okay everyone, it looks like this is going to get hairy."

Their "Plan B", was to have Team JNPR make a huge enough distraction to draw everyone away from the checkout. It was the reason they were dressed so oddly, because it helped them stand out. As soon as they started their first "Vegetable Fight" with each other, RWBY made their way to the first empty checkout line.

"Oh, before you start ringing these up, sorry to do this to you, but I have A LOT of coupons. What can I say, I am a very frugal shopper."

After 2 hours of checking out, and JNPR finally being kicked out of the store, they finished their trip and got back home. Yang actually had enough coupons, deals and specials that she made the cashier give HER money.

"I don't know if we will ever be welcomed there again."

"Well, that won't be for a while anyways, we got a lot of normal groceries while we were there too. But lets get this dinner going, we have to stay on schedule."

All eight of them were running back and forth in the big kitchen they commandeered from the school. All of them had their own station to manage, and all of them had their hands full.

"Ah, The oven won't heat up! We must have over used it with the ham. How are we going to get the turkey cooked?"

"Everyone back away from the oven, I have an idea."

Weiss backed them all up to a safe range. She popped a red dust crystal out of her sword, and opened the oven door. They flipped the table onto its side, and got behind it. Weiss walked up to the oven, flipped the lid of the crystal container, and threw it into the oven, closing the door behind it.

"Everyone out of the blast radius!"

"They all watched as the oven began to shake and shudder."

"Fire in the hole!"

The oven exploded in a colossal fire. No one was hit, since they were far enough back to avoid the brunt of the damage.

"Damage report!"

"Well, the oven is completely toasted, but the good new is, is that the turkey is completely cooked. I was pretty sure that wasn't how dust, or turkeys worked, but apparently it is."

"Well, I think that this is done. Great job today everyone, we got Thanksgiving taken care of."

"Can we eat now? I'm starving."

"Yes, Ruby, we can eat."

They eight friends had a fun dinner, eating literally all the food they had made. They all laughed and had what was probably the best Thanksgiving dinner they ever had.

"Well, that was a huge amount of work to do, but at least it was all worth this in the end."

"Yea, It was worth it. Getting to spend time with all your friends and loved ones, plus, I kind of had fun making all of this with you guys."

"Ruby is right, I wouldn't have had this night go any other way."

The two teams finished their remaining food, and made their ways to their respective dorms. They were all ready to pass out after all the work and food.

"That was the best Thanksgiving ever."

"That was my first Thanksgiving ever."

They all looked at Weiss, shocked that the rich girl who could have afforded anything had never had a Thanksgiving dinner before.

"What do you mean that was your first Thanksgiving?"

"Well, yea sure, I had a lot of money, so I could afford the extravagant meals, but not once did I ever actually have Thanksgiving dinner with my family. They were always off either working on a new project, being dragged around as a secretary, or just being my step-mother. I'm sure you can tell who had what position. But I always just had Thanksgiving on my own, so I always considered it just another dinner.

"That's really sad Weiss, everyone should be able to have Thanksgiving with their families."

"Well, I have now. Even if my dad and Winter weren't here, I still had it with you guys. And that's all I need."

Ruby gave Weiss a tearful, and tight, hug from behind. It was a sad story, sure, but Ruby was in tears, clinging to Weiss as if she were dying.

"But you know what, I am glad my first real Thanksgiving was spent with you guys, it really was fun."

They all forgot their earpieces were still in, so JNPR also heard her story.

"Well, we are all happy to have shared Thanksgiving with you."

Pyrrah's voice came through the earpiece, startling the four of them, but they were happy nonetheless.

"Thank you guys, I don't think I could have ever had as good of a thanksgiving without all of you."

"We should get some sleep though, I am reeaaaaallyy tired."

"We should Ruby, we should..."

**So there was chapter 26, the Thanksgiving Special. I like how it went, got a bit fluffy and emotional at the end, but was intense in the beginning (Or as intense as Thanksgiving shopping can be). I will try to get these out quicker from now on, so I hope that you guys liked this chapter. And if you did, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	26. Luck Be a Faunus Lady

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 27, and we are going to take a look into how Yang can afford all she spends. I am going to put this chapter out, and one more after this, then it's time for the ****CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!**** So that is something to look forward to. pretty small footnote (if you could call this a footnote), aside from that giant ****CHRISTMAS SPECIAL, ****so lets get right into it.**

"Okay, I so have, lets see, 10 items already, did you want anything from here Blake?"

"Oh, did you get that one that I pointed out?"

"Yep. I'm going to go order all this then."

Yang had been in the middle of her planning. She made somewhat frequent orders from the catalogs she subscribed to.

"Yang, are you sure you can afford all that?"

"Of course I am, Weiss. I made sure I have enough."

"Speaking of which, how do you plan on paying for this? I am not giving you money anymore, at least not nearly enough for this."

"Well, I have my own ways of getting my own money."

"And what ways would that be?"

"Um, Yang, you don't do, anything like 'that' to get money, do you?"

"Anything like that? What? I don't... Ohhhhhh. No! Nothing like that!"

"Oh thank god."

"I am a little insulted you would think that, Weiss. Though with all the bank I make all the time it isn't hard, so I can't really blame you."

"So, how do you get all this money, and if you have a lot of money, why did you use mine when you spent too much a few days ago?"

"Well, I am not one to turn down free money. And can you keep a secret?"

"Yes, why?"

"Alright, this is how I get my money. Flashback!"

"..."

"What are you-"

"I said FLASHBACK!"

"What are you doing Yang?"

"Damn it Narrator, do your job!"

"Who are you talking to Yang?"

Okay, okay, I will do the flashback, calm down.

_4 DAYS AGO_

"I'm not sure why I let you talk me into coming with you to get drinks every week, Yang."

"Because you luuuuuvve me."

"Yea, I do."

Blake and Yang had just got to their normal club (Which just so happen to be Juniors club, the only one they ever go to), they took up their seats at the bar, got their first rounds, and took their drinks. Yang knew Blake wasn't the best with holding her liquor, but she also knew Blake rarely drank to her own limit. Blake always had to keep herself stable, because Yang would drink way too much 9 times out of 10.

"Okay, Yang, I think, I think I had enough."

"Can you walk?"

"What is a walk? I think I can walk."

Blake stood up on unsteady legs, she managed to stabilize herself, and walked out with Yang.

Yang led Blake through the streets. Blake thought they were going home, but it turned out that they went to a seedy part of town known as the Gamblers District. It was home to any form of gambling, card games, slot machines, craps, roulette, you name it. This was the only place in all of Vale that allowed gambling, and was also the part of town that had many other illegal types of dealings.

"Oh, we must have taken a wrong turn somewhere, silly me. Well, while we're here, why don't we make a few bets somewhere."

"Well, Yang, Maybe, I don't think, We, should definitely do that."

_Damn, Blake is more drunk than usual this Friday._

"Here lets sit down at this table."

"Hey Yang! Come to try your luck again another night eh?"

"The day I stop testing my luck is the day I stop breathing, you know that Bobby."

"Yea, that's good old Yang for ya. So, same bet as normal?"

"That's the one."

Yang knew how this worked, she had done it many times. She took Blake to go out, Blake got blitzed, she took her here, she made the first few bets, and let Blake's own gambling problem take its course. Every Friday they came here, Blake never remembered a thing the next morning, and Yang always came up a few hundred dollars richer. Tonight was no different, well, aside from the fact that they made a lot more than just a few hundred.

"Alright, you cashed out about $100 bucks so far Yang, not doin as hot as usual today?"

"My luck apparently hasn't been good to me lately."

"Hey, why don't you use this last small bet, and play that machine over there."

Bobby, her friendly Blackjack dealer, pointed towards an isolated machine. It wasn't too special, had all the same bells and whistles as any other machine there.

"Whats so special about that one?"

"They say it has never payed out before, and the Jackpot on it is at something like $3000 right now. More people would try for it, if they ever even won their bets back. Everyone is afraid of it, since it will suck you dry if you keep tryin it, but you just got one left, so how bout a go? can't be too bad."

"Whats your call, Blakey?"

Yang knew that while Blake may have had a gambling problem, she still had a good nose for machines and tables that payed out. Blake didn't respond in words, only taking the last bet, and sticking it in the machine and sitting down at it.

"I take it that's a yes."

The wheels went spinning, turning and turning. They thought it wouldn't stop, and that the machine finally kicked the bucket, until the first wheel made an abrupt stop, with a loud _cling_.

"1 Super 7."

_cling_

"2 Super 7's!"

The last wheel kept going like a broken record, still not stopping. After a few seconds it finally made its stop.

_cling_

"3 Super 7's, we won the jackpot! Woohoooo we're gonna be loaded!"

"I may not be able to walk on my own and think right now, but, ummm, where was I going again? Oh, yea, but I know my gamblin."

"Yes you do Blakey, now lets cash this in!"

The cashier reluctantly handed over the check for $3100. He has seen the two many times, and knew that every time they left richer than when they walked in.

_PRESENT DAY_

"So you two do this every Friday?"

"Yep, and we get enough to pay for anything we would ever want with it."

"And you never helped me with paying for your bills or expenses?"

Yang could tell Weiss was getting a bit irritated that she never payed for her own costs, aside from things Weiss had no part in.

"Um, yea, those expenses and all. I will make sure I get on those from now on."

"You'd best take care of them from now on!"

"Umm, uhh, would paying for our trip to the mountain resort tomorrow make it up to you for now?"

"... I suppose."

"Great, then that's settled."

At that moment the door was kicked open and a fuming Blake came through.

"It would be wise to not talk about things like that and not make sure I was around, Yang!"

"AHH! BLAKE! OHGODOHSHITOHCRAP, umm ummm, how much did you hear?"

"All of it! And I don't quite appreciate you abusing my gambling problem! So we are going to have a "talk", and sort out what I shall do to punish you!"

"Oohhhh noooooo, I am soooo boned right now!"

"Oh, look at the time, I told Ruby I would help her with that thing and all, so yea, I'm just gonna..."

Weiss rushed out of the room, not looking back as she herd noises of unspeakable horrors coming from their room as she left.

"I hope Yang survives the night. She is the one paying for our trip tomorrow..."

**So there was chapter 27, I felt like I should shed a bit more light on how Yang affords things, and the fact that Blake actually has a gambling problem, and that's why her and Yang make bets on everything. And, if you haven't caught on yet, the next chapter is them going to the Vale Mountain Resort (I have no idea if this is a thing in canon, or if it ever will be, but I am going my own ways with this fanfic.) It's going to be the last chapter before I do my ****CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! ****See how big it is? It's going to be a fun, heartwarming time for team RWBY, and I hope you guys stick around to read about it. If you do plan on sticking around, and like how this is going, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee! **


	27. Mountaineers

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 28, where the team takes a trip to the mountains. And I am keeping to my word, so next chapter will be that big ****CHRISTMAS SPECIAL**** I was hyping up so much. Short note here, so lets get into the story.**

"Are we there yet?"

"Its just over this hill Ruby."

Ruby had been getting impatient, they had been traveling for almost an hour now, and she was really excited for their trip. Weiss had to keep reassuring her that they would be there soon.

"See? There it is."

"Finally!"

They came up and over the ridge they had been walking up, and were at the Vale mountain resort. A lot of students and townsfolk alike came here in the winter, since it had a very nice scenic view, and it was the closest place to go for snowboarding or skiing.

"I'll go check in for our rooms."

"You go do that, Weiss."

They planned on staying there for the night, then heading home the next day. The resort rooms were made up nicely, so that it looked like a log cabin in every room. Weiss had been able to get a reservation for the two rooms on the right side, facing towards the west of the town. Those two rooms had the best views in the resort, with big windows that looked out to a valley, nestled between 2 different mountains. After that valley ended, was a large field, stretching out to the horizon. It was scheduled to snow that day, so there were big, Grey clouds in the skies above the valley, making their way slowly but surely to Vale.

"Hey Weiss."

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Well, you said you used to Ski, right?"

"Yea, I have all of my stuff here already too, why?"

"Well, I, kinda don't know how to ski or snowboard or any of that stuff."

"You don't have to do any of that if you don't know how, Ruby. A lot of people can't do those things."

"I know, but, I want to learn how. I'm scared that I will get left out of a lot of things if I'm the only one who can't do those things with you guys."

"Well, if you want me to teach you, I can try. But I'm not the best instructor, I haven't really ever taught anyone how to ski."

"Thanks Weiss."

Weiss and Ruby rejoined Yang and Blake during one of their "arguments" (I say "arguments" because it's mainly Blake that's arguing anything. Yang knows they only get in arguments when she screws up, so its better for her to not argue anything.).

"The audacity, Yang!"

"I'm just thought you might be up to it."

"So right after I find out that you are abusing my gambling problem, and doing it all while I'm drunk off my ass, you want to make ANOTHER bet with me?"

"It's not that big of a bet."

Yang was getting a bit sheepish now. When Blake gets angry, it's one thing, when Blake gets angry at Yang's antics, its a whole new ball game. She gets enraged, the likes of which have never been seen. They could put Weiss' tangents to shame.

"It's not a matter of how big it is! It's a matter of why the fuck you are going to do something I just reprimanded you for yesterday!"

"What's going on now?"

"Oh, Weiss. I'm sorry you and Ruby had to see that. But Yang decided to make another bet with me, even though she knows I'm pissed about yesterday."

"What happened yester-"

"What was it about?"

Weiss cut Ruby off there, not wanting Blake to repeat yesterdays happenings and getting even angrier.

_Sigh_ "It was a bet over who would win a race, me or her."

"So, umm, how about it, Blake?"

"Fine, you want a bet, I'll give you a bet. I'm going to make sure I win this race, and do the most evil thing I can think of to you."

Yang was trying to keep her facade up, but on the inside she was getting really scared. She hadn't seen Blake this vindictive in a long time, if ever.

"Okay, then, deal."

"Deal..."

"Well, I'm going to go teach Ruby how to ski now. You two, just... Try not to kill anyone."

Weiss and Ruby went up the chair lift they had. They rented Ruby a snowboard and equipment, and went on their way.

"Are you alright, Ruby?"

"Oh, me fine, oh yea. It's all good here."

"It's alright to be nervous, Ruby. I know you get nervous about things like this on your first time."

"Me? Nervous? Nooo not at all, no, nope, just fine."

The chairlift stopped at the top, causing Ruby to panick.

"Haa! Why did it stop, how high are we, Weiss hold meeee!"

"It's ok, Ruby, we just reached the top, and the lift stopped."

"Oh, oh, okay then. So this is all normal."

"Yep. Now come on, lets get set up."

Weiss led Ruby to an open area at the top of the hill, they were going down the small slope, so Ruby could get used to it.

"It's all about balance, Ruby. Just keep your balance, and you'll be fine."

Weiss started down the slope, going down without a hitch. She signaled Ruby to come down. With a sharp breath, Ruby started down the small hill, tumbling halfway down and sliding through the snow, face first, to the base.

"Oowwww."

"Are you alright, Ruby?"

"I, think so."

"Don't worry, Ruby. No one gets it on their first try. You just have to keep going at it until you get used to balancing on the slope."

"I don't think snowboarding is my thing..."

"Well, it's not for everyone."

Weiss and Ruby went up to the top of the hill where Blake and Yang were at.

"Alright, First one down, wins. Weiss, would you give do the honors?"

"Sure."

Weiss went to a spot where they could both see her, and she could see the bottom.

"On your marks."

"Get set."

"Go!"

They started down quickly. Both of them knew how to snowboard pretty well, but neither had really been snowboarding in a while.

When they got to the finish line, it was a close call. They had been keeping up with each other and it was hard to determine who had actually won. They decided that Blake had actually won the race.

"Well well well. It appears that I have won the bet. Now for my stipulations."

Blake went to Yang, and whispered her demands in her ear.

"Oh, oh please. You can't."

"But I can."

"Please, have mercy, I know I have done some harsh things before, but that's on a whole new scale."

"Well, this will teach you, wont it?"

After their race, Blake and Yang went to their room, what happened after remained a mystery to Ruby and Weiss, but they feared it nonetheless. In the other room, however, was a much calmer mood.

"Wow, this really is an amazing view. I've only been here once, a long time ago."

"I didn't know you had ever been here, Ruby."

"Well, my memories of being here are the only memories I have of my Mother as well. I don't talk about it much, but I'm glad that my last memory of her was made here. This view is beautiful, and it has some really important things attached to it."

"Well, now we both have a memory to share of this view. A memory of us, together."

Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby's shoulders, laying her chin on top of her arm.

"I'm so glad we can be here together."

"Me too. I love you Ruby."

"I love you too, Weiss."

Ruby leaned back into Weiss, tilting her head up to look into Weiss' ocean blue eyes as she laid a loving kiss on her lips. Weiss returned the kiss, and tightened her grip slightly, trying to get as close as possible to Ruby. She loved the rose smell that she got every time she got near her burgundy colored hair.

"I wish this moment never ended."

"So do I."

They went to their bed and laid down together. The view at night was just as grand as in the day, shining the light of the moon in as they settled down in their bed.

With Ruby squeezing into Weiss, embracing her. Weiss looked down into Ruby's brilliant Grey eyes, the ones looking back into the pure, bright blue of Weiss'. They eventually fell off into sleep like that, sitting in each others arms. When morning came, neither wanted to get up or move, but they thought it better to get up and get ready to go home.

With all their things packed, the team started their trek home.

"So Yang, you two seem to have one thing that you both do to each other when you win bets, but what exactly is it?"

"Trust me, some things you don't want to hear."

"Well, why not tell me? At least Ruby wouldn't be traumatized by whatever it is."

"Alright Weiss, if you really want to know."

Yang went to Weiss and whispered into her ear. Weiss' previously calm demeanor turned into one of horror and disgust.

"But, how, why?"

"We play for high stakes and keeps, that's how our bets go."

"I am never participating in your bets, EVER."

"Wait, what is it?

"Nothing, Ruby, nothing."

They arrived home, expecting things to be normal. When they saw the caution tape and the blown down wall that used to hold their door, they were quite shocked.

"Woah woah, Jaune, what the hell happened here? Why is our wall down and our room roped off?"

"Yea, sorry about that. Nora had a, Nora accident. It was a bit more volatile than normal it seems, but there wasn't too much damage."

"Now what?"

"Don't worry Ruby, I had a plan for us to stay somewhere else anyways for Christmas, but I didn't expect to go there this early."

"Oh, well, that's good. Where is it?..."

**There's a nice little cliff hanger for ya. Don't worry, I wont have a very big delay between this chap and the next. Try and guess where they will be going for Christmas. Though it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. And if you are wondering why I'm doing a Christmas special so early before Christmas, its because i really wanted to, and I was too excited for it, so I didn't realize it was so early. Even if it is early, it is still going to be the MOST AMAZING reading material you will ever lay YOUR MORTAL EYES ON. And if you like amazing reading materials like this, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	28. Twas the Weiss Before Christmas

**Hey Guys! Here is the Christmas special I have been hyping up. I feel a little odd, posting so early before Christmas, but I said "What the hell, I am excited for it, its going to be a special thing for Weiss and Ruby, and I want to make this happen ASAP." So, here we are, with chapter 29, the X-mas special.**

"Are we there yet?"

Weiss let out a small sigh before answering.

"You really don't have a very big patience, Ruby. But yes, we are almost there."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes, Yang, we are almost there."

Blake had her own, slightly larger version of Ruby named Yang to tend to. Blake and Weiss wondered how they kept up with them for so long. Blake just shrugged it off as "You get used to Yang's antics, it just comes with the territory", and Weiss had her explanation of "Ruby may be clumsy and energetic sometimes, but she is a kind, loving person. Plus she makes the cutest damn faces that make me bend to her will, whenever she wants."

"Are you sure we are-"

"Yes, I am sure. See? We're here now."

"Yaaaayyy!"

Weiss loved when Ruby got excited sometimes, she doesn't know how to hide her emotions in some instances, like this one.

The car they were riding in came to a halt in the big driveway of the Schnee residence. It took them some time to get there, seeing as how it was a pretty isolated place.

"Dad!"

"Hey! How are you honey?"

Weiss went over and gave her father a hug. The rest of the team unpacked their things from the car, and started in with them.

"Hey, hows it goin' Snowflake?"

"It's good to see you again, Winter. I'm somewhat surprised you got some time away from the business to spend the Holidays with us."

"Well, I kinda told them "I'm leaving for home, wont be back until after the Holidays, nothing you can say to stop me.", so they didn't actually have the chance to deny me. So I get to spend these next few days here with you guys."

Weiss had told the team about her plans to bring them here now that their room is out of commission. She knew her father would welcome them any time, especially today.

"Wooooaaaahhhhhhhh! This place was cool when we were first here, but this is amazing!"

The entire mansion was neatly and beautifully decorated, with garland streaming along the walls, other bright decorations and adornments that littered the area, and in the main room, a huge Christmas tree with ornaments and lights strung about with expert design.

"Yea, this place gets pretty grand around Christmas time."

"The place does brighten up quite a bit."

The team spun around to see the source of this voice, but Weiss already knew it.

"What do you want?"

"What? I can't spend Christmas with my own daughters? In my house?"

The woman looked at the group of 6 before speaking again.

"And her street rats of friends?"

"Shut up! I am NOT going to let you ruin today! You have no right to be coming into MY house, abusing MY friends and family, and ruining OUR Christmas!"

"Oh? Is Weiss being a big girl now? I have already taken away your funds, your share in the business. Do you want to try me again?"

Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster, readying it for anything that might happen. Her step mother may be a horrible businessman, she still knew how to defend herself.

"I see. You DO wish to try me again."

At that, Ruby had already started taking out her Crescent Rose. Blake and Yang had also brought out their weapons, ready to help them if needed.

"I will beat you out of this house if I have to, but I WILL NOT allow you to destroy this!"

"I didn't come here for you anyways. I came for Winter. More specifically, to give her something."

She walked up to Winter, with a paper in her hand, she held it out to give her the official looking document.

"WHAT?!"

"You are being removed from the company, and, just like your sister, having your pay, funding, and shares taken from you."

"You can't do this! You don't have the authority!"

"I may not, but the entire board of directors, they do."

"Dad, you can get my job back, right? You are the head of the business, you have to be able to!"

"I'm sorry, but if the board makes a unanimous decision, I can't overrule it."

Winter had taken the news pretty heavily. She had spent alot of her life working for the family company, giving everything up to get where she was, only to have it ripped away. Taken by the person she called "mother".

"Leave us! You have already done enough!"

"As you wish."

The step mother left the room, they assumed to leave the entire residence. As expected, they saw the car go by the front window, and leave the property. Winter sat in her fathers arms, crying over all that she lost.

Ruby just wrapped her arms around Weiss, trying to comfort her after earlier. Weiss wasn't feeling very bad, at least not for herself. She was more worried for Winter. She knows how hard its been for her, and she couldn't stand the fact that her Bitch of a mother had cause her pain. It may not have been physical pain, but pain nonetheless.

"Look, I will see what I can do. For now, lets enjoy today. Don't let her ruin it for you all, have fun, lighten up, enjoy your time you have."

"Are you sure you will be able to help, dad?"

"Of course! I am Damon Schnee, I Don't back down from a challenge like this. I will try everything I can to get you your position back."

"Well, you heard him, lets just have fun with the day."

The room's mood had lightened up after that. The team had fun with the rest of the time in the day. Once night came, they did start giving the few small presents they got each other.

"Here, Blake, I got you something I'm sure you would like."

Blake opened up her small package, to find a new, nicely designed bow to wear. It had cost Yang a good $60, but to her, it was completely worth the price to see Blake's face light up when she saw the new bow.

"Thank you, Yang, I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem, Kitty Cat."

"Oh, I also got you something, Yang."

Blake handed her a bottle of something. She didn't know what it was, as there was wrapping over it, but she couldn't wait to open it.

"No way! This brand of conditioner is so expensive! How did you find it? And how did you know it was the only kind I really trust?"

"I live with you all the time, so I know what you like, and I was looking around for a while, and I stumble upon it. I had some of the money you gave me left, so I used it for this."

"Oh I love You Blake!"

Yang gave her a bear hug that almost choked Blake out. She was happy that Yang was so excited for her present though.

On the other couch, facing the fireplace which currently had a nice warm fire going, sat Ruby and Weiss. Weiss handed Ruby her gift, and Ruby just sat wondering what was inside.

"So, what is it?"

"It's something really special, open it."

Ruby did open it, surprised to see another small box inside. She lifter the lid on the small box, to find a heart-shaped locket inside. She opened the locket and saw the two pictures of them in the two sides. She remembered those pictures, and she knew they were the best times they had shared together.

"_sniff_ Oh Weiss, _sniff, _I love you, It's an amazing gift!"

Ruby was in tears from how happy it made her to see this.

"I'm glad you like it Ruby."

The two halves of the team sat on their respective couches, talking and laughing together, for about another hour. They started to feel tired, so they all reluctantly left their seats, wishing they could just sit there for all of eternity.

As they went down the hallway to get to their rooms, they met Winter coming from the master bedroom. She always bathed in the master bathroom, preferring all the extra space she got in there, than the small bathing area in the other bathrooms.

"Oh, you guys going to sleep, huh? I guess I'll see you all tomorrow, then."

"Goodnight, Winter."

"Night, sis."

Weiss and Ruby made their way into Weiss' room, which was not even 5 feet from where they were just at. Leaving Blake and Yang to make their way to their own room.

"Oh, by the way, I'm sure that you two would like some quality time together, and the other two would most likely frown on it, but you guys know where to find me if you need anything."

"It's hard to believe you are Weiss' sister sometimes."

"Yea really, I would have believed you were my sister, before Weiss'. I mean, I may be blonde, and taller, but other than that we are pretty much the same person. But I would stay up if I were you, never know if we may need some, assistance, of the sorts."

Winter just gave a look of "I'll be waiting" as she left.

"Makes you wonder how Weiss turned out the way she did with her as a sister."

"I honestly don't have a clue, Yang."

_Meanwhile..._

"So, Ruby, what is it you wanted to surprise me with?"

"One sec."

Ruby went into the big walk-in closet in Weiss' room. about 3 minutes had passed and she still hadn't come back out.

"What is it that you're doing in there, Ruby?"

"This."

Ruby walked out in small red and black laced panties, with a small red ribbon that winded its way up from her abdomen, over top of her breasts, and ended in a nicely tied bow around her neck.

"So, how do you like it?"

"This is some Christmas present, Ruby. I like."

"It wasn't too expensive either. And I really liked how it looked, plus I thought this ribbon would be really sexy for you. I like dressing up for you, it-"

"Ruby."

"What?"

"I have said this once before, but just stop talking and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am."

Ruby complied with Weiss' order. They ended the long, drawn out kiss, only because of their need for air.

"hehe, I remember when it was that you said that the first time."

"Oh yea?"

"Back when we went on our first date ever."

"That seems so long ago. Feels like we've been together for years. I hope we do stay together for years."

"Me too, then I would be able to do this all the time!"

"I love you so much, by the way, its now officially Christmas. So Merry Christmas Ruby."

"Merry Christmas, Weiss! This is the best Christmas ever so far."

"Yes it is, now where were we?..."

**So there was the special. I know, I know, I said there wouldn't be a delay, I am terribly sorry. I didn't realize how cluttered my schedule would be for thanksgiving. But here it is, in all its Christmas glory. The two best things in the world, mixed into one story, Christmas and RWBY. Legends have foretold of a day when two gods would meet, it has happened. I enjoyed writing this, as I always do, and if you enjoyed reading, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Merry Early Christmas to all! Byee!**


	29. Conspirers Against Us

**Howdy Y'all! Bet you never expected more for this story, but here it is. It just felt right to continue with my first fic, and my most liked. It feels nice to stretch these creative muscles again. So here we go, chapter 31!**

"One."

Ruby had all but broken down to tears at this point. It took all she had to not pass out.

"Alright! Alright! I'll talk just don't kill me!"

_5 hours earlier_

"Hurry up Blake!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Yang!"

"Come on, come on! We're out of time!"

The sound of the rattling doorknob was their last warning before Ruby and Weiss entered the room.

"Blake! Yang! We're back-"

Weiss stopped in her tracks when she observed her surroundings. Pillows everywhere, bedsheets strewn about, and a nervous looking Blake and Yang in the middle of the room.

"Okay, explain."

"W-Well there's nothing to explain! haha, hahaha..."

"Oh that was just sooo convincing, Yang."

"Really?"

"No! Now fess up."

Blake took a nervous glance at the clock, and noticed the time.

"Hey, you guys should get going. It's almost time for your next class! No need to stay here any longer!"

"Well then, you guys should come with us. We're all going to the same class next anyways."

"O-Oh, is it that period already? Well then I g-guess we should, right Yang?"

"Y-Yea, totally. We should go too."

_Man, these two really are nervous about something. I WILL find out what it is they're scared of._

Weiss had put alot of thought into what could possibly make them act like that, but the list was endless. She would just have to wait and find out with time, unless she could get some clues.

The next class was Professor Port's, so Weiss couldn't get any info out of them, for now. But she could ask Pyrrah if she knew anything.

"Hey Pyrrah, can I ask you something?"

Weiss had whispered straight into Pyrrah's ear, startling the unsuspecting girl. Pyrrah made a small shriek that was just loud enough to reach professor Port.

"Ms. Nikos! If you could refrain from interrupting my tale, that would be greatly appreciated. I know my ventures can be quite riveting, but please do restrain yourself."

"Sorry, Professor Port."

Weiss decided to not ask Pyrrah again, for fear of scaring her again. She decided it would be best to just wait to find out what happened later.

After class was dismissed, the four got together again, and started on their way to next period.

"Hey Ruby."

"Yeah, Weiss?"

"I've been wondering, why haven't you said a thing ever since earlier in the room."

"Oh, I haven't?"

"N-No, you haven't..."

"Well, then I'll talk to you more then. I didn't know you liked my attention so much Weiss."

_Is Ruby really involved in this, or am I really just being weird about this?_

Weiss thought it best just to ignore her creeping thoughts of suspicion. She wouldn't want to upset Ruby.

The last two classes went fairly normally. Nothing out of the ordinary. Weiss slightly wished that something new had happened. As it is, she still couldn't figure out what Yang Blake are planning, and what part Ruby had in it.

As it was, Weiss was ready to pull her hair out and start interrogating everyone in the school for information. During dinner that night, she was on edge the entire time, waiting for something unexpected to happen.

"Uh, hey, Weiss... Are you okay?"

"Who, me? Oh. I'm fine. Fine."

"Uh, are you sure, you're kinda scaring me."

"Well if Blake and Yang would just tell me what the hell they were doing earlier, I would be alright!"

"We told you, nothing!"

"Yes, because rooms just naturally throw around everything inside them! And I know when you two are nervous."

"Oh hey, dinner is done!"

"Don't change the subject Yang!"

Ruby crawled over to Weiss, who was on the opposite side of the bed from her. The younger girl knew that she could calm Weiss and get anything out of her if she just put on her cute face, which she did well.

"Weiss. Everything's fine. Just calm down."

"But... I... They... The room... Fine... I'll just forget about it."

"Thanks Weiss!"

Weiss knew she had been beaten after Ruby settled the older girl's head on her lap. For that small amount of time, she could just forget about all the paranoia and conspiring, and just be content.

"Alright folks, dinner is served!"

Yang set down the four plates of what appeared to be pork chops and gravy. Weiss was much more hungry than she thought. Going partially insane trying to figure out what was going on must have worn her out. After taking a small bite, Weiss immediately spat the food out.

"Ah, eww, ugh, whats wrong with this food?"

"Are you insulting my cooking?" 

"No, this isn't your cooking, Yang."

"Excuse me?"

"This isn't your cooking! You would never make something so vile! You didn't make this! Okay, now I demand answers! I wont just accept this 'nothings going on' bullshit anymore!"

Blake quickly exchanged glances with Yang, then Ruby.

"Weiiiiisss."

"What are you hiding, Ruby?"

"Eeek! Um, uh, n-nothing! I'm not hiding anything no nothing at all no no nothing..."

"You're the worst liar ever when I start to catch on Ruby! Now tell me whats going on!"

Weiss started to move towards Ruby. Yang had mirrored her movements to try and get closer.

"Ruby, don't you tell her a thing!"

"Ruby, if you don't tell me in the next five seconds, I won't acknowledge you for a week. A whole week!"

Ruby's resolve was quickly crumbling. she knew if she told, Yang would probably make her next week prank hell, but if she didn't tell Weiss, it would be lonely hell.

"Five."

Ruby started panicking. She couldn't deal with both of them putting on so much pressure at one time.

"Four."

She kept taking glances between Weiss and Yang back and forth, hoping that one would just give up so she could escape this mess she got herself into.

"Three."

Ruby could literally feel herself sweating as she went through the dreaded countdown.

"Two."

Blake had taken refuge behind the kitchen counter to avoid becoming collateral damage from would would most certainly be an explosion emanating from Weiss.

"One."

Ruby had all but broken down to tears at this point. It took all she had to not pass out.

"Alright! Alright! I'll talk just don't kill me!"

"Kill you? What? No, just tell me whats going on here."

"Okay... Me, Yang and Blake went out to eat a few days ago, and didn't tell you! When we saw them earlier, they were looking for somewhere to hide the evidence. When they couldn't find anywhere, we thought it would all be okay if we re-heated it for all of us, and there would be no problems. But you kinda, found out."

"Really? Really? This is the big secret? Unbelievable... I'm going to sleep."

After the exhausting day of stress, Weiss had finally worn herself out. Falling asleep as soon as her head reached the pillow.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yep! She's out cold."

"Good, for a second there I thought you were gonna actually tell her about it."

"Come on Yang, have a little faith in your sister."

"Well, now that this is over, I think I'm going to follow Weiss' suit."

Blake had done just as Weiss had, and flopped down on her bed. She didn't pass out yet, but she was trying.

"Man, it's a good thing we had that backup plan with the pork chops set up. If she found out we were using all her work to copy off of, she would have flipped out so much!"

"Who would have flipped out?"

Ruby turned almost pale as the sound of Weiss' voice came from right behind her.

"O-Oh, Weiss. You're up?"

"Yeah, I'm still up."

"So how screwed am I?"

"Too bad we don't have a couch in this room, you're gonna have to sleep on the floor instead. But I think you already know that's just half of it. The worst part is, if you would have just asked me, I might have been willing to let you use my work."

Ruby and Yang dropped down to their knees hoping that begging for forgiveness would slightly appease her. How wrong they were.

"Yang, you're the unlucky one. I made my girlfriend sleep on the floor, and I love her more than you, no offense. Give me tonight to sleep on what I'm going to do to you and Blake."

"Please be gentle..." 

**And There is chapter 31 done, after such a long hiatus, we're back in business! I have a good feeling that this isn't the last chapter to the story just yet (Since this ended with a slight cliffhanger.), so don't you go anywhere! Seriously, don't go! I will hunt you down! So if you don't want something like that, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	30. Luck Be a Faunus Lady, Again

**Hey guys! Sorry bout not updating Melodious Rose yesterday, need some time for that. But till then, here's chapter 32 to LWR. I was having a slightly hard time coming up with ideas, but then I read a few of my past chapters, and it fixed that right up! I hope you enjoy!**

"Mornin' Kitty Cat!"

The Blonde girl had always enjoyed waking up to see her lover's face next to her own. Especially if it was a weekend, which meant more time for her to stay there. Blake, having just woken, stretched out before replying.

"Good morning, Yang. Wait, today is Saturday, right?"

"It is! Which means more sleeping."

"Thank god for weekends. But, we really should get up."

"Alright, alright..."

As Yang begrudgingly got up, she noticed the other half of the team was already awake, and discussing something.

"Good morning guys. Whats going on?"

Weiss had shown her the four pieces of paper she had in her hand. Each one had a name on it.

"Me and Ruby were going to have some of the doughnuts we got a few days back, but we didn't realize there was only three left. So, as per usual rules, we're pulling names from a bag to see who gets them."

Weiss put all four papers in and shook the bag. She reached in, pulled out one folded up slip, and read it.

"Yang Xiao Long."

"Woo! I gets me three doughnuts suckas."

Blake gave a small chuckle at Yang's celebration over the doughnuts.

"Hey, maybe your luck is finally changing."

"Hopefully it is Blake! But for now, I'm eating those sweets!"

Yang did eat them, and she ate them with ferocity. After a few hours, Blake and Yang went to the cafe Velvet worked at, since they had today free.

"Oh, Yang, Blake, good day! What can I get for you?"

"Just two regular coffees. We need something to wake us up. Even if we've been awake for hours, we're still tired on weekends."

Velvet took a minute to pour their drinks, setting them down on the small table they sat at.

"So, how have things been? I haven't seen you two in a while.""

"They've been good, Yang is finally getting her luck back, or so she says."

"I only say because I know!"

None of the three had noticed the wind that picked up outside, opening the door from time to time with its gusts.

"Woah, I wonder where this wind came from. I could have sworn it wasn't breezy at all when I got here earlier."

Yang's eyes managed to spot a $5 bill that fluttered in through the door during one of the gusts. It managed to land right at her feet, as if destined to be there.

"Awesome! Free five bucks!"

"Maybe your luck really is returning."

"See? even Velvet has accepted it, Blake. Just face it, I got my mojo back."

"That was just a coincidence, I'm sure that happens to someone around here every day."

"Oh! I forgot to check the total you owe! Good thing the manager isn't in right now, he would tear me a new one."

Velvet had started the process of adding the total on her register, but something happened with the system.

"Hey, Yang, you're never going to believe this. The register says you are our millionth customer! You get free drinks for a month!"

"No goddamn way! I told you Blake! Luck is on my side today!"

"While the chances are low, with as many people that come here, it could have happened to anyone!"

"Well then, are you willing to make a bet on this?"

"Oh no. No no no, these bets always end up including 'that' as a punishment."

"True, 'it' shall be the punishment, but if you're so confident I don't have my luck back, then you could make the bet, right?"

"Fine then, I'll entertain your thought. What's the bet?"

Blake thought for a moment before making her decision. She was quite confident in her choice.

"Alright, you see team CRDL coming this way? If Russel manages to get in the door first, you win. If Cardin does, then I win."

"... Really?"

"Yes, but you can't intervene at all."

"What're we playing for?"

"Whoever loses will have to do 'that'"

"Oh, come on Blake, it's been so long since we made a dirty bet like that."

"Well, if you don't think your luck is as good as you say-"

"Fine! you're on!"

Blake had given a small laugh after Yang agreed. The blonde knew this wasn't a good sign.

"Oh, did I forget to mention, Yang, that Cardin NEVER lets anyone go through doors before him. It's some stupid ego thing. And if by some miracle he isn't the first one, Russel will be."

Yang was starting to doubt her choice, but she still had faith in her luck. Once they were about 30 ft., Sky stopped and dropped to one knee.

"Go on guys, I got to tie my shoe. It must have gotten untied on the way. Odd..."

The rest continued on for about another 5 ft., before Dove also stopped to look to the street on his left.

"Someone must have dropped their pocket change on the ground over there. Those eight quarters are mine!"

It was now down to Russel and Cardin. By now Yang had almost broke the coffee cup she was holding. Blake, who was previously sitting next to Yang, was now peeking out of the corner of the window, eager to see everything.

At about 15ft. away Cardin had stopped, and started his pockets.

"Ah shit, I think I left my wallet back in the room. Go on ahead Russel, I'll be right back."

As it was, Yang had already started her celebration, as Blake stared at the the sight, awestruck at the results.

_About a mile away, on top of a tall hill._

"I'm not sure why I let you talk me into this, Nora."

"Because you love me! And you're the best boyfriend ever!"

"Yea yea, get ready."

Ren had pulled his arm back, preparing the throw the baseball he was holding. Nora thought it would be a good idea to to use Magnhild as a bat. Nora hadn't really thought out any of it, though. She didn't think about how they would play baseball with just two people, or how they would retrieve the ball, or why they would play on top of a big hill. But none of it really mattered to her.

Ren threw the ball with more speed than he was expecting. It didn't matter, though, Nora had no problems blasting the ball in the opposite direction.

"I knew this wouldn't end well..."

"Heh, oops. Oh well, I'm sure nothing bad will happen. Now lets go do more things!"

"How is it possible to have this amount of hyperactivity? Better yet, how do I keep up with it?"

_Back to in front of the cafe_

Cardin turned again, and started walking to catch up with Russel.

"Yo Russel! I had it in my back pocket!"

He had turned around just in time to see his friend get smacked in the face with a random baseball.

"Russel!"

Cardin ran to the boy on the ground, lifting his head up to speak.

"Who... Would've thought... That I'd be taken out... By a... Rogue baseball."

"Don't worry Russel, we'll, we'll get you back! You'll be fine! We'll, we'll get you patched up! Stay with me man, stay with me!"

"Cardin... Finish... The Journey..."

"Russel! ...I will. I'll finish it!"

Even though his aura blocked most of the damage, the impact was still enough to knock Russel unconscious. Cardin, now the only remaining member of CRDL, opened the door to the cafe. It took Velvet a second to regain her composure and respond to Cardin's entrance.

"H-how may I help you, Cardin?"

"Just, just one coffee..."

Out of nowhere, Yang started attacking Cardin. Surprised, there was nothing Cardin could do to stop the onslaught. Blake had to pull Yang off the boy on the ground.

"Sorry Cardin, but Yang just lost quite the bet, it's nothing personal."

Blake dragged Yang out of the shop with a maniacal laugh, leaving Cardin alone. Velvet handed Cardin his drink as he shakily got up, putting his money on the counter as he held himself up. Taking the coffee with unsteady hands, he dropped it and spilled it on himself. He didn't acknowledge the coffee at all. Suddenly dropping on his knees, he looked up, baffled at the events that transpired.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON TODAY!?"

**Will we ever really find out just what 'that' is? Who knows? But I'm sure it can't harm their relationship too much. This chapter got pretty random and more for giggles, but how many times can you say you felt sorry for Cardin like this? To sooth Cardin's wounds, why don't you follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	31. Revenge of the Weiss

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter to LWR! I updated Melodious Rose earlier, so today's a busy day for me. Not sure if this will be updated the same day I make it or start it, but one can hope. Here we are with chapter 33, though!**

**Also, fun fact. I got a PM yesterday from a reader. He read my profile, and saw that I like SAO (Sword Art Online, if you didn't already know). He asked if I ever had any plans on making a story for SAO, and I want to say now, for everyone, that I am definitely planing on it sometime in the future. I already have a new story in the works, but it's something I really thought about before. Long note, lets get started already.**

As the sun rose on the day, leading to a beautiful morning that shown in through the windows of team RWBY's room. It had a brilliant orange glow that radiated the warmth of the dawn. Ruby woke up to see this sight, like most days. Hopeful that today would be a good day, as were most of them. But, today had a different feeling, it wasn't a good day feeling. More like a bad day gone worse feeling.

"Mghm. Good morning Ruby."

"Oh, good morning, Weiss. I didn't know you were awake. I got this weird feeling that today isn't a normal day."

"Are you sure, I feel like it's going to be a great day"

"uh-huh..."

Ruby didn't know what it was, but something was off about Weiss' response. She shrugged it off as just being her imagination, though.

A few minutes later, Blake and Yang woke up and joined the other two. However, both of them had the same odd feeling Ruby had. As if the universe itself was trying to warn them of something horrible coming their way.

The four of them finished getting ready for school, but as they left, Weiss stopped them.

"Oh, and by the way, guys. You remember a few days ago, when you decided that something so trivial as using my homework was worth trying to hide from me? Well I just wanted to let you know that when I get my payback, I will use as much of my wealth as I need to get you three, when I decide to do it. Just wanted to let you guys know."

Weiss just stepped out of the room, leaving the other three stuck there, in shock. They hoped that she had forgotten, or even that she was just going to do something simple. But this, this is overkill.

* * *

"All right class, quiet down!"

Professor Oobleck had just rocketed into the classroom with speed that gave Ruby a run for her money. Today, like every day, he had questions for the students to answer. Weiss, being the model student she was, had most, if not all the answers already. Every time she began to raise her arm to answer, however, her three teammates ducked to their sides. This happened several times before the professor had to stop them.

"Ms. Rose, Ms. Belladonna, Ms. Xiao Long! I must implore you to cease your odd behavior!"

Ruby looked saddened by the professor's reaction.

"Sorry, Professor Oobleck..."

"Now, where was I? Anyone know? No one?! Well then random subject change!"

"Oh wait, I think I know Professor."

As Weiss started to raise her hand again, her sleeve got slightly caught on one of her buttons, prompting the other three RWBY members to panic.

"She's got a gun! Hit the deck!"

Ruby made a mad dash and dove for the door, forgetting said door was closed. Blake jumped out the window, hiding in a shrub. And Yang grabbed dove and used him as a Meat Shield.

"You three, what is the meaning of this outbreak!"

"Uhhhh, would you believe we thought we were gonna die?"

"Hmm... Fair enough. Since class is about to be dismissed."

_Riiiiiiiingggg_

"Class dismissed."

Weiss regrouped with her scattered team members, holding in a sinister laugh.

* * *

Lunch time had been a time to relax and regroup for just about all the students at Beacon. But today, it didn't quite work most of team RWBY.

"Hey, I'm going to go get some food, be right back."

Weiss left the table as JNPR sat down.

"Hey guys, whats u-"

"Jaune! What do you know? Have you heard anything? Are you a spy? Who sent you?!"

"Woah, slow down Ruby! What's going on? I've never seen you this nervous."

"Wetriedtohidesomethingfromweissandnowshe'smaaad!"

"Ruby! Slow, DOWN!"

"Ok... We used Weiss' work to copy off of, and then tried to hide it. She found out and now is plotting a horrible revenge scheme that can happen at any time! We've been on edge all day!"

"You tried to hide something _that_ trivial from Weiss by lying to her? Sorry, I don't know anything. Don't worry Ruby, you're her girlfriend, Yang is your sister, and Blake is Yang's girlfriend. So you guys shouldn't be in too much danger..."

Blake swatted at her neck just after Jaune's statement. She pulled a tranquilizer dart out of her neck, immediately knowing whats going on.

"Ohhhh, shii..."

Blake passed out and was carried away by a ninja. Yes, it really was a ninja.

"What in the Sam Hell just happened?!"

Weiss had just returned, food tray in hand. Surprising the two RWBY members with their backs to her.

"Where's Blake?"

"You know what happened, you monster! Don't hurt her! We learned our lesson, we won't lie anymore!"

"Oh, Yang. I have _no_ idea what you're talking about... But it looked like a ninja took her. The fact that ninja's even exist is a pretty spectacular oddity, but maybe it was just the universe getting its karma."

"You, you won't get away with this!"

"Oh, but my dear Yang. I already have... Don't worry, you'll join her soon. In the place I'm hiding her I mean, I wouldn't actually kill anyone."

* * *

By now Ruby and Yang had already ran off, hoping to escape their fate. Even though they knew it was already most likely sealed. They locked themselves in their room and locked their windows closed.

_Huff... Huff... Huff... _"I think... We're safe Ruby."

"Alright, I'm going to check out the kitchen, make sure she hasn't gotten to that."

Ruby entered their small kitchen area, immediately noticing a container with a small amount of something white in it. It had a note attached to it.

_Dear Ruby and Yang, This 5 oz is all that's left of your beloved sugar. Let this be a message. Good luck._

_-Weiss_

"No...No... NO!"

"Ruby, what's wrong? What happened? What did she do?"

"She.. she... She got rid of all the sugar in the room, but that little bit in the container."

"Oh god. First Blake, now this?! She won't stop, Ruby. She'll keep doing this until we give in. I need a shower, can you keep watch, Ruby?"

Ruby just nodded as Yang headed to the bathroom. The blonde had almost been relaxed with her shower. Almost. She found something horrifying only after her shower.

"NO, WHYYY! OH GOD WHY!"

Ruby burst into the room slightly less energetically than usual from not having any sugar at all the entire day.

"Yang! What's wrong? What did she do? Did she take a naked picture of you to blackmail with? Did she cut the water supply?" What is it?"

Yang was on the verge of tears now as she turned to Ruby.

"She... She... Replaced my shampoo with some cheap brand! I'll never gets these knots out! My hairs going to be a bird's nest for a week! We can't lie to her ever again! EVER!"

"I see my point got across..."

The two girls turned to see the figure of Weiss walking into the room.

"I see you two have found the sugar, and shampoo problems. Bet you didn't notice the ninja leave the room when you guys got in, though."

"W-what? Why would you need a ninja for us? Oh... Ruby! Start tearing the place apart to find Blake!"

"You don't need to do that much Yang..."

Weiss walked to Blake's bed, throwing the curtains off the mattress. Blake wasn't there, as they were hoping, but something else was. Weiss found out about all her hidden books in the room. ALL, of them.

"You're going to have an ultimatum first, though. Either keep her books here, and hope she finds her way back. Or bring her back, with not a single book left standing. Both are hellish choices, but one must be made."

"H-how are you s-so evil under that face?!"

The blonde stepped to the side at this point, contemplating the choices. If she left the books, Blake may or may not get back to Beacon. But if she does, and she doesn't have any books, it could turn deadly depending on how she was... But, this was Blake we were talking about, Yang couldn't just let her stay lost like that!

"Weiss, you're scaring me, you've never been like this before."

"Ruby, it's alright. Just promise not to lie to me again, so we don't have to do this again."

The slightly sobbing girl clung to Weiss as she started nodding her head, willing to succumb to her demands if it meant she could have normal Weiss back.

"Alright, I've decided."

The blonde stepped up again, this time with a little more confidence in her tone.

"I want to, get rid of the books, to bring Blake back."

"Heheheh... Hahahahah! Ahah, ahehe. Oh, great choice Yang..."

Yang immediately regretted her choice as soon as Weiss flung the books off the mattress, and through the window. (With surprising strength as well)

"Okay Yang, you're probably thinking by my reaction, that that was a bad decision, right? Well it was!"

Weiss climbed to Blake's bunk on top of Yang's and grabbed an edge of the blanket. She pulled them clean off, to reveal Blake with some duct tape on her mouth, and a piece of rope on her wrists.

"Yea! It was as simple as investigating the room! You could have found Blake, and her books, and kept them safe. But I knew your reactions... I had them planned before they were even thought of. Now we'll all have to deal with the aftermath of this. But even if I'm in it too, it was still worth it. You'll _never_ lie to me again about something stupid will you? I mean, this was just copying my work and lying, imagine something serious."

"Weiss! H-how could you do this?! A Blake without her book collection is one of the most deadly forces in all of Vale, possibly all of remnant! Do you realize the danger we're in?!"

"I have a good blast shelter set up nearby, but it has enough rations for two people only. Sooo, Yang she's your girlfriend I'm taking Ruby byee!"

Yang didn't even see Weiss leave the room, much less take her stuff and drag Ruby through with her. Yang had actually resorted to praying in what could have been her final hours as she slowly untied Blake...

* * *

"Okay, Yang, Blake, we're back! I hope you guys-"

The room looked like a disaster area. A hurricane might have had a better effect on it. but at the epicenter was Yang and Blake, laying on the floor. They most likely wound up there from just dropping where they stood out of sheer exhaustion.

"Sweet Merciful Christ what the hell happened here?"

"Umm, Ruby, I think we should go to that hotel we went to last time we had to leave them alone, just to make sure it's all out of their system before returning. And they may even have the place cleaned up when we get back."

Weiss got ruby out of the room, but just before she left, she saw Yang wake up. She didn't stand, but did speak in a low, coarse tone.

"Why...?"

"You brought this on yourself, Yang."

Weiss then left, taking Ruby with her. When and if they returned, no one knows. Except for everyone at Beacon, they saw them come back about three days later...

**And there you have it, chapter 33, in all its glory. I actually don't pay attention to how long the chapters get before I end them, so it's always a surprise when I see the word count at the end. I didn't realize just how long this was before finishing up. But hey, if it works, it works. If you guys thought it worked, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	32. When Life Almost Gives You Lemons

**Howdy everyone! We're back with another edition of LWR, yay! Because you just can't get enough of it. Yea, we've had our ups and downs, but we're a better writer because of it. Why am I speaking as if I'm multiple people? No one knows... But even if I know I've had some bad times in this story, I'll never give up on it! Until I honestly and truly have nothing more to write for it. And a note, in my new fic RWBYKuma Arashi, it basically requires you to have seen the anime first. If you haven't seen the anime, you'll be pretty lost as to whats happening in the story. Plus, I would highly recommend it to anyone anyways, its pure amazing. But enough of that, lets get on with chapter 34.**

* * *

"Blaaaake! I'm boooorrred!"

Yang had been whining about being bored for a bit now. Blake knew they were actually free for the day. But she figured it would be nice to have a day to relax at home.

"Well, find some way to entertain yourself, Yang."

"How am I supposed to do that? Ruby is gone with Weiss on their shopping trip, and you insisted on relaxing here."

"It's not my fault that I am happy with just reading and you're not."

Yang pouted when Blake started ignoring her whining. She tried hard to think of something, anything to occupy her time. She decided to think back to what she did with her free time before, hoping for a solution to the boredom. But she realized there was really onlya few things they did in their free time. Going out, which was a definite no for Blake. And...

"Hey, Blake..."

Yang tried to put on her most seductive voice, trying to get Blake to notice her more.

"What are you doing, Yang?"

"Well, you said we should stay in. So I started thinking about what we used to do to pass time, and well, I think you know where this is going."

Yang was trying. She was trying real hard. She knew it would be hard for Blake to refuse the sexy beast that was Yang Xiao Long.

"Sorry Yang, I'm just not in the mood."

At least she _thought_ it would be hard.

"Blake, you remember how we used to do it like, every week? Sometimes even twice a week? What happened to us? We haven't done it in a month and a half!"

"Look, I'm sorry Yang, I just haven't been feeling it lately."

Yang, feeling slightly depressed now, skulked away to her own bed. Running her options through her head, trying desperately to think of a solution to her problems.

_Think, Xiao Long, think! Maybe we can get help from someone who is adept in relationships and could assist us in our plight... Nah, I don't know anyone like that. But what can I do to fix this? Oh! I know! I'll ask JNPR, they never seem to have problems._

* * *

Yang Headed across the hall, knocking on the door. A seething Pyrrah threw the door open not even a second later.

"What?! What is it Yang?! Come on, spit it out!"

"Woah, Pyrrah, are you alright?"

"Oh yeah I'm peachy fucking keen! Do I look alright to you?!"

"Um... W-what's going on over there?"

Pyrrah took a second to cool herself before continuing.

"_Huff_ I'm sorry Yang. You didn't do anything wrong. But I hold any sort of frustration or anger, or any emotion for that matter, in for so long. But when I do snap, it's pretty volatile."

"I can see that. What happened?"

"Come on, lets talk somewhere else..."

* * *

Yang followed behind the angry redhead to an open courtyard. The sunset was harsh on her eyes, since she had previously been in the dim indoor lighting. They sat down on the nearest bench, retaining the awkward atmosphere between them.

"Soo... What was that?"

Pyrrah took a moment to gather her thoughts before responding.

"Well, recently Jaune has been... Irritating. I know he means well with everything he does, but that's just it. He is just too kind and shy, at the same time! I want him to be a little assertive now and then. Just a little, that's it. I end up making all the decisions, taking all the responsibilities, and even when I tell him what he should do, he finds a way to get me to start anything anyways!"

"Wow, who's the girlfriend here?"

"That's what I want to know! And when I told him that he needs to be assertive, because I was getting bored, he just apologized! And when I told him not to apologize so much, he did it again! I-I just lost it!"

"That's, definitely an, uh, interesting situation..."

Neither of the two broke the silence for about five minuets, even though it felt like the longest five minutes in history.

"Well, thanks for hearing me out, Yang. I guess I should get back and apologize to Jaune for freaking out on him."

Pyrrah stood up from the bench, about to take her leave, but she remembered what started this with Yang.

"By the way, what was it that you came to ask me, anyways?"

"Oh, don't worry about it Pyrrah, I figured it out."

"Oh, ok. Well, good day then."

Yang waited for another minute or two, before starting her own trek to her room.

_Well, was proven wrong about two things today. But at least I got some advice, even if it was in a way I never expected. She's probably just as bored as I am._

* * *

Yang walked through the door to her room, greeted by the same sight she left a few minutes ago. Blake with her nose buried in her book.

"Kitty Cat! I'm back!"

"Welcome back, Yang. I heard some yelling going on across the hall, what was up with that?"

"Oh, nothing. Though it did help me figure some things out."

"Like what?"

Yang sauntered over to where Blake sat on her bed before continuing.

"Well, I figured out that we _need_ to have sex, like, now."

The blonde smashed her lips onto the startled Blake's, pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Y-Yang, what are you-"

Before Blake could finish her sentence, she was forced into another strong, lustful kiss.

"I also figured out that I haven't been living up to your expectations lately, haven't I?"

The raven haired girl barely had time catch her breath and make quick responses, before Yang crashed their lips together again.

"What the hell happened over there?!"

"Magical things, now stop interrupting and enjoy the moment."

The aggressive blonde laid Blake down before climbing on the bed herself. Yang now looked down at the faunus girl, before leaning in to lock lips again. Yang and Blake both started clawing at the others shirts, desperately trying to get rid of them. Blake made one last futile attempt to beat her partner, however...

"You know, I told you earlier that I wasn't in the mood, right?"

"Well, aren't you now, Kitty Cat?"

"... Goddamnit Yang."

"Haha, another win for Xiao Long! And now for my prize."

"Yeah, yeah, just get to it already, come on Yang!"

"Wow, you changed your mind quickl-"

"Yang if you don't shut up and follow through I will just get up and leave."

"Okay. shutting up now..."

* * *

"Blake! Yang! We're back, again."

Weiss barely got two steps into the room before realizing that everything was in disarray again. Even after another day away with Ruby.

"Okay, What is this?! We leave, the room is destroyed. We come back, the room is still destroyed. We come back one more time, and its still destroyed! How do you two manage to keep this place in ruin 24/7?"

* * *

**And with that, chapter 34 is done. It took a good bit of time, what with my super random schedule. Also, I haven't done it much recently, but do not fret! WhiteRose fluff is incoming! I wanted to get this idea down, but next we're getting back to our roots with the super fluffy WhiteRose! So, sorry for not having much WhiteRose recently, sorry for getting this updated late, sorry but please follow/fav and drop a review, sorry but I'll see you guys in the next installment. Sorry, but Byee!**


	33. With Blushes Like these

**I promised White Rose, and here it is! I felt like my White Rose has been lacking as of late, so I'm bringin it in full swing for a few weeks at least. So lets get on with chapter 35 already!**

* * *

"I love you Weiss."

"Love you too, Ruby."

This had become a regularcustom for the two. Get in Bed. hug together. Tell each other they love the other. Fall asleep. There was nothing wrong with this, at least not to a normal person.

"God, look at them, Blake. It's sweet and all, but they look so boring."

"Just about everything is boring compared to you, so I don't think you can say anything."

Yang stood up from her bed, pulling Blake with her.

"Come on, Blake. JNPR is still awake, the six of us need to talk."

The hyperactive Blonde dragged Blake behind her, quietly closing the door behind them, before slamming on JNPR's. They were greeted by Pyrrah, who looked a bit tired, but alert.

"Yang? Blake? Why aren't you two asleep?"

"You guys, we need to talk!"

Yang made sure to close the door so no one would hear the six of them.

"Have you guys seen the way Ruby and Weiss have been lately? It's cute and all, but it seems boring. We need to do something drastic to bring them closer than ever before!

The group huddled up closer before Pyrrah responded.

"That's going to be difficult, Yang. They're already very close. Plus, Weiss has wised up to your pranks and is on constant alert for you. I doubt simple shenanigans would get results."

Yang had to get her laughs out from Pyrrah saying 'shenanigans', but proposed her idea when she finished.

"Well, I was thinking that all six of us need to either embarrass them enough and force them to be close."

"Or?"

"Or, we could tie them up, and force them to-"

"Okay, okay. We'll go with the first one."

"Heh, I thought I would be able to convince you..."

"More like force us to-"

"Okay then! Now here's how the attack is gonna go..."

* * *

_Yaaaawn_

"Mmmmhm. Ruby, come on, it's time to get up."

the younger girl was woken by the sound of Weiss' voice. Leaning up on her elbows, the redhead looked in the heiress' direction, but her gaze was averted to Blake's bed. Weiss saw Ruby's eyes and looked in that direction, and what she saw made a blush creep onto her face as her eyes went wide like Ruby's

Yang had been laying on top of Blake, having a deep make out session. They had the blankets over half of their bodies, since they spared some mercy.

"Really? This early?!"

Weiss' voice directed their attention to the white haired girl.

"Oh, sorry Weiss. We didn't think you guys would be awake yet. I just wanted to have some alone time with my Kitty Cat..."

Weiss and Ruby, now sporting healthy blushes, got up to get dressed for the school day ahead. The two were at least glad to see Blake and Yang now in clothes.

"Oh, come on, Weiss. Don't act like you haven't seen worse from us. Better yet, you and Ruby probably have done worse yourselves."

"C-come on Ruby! W-we need to get to class!"

Getting dressed, prepped, and out the door in record time, the two got out of their room. Without any permanent scarring, either.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss had calmed down by now. Anything they could have seen was made tame compared to Oobleck's hyperactivity.

"Hey Weiss."

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Have you ever wondered why we don't have a straight schedule everyday? It's like someone keeps changing the first class when they want to, because they can't remember what they had down last time on the sheet. Or even just to fit their needs that week. But maybe I'm reading to much into it."

"I've never really put much thought into it, Ruby. But, I guess I'll keep an eye on it..."

The two couldn't help but overhear a conversation going on next to them, between Jaune and Pyrrah.

"...So, I have everything set up. I have the food packed, maybe some champagne. I'm surprised I've never thought of an outdoors date before, Pyrrah."

Ruby and Weiss couldn't stop themselves from blushing a small bit from this. But they were more happy for the two than anything...

"And I'm surprised we've never, _done_ anything outdoors before, Jaune. But I'm looking forward to it..."

The unintentional eavesdroppers' redness went from 0-100 in just a few seconds. They were at least saved by the bell, as class had just ended. Making a dash through the door that would put Olympians to shame.

* * *

Now they were getting suspicious. Yang and Blake were one thing, but Pyrrah and Jaune, too? Something was fishy, but Ruby and Weiss decided not to be paranoid on an empty stomach. They had their food already, so they took their seats at the normal table, which was already filled by their friends.

"And then these Ursa jumped over the giant wall, and they started eating people, and they turned into people, and they went to school like it was nothing, and-"

"Hey guys. What are you all talking about?"

"Oh, good afternoon, you two. Nora was just going on about another insane dream of hers. This one really is outlandish, too. I mean, come on, two Ursa, jumping over a wall between the grimm and humans, becoming people, infiltrating their school, and eating people? That's a bit crazy, isn't it?"

"Damnit Ren! You interrupted my thought! Oh well, can't remember it anymore anyways."

"Well, with all the weird dreaming you do, you're bound to have something to talk about after Port's class."

"Yeah... Hey Ren, why don't you make me pancakes anymore?"

"W-what? Um, well I'm just running low on batter, so next trip to the store, I'll get some. Plus, I don't really have time to make pancakes for everyone anymore. Since our time is a bit, _preoccupied_."

Even if 2/3 of the rest of the group were in on the prank, everyone managed to start a blush.

"Are you implying our pancake time should be taken up with _that_, Ren? But, we can't do that with people around, like pancakes..."

"Who ever said we couldn't?"

Their cheeks were reaching levels of red no one thought possible (Especially the girl of the same colour and her partner). With that, Weiss and Ruby took their leave, and ran back to their room, fast enough to break the sound barrier. (Exaggerations, go!).

* * *

Now in their room, they felt slightly safer from all of them.

"Okay Ruby, we need to figure out what the hell is going on here."

"Hey, Weiss..."

"What? Whats wrong?"

"Well, all those embarrassing stories made me think about our own relationship."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, We used to do things like that. We used to be closer, and less boring. But now we're just running from stories of all that."

"I guess I know how you feel... Lets go back to how we were, when we were closer..."

Weiss pulled Ruby closer, interlocking their lips. Tongues entering the others mouth, and dancing around inside. Clothes starting to get peeled off, one by one, until they were left in nothing but underwear. As Weiss reached to unclasp Ruby's bra, she heard noises from outside the door. Which turned into full voices as they burst into the room

"I knew it! I knew it would work!"

"YANG?! What is this?!"

As Ruby and Weiss yelled simultaneously, the rest of the six piled into the room, figuring their cover was already blown.

"Yang, you do know the point was not to give it the fuck away, right?"

"Uh, sorry... Was lost in the moment. But come on, Blake! It was an awesome plan."

"...I'll admit, I'm impressed that you made a working plan. But it would be even better if you didn't screw it up."

Weiss could feel the heat rising in her face. Both her and Ruby sported blushes darker than cherries, and Weiss was getting heated.

"What, the hell?! This was all just some stupid prank?"

"Well, we were trying to bring you two closer, and I think it worked."

"Pyrrah, could you not for a minute? I'm trying to be angry here, and your calm tone isn't helping it."

The room went silent for a half a minute after that. Until a realization dawned on Ruby and Weiss.

"Wait, so, all our friends saw Weiss and I half naked...?"

"Kinda, yeah... Sorry Rubes, my bad."

Weiss and Ruby promptly fainted on their bed. Either from the rush of blood to their faces, or sheer shock and embarrassment. They all felt worse now.

"Uh oh..."

"This isn't going to be good when they come to, Yang. Hope you have an apology in place."

"Uh, d-don't worry Kitty Cat, I'll t-take care of it!"

The room had another bout of silence for another half minute, before Nora broke it.

"White Rose down!"

"Nora!"

"I don't care what you say, it felt right!"

* * *

**There you are, chapter 35. I probably could have gone with ****The Broken Fourth Wall**** or White Rose Down**** as the chapter title, and it would have worked. But oh well, I like what I have. Oh, and don't worry, this isn't the last you'll see of White Rose, oh no. It'll be back, just you wait till next Saturday... I'll be baaaaaccckkkk. If you want me to, anyways. If you do, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	34. A Certain Interesting Character

**Good day, and welcome to another riveting exhibition of RWBY... I'll stop now. So, holy shit its been forever since I last posted. I actually haven't had a working computer till just about two weeks ago, so couldn't get anything done. But I'm back now, from what feels like the ten thousandth involuntary hiatus. I missed having RWBY in my life, so lets get right into it!**

**BTW, I do have a certain friend's OC making an appearance this chapter, so disclaimer, I guess?**

* * *

Ruby sat on the she shared with Weiss, looking out the nearby window at the pouring rain. It didn't rain much in Vale, (Which made the expanse of wilderness right outside seem odd) but when it rained, it rained hard.

"Weeeeiiss! I'm boorrred!"

The heiress in question had been admiring the sounds of thunder and rain. She always felt a sense of comfort during the rain.

"Well, you can come with me to that dust shop across town if you want."

Ruby pondered this option for a moment, before agreeing. She didn't want Weiss to have to go alone in this rain.

"You two sure you don't want to come with us?"

"We're fine, Weiss. Yang and rain don't exactly get along well, so I have to stay here with her to keep her company, you know, be a good girlfriend."

"Well, alright then, we shouldn't be out too terribly long."

And with that, Ruby and Weiss set off. After getting into Vale, they decided to do something Weiss hoped to steer clear of. To avoid the rain, they had to use public transportation. Ruby had prior knowledge of the bus systems of Vale, so she led Weiss, repeatedly assuring her there was nothing inherently wrong with buses. After a small walk that felt like a small journey to Weiss, they arrived at a covered bus stop.

"Alright, now we just wait here for the bus. And like I said, there's nothing wrong with buses."

"It's not the bus that's the bad part, it's the people inside! I've seen some of the people that use public transportation, and there are some definitely unsavory types that use it."

This train of thought, combined with the fact that someone had just came under the shade at the bus stop, made Weiss' paranoia skyrocket. It took all she had not to freak out. The person in question, a thin man in a white and gold coat, lit up a cigarette. Luckily for Weiss, the bus arrived moments later, empty. No one wanted to go out in the rain, apparently. The three boarded the vehicle, and took their seats.

* * *

It was relatively cramped in the bus, and it was going to be a long trip to the other side of Vale. Weiss' nerves were calming, partly in thanks to Ruby holding her in a hug. It only took about 3 minutes before the silence was broken, however.

"So, where you guys headed?"

Weiss and Ruby weren't prepared for the man to ask a question out of the blue like that. Naturally, Ruby was the one to respond, since Weiss was close to a conniption fit.

"U-um, we're heading to that dust shop on the other side of town, you know, the one that got robbed a little while back?"

"That's an odd coincidence, I'm headed there, too. But I must look weird, some strange guy talking to young girls on a bus, and not even introducing himself first. My name is Martin, Martin Phoenix."

"I'm Ruby, and this is Weiss. Don't take it personally if she's a little stand-offish, she has a thing about public transportation."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. My brother has the same kinda deal, only his involves a certain transport jet, but that's another story..."

* * *

After a small amount of chatting, and Weiss calming down a bit, they reached their destination.

"Alright here we are! Oh man, I forgot how awesome it is to get new things to mess around with and put on Crescent Rose! I need some black dust, and blue dust, that stuff is really interesting to put into the bullet casing!"

Martin, apparently being an enthusiast in these types of things like Ruby, couldn't help but join in.

"Oh, but you could ingrain some red dust into the projectile, and make incendiary rounds! I have something similar on my weapon at home."

"Or what if-"

"Hey! Both of you! The shops closed, so no dust for anyone!"

Weiss' irritated words snapped the two out of their brainstorming frenzy, and brought their attention to the dust shop in question. And, like Weiss said, it had been closed. The owner figured 'It's raining, who would go out in the rain just to get some dust. Or worse, have to get here using public transportation.'

"Great, where are we going to resupply now?"

"Well, Ms. Ruby, I happen to know of a place that sells dust. It's not too far from here. If you and ms. Schnee would like, I could lead you."

"Alright!"

"What?! Ruby! Don't just make decisions like that! No offense Mr. Phoenix, but how can we trust someone we don't even really know?"

"What's the worst that could happen? We're both trained huntresses. Plus, I like the cut of this guys jib."

"Yeah, what she said!"

"You sure you guys aren't related or something?"

Martin and Ruby shared a look at each other before responding at the same time.

"we're not!"

* * *

"Alright, here we are!"

The two huntresses looked at the location, finding themselves at Junior's club.

"Um, I'm not sure you got the right place, Mr. Phoenix."

"Please, just call me Martin, or Phoenix, and this is the place. Juniors' a friend of a friend, so he'll help us out."

The three walked into the oversized nightclub, not packed as it generally was (thankfully so). They walked right up to the bar they knew Junior ran.

"So what can I get y- Oh wait, it's just you people. Where's Blondie, and why're you two with someone like Phoenix here?"

"Yang hates rain, so she didn't come with us, and Martin brought us because the dust shop down the road is closed."

"Closed, eh? And I take it he told you about my dust sales? Yeah, I sell, but it ain't exactly cheap. This stuff was tough to get a hold of, and tougher to sell under the table. 1000 lien a pound."

"But we only brought 400 with us!"

"Then I guess you're outta luck, huh?"

Martin gave a glare to Junior. The tall man knew this glare came with horrible omens of him and his business.

"Come on now, Junior. There's nowhere else to go. You wouldn't turn some destitute young kids away, would you?"

"I-I have a business to run-"

"And I have some threatening to do. So are you sure you don't want to help us out?"

There was a fire in Martin's eyes, such a fire that could burn down a building, just by looking at it. A fire that also gave his eyes a reddish tint, oddly enough.

"Fine, fine! 400 lien! You and Blondie are gonna run me out of money at this rate!"

* * *

"Well, another day, another crooked businessman shaken down. And it seems I have to get home. It was very nice meeting you two, though."

"You as well, Mr, errr, Phoenix."

"Yeah, you were actually able to keep up with me when we talked, so you must be pretty cool!"

Martin had turned his back to leave, putting his arm in the air to wave. Weiss partially questioned herself that someone like that could even exist, but dismissed that on the basis that Yang and Ruby exist.

"Well, he was definitely an interesting character. Oh, I didn't even realize! It stopped raining while we were in there."

This statement drew Ruby's attention. She turned to see that the sun had come out from behind the gray skies.

"Oh yeah, I guess it did! That should make getting back easier!"

The two began the long walk back, until Weiss made a sudden stop.

"Hey Ruby, now that the rain is done, doesn't that mean more people will be riding the bus?"

Ruby knew what was coming, and preempted the breakdown by coming to Weiss' side and hugging her tightly.

"It's fine, Weiss. I'll make sure nothing happens!"

The heiress nudged her face into Ruby's neck, in an attempt to get closer.

"Thanks Ruby, I feel better with you so close to me."

At this, Ruby could feel the blood fill her face, almost enough to pop her head.

_She, she's sooo cute! This is a new side of her! I-it's too much!_

* * *

"Guys! were ho-"

To Weiss' utter disbelief, the room was again, in shambles.

"Okay. I'm going to close this door, and when it opens, the room will be nice and tidy."

Weiss did just that, only the room did not magically clean itself as she had hoped.

"YANG! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"I'M UP! Wait, wha...?"

Yang, waking up and into a stupor, looked up from her bed to see the infuriated heiress shooting her daggers. This in turn, caused Blake to wake.

"Mmrmph. Yang, what's up?"

She saw the heated expression on Weiss' face, then remembered the state of their room.

"Oh, shit... Ummm... See, Yang has anxiety in the rain-"

"NO! I don't want to hear it! Every fucking time we leave the room for even a minute, it looks like a hurricane met a goddamn tornado in here! And I can already tell what happened! Yang had anxiety, so you comforted her, then you two had sex, then it got out of hand, and now the room is in disarray! Am I wrong?"

"N-no..."

"Then I'd advise you two to get dressed and HELP ME PICK THIS SHIT UP!"

* * *

**A good place to end the chapter. Kinda long, but I do owe you guys that much. Also, if you don't know, Martin Phoenix is my friend Phoenix Commander's OC, and he let me use it in my hair-brained idea, so thanks brotha! Also, there were a few references to his stories with Martin, so I'd definitely recommend Phoenix's stuff. It's nice to be back in the saddle, and if you agree, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	35. Otaku Culture Club

**Howdy everyone! We're back with chapter 37, wait, what? 37 really? Wow, how time flies, right? See what I did there? Eh? I'm sorry... But I do love writing this, and I've had some of the best times of my life writing this story. The amount of love it gets every chapter, I couldn't ask for more. Thanks for almost 40 chapters, and here's to hoping for 40 more! We got Halloween comin' up on team RWBY, we got the 40 chapter milestone comin' up, we got the one year mark comin' up... Scratch that last one, but we got all that comin' up, It's been an amazing year of RWBY for us fans, I'm out of breath, thanks again, start the chapter!**

_**The author has now died...**_

* * *

"Weiss, what day is it?"

"Like I told you the last 50 times, Ruby, it's still a month away from Halloween."

Weiss had been dealing with Ruby asking about the date every day for the past week, hoping it would speed up time. Ever since last year, the hyperactive redhead had been waiting for the next Halloween.

"Man, it's hard to believe it's already been a year since we started at Beacon. It seems like it was just yesterday. I wonder what would happen if I loaded you up with as much sugar as possible..."

Ruby appreciated the fact that Weiss gave up on the ridiculous notion, that Ruby could be parted from sugar for any amount of time. But the way her girlfriend contemplated the results of an overcharged Ruby slightly scared her.

The door to the room burst open with a huge thud, revealing the blonde and raven haired girls behind it.

"Alright, this belongs to one of you two, and so help me I WILL find out who, because this is too hilarious!"

The boisterous Yang that made such a flashy entrance, was followed in by the stoic Blake, who closed the door lightly and silently behind her. Said boisterous Yang held out a package in front of the two confused girls that were already in the room.

"Read the note on it!"

"_Here's the anime you requested, I trust it will make it to you in a timely fashion._

_A friend._ W-what is this?"

"Exactly what the note says, Weiss, it's an anime that someone requested. It must be from Vytal then, since I'm sure we all know that every good anime comes from Vytal. Every one. There isn't a single one that comes from anywhere else. And don't even try to tell me that there is some Vale-made series that is actually tolerable. Or that it's about something insane like people that fight monsters, and have to deal with gangs and personal problems, while wielding weird transforming weapons. Don't try to tell me that! So, who's is this then?"

Yang's oddly long speech about the fundamental workings of anime, and how it only comes from Vytal, had finished. The blonde didn't watch any of it herself, but she knew a good bit about it from Blake. Being that Blake was enthralled by Vytal's culture, she passed on a lot of her knowledge onto Yang.

"So, no one's owning up? Well then I guess we should just see what it is-"

"Stop! Alright, fine, it's mine, alright? Now you know, Weiss Schnee is an Otaku. Happy now?"

"Oh you have no idea!"

"But why hide it? It's not a bad thing, so what's wrong?"

"You're right, Ruby. It may not be bad or wrong. But to some people, it's weird. And as a Schnee, you couldn't be anything but the pinnacle of perfection. So I had to keep it hidden, I guess I just never got out of that habit."

"So, maybe we really should see what's in here if it's THAT big!"

Weiss snatched the package from Yang's hands with speed to rival Ruby's. There wasn't a chance she would let them see it. She would have never lived it down.

"I still have an image to keep to the outside world, so no one will know about this."

"Jeez, Weiss. Just what's in that box?"

"W-well, I wanted to, actually tell Ruby, about this whole thing. I thought m-maybe we could watch it, a-and maybe I could get her into it w-with me."

"That still doesn't explain it..."

"Can you just let it go Yang!"

The room went silent for a minute, since Yang did actually let it go, and no one knew how to respond.

"I've got it!"

"What are you talking about, Blake?"

"I've figured out what kind of anime you have there, Weiss!"

Blake grabbed an old English style cap, and put it on, giving off an aura of intelligence.

"I've logically deduced that what you have there, Weiss, is one of Vytal's wondrous and rare yuri animes!"

"W-What?! How did you-"

"Elementary, my dear Yang, the evidence was all there."

"Wait, I didn't ask how you knew-"

"See, the first piece was the fact that it embarrassed Weiss. But the heiress in question has been desensitized to embarrassment by her roommates! The second, was that she refused to say anything about it, which lends me to believe it must be something she isn't completely comfortable talking about with others. The third..."

Blake made a sudden point of her finger towards the redhead of the room.

"Was Ruby!"

Ruby had been surprised by Blake's sudden reaction, causing her to make a small, high-pitch squeak.

"Weiss wanted to get Ruby into anime with her. But given the knowledge we've already obtained, it must be something she's too embarrassed to talk about, unless it was with Ruby. So all that leaves, is romance! And given Ruby and Weiss' sexual preference, it was indubitably, yuri. I rest my case."

Blake, having finished the logical reasoning lecture of the century, took off her cap, and returned to the quiet, stoic nature she was known for, leaving the other three speechless.

"Well, there's no arguing with that logic! Your secrets out, Weiss!"

"Well, I-I understand why you were embarrassed now, Weiss. B-but I wouldn't mind if that's what you wanted to w-watch with me..."

At this point, Yang was busting a gut with laughter, Blake had been patting herself on the back for her work, and Ruby and Weiss had blushes so dark it was as if all the blood in their entire bodies, had entered their faces.

"Well, as horrifyingly embarrassing as this was, at least that weight is off my shoulders."

"Don't worry, Weiss. If it's any consolation, I myself own many yuri's as well."

"How am I not surprised about that, Blake?"

"You're lucky though, you can get Ruby to watch it with you. Yang just want's to skip the formalities and get straight to business."

Yang had caught her breath by now, and responded curtly.

"Damn right I want to get to business!"

Yang grabbed Blake's arm and drug her to the door, whispering something into Blake's ear. This prompted her to inform Ruby and Weiss of her situation.

"Guys, I won't be back for a while. Yang agreed to watch one with me, and act moe for me, if I don't come back in an hour or two, tell them I died by what I love..."

With that, Blake and Yang left. Where they went, no one knew, but they were never heard from again. That day, at least, they came back to the room the next day, but that's the future...

* * *

"Wow Ren, you were right, that shit was deep..."

JNPR had been holed up in their room, marathoning a certain series about 5 girls who make wishes and sign their souls away to become magical warriors, creating a never ending cycle of pain and misery, and it's following movies.

"I told you, my judgment is impeccable. Now, what's next? Anyone have a request?"

"Ooh, ooh, I got one-"

"No, Nora, we are not re-watching that one with the girls who have to fight monsters with transforming weapons! It's weird, and made in Vale, you know how I feel about those!"

"But it's awesome!"

* * *

**AH! OH, what's going on? I think I died for a second there. Oh, hey, the chapter got finished. How did that happen? Oh well, it's got a lot of fourth wall breakage, so it should work. Thanks for supporting me and my magical story that writes itself! If you are a fan of the not-so-subtle animes in question this chapter, or even if you just know of them, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	36. Weissien vs Sugar Predator

**Hey everyone hows it, wait, didn't I already update LWR, just yesterday? I did didn't I? Well, hey, I got the need to write RWBY adventures, and this does make up for that involuntary hiatus I was on. So here we are with chapter 38, and I'm pretty sure I pour a small part of my soul into this fic every time I write. So maybe I should update less... No! Update more! Then I can be immortal! If you don't get that joke, please read Harry Potter, or at least Half Blood Prince. It's a good series, and it will explain the joke. Or just get someone to explain it for you, but that's not as fun. Or, maybe this is lucky 38... No, I have to stop with the references, first Harry Potter now fallout, no more. I'm sorry, please go on to the story.**

* * *

"Oh no. Please! No more, Ruby, no more!"

"This is your fault, Weiss, take responsibility..."

"B-but Ruby, I'm out of energy, it's getting difficult to-"

"Then I think I know what you need..."

* * *

_One hour earlier..._

"Alright, me and Kitty Cat are goin out to get some supplies for our costumes! We'll be back in a few hours!"

Yang and Blake had began their preparations for Halloween, since they wanted to make sure everyone remembered that they were going to win this years contest, just like the last. Why Yang was so competitive, or why at least for Halloween, no one knew. But they went along with it anyways.

The door had just barely closed behind her before Weiss was restraining Ruby's arms and legs with her own.

"W-Weiss?! What are you d-doing?"

"Oh, call it a science project..."

Weiss had been preparing for a time like this. She needed prior research into Ruby's sugar rush limits, and to do that, she needed to conduct an experiment. Reaching behind Ruby's head, Weiss pulled out a container full of sugar. The redhead quickly understood the heiress' intentions, and wasn't sure whether to be excited, or horrified.

"Weiss, a-are you sure you want to give me some of that?"

"You're right Ruby, I won't. I'll give you ALL of it! So just make it easy and relax."

Weiss' experiment consisted of a few phases. The first phase, where she just poured some of it into Ruby's mouth. The second phase, where she poured even bigger increments of sugar into her mouth. And the third phase, where she would make gaps in between her pours, so she could kiss Ruby, and use her tongue to mix the sugar into Ruby's mouth.

"Ahh, and that's phase three done!"

Well, that saves me some narration, at least.

"W-Weiss, this feels, really weird... It feels kinda good, but really, really energetic."

Without giving Weiss time to react, Ruby slipped her arms out of Weiss' grasp, and pushed the heiress back, so that she would be in the same position Ruby was in.

"Ruby! W-what are you-"

Weiss' sentence was cut short by Ruby pushing her tongue into her mouth. Weiss didn't realize it was more than just a simple kiss.

"Alright, that should get you started! But we need more!"

"Wait, did you just give me sugar-"

"Yep! But we need more if we want you to react to it..."

Ruby had been preparing for this day. She knew eventually Weiss would try something like this, given how she had been acting recently. So she set up her own container of sugar for a counter attack! She poured said sugar into Weiss' mouth, in the same three phases that she previously had done to her.

"And, that's phase three, done..."

Less narration, more Ruby!

"Ruby, I-I may not have as big of a reaction to this stuff as you, but that doesn't mean I will let you just take the lead on me so easily this time! It's my experiment, and I will get results!"

Weiss had been correct, that the sugar didn't have quite the effect on her that it did on Ruby, but it did have an effect. With new found strength, Weiss grabbed Ruby's shoulders and pushed her off, and back into their previous position."

"So that's how you want to play it, huh Ruby? Well, don't worry, I had a backup container, just in case..."

Their battle had repeated like this two more times, until they gave up on sugar and just started getting one-ups on each other. Which, in turn, sparked them to start another battle. This one, a battle of endurance.

"Come on, Weiss. Just admit I handle sugar better, and we can just get rid of this energy!"

"N-no!"

"Alright then, I guess I'll have to tease you more..."

"Hey guys we're ba-"

Yang stopped herself when she saw the sight of them both underneath their covers. What had happened to make the room look like a war-zone, they couldn't have imagined.

"You. Saw. Nothing."

Yang was surprised when Ruby said it last time, and just as surprised when Weiss said it this time.

"Oh hey Blake, remember that thing, with the people and the stuff, yeah lets go do that."

Blake agreed, and joined Yang in their hasty retreat. They knew when not to get involved, this was one of those times.

"Ahh, Ruby!"

The battle of the Weissien and the sugar predator had continued, without Weiss' knowledge, and Ruby got the drop on her.

"Oh no. Please! No more, Ruby, no more!"

"This is your fault, Weiss, take responsibility..."

"B-but Ruby, I'm out of energy, it's getting difficult to-"

"Then I think I know what you need..."

Ruby generated another container of sugar, seemingly out of thin air, but didn't directly use it like they had been.

"This is no ordinary sugar, Weiss. This is a special mix I made, and it's made with a combination of 95% sugar, but 5% dust! I know how you react when you use the stuff, but I want to see how this works..."

Using the three phases, she made Weiss consume most of it. The rest, she ate herself. Why I'm still narrating, I have no clue.

"Now, let's see what happens..."

* * *

"Hey, anyone else find it weird that we've seen Yang and Blake leave their room, but not Ruby or Weiss?"

"Don't worry about them, Jaune. I'm sure they're fine."

"Well, if you say so, Pyrrah. But are you sure we shouldn't go check?"

Just as Jaune finished his statement, there was a knock on their door.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jaune, good, you guys are still here."

"What are you talking about, Yang?"

"Look, if you guys hear, see, or smell anything coming from our room, do NOT go in there! Under no circumstances should you go in there. If you do, you're liable to probably get shot."

Yang closed his own door for him, leaving Jaune with a confused, but scared face.

"Who was it?"

"Oh, it was just s-some prank, Pyrrah, yeah, a prank..."

* * *

"Oh god Ruby, that was amazing..."

The two, just getting off their sugar induced excitement high, had been lying in their bed, as if they just woke up.

"Oh, man Weiss. I didn't think it would ever get that insane!"

"Alright, lets promise, Ruby. To never again do this. It's going to make me look like a hypocrite if Yang and Blake come back to a destroyed room all the time."

"Hey guys, were back, again..."

Yang had just entered, and was already taken aback with the messy state of the room.

"Jeez, what the hell did you two do in here?! I can see why Weiss freaks the fuck out on us all the time!"

"Oh, hey Yang. See, I was testing something out with Ruby, and sugar-"

"No, stop there. I don't wanna hear it. Just, clean the place up would'ya? Me and Blake are gonna go now."

The two did just that, and left the room, and left the awestruck couple inside the room.

"Did, did they just pull a me on us?"

* * *

**Well, there you have it, chapter 38. It felt a little rushed, but it was no problem for someone as devout as me! Some people have faith in God, others, in Gods plural, I have faith in RWBY! Oh hallelujah I got the faith of RWBY in me! If you got faith, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next RWBY sermon. Byee! **


	37. Belladona PI

**Howdy guys! chapter 39 here is, speaking correctly I shall not! White Rose fluff here is, bearing this for long you will not! The end of this speak, this is! Alright, I think I'm good now... Sorry, the Yoda just takes over now and then, probably a nervous tic... Go on ahead, the chapters down there, don't mind me...**

* * *

Weiss slowly opened the door, wary of what was on the other side.

"Guys, we're back! Huh, the room is still intact. generally when I say that, we find it destroyed, maybe I'm finally getting to them..."

Blake popped out from under the blankets on her bed, hearing the door open.

"No, we just didn't get the chance to destroy it yet. Yang fell asleep on me-"

"I'M UP! Huh, whaaa?"

Blake almost jumped off the bed at Yang's outburst. No matter how many times it happened, she never got used to it.

"What? What's goin on? Oh, you guys are back... See Weiss? We can keep the room clean!"

"Only when you sleep, Yang."

Ruby made her way to their shared bed, with a light skip in her step.

"Jeez, what'd you two do while you were out? Ruby's generally happy and poppy, but that's clearly more happy than normal."

"Oh, we just went out and had fun. You two do that a lot yourselves!"

Yang raised her brow in response. Blake knew what she meant, and finished for her.

"Weiss, if it's something like this, just tell us. Yang would just have me figure out what's going on like last time."

This brought Weiss thoughts to the incident a few days ago, involving a certain secret otaku.

"Come on, Weiss. You know we wouldn't judge you on anything, especially since we most likely have done something even worse."

"Oh, hey, you guys should get back to sleep! It's late and we've got classes tomorrow!"

Weiss rushed to the bathroom, coming out a few moments later in her nightgown. And in a minute, she turned off the lights, got into bed with Ruby (who conveniently changed as Weiss was talking to Blake), and fell asleep. This obviously forced Yang's hand, and got Blake to help her with the case...

* * *

_2:35 PM, Monday. I start my investigation into the Schnee/Rose case. I start with the base question, "Where are they going when they leave periodically?" I've started with the evidence I already have. They leave to an undisclosed location every once in a while, no patterns to mention, except for Ruby's general giddiness increasing around time of departure. This is obviously a matter Weiss wouldn't want getting out... Waiting for Yang's report on reconnaissance, hoping it sheds more light on the matter._

I finish the entry in my log, quickly closing the book. There's a chill in the air of the room, a chill like a dark winter night on a long, on-going case. The rays of sunlight flooding into the room providing enough lighting for me to see, but not enough to see through this mystery. I hear the doorknob rattle as Yang walked in, somber look on her face I've come to know too well.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Blake."

"There is no such thing as ordinary in this city, Yang. You've been working cases like this long enough to know that."

"I don't know what's up with that, but it's kinda cool. Like one of those old detective movies!"

"Did you notice anything different about the way others were acting around them?"

"No, nothing special. Pyrrah seemed to finally get Jaune to "do the do" somewhere outside their room. Specifically, in an empty room connected to the courtyard Ruby and Weiss were in."

Nothing new, no closer to figuring this case out. our only leads went dead like a lone grimm found by a hunter in a clearing. However, I have at least gotten some insight on the Arc/Nikos case.

"Alright, Yang. We're going to have to do this the old fashioned way."

"Aww, yeah! Let's go beat someone till they spill the beans!"

"Not like that Yang, we have to be sensible about this one. They're on higher alert than a group of Hunters out in the mountains on a dark, stormy night. I mean we have to tail them next time they leave."

"Oh, yeah, that. I guess we could do that..."

* * *

_3:30 PM, Tuesday. We tailed Ruby and Weiss last night. Nothing different, just to get some food, and back the the room. They must not have wanted to go do whatever it is they do, or they knew we were there. But I've solved so many cases like this to know when we're getting close. Found some evidence that it has something to do with Weiss treating Ruby to something, since Ruby let slip that "she treats her too much"_ and _"She knows exactly what she likes". This leads me to believe it was possibly of sexual nature. This case is getting to me, however, as I find myself more irritable. Most likely because I can't figure this out yet._

"Blake! Got some news!"

I finished writing in my log, and made another loud, over-dramatic snap with the book as I closed it.

"Lay it on me, Yang."

"I know for a fact that Ruby and Weiss are going tonight!"

"Good, we've got them now."

As time went on, it felt like it slowed to a crawl. Yang and I will get them this time, and I'd bet my reputation on it. It was finally time for us to leave, after what felt like ages. We tried following them, but Yang HAD to stop me for some exotic type of food she'd never seen in the city before. I love that woman, but sometimes she's flightier than a bird going south for the winter.

* * *

Blake and Yang had lost the other half of their team, and decided to go back to the room. Wait, why did we just switch to 3rd person from 1st?

"Well, that was pretty much wasted time."

"Yeah, sorry bout that Blake. But it was sooo good!"

"Hey guys, we're back! You know, we really should change that up sometime."

"Alright fuckin spill it already!"

"B-Blake?! What are you talking abou-"

"Cases don't go over my head, they DON'T! Now you two are going to explain yourselves to me, and I want to know EXACTLY what happened!"

Blake didn't get this angered easily or often. But Weiss knew it wasn't something she wanted to be a part of.

"Alright fine! Me and Ruby sometimes, go to my family's private theater... A-and I, sing for her..."

"..."

"Umm, Blake?"

"No, no... I'm fiiiinne. I'm not even mad..."

"We already knew you sing, so why'd you have to hide it?"

Weiss had to think about her response to Yang's question. She wondered why Yang asked it instead of Blake, but then noticed the faunus girl pacing in the corner repeating that phrase _I'm not even mad, I'm not even mad..._

"W-well I like giving Ruby a private show..."

"Then you should bring us along! We wanna feel special, too!"

"O-oh, well-"

"It's because Weiss serenades me with romantic love songs!"

Ruby's honesty brought a blush to Weiss' face, since she obviously didn't want Yang to ever find out about this. She knew she wouldn't live this down till the end of her days.

"R-Ruby!"

"Woah, really? Aww it's so cute that Weiss does something like that and tries to hide it. I didn't know Weiss was a romantic!"

"You're never going to let this go, are you?"

"Not a chance!"

Blake finally broke, stepping out of her corner.

"WHAT? You made me want to rip my hair out, for that?! I, I am this schools BEST detective, and I will not have my reputation trampled on by something like this!"

"Blake, calm down! We've only been looking into this for about three days!"

"And it was three days of hell! Weiss, if you do something like this, fucking tell me! I will NOT have to doubt my skills again!"

Blake then pointed her finger, with an over-dramatic action, at Yang.

"And YOU! You are the one that forced me to this!"

"H-hey, Kitty Cat, c'mon now, how would I have known what this was gonna be like? hehe..."

"Yang, I don't give two shits if you didn't know! You owe me! You owe me, with the best stress relief you can manage!"

The fire in Blake's eyes were hot enough to make even Yang's semblance look cold. While the blonde would normally be excited by the prospect, this did not excite her. Far from it, this scared Yang. The last time she had to pay Blake back like this, she couldn't walk straight for a day.

"Ruby, Weiss! Go, go now while you still can!"

"What? Yang what are yo-"

"Save yourselves, I'll hold her here!"

Blake proceeded to pounce on Yang actually trying to shred her clothes off. Ruby and Weiss left without a second thought.

* * *

"Hey guys, we're back!"

The room, as Weiss had been used to by now, was in ruin.

"And here I thought we were getting somewhere... Whatever, I can't even get mad over it anymore..."

* * *

**So, there you are guys. I really don't know how good this turned out. I made this at 12 in the morning, so I am pretty tired, and I don't have the wherewithal to judge this chapter. So if you guys like some RWBY in the mornin, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee! **


	38. The Not-so-Lonely White Rose

**Howdy to you this lovely day, my good people! We all gather here today, to celebrate the 40th chapter! The day has finally come when this writer's love gets poured out onto the page, once again, for something much more special than he! If anyone would have an objection to this 40 chapter work of magic, please, speak now, or forever hold your peace! Why am I talking like this you may ask, well, see below...**

* * *

"Aww yeah! Another outing for team RWBY!"

"Man, it's been too long since we all actually did something together."

Weiss enthusiasm couldn't compare to Yang's, but that's not to say she wasn't excited. The heiress did enjoy these team outings, and it has been quite some time since they all went out.

"So, what's on the agenda, Weiss?"

Blake's question got Weiss pondering. She didn't really have a plan for this, she just kinda went with what she knew. The person in charge of plans rotated every time, and this was Weiss' second time. Her first, well, it's best not to make her relive that...

"Well, I really don't have much of a plan. But I did hear from a friend of a friend of my father's friend, that There's this new city park their making right in the middle of town."

The park Weiss spoke of, shouldn't really be considered a park, it was more of a giant sanctuary in the middle of Vale. It even had some species of grimm on display at the zoo inside. Yes, they had a zoo in a sanctuary, in Vale.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be cool, Weiss!"

"Thanks, Ruby. I'm trying hard this time."

"Woah, is that it? It's huuuuge!"

Ruby was indeed pointing at the park in question. And it covered a lot of land, so it was in no way cheap.

"Jeez, who the hell'd they have funding this thing? It'd cost a fortune and a half!"

"... Okay, maybe I might have lied a bit. Maybe this park was mainly funded by the SDC. Maybe it's not completely open yet. Maybe I got us in before anyone else..."

"Wait, so, the entire park is-"

"Just for us, yeah."

Yang had grabbed Weiss' shoulder and gave her a one-armed bear hug that Weiss had come to understand as deep gratitude.

"This, is by far, the BEST IDEA EVAAAAAAAAAAAARR!"

The thought of having such a huge area to themselves, having free reign to do whatever they wanted, and having almost limitless money to spend, was too much for Yang to handle.

* * *

"Man, I thought it was big from the outside, but it's even bigger on the inside!"

Ruby, while not quite as extreme as her sister, was still very much so enthused. Yang had been trumping everyone's emotions already, and they just got there.

"Ooh, ooh! What should we do first? Punch a tree down? Raid the food carts? Mess with the grimm? Oh, there's just too many options!"

"Well, there's three places I figured we should go, to save time. We don't exactly have all night. The first, is the grimm pens, because I know Yang would love that. The second, is the outdoor ice skating rink, and the third, is this big hill on the east side of the park, it has a really good view of the coast and the sky. So, let's go!"

Weiss' plan was now in action, and the four set off for the grimm pens. They weren't hard to find, given they were still loud, obnoxious, and smelly. The biggest reason Yang wanted to go, was because she desperately wanted to box with a kangaroo grimm.

Yang got her wish.

"_Huff Huff_ Whew, man, that thing put up a fight. It got a few good hits in, I'll give it that, but I ain't the kind to give up easily!"

"You probably should have been more careful, Yang. I mean, getting into one of the grimm pens, with the grimm, isn't exactly safe."

"You forget what we are? Weapons or not, we still kick ass!"

While Yang had been 'laying the smack down' on the grimm, Blake had been waving her Yang flag, which was alot like her RWBY flag, from the barrier. And Weiss and Ruby were looking at the more docile grimm.

"Okay, that's one down, two to go."

* * *

"W-woah! Weiss, help!"

Weiss, being quite adept at ice skating, had been at Ruby's side to help her. While she may have been a speed demon on land, she was a bit clumsy when it came to balance. At Ruby's yell, Weiss had grabbed her arm and held her up.

"T-thanks Weiss."

"It's fine Ruby. You know I would be here till you got used to it."

Meanwhile, Yang and Blake had been doing laps, quite quickly. Like it was some sort of unspoken race between the two. Weiss didn't really know that they could even skate, but she guessed based on how they were at the mountain resort.

"I think I'm getting it now, Weiss! Woah!"

Ruby had been straightening her back up, but in doing so, she lost her balance and was tumbling backwards. Or she would have been, if Weiss hadn't been behind her to catch her as she fell.

"Um, thanks again, Weiss..."

"It's fine, Ruby. These things just aren't easy for you, they aren't for everyone."

"Ah! D-damn it Yang!"

Blake and Yang had apparently collided in their careless competition. They now laid on the ice, a tangle of limbs. Blake couldn't be too mad, since she did manage to land with her face on Yang's chest.

"How does this not surprise me, you two?"

"Don't worry, Weiss. We're on ice! I'm sure they wouldn't think about-"

Yang and Blake were already off the ice, and onto the bench nearby. It's a good thing, or they most likely would have melted the ice with Yang's semblance and the natural heat of their kissing bodies.

"How does this not surprise me either?"

* * *

"This is awesome!"

The view Weiss promised them of this hill had been all it was cracked up to be and more. All the stars in the sky were visible, and the moon had been bright just above the horizon. The old Victorian-style street lamps that were placed on the walkway were a nice addition to the atmosphere of the scene. They didn't have anything to do here in particular, but being with their loves, and enjoying this view, were enough.

"Hey, Ruby. There was a reason I wanted to come here..."

"I know, this view is amazing!"

"No, it's not just the view."

Weiss stood in front of Ruby, her eyes starting to tear up.

"Weiss, what's wrong?"

The heiress didn't respond, but just drop to one knee in front of Ruby.

"Ruby. Will... Will you marry me!"

Time stood still. The initial shock setting in. Yang and Blake weren't even in on Weiss' plan, and were silent with surprise, like Ruby.

"W-Weiss."

"W-what? D-did I do something wrong? Did I skip a step or something? Ah, um, I-I'm sorry Ru-"

"Yes!"

Ruby jumped into Weiss' arms and gripped her with strength to rival Yang's own. Weiss wasn't prepared for Ruby, and fell back, with the redhead in her arms.

"Well, I have to say, not too shabby Weiss. Not too shabby."

"We're really happy for you two."

Yang and Blake gave them lit up smiles, happy for the now engaged couple. Weiss pulled out the ring she had in her jacket pocket. It was made of pure silver and gold, with rare and expensive dust-infused diamonds that made it sparkle brighter than any normal ring ever could. The diamonds themselves even formed a white rose on the top.

"This, is the best team outing ever..."

* * *

**OH GOD! It's, it's too much!**** I didn't know how much the fluff meter would skyrocket! It's killing me! Ack, I'm dying now, my little heart is giving out from the RWBY... Please, when they find my body... Let them that I died by the thing I love... Let them know it's not over... Follow/Fav, drop a review... Goodbye, friends! **


	39. The Worlds Greatest Killing Force

**Howdy bros and brahs, we got a sick chapter 41 right here man... Eh? No? Okay... Yeah, it's chapter 41, Ruby and Weiss just got engaged, wanted to update this early. Not much else to say, kinda blew that opening, so yeah, just... Just go ahead.**

* * *

"Man, I love Ember Celica and all, but cleanin the blood off em' is a bitch!"

Yang had accompanied her three teammates to clean and maintain their weapons. Something they rarely did, outside of Ruby and her obsession with Crescent Rose.

"Well, when you punch your enemies until they're just minced bones, it's to be expected."

"I know, Blake! Doesn't make it any easier!"

Yang was working on one last spot of blood. This little spot had Yang rubbing at it with the force of a power sander. But, in the end, brute force topped the bloodstain.

"Ha! Finally! Alright, now we can leave, Blake."

The faunus girl had just been waiting on Yang to finish, since she had little to do on Gambol Shroud anyways. But now, the wait was over, and the two left Ruby and Weiss alone. The latter had just walked over to where the former had been tinkering with her weapon.

"You almost done Ruby?"

"Yep! Just sharpening her and we'll be good."

Ruby's eyes wandered away from the blade she was working on, and to the sparkling ring on her other finger. She still couldn't believe that just a week ago, Weiss had proposed to her. However, not paying attention to what she was doing, Ruby gave herself a small cut.

"Ow!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a small cut. It happens sometimes."

Weiss turned Ruby, so that she faced the heiress in front of her. Weiss took Ruby's finger into her hand to look at it. It wasn't a bad cut, really, some small bleeding, but nothing major.

"You're bleeding, Ruby."

"It's fine, really!"

Weiss hadn't thought about it, but she unconsciously brought Ruby's cut finger to her mouth, and started lightly sucking and licking it. She just wanted to get rid of the blood, and she didn't even think about it, but she saw the effect it had on Ruby.

"Um, W-Weiss, you don't, really have to, do that..."

Weiss didn't get many chances to tease Ruby, so when she saw opportunity, she took it. She brought Ruby's finger away to examine it more, with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"It's still bleeding a bit, Ruby. Here, I'll get it."

The heiress then took the first two segments of Ruby's finger into her mouth, and again, lightly sucked and licked it. The effects were clearer this time, and stronger.

"Ah, Weiss, w-what are y-you...?"

Weiss then took Ruby's finger out, and began licking all around it, even in places that didn't have blood. She then spread out, going between all five fingers. Ruby was redder than a tomato, but was powerless to stop Weiss. Not that she really wanted to anyways.

"Alright, there you go, Ruby. I Hope it feels better."

Weiss got up and began to leave the room, leaving Ruby dumbstruck and alone.

"What, just happened?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at RWBY HQ_

"Ow! Man, my back is killin me! I must have overdone it in practice recently."

"Here, Yang. Let me help you."

"I'm fine, Kitty Cat, you don't really need to dooo..."

Yang's brain slightly melted as soon as Blake started rubbing her back. There were few instances when Blake would give Yang a back massage, but the blonde never took it for granted. They were too good to risk losing!

"Oh, maaan, that feels greeaaattt..."

"Here, let me get these clothes off you so I can get your muscles easier."

Yang, being in her completely relaxed state, didn't realize Blake had already gotten her top off, and began massaging her bare back.

"Blaaaaakee, it's soooo relaxing..."

"Yang, you really need to take it easier, your back is so stiff I could have mistaken you for a wooden plank if I didn't know it was you."

Yang's mind was blank, and she could feel all the knots in her back just fading away. But something was off. Blake generally didn't go this far down her back, or this far towards her front.

"Your muscles are just as bad everywhere else. Guess I'll just have to take care of all this too..."

At this point, the Blonde's brain was totally fried. But that was just from Blake rubbing her back. As soon as she started in other areas, Yang started losing her inner peace, in the form of embarrassment.

Yes, Yang Xiao Long was embarrassed.

"Ah, B-Blake?"

"Relax, I'm just getting the rest of your tensed muscles."

"I didn't, think, there were any, that weren't in my back or arms."

"Well, now you know. And now, I'm working. So just, relax."

How could she relax? Blake, the love of her life, had been massaging just about everywhere on her body, and she couldn't even see her! After a minute or two, Blake finished her 'massage', and turned Yang so she faced her.

"W-wha?"

"Think of it as a gift. Hope you feel better."

Blake got up and began to leave the room, leaving Yang dumbstruck and alone.

"What, just happened?"

* * *

"Alright, Ruby. We need to figure out what's goin on here!"

While Yang and Ruby enjoyed their girlfriends' actions, they were completely out of nowhere. And being unpredictable, was not something they could be with each other. Blake is always with Yang, and Weiss is always with Ruby, so the four know each others' thoughts by now.

"Well, we know they did this without any warning, and they both said 'Hope you feel better' before they left... So I got nothing."

"Guys we're ba-"

"Alright, what's the deal here?"

"Uh, what?"

Weiss wasn't exactly prepared for the Yang behind door number 1, so she caught her off guard.

"What's goin on with you two? You rarely leave together without us, and you both did some odd things at the same time, and said the same things before you left. So, what's goin on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Blake and I were just sparring for practice."

"Yeah, and just because we decide to treat you two, doesn't mean it's in any way correlated."

"O-oh, well, uh..."

"Look, don't think about it, it's just us spoiling you two. We all do that."

"Well, if you say so..."

Weiss and Blake had been completely honest-looking. They had a quick dispute about who showered first, deciding Weiss would, but other than that, it was normal behavior.

Ruby and Yang were tempted to just believe them and be done with it, but something was still off about it. But, they were all tired, and all got some sleep.

* * *

Ruby yawned as the first rays of sunlight entered the room. It was the weekend, so she could get some more sleep, except for Weiss.

Weiss generally wouldn't be a problem, since they slept together every night. But this, was different. This, was Weiss completely naked and hugging close to Ruby, her head just barely poking out of their blankets. Ruby's movement woke the sleeping figure, however, and she let out a cute yawn and looked up at Ruby with half-lidded eyes. She rubbed one eye with her hand, but intentionally made it as adorable as possible.

"Mmmhm, good morning, Ruby."

Ruby didn't reply, she couldn't reply. She was too petrified by Weiss to reply. A deep red blush spreading across her face, as she just laid still. Weiss got up and dressed before the others woke, and Ruby was still in the same spot.

The other two eventually got up, dressed, and Ruby still hadn't moved. Well, until Weiss snapped her out of it.

Ruby went the rest of the day without a word.

* * *

"Man, my back feels amazing!"

"I'm glad you feel better now."

Blake was honest, she was happier when Yang was. But something still didn't sit right about the whole situation. The four were now in the cafeteria, hanging out with JNPR. Everything was business as usual, until Blake came out of nowhere and locked Yang's lips in a deep kiss.

"B-Blake? We're kinda out in public-"

"You aren't opposed to this in public normally, so is it just when someone else makes a move that you clam up?"

"Aha!"

Blake looked, slightly confused at Yang's sudden outburst, but it was explained shortly after.

"I knew it! There IS somethin goin on here! You don't like being seen like this out in public, so something had to have made you! Come on, Blake! just admit it!"

The faunus girl sighed in defeat, knowing there was no getting out of it now.

"Alright, alright. See, Weiss and I, made a bet."

"You what? B-but, I thought WE made bets!"

"We still do, but she said she could get Ruby embarrassed more than I could get you embarrassed, however gave it away loses. and how could I turn that down?"

Yang just stared at her with a look of disbelief.

"That has to be, the stupidest bet you've made yet."

"In hindsight, I've made a grave mistake."

"And now Blake owes me!"

Ruby suddenly went wide-eyed and sounded a little depressed.

"So, wait, you, and Blake, made a bet?"

"Yes, Ruby."

"So, that adorable thing you did today, and yesterday?"

"Was for the bet. You really seem like you liked it, too. Oh well, maybe I'll do it again sometime, but I don't really know about-"

Ruby collapsed to the floor, knocked out by the sadness a cute Weiss brought her.

"Wow, apparently I'm lethal when I act cute."

* * *

**Weiss, the living weapon. Her method of choice: Death by adorable. If only Ruby knew... This whole thing started from this idea that stuck in my mind of 'Weiss unconsciously kissing Ruby's cut finger, and taking it too far.' And look what I mutated it into! I'm sure I will most likely burn in RWBY hell for this fic. If I haven't set that in place already, I'm sure I will. If you want to see more cute Weiss-related murder cases, like the one above, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee! **


	40. The Five Stages of Ruby's Grief

**Howdy pardners! I reckon we got here chapter 42, one a them newfangled RWBY stories... Authentic cowboy or not? Eh? Well ok then moving on! Why, you may ask, am I always using these weird speaking patterns all the time? Well, no one knows... So, the chapter, we got Ruby. Ruby yearning for a Weiss she can't have.**

**It could also have the name The Melancholy of Ruby Rose, But it didn't fit as well.**** Go on, enjoy!**

* * *

_The Five Stages of Ruby's Grief_

"Mmmhf... good morning W-"

Ruby stopped mid-sentence, noticing the absence of a certain heiress.

"Weiss?"

It wasn't often Ruby woke up without Weiss there with her. She always knew when she wouldn't be there in the morning, so this was a surprise. Fortunately Blake and Yang were awake already.

"Hey, have you guys seen Weiss?"

"Uh, no, why would we? Did you actually forget what she told us already? She'll be gone for 5 days, something about her family's business and a meeting."

Ruby did, in fact, forget this conversation. It happened sometimes, with all her hyperactivity, but she really wished she remembered this one.

"W-wait, so you mean..."

"Yep, no Weiss for you!"

* * *

_Stage One: Denial._

Ruby had been bouncing around the room at unimaginable speeds. It was the only thing keeping her from completely freaking out. There weren't many days Weiss wasn't with Ruby, so this is an unknown situation. And now Ruby stopped running around.

"No, no! She couldn't have! I would've known. Yeah, she must, just be out shopping, or she went out for some breakfast!"

"Um, Rubes, she won't be gone forever, just for a few days-"

"NO! She'll be back any second now! She, she wouldn't leave me. She wouldn't...

* * *

_Stage Two: Anger_

"Why didn't she tell me why isn't she back yet WHY WON'T SHE COME BACK AND ANSWER ME?!"

Ruby was angry. She was really angry. So angry, that even Blake knew not to go near her.

"U-uh, R-Rubes. It's alright, she'll b-be here in four days-"

"I don't care how long it will be, I want answers NOW!"

"Blake, she's gonna blow!"

"Where. Is. WEISS?!"

"Oh shit hit the deck!"

While, it was a slight overreaction to Ruby's outburst, It wasn't without merit. Since Ruby did lash out across the entire room with Crescent Rose.

"I was the last one informed that Weiss was leaving. Why? It's not fair that I'm the last to know, and I'm her girlfriend! And now, you're voices are getting really, really fucking annoying!"

"Hold me, Blake!"

"Make it stop, make it stop!"

* * *

_Stage Three: Bargaining_

Blake and Yang had been going around the room, tidying up from Ruby's breakdown yesterday. It wasn't too bad now, but it was definitely more dirty than it had been when Weiss left.

"Well, that should be alright for now. Lets just hope Ruby's more calm from now on."

"Yeah, I don't wanna have to pick all this shit up again every day till Weiss gets back."

The redhead in question had been lying on her back on her bed. It felt much colder than normal, possibly the coldest it's been in her entire time at Beacon.

"Um, W-Weiss. I know you can't really hear me right now. But please, I promise, I will do anything you want, just come back to me! I-I'll give up sugar! I'll spend more time studying! I'll give you more attention! Please!"

"Hey, Ruby. Cheer up, it's only 2 more days. Weiss'll be back in no time!"

"Please, Yang, not now. I'm trying to bargain for Weiss back, and I think I'm negotiating her down. Hopefully I can keep going, and get my Weiss for almost nothing!"

"Uh, Rubes, it's not like we're at some pawn shop, Weiss isn't going to be back any sooner, and you won't have to give anything up for her."

"B-but..."

"No buts, now why don't you get some sleep already."

* * *

_Stage Four: Depression_

"Oh man, Blake. She's not lookin too good. I want to say something, but, it's like I'm not even there."

"Don't take it personally, Yang. It's just Ruby going through some hard times on her own for a few days."

Ruby was laying on her back, staring. Staring at the same ceiling for maybe an hour now. Not a word was spoken to either Blake or Yang that entire day. The only things she muttered, were words to herself.

"Let's be honest now, Ruby. You knew eventually she'd get fed up with you. You're annoying and can't do anything useful, why would she really stay with you? Even now, you're just being hard on yourself for no reason, you know she isn't coming for you, and your world is now dead."

"Jeez, This is just hard to hear."

"I know, Yang. It must be really hard on you to see her like this. But, Weiss will be back tomorrow, this won't last too long..."

* * *

_Stage Five: Acceptance_

"She'll be back. I know she will. It's just a matter of time. I shouldn't let it get me down. I mean, it would just be irrational of me to get worked up about her leaving! She'll be back in five days, so, I'll be alright..."

"Guys! I'm back-"

Weiss had been stopped mid sentence by a flying Ruby, jumping into her. Weiss caught herself on the door this time, cushioning the impact.

"WEISS! You're finally back! _Sniff_ I missed you so muuuuccchh!"

"It's alright, Ruby, you don't have to cry. I won't leave you again, I've made sure of that."

Blake and Yang now saw their opportunity to talk to Weiss, and began asking questions.

"So, just what did you have to do for five days? Do you know how hard it's been on Ruby?"

"But, I told her I'd be leaving."

"You know how Ruby is! You should have kept telling her!"

"Well, It was a series of meetings for my father's company, having to do with my shares in it when I inherit it. There were alot of claims I had to deny, they actually thought I was stupid, and wanted me to sell my shares for meager amounts. It got me so damn irritated with them that they all looked down on me like that!"

Blake and Yang were not amused.

"Then we had to negotiate my claims in the business, since they were never really put down on paper. And It wore me out with all this. It was tough. But, I came to realize, that's just how it is."

"Weiss. You will take Ruby, go somewhere nice, and leave us alone now."

"Uh, wha-"

"JUST GO!"

* * *

**Well, there ya go, another super early (Or very late, if you look at it differently) update. I'm not too sure on how it turned out, but I got another idea in my head for Ruby to go through the five stages of grief. Not sure why or how, but I wanted to do it. So, there you go, the five stages of Ruby's grief. The emotions, totally out of whack. If you enjoy Ruby tormenting herself (You sick bastards) Or if you don't, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	41. Hot Chocolate

_**BREAKING NEWS**_

**There is INDEED people that live outside of teams RWBY and JNPR! This is definitely a shocker to everyone at home, but this stunning revelation is true! It's been confirmed that teams like CFVY do, in fact, exist... I'm just getting word that they do indeed also have personalities and lives! We'll have more on this story as it develops. I am Lemel Thurhunderd, thanks for tuning in, this is RWBY news broadcasting.**

* * *

"Alright, you can get that, too!"

"Yeah! Ooh, wait, what if I wanted-"

"Just, get anything you like, Ruby! I said I would make up for that week, I didn't say 'I'm going to limit you to almost nothing cause I'm evil'."

Weiss and Ruby were out today, like many days. This day, however, was Weiss' way of trying to make it up to Ruby for leaving her for nearly a week.

"Okay then, Weiss! First stop, that cafe we like!"

And, after a hop, skip and a jump plus about 2 miles, they arrived at said cafe.

"Welcome! Oh, it's you two, how've you been?"

"Hey, Velvet. We're good, but I promised Ruby I'd do anything she wanted today to make up for having to leave for a week."

This caused The rabbit faunus to let out a small chuckle. But this wasn't expected. How could Ruby or Weiss know what this could be?

"That reminds me of someone."

Well, that's how they could know.

"Oh, uh, who?"

"Oh, just my girlfriend."

This was as unexpected as unexpected gets. At least to Ruby and Weiss. It also got them thinking about how they probably could be better friends, seeing as how they didn't even know about something like this.

"What? When did you start dating someone? Who is it? I wanna know everything!"

"Calm down, Ruby! I'm sure she'll tell us if we let her."

Ruby's giddiness was contained, for now. It wouldn't last for long, and Weiss knew it.

"So, Velvet, tell us about it."

"Well, here she is now, actually."

The surprised girl motioned towards the door, bringing their attention to the figure of her team leader.

"Wait, hold on, you and Coco... Huh, I could have sworn I was expecting it, but I'm still surprised, so I guess I wasn't."

Velvet took off her apron and gave the taller girl a tight hug.

"Hey, love. What do you need?"

"I don't need anything but you. Talked to your boss, he told me about your promotion. Congrats on manager, it's a good job's reward. Speaking of reward, asked him if I could steal you for the day, he said yes."

"Oh, great! Give me a sec to get my things."

The taller girl nodded, letting Velvet go off to get her stuff.

"So, Coco, if you don't mind me asking, when did you two get together?"

"Been about a year and a half now. Came back from my deployment to Atlas with her, we started to get to know each other. We've been together since. And I make it my mission now to protect her from everything that comes her way. Nothings been the same since Atlas... In a good way..."

"Alright, lets be off! Sorry if she gave you guys the 'Epic Badass' treatment!"

Ruby and Weiss were now left on their own in front of the shop. Not quite what they were expecting, but fun nonetheless.

"Y'know, Weiss. I kinda wonder what it is they do in their time. I mean, we never see them on campus together unless it's classes, or we would've known already."

"It is a little weird. I wonder what they do as well, but I don't want to be nosy."

* * *

_50 minutes later_

"_Huff, huff, _Jeez, You're always, so rough with it, _huff."  
_

"That's only because I know you love it."

"Heh, true..."

Velvet, now exhausted from their, activities, rested her head against Coco's chest, enjoying the feeling of her warmth.

"You know, There are a lot of awesome things about you, but do you know which one always confused me?"

"Which one, Hun?"

"The way you can be such a stoic badass out in public, but change to this caring, lighthearted girl that knows everything I feel, and everything I want. It's kind of awesome knowing one of them is exclusive to me, though."

"Well, someone had to stick up for you when you needed it. And someone had to spoil you when you wanted it. I wanted to do both. And besides, You're so fuckin adorable I'd probably die if I didn't get some time with you now."

"Why would you die?"

"Cause I'm addicted to you, duh."

Velvet let out a small bit of laughter from that. Everyone saw Coco as this 2nd year student that stood out and didn't take anything from anyone. She had fashion sense for days, and confidence for weeks, and people respected her. If they saw this Coco, the one that cracks bad jokes and cuddles for fun, they'd most likely faint.

"See? You would have never done this type of thing in public. It's kinda funny."

"Well, hey, there's a lot of things I wouldn't do in public. Doesn't mean I don't want to, like this..."

Coco brought Velvet's chin up to look into her dark brown eyes, as she smashed her lips into the smaller girl's. She kept their deep kiss for as long as their lungs would allow, but the impatient things had to stop them.

"I don't think I could do that in public. I don't think I could do this in public..."

The larger of the two moved down the bed, so that she was eye level with The faunus girl's collar. This allowed her to kiss Velvet's neck and clavicle, making small nips and sucks which would undoubtedly leave marks.

"A-ahh, Coco! We just finished a minute ago, and now you're going again?"

"Well, if it's for you, I'd find the energy to do it."

The dominant girl made her way down again, continuing with Velvet's chest.

"W-while that's really sweet of you, I did just, ahh, screw it don't stop!"

_Knock knock_

"Yo! You guys decent in there? Probably not, but I'd suggest getting under some covers! Yatsuhashi and I gotta get some things before we head out on patrol!"

Coco was lucky Velvet reacted quickly, since she was a bit preoccupied. They just barely covered themselves before the other half of their team entered the room.

"Well, surprise surprise, we walk in on you two again."

"What, the flying fuck, have I told you about messaging when you guys were coming here!?"

"Oh don't worry Coco, we're used to this by now."

"It's not you I'm worried about dipshit!"

"I know..."

Fox had a habit of messing with Coco, especially in situations like this. He justified it as 'Hey, they set themselves up, and it would be a crime against humanity to pass up the chance to make more laughs in the world. My laughs, yes, but still laughs.'

"Whatever, just get your shit and get out! You're a good friend, but you can be a dick with these things!"

"Yeah, yeah, not my fault you can't keep it in your pants. Besides, I'm your best friend, I get these privileges."

"Why are you still here?"

"_Gasp_ So cold! Why, I would never be like that to my friend!"

"Alright already, we'll help you out with your patrols, just get out so we can change."

"Thank you, Coco."

The two boys left the room, waiting outside the door.

"You think she'll ever get tired of your shenanigans, Fox?"

"Hah, shenanigans... Probably not..."

"Probably?"

"Yeah I should probably lay off, I really don't want to get smacked with that hand bag."

* * *

"Well, I didn't exactly expect that big of a bill, but that just means we'll have to be a little frugal for a bit, Ruby."

"Sorry, Weiss."

"Don't apologize, it was my gift."

"Oh, hey, it's Velvet hand her team!"

Ruby and Weiss had been walking down the hall, on their way to the cafeteria, and coincidentally ran into CFVY. The team said their greetings before walking with the two.

"So, we didn't get to say yesterday, Velvet, but congratulations on that promotion."

"Oh, thanks, Weiss. I guess they decided that after a year there, I had enough experience to get the job."

"Well, don't get in trouble now, or you'll really get a big earful from your boss!"

There was a lingering silence surrounding Coco's attempted pun. Fox and Yatsuhashi both had a tough time holding back the torrent of laughter, Velvet was patting Coco on the shoulder while suppressing her own chuckles. All while Coco was processing the fact that she made a joke, in public.

"It's, hehe, okay Coco, hehe, I, I can't! It's such a bad pun!"

Ruby and Weiss started slipping with their giggles as well. This was reminiscent of Yang's puns, only worse.

"Oh, Coco. Isn't it kinda nice to laugh with people sometimes?"

Velvet tried reassuring her that it wasn't the death of her image. But, eventually, even Coco started chuckling.

"Hehe, I guess It's not too bad...

"I Figured it out! What you two did last night!"

Ruby's outburst took all focus from the laughing girls.

"Oh, I didn't know you were still on that, Ruby."

"Yes, Weiss. I got it. You two... Were kissing each other!"

Everyone promptly died. Fox and Yatsuhashi from laughter, Coco and Velvet from embarrassment and Weiss from a nosebleed (Caused by the adorable innocence of Ruby).

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

**Okay, lets be honest, this situation at the end would kill the spectators nine times out of ten. One of those reasons would kill them, at least one. But back to relevance, I felt like making a CFVY chapter for once. And I imagine Coco to be the soldier returned home type in public, but really soft and caring in private. Also, I'm so, so sorry for that title, but c'mon, its soo good for this. But anyways, I think Velvet and Coco are cute together, and if you agree, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	42. Best, Halloween, Party, EVER!

**RWBY VOLUME 3**

**FIRST EPISODE ON SATURDAY**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Yes, RT is FINALLY releasing the third season! It's scheduled to air on their website on the 24th, which is this Saturday. I am SO motherfuckin excited! It only took about a year though... I wish Monty was here to see this. But, not gonna let this get depressing! This is a monumental occasion! 2 Years of RWBY y'all, and I can only hope for 2 more (At least)!**

**Also, I know I said I'd wait, but I won't get better timing for a Halloween chapter than this!**

* * *

"Alright, we're ready Yang."

"Ok, Rubes! I'm just getting the final touches to mine."

The four had gotten dressed up in their costumes this year, since Yang and Blake didn't want a repeat of last years (And the one a few weeks ago) incident, so they forced the other two to go with them. Which wasn't too difficult, since it was a party after all.

"Alright. let's get goin!"

"That's a lot of makeup, Yang. Are you sure its not too much?"

"Weiss, you should know that's how those Vytalain pop idols look, and I make my costumes VERY realistic."

"Well, at least this year she had us going as singer and dancer. I was afraid it was going to be something like last year."

"But you were sooo adorable with that outfit!"

Blake, being the calm person she is, was flattered that Yang thought she was cute, but annoyed that she would put cat ears and a tail on her. It was just, weird...

"You know, I do like this dress, Yang. It's nice, elegant."

"yeah, I thought it'd fit ya, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to make the ice queen look like a real queen!"

"Well, what about mine? It's kinda tight, and it itches a little."

"Well, I had to give the queen an adorable knight to go with her!"

"How am I a knight? I'm wearing some weird clothes, not armor!"

"Oh, Ruby. That's cute."

"I'm so confused..."

"They didn't always wear their armor, Rubes, they did have clothes."

Now, with preparations complete, the team met up with JNPR on the other side of the hall.

"Nice costumes, Yang."

"Thanks, Ren. But how did you know I did them all?"

"You did the other two last year and won, you'll do them this year."

"Well, I could say the same to you, Ren!"

"Thank you, but again, how did you know?"

"Oh shit, you really made them? I thought since you did house chores and cooked well, that maybe you made clothes too or something, but I didn't believe you really did!"

Their costumes were well made. Nora being dressed in gleaming silver armor to be a Valkyrie, Ren had gone as a Jiangshi (Which Ruby had to look up), Jaune had a luchador costume with mask, and Pyrrah had a trench coat with a hat and sunglasses, which almost completely hid her face. She had no idea for a costume, so Ren agreed to make that for her. (In her defense, she did have Milo on her for the mysterious assassin type look)

"Well, lets get goin, times a wasting!"

* * *

"Man, there's a lot more people here than I thought there would!"

"Of course, Ruby, people are NEVER gonna turn down a free party with free food and drinks and free shit given away!"

The auditorium, which wasn't used much these days, was now adorned with the multiple colours of autumn, and packed with students walking around in costumes of all sorts. There were stalls for a wide variety of food and drinks, and of course, candy. But on the far wall sat a big stage, which was used by Ozpin when they first got to Beacon. Combine all this with the loud, upbeat music and dim lighting, and you had a Beacon Halloween shindig.

"Man, I almost regret staying back last year!"

"Well, I hope this serves as your lesson, Ruby! Never doubt your sister's knowledge of partying! She hasn't failed me yet!"

_**Okay, everyone! in about 30 minutes, we're going to start the judging for this years costume contest! This year, we have 5000 lien on the line, and a rare collection of seasonal dust crystals!**_

Ozpin had somehow sneaked onto the stage without anyone noticing, and grabbed the microphone already set up there.

"Yang, We NEED to win that contest!"

"Don't worry, Rubes, with our costumes, there ain't a thing here that could compete! And no matter who wins the dust, we all split the lien. The winner, I guess just pockets the extra 200 left over."

"Wait, whoever said we'd split with you guys, Yang?"

"We're not?"

"No, we are I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about Jaune, he's just trying to act like el macho luchador!"

"N-Nora!"

Pyrrah liked that Jaune was trying to be manly with his outfit, though. But it was the timing and placing he needed to work on now.

"Come on, Weiss, let's go check out some of the stalls!"

"Yeah, come on, Ren!"

The two hyperactive girls, with their respective dates, both fled the scene and went off to see what the party had to offer.

"Well, Blake, it seems we're on our own! We'll have to make ourselves stand out if we want better odds at winning, so lets go stand out!"

They stood out well enough already.

"So, uh, Pyrrah. Why don't we go get some drinks? Have fun!"

"Alright! Lead the way!"

* * *

_**Alright, we've seen the contestants, and the judges have a winner! Judges Oobleck, Port, and Goodwitch shall now announce the two runner-up pairs for the night!**_

The air went silent around the stage, anticipation filled the room.

_**The first runner-ups, are Cardin Winchester and Russel Thrush!**_

The two in question then made their way to Ozpin. Cardin, wearing a long coat with bloody clothes underneath, with a hockey mask and a bloody mace in his hand. Russel had a red and black striped shirt, with claws on his hands and a hat. His face looked grotesque (Who would've thought he was good with makeup), though.

_**The second runner-ups, are Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie!**_

They now made their way to Ozpin, with Nora taking the time to gloat at Cardin on her way.

_**And now, the winners, of this years Halloween costume contest, are Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee!**_

While Yang knew she could make a winning outfit again this year, the two winners weren't expecting something like this. But, they still made their way to the stage to claim their rewards. They were obviously overjoyed about it, but the shock of it hid it partially.

Nora knew she most likely wouldn't win, but that didn't stop her from pouting and clinging to Ren. Yang did the same, only to Blake. Pyrrah and Jaune weren't there at all, though.

* * *

"Aw man! I wanted to come here, have fun AND win the contest, and all I got was this lousy T-shirt and 500 bucks!"

"It's more than what we got, Nora!"

"You're just jealous because we got a lousy T-shirt and you didn't!"

"Blake! I want a lousy T-shirt!"

"All you have are lousy T-shirts, Yang."

"But that's not the point!"

Ruby, Weiss and Ren could only laugh at their argument over T-shirts as they all made their way back to their rooms. However, the fun and merriment quickly ceased when they saw the two doors open. Luckily, they brought their weapons with them, more for look than function, but it helped out now.

They started with RWBY's room, since it was closest. They moved into the room, but surprised nothing was moved at all.

"Oh wait, I forgot to close the door. Got caught up in all the excitement, sorry y'all!"

"Yang!"

"Well, that explains your room, but what about ours? We still need to be cautious."

Ren and Nora had taken up the lead now, looking for anything out of place. They infiltrated the room like Yang and Ruby had just prior, only a little noisier.

"Freeze Dirtbag!"

They were expecting a robber or someone looking to get the drop on them, anything to explain it. It was not one of those things.

"Jaune? Pyrrah?"

"Ah! Nora! Uh, um, er, m-m-me and P-Pyrrah we were just, umm, training! We were training!"

"Yeah! That's it! I dragged Jaune in here very forcefully, took off our clothes for less resistance, got in bed to practice close quarters combat, and made him train!"

"Oh yeah, we know the kinda training you're doing!"

"Get out Yang!"

"Not a chance! I embarrassed Ruby and Weiss more than this, and they're my sister and teammate! You, you shall not be spared! Were you practicing your wrestling 'El Luchador'?"

"Ohgodohjeezohcrap uh um what do we do P-Pyrrah?"

"We suck it up, look them in the eyes, and I tell them how it is."

Pyrrah did just that.

"It was all Jaune's idea I'm taking a shower byee!"

"Pyrrah, don't leave meeee!"

"Yeah, Pyrrah, don't leave him! He'd never find a new girlfriend!"

"I'm doomed for life now, aren't I?"

"Oh, Jaune, I wouldn't do that to a friend."

"Really-"

"But for you, I'll make an exception!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Jaune had then fainted from overheating. Caused by an embarrassed blush that possibly made a new shade of red unseen before this.

"Uh, think he's alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine."

"You sure, Ren? He's got steam coming off him."

"Consider it payback. Try to steal my pancake recipe will you? Try to make your own pancakes for Pyrrah's birthday will you? This is the punishment you get. I've set myself as the pancake god, no one else! No one, touches, the pancakes!"

"What about me?"

"... Except Nora."

"Favoritism! I call favoritism!"

"She's my girlfriend, she is my favorite."

"Hacks! I call hacks!"

"What does that even mean, Ruby?"

"I don't know, just heard it somewhere."

"Well, you're at least MY favorite, Ruby."

"Aw, Weiss!"

"AH, I"M UP! Whasgoinon?"

"Now you steal my line?!"

"Yang, I don't think you own that line."

The memories of what had previously transpired had flooded back with Yang's outburst, causing Jaune to, again, faint.

"He came back from the dead... WITCH! HE'S A WITCH!"

"He's not a witch Nora, he didn't die."

"Says you..."

They went quite for a while, taking inventory of all that just transpired.

"Well then... No more alcohol for us for a while..."

* * *

**Oh god, okay, I need to stop now. I need to stop, while I still can! That went on for much longer than I expected it to. I just couldn't stop, it's getting bad! What if I'm dying? My writing, I mean, what if my writing is dying. Ack, damnit. Just please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Adios!**


	43. A New, Familiar Scene

**Hello to you, peoples of the interweb! I just got to watch the new episode that just came out, and It feels amazing to have RWBY again! There was a time when I was scared that they would stop the show, after Monty's death, but thankfully, that fear was wrong! If you haven't seen it yet (Why not?), you should watch it before reading, you'll understand the setting more. On an unrelated note, I think I may be starting up chapters on TIEI and Time Flies again, since I'm getting back into the swing of things. So keep an eye out for those soon! I'll stop talking now...**

* * *

"Are we almost there, Ruby?"

"yeah, we're here!"

Ruby had been leading Weiss through a wooded area just outside Vale for a small while now. She hadn't told the heiress where they were going, just that they were going to spend some time alone, have fun.

"Woah, well, you weren't lying, Ruby. This is an amazing view!"

They finished their trek, and arrived at a peak that overlooked the entirety of Vale. To Ruby, this was a familiar sight. But to Weiss, this was something beautiful and rare.

"How did you even know about this place, Ruby?"

"Well, back when me and Yang were young, mom and dad would take us here alot. It's really pretty, and it's special to me. But, I picked this place because I thought I should tell mom about how we're doing."

Ruby pointed forward, to a gray mound. On closer inspection, however, this was actually a memorial to Ruby's mother, Summer Rose. Weiss watched as Ruby walked up to it, almost tearing up from hearing about Ruby's story, and what this place meant.

"Hey mom, It's me again. I, brought someone with me. Her name is Weiss, and I fell in love with her. We're actually engaged now, and I couldn't really be happier about it. Yang is doing well, and she even got married to my other teammate Blake. Their happy, too. I, just thought I should tell you what's been happening... I miss you, mom... _Sniff_"

Ruby's eyes welled up with tears, letting one single drop run down her face. More might have followed, had it not been for Weiss wrapping her arms around her from behind. Ruby always cried when she visited her mother's memorial, but she knew that no matter what, she couldn't cry when she had Weiss with her. It was impossible for her to cry.

"I love you, mom... And I'm happy now, with Weiss. With Blake and Yang. With Beacon. I'll, see you later..."

Ruby turned to face her lover, grabbing onto her tight. She knew Weiss would be there for her.

And Ruby, was happy.

"Come on, Weiss. There's an area just to the right of here, it has a good view, and it's the perfect place to set up our stuff."

Weiss hadn't even thought about the basket of food they'd brought. A picnic in the woods was, different, for the heiress, but welcome nonetheless. It was special to Ruby, so it was special to her.

After another five minutes of walking, they reached the spot Ruby had been talking about. It was still on the cliff, but was more covered by trees. They got situated right next to a calm stream that flowed through the area. This stream had actually been flowing off the side of the cliff, creating a large waterfall that reflected a rainbow of radiant colours.

"Ruby, this is, beautiful!"

"Yang and I liked it too, when we used to come here. come on, lets set up the stuff."

Ruby helped Weiss unpack, and spread their blanket out on the ground. They didn't have much in the as far as food went, though. Ruby insisted on her favorite type of white chocolate cookies, and Weiss wanted to bring a small bottle of champagne. In retrospect, she realized there was no point in bringing it, since it wouldn't even be opened.

"This is nice, Ruby."

"I know, I've been dying to do something like this together for a while, but I thought it was kinda corny and we were busy, so..."

"Well, it is corny, but it's adorably corny, and very romantic. And since we've been busy, like you said, this would be good to relax and unwind."

Ruby took one of her cookies, and began taking small bites. She didn't want to look bad in front of Weiss, and tried holding herself back. She failed though, returning to her normal ways of scarfing it down after about three little bites. It did make Weiss giggle, though, and that felt sweeter to Ruby, than all the cookies in the world.

And Ruby, was happy.

Seeing Ruby eat like this, also gave Weiss an idea.

"Hey, Ruby. Could you hand me one?"

"Sure!"

Ruby never knew Weiss for being big on sweet things (Ruby excluded), but she didn't think anything of her requesting one. The heiress took a big bite, taking roughly half the treat in one go, and put the other half down in front of her. She began leaning to her side, confusing Ruby.

"Uh, you alright, Weiss? Too sweet? What's wro- mmphm!"

Ruby barely felt Weiss pull her forward, before she felt their lips connecting. Weiss had already swallowed her bite, but she knew the sweet taste would still be there. And Ruby could indeed taste it on her lips, and her tongue.

"Oh my god Blake it's too much I can't take it!"

"GODDAMNIT YANG! How the hell am I supposed to teach you to be a ninja when you keep giving yourself away!?"

The first couple snapped out of their trance-like state, to notice Yang and Blake in a tree behind them.

"Well, that plan was blown, too."

Ren had also shown himself, followed by Pyrrah, Nora and Jaune. Even Jaune got the drop on them. But, in their defense, they were a bit too preoccupied and unexpecting.

"What is this? Yang what are you guys doing here?!"

"Well, ya see Weiss, I was gonna spy on you, again, and then Blake said she would help me since I'm not very good at being a ninja. Then JNPR said they'd join in, and here we are now."

"And again, it would have worked if Yang didn't give it away."

"I'm not sure how, but I actually can't believe this!"

"W-Weiss, that means everyone saw everything!"

"It was kinda sad when I saw you talking at mom's memorial, but then Weiss came up and hugged you and it was absolutely adorable and I squeezed Kitty Cat so hard I think I heard her squeak and it was just soo cuuuutte."

"Why do we keep seeing you guys at all of our dates? Don't you have better things to do?"

"Nope!"

"Yang's right, we don't. But if you don't want to see us, I have this really cool mustache, sombrero and poncho disguise in my closet I could-"

"I don't mean wear disguises Jaune!"

"Well, I know that you guys don't want us to do this again..."

"Yes, please, don't Yang."

"But how can I resist such cuteness? hyaa!"

Weiss, with surprising strength, actually threw Yang over the waterfall.

"IT WAS WORTH EVERY SECOOOOOOOOOOOOOND!"

Yang was at the bottom of a waterfall, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrah, Ren and Nora were laughing it off. Weiss was embarrassed, but started giggling after a second. And Ruby joined her, since she knew at least she had friends that cared. Or were at least nosy. And a girlfriend that would stay by her side no matter what.

And Ruby, was happy.

* * *

**Yes, it might be corny. Yes, it might be a little unoriginal for me. Yes, Yang shall never stop learning the ways of the ninja. But it just felt so right. How could anyone deny that fluff? It was cute, and a little funny at the end, but just sooo fluffy. I just needed to make this after I saw the new episode, the setting was so awesome to have. It's, just... Fluff... Anyone else imagine Jaune with a mustache, sombrero and poncho, using the name Juan?**

**Please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next, whatever the hell this is. Byee!**


	44. Dude, Where's My Ring?

**Hey there folks! We've got chapter 46 here, and I'm struggling for internet! Yes, this time I actually am having internet troubles, since in a few days my ISP will be shutting down service here, leaving me without internet. If any of you live in North Las Vegas, you might know my plight, but it sucks so bad. So I'm trying to rush this one out, so I have something posted before my internet's inevitable demise. Sorry for how late it is... Wow that's a long A/N, sorry. here's some RWBY for your troubles...**

* * *

"Ugh, oh man. Waaaay too much to drink last night..."

"K-keep it down Yang. I have a splitting headache. I always drink too much when we're out anymore."

"Jeez, what the hell did we do last night?"

"I'll tell you what you guys did last night. You guys got so drunk me and Ruby had to almost carry you both home!"

Weiss had entered the conversation before Blake could respond. Although, thinking hurt, so it would've been a while before they got an answer anyways.

"Ack! Weiss! please... It hurts."

"I mean, I kind of expect Yang to get drunk like that, but you too Blake?"

"I have a surprisingly low tolerance, and Yang knows it."

"Well if you both know that then why do you keep doing this?"

"Well, Yang exploits it alot, and I just go along with Yang Everywhere. I'll admit, I really should do something about it, but... Yang can be very convincing."

"Well, as long as you two still have Ruby's engagement ring, we're good."

"uh... What?"

"You don't remember last night?! It was one of the few times I let Ruby and myself go even a little over our limits! But I remember Ruby handing it to Yang for some reason, and that's it! And that was all BEFORE you started drinking!"

"O-oh, um, w-well I'm sure we still..."

"If you guys somehow lost it, I, will lose it! We may have made a bad decision when we were drunk, but you two knew what was going on! Look, just, please find it."

"Don't worry, Weiss. I'll make sure we get it back to you, and I wont let Yang rest until we do."

"Well, thanks Blake... I'm going to go get Ruby some tea, she'll need it when she wakes up."

And with that, Weiss left for Ruby's tea. To which the redhead was grateful.

"Shit shit shit... Yang, we have to find that ring!"

"Yeah, yea... I'll, get right... on... Tha.."

"YANG! Don't you fall asleep on me! You need to help me!"

"Alright alright I'm up. What do we gotta do again?"

"Ugh..."

* * *

"Alright, we'll retrace our steps, starting at the beginning."

"Good idea, Kitty Cat! You're so smart and gorgeous and sexy-"

"Flattery will only get you so far, Yang."

They had just entered Junior's club, hoping to either find it there or remember something from the night before.

"Okay really? You were just here last night! What is it that you people have against me? You constantly break my shit, you hurt my business, and I put a smile on my face every night and serve you like normal customers! Can't you at least spare me one day?"

Blake hadn't been prepared for Junior to go off like that. In hindsight though, Yang and her had been a bit too cruel to the poor bartender.

"W-well we aren't actually here for a drink, Junior. We were hoping you had seen a ring last night, or at least remember what we did."

"_Sigh_ All I saw was you're redheaded friend handing you a real expensive looking ring, and you putting it in your pocket."

"Well, I emptied my pockets already! So anythin else you can tell us?"

"Not you, Blondie! She gave it to tall, dark and introverted here. Probably because she knew you would lose it."

This may not have been directly useful, but it did change things. Now they needed to think about what Blake would do with it.

"Alright, well, thank you Junior. Don't worry, I'll make sure to try and keep Yang on a shorter leash as far as your club goes."

The two headed to the door, but Yang stopped a foot away.

"Oh, by the way, why don't you ever call us by name? You obviously know who we are, so what's with the weird nicknames?"

"It's just how I roll, Blondie."

"I can respect that..."

* * *

"Damnit! That's the last place I would put something like that! So, at least we know it's not here in the room."

"Well, if it's not here, and not at Junior's, then where the hell would we have gone?"

Blake kept mulling over every possibility, for any chance they might have gone there. After another minute of this, she came to a realization.

"I have a bad feeling I know where we went..."

"Where?"

"Gambling, that's where."

"Damn! How could I have known that conditioning you in your drunken state to go gambling on the weekends could bite me in the ass?!"

Luckily for them, it wasn't a far walk from their drop-off point to their regular gambling establishment.

"Yo Bobby!"

"Hey Yang! Comin to make yer money back?"

"Just how much did I lose last night?"

"Bout 1000 lien, and you gave up some ring fer a poker game."

"What table?"

"That one over yonder. Hope ya win it back, seemed real expensive."

Yang's friendly neighborhood Blackjack dealer had pointed her in the direction of a poker table. It was almost completely open, save for one large boy and his friends crowding around his seat.

"Cardin?"

"Oh, it's you. You two come back to lose more?"

"No, we came back for the ring we put up yesterday!"

"Well, too bad, I won it, fair and square."

"Why would you even want something like that?"

"... I have odd tastes okay!?"

"Well, whatever, We're gonna win back that ring, and you're gonna be cryin your way home!"

"If you want to try for it, go ahead!"

"Alright then! Blake go git em!"

Blake, the proud gambler she was, wouldn't back down from this. Such a challenge could never be declined! So she took her seat and started the game. They both put 500 lien on the table, and whoever ran out first, lost. They went back and forth with their hands, both fighting like there was a war being waged. it eventually came down to one last hand, and an all or nothing bet.

"This is the last hand, you confident enough?"

"Please, you wont intimidate me out of my win."

It all came to the last card played by the dealer, a diamond ace. This was up with another ace, a king, a jack and two 2's.

"You don't have this, Belladonna!"

"You're going to be eating those words, Winchester!"

"Oh yeah, well I can you trump three kings?"

Blake put on a shocked look, before changing into a smirk.

"Pocket Aces. Now I want that ring back."

They left the table, with Cardin crying in the corner.

* * *

"Hey, what did you two do? did you guys find it?"

"Sure thing princess! See, we wouldn't lose something so important!"

That was a lie, and Weiss knew it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more responsible with it, Weiss. But I made sure we found it."

"Thank you, Blake. But Ruby didn't give it to you, so it's more of Yang's fault."

"But when we went to Junior, he said I was the one Ruby gave it to..."

Ruby had just entered the room, excitedly bouncing in.

"I found it! You guys can stop looking now!"

"Wait a minute. How can there be two..."

At that moment, Nora and Ren burst into the room. The hyperactive hammer hero (Nora came up with the name after Halloween) marched up to Blake, snatched the ring out of her hand.

"I'll take that back now! Good day sirs, I SAID GOOD DAY!"

With that, Nora left with a hafrumph!

"Sorry about all that, you guys..."

Ren's apology was the only thing said, even after they left, for a good five minutes.

"Okay, does someone want to explain what the shit just happened?"

"I, honestly don't know..."

There was another air of silence for another few minutes, before Weiss started again.

"I'll go talk to them about it... But, I really don't think I will get answers immediately, so maybe some other time..."

"I agree with Weiss. This is just, too weird... I'm going to sleep."

"I'll join ya Kitty Cat."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Well, if you're getting some sleep, Weiss, so will I!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Nora cave_

"And they'll never suspect a thing!"

"What are you talking about, Nora?"

"... Something."

"Well, I have some pancakes sitting out for you, I'm going to get some sleep."

"Good, good..."

* * *

**I have honestly no goddamn idea what happened at the end there. It just, kinda happened... Also, got to watch the newest episode today, and I think RT realizes Whiterose is the future! Weiss now most likely hates Neptune's guts, and that opens the door to Whiterose lovins! If you liked this randomness or you support the Ruby/Weiss future, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. WhiteRose 2016! Byee!**


	45. A Birthday To Remember

**How do ya do, peoples? We've got here chapter 47, and I feel it's time to get the dust outta the wheels! Yeah, I know, it's been a little while, sorry... Also, I got good interwebs now, So I can update to my little cold heart's contempt! So lets get right into it!**

* * *

"Ruby! Come on!"

"Wha, huh? Weiss, what's goin on?"

"Come on, you have to get up, there's no time to explain!"

The newly awoken redhead was roughly pulled out of her bed by the frantic Heiress. She had no idea what the situation was, but if Weiss was worried, it was bad. So, Ruby got dressed, and followed her out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"We have to get Blake and Yang, They could be targets!"

"Targets?!"

"I'll explain once we're safe!"

The older girl took Ruby's hand, ran through the big double doors of the gymnasium where the other two were training, and made a roll for cover behind a wall. Blake and Yang obviously saw this, and went to question her.

"What was up with that, Weiss? What, you got ninjas after you or somethin?"

"Close, but no. We need to get out of here, and to a secure area!"

"Woah woah woah, chill! What's goin on?"

"There's no time to explain, we have to get moving!"

Just then, the wall Weiss was hiding behind had gotten hit with throwing stars that flew in through the window.

"Holy shit, there actually are ninjas!"

"Come on, Yang!"

* * *

The three surprised girls followed Weiss, they didn't know where they were going though. Eventually, she led them to an underground bunker (The one she and Ruby used when she got her revenge on the other two, ironically).

"Okay, so do you want to fill us in now, Weiss?"

"Alright. So, you remember my birthday from last year right?"

"What about it? You never told us when your birthday was, so we just celebrated it on Christmas, because it had to be sometime in Winter."

"Why the hell does everyone just assume my birthday is near Christmas? No, it's not in the winter, it's today!"

This actually surprised the three. It was a bit embarrassing to think they didn't even know her birthday, though.

"Weeiiiisss! Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday!"

"Sorry, Ruby. But I didn't want you to get caught in the crossfire. But, you were close to me, so I couldn't take a chance with leaving you behind."

"The crossfire? What's going on? What does your birthday have to do with it?"

"Well, a long time ago, I made a deal with Winter. She would stop pranking me for the entire year, but she could get my birthday. She didn't have any limits on what she could do, when she could do it, and now I'm protecting us."

"Two things. First, Why didn't this happen last year? Second, she really is just like Yang, isn't she?"

"She gave me the first year off, and yes, she is."

Blake nodded her head in understanding. However, Ruby was still skeptical about this whole thing. Her sister wouldn't do something like this to her, so would Winter really do that to Weiss?

"Are you sure about all this, Weiss? I don't think she'd do something this bad..."

The Heiress pulled out her scroll, selecting a voice message from Winter and playing it.

_Hey, Snowflake! So, remember our little deal? Yeah, that's back on! I gave you last year as a charity, but Imma comin for you this time! I just thought I'd give you a few days notice, so, yeah, byee!_

"... Or she would do something this bad."

"So, what's the plan?"

Weiss had looked at the speaker, Yang, and gave a suspicious look.

"You're playing into this really easily... How do I know you're the real Yang!?"

The blonde just gave an irritated glare.

"Okay, you're you. But how do I know you aren't working with her!? You're notoriously pranky, so why wouldn't you help her?!"

"Because my sister is in love with you."

"That hasn't stopped you before!"

"W-well, can't you just t-take my word for it?"

"You're stuttering!"

"I-I'm nervous! I got a homicidal Schnee on my ass, too! I don't wanna be thrown out to the beowolves!"

"You can't be trusted! You are banished from the island! Banished!"

"Uh, Weiss, this is a blast shelter-"

"I don't care what it is Ruby, She's banished!"

"No, you can't do this! I don't wanna get caught up in this!"

"Come on, Weiss. Let her stay, for me..."

Ruby put on that cute face she knew Weiss loved. The one that turned her to putty in the redhead's hands. The one that apparently doesn't work when Weiss is paranoid out of her mind.

"Don't care! Banished!"

Yang had now been thrown out of the shelter. irritated, she huffed her way to their room.

"Well, now I think we're safe."

_Hahahahaha! Wow, snowflake! I didn't expect you to freak that much!_

Weiss, now shocked and angry, looked around for the source of Winter's voice.

_I'm talkin through the mic on this secret camera I set up in there! What, you think I'd overlook that place? I'm a Schnee too, ya know, and Schnee's always have a paranoia bunker set up wherever they go!_

"Damnit, Winter! When will you stop this already?!"

_I dunno. Sometime. You have to realize how amazing this time of the year is for me! But, in any case, I can get into your little shelter, so ya may want to reconsider your hidy hole!_

"This is not a hidy hole, it's a bunker! And I know this is just a trick to get me out of it!"

The door above them, which was on an electronic lock activated by a keypad which only Weiss knew the code to, had opened on its own.

_Wanna try that again?_

"Flee from the hidy hole!"

* * *

The three did just that, and ran as fast as they could into their room. It wasn't the safest bet, but it was the only choice.

"Alright, so now what? Wait a minute, why is the room so clean and tidy?"

"Oh yeah, while you three were being ultra paranoid, a cleaner came in to clean."

"Yang! Why would you let anyone in?"

"Come on! It didn't happen last year, why would it this time?"

"You don't know who we're dealing with here!"

Yang wasn't worried at all, not in the slightest. So not worried that she was going to go make a sandwich in the kitchen. On the way, she stopped to take a look at something.

"Oh hey, cleaner musta dropped somethin on the way out. Looks like it's a small box..."

"Yang NO!"

Weiss' words had reached the blonde to late, as she had already picked up the tiny box, and held it in front of her, reading the label.

"See? It's just some cleaning supplies the dude dropped. You're just para-"

The 'box' exploded, sending a torrent of a thick liquid all over the room.

"What, the fuck, was that?"

"That, was Winter. I told you not to pick up the box, yang!"

"How was I supposed to know it was a bomb?! It was such a tiny box! And what even is all this shit?"

Blake examined the liquid, which wasn't difficult now that it was smeared all over everything.

"It looks a little like paint, but it's too thick, and way too sweet smelling."

"It's custard!"

"What? Ruby, how could you just know-"

"Is this a question that needs to be asked?"

"But, why custard?"

Blake looked to Weiss for an answer, which she had.

"It was her favorite dessert. Maybe even her favorite thing in the world. She thought that, and I quote, 'Custard was the only dessert that deserves to exist'. She used them all the time on me before, setting up little booby traps all over our house. It was the main reason I made the deal in the first place."

_Riiing Riiiing_

"Hello? Weiss, it's for you..."

Ruby had passed the scroll to her partner, who was about ready to kill her sister.

"What do you want now?"

_Oh, come now my little snowflake! That was just a custard bomb! Aren't you even a little surprised that I fit that much into a little box like that?_

"No."

_Bah, you're no fun. But really, you freaked out over just a custard bomb... And all that psychological stuff of 'when is she gonna get me', and being paranoid..._

"Yeah yeah, I get it, you like pranking me. That doesn't mean you have to try and kill us!"

_Kill you? What? No! I would never try to hurt you!_

"Then what was with those throwing stars earlier?"

_Huh? Throwing stars?_

* * *

_At the time of the incident_

"Okay, I reaaally need to start putting a limit on what I do with you, Nora."

"Come ooon Ren! You know you love it!"

"... But I don't"

"But you love me!"

"... But I do love you."

"That's right, now step back! I got mad trickshot ninja skills, and I don't wanna hit you!"

"This is the only time I'm letting you use throwing stars to hit the buttons on the tv, just because you're lazy."

Nora threw them, and missed the tv completely. Instead, they hit Jaune's shield (He raised it when he saw something flying towards him), hit a metal support beam on the wall in the hallway, and flew out the window of their hall.

"... Oops."

* * *

"Well, even if that wasn't you, you still pulled a bad prank on me."

_It may have been bad on it's own, but now it's not._

"What? W-what do you mean?"

_Its on it's way..._

Winter hung up the phone, leaving Weiss to contemplate the message.

"Uhh, guys, there's kinda something flying towards the window!"

A canister, about the size of Ruby's forearm, broke through the window Blake stood at, and bounced off the wall. It started to beep after a half a second, though.

"Hit the dirt!"

It was already too late. The canister exploded with nearly triple the ordinance of the last one. With triple the amount of custard as well.

"Weiss! Are you alright?!"

Ruby went to Weiss, seeing her in a shocked state.

"Weiss? Weiss!"

"... Winter..."

Weiss mumbled something Ruby couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Winter..."

"Weiss?"

"WIIINNTEEEERRRR! YOU MANIAC! YOU BLEW IT UP! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!"

* * *

**There we are, chapter 47. It got pretty long, a little rambly and veeerry paranoid. Though Winter's pranking skills are top notch. And I'm sure Nora will get that MLN (Major League Ninja) trickshot someday... Planet of the Apes reference, if you didn't know... The whole custard bomb thing came from Phoenix Commander, the custard is the best thing was his quote btw... Sorry for the huge delay on the chapter... Please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	46. THNKSGVNG Reloaded

**Howdy to ya everyone! Here we are with this years thanksgiving update! I'm just now getting a break from my schoolin, and things aren't as hectic right now, so what better than RWBY? Turkey day+RWBY= =)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) So, yeah, lets get to it then.**

**P.S. Reeaaaaaaaaaaall sorry bout the wait for this update, it's been... Busy.**

* * *

"Yang! Yang!"

"Mmmhhmhm. Whaaatt Ruby?"

"Come on, it's 6:00, why aren't you up yet?"

"Cause I don't need to be."

"Do you know what today is?"

"Yeah, I know. I also know I learned from last year. Did pre shopping and got some of it prepared already. I got this shit, Rubes."

"O-oh... Well, then I guess we're alright."

A now fully clothed Weiss had appeared from the bathroom door, with steam from her shower flooding out behind her.

"So I didn't have to get up this early? Ughh."

As she finished her groan of annoyance, her scroll rang.

"Hello? Hey dad! What would you need at this time in the morning? ... Oh, Really? ... Okay, I'll let them know, I'll see you two later then."

"What did your dad want, Weiss?"

"Him and Winter are going to come to have dinner with us this year!"

"Wait, so they're coming to beacon? Then it's a good thing we got up early-"

"Still got it, Rubes. Made extra."

"Oh... Well then..."

And yet another scroll rang, this time Ruby's.

"Uncle Qrow! ... Yeah, okay. ... Alright, I'll tell em! Byee!"

"Dad and Uncle Qrow are coming, too!"

"Alright, then I just have to make a little more then, no big deal. Still gonna sleep, though."

_Knock Knock_

"Oh, come on! Really?"

Ruby went for the door, since Yang was preoccupied with not sleeping.

"Yo, Ruby!"

"Hey, Coco! What's up?"

"Well, if you guys have room, we wanted to know if it'd be cool for us to have thanksgiving dinner with you guys."

"Yeah, sure! That'd be fun!"

"Cool, I'll let the other three know."

"Wait, Coco, just out of curiosity, why come this early?"

"Well, I figured it would be polite to let you know now, and plan accordingly. This is a busy day. This is what normal people do, right? Right?"

"Oh, y-yeah. Yeah it is... Well, thanks then... See you guys later!"

Ruby had then closed the door, only to see a fuming Yang.

"Oh yeah, I'm just gonna get some more sleep! No need for me to get up this early, I came prepared! Well I'm not fuckin prepared now am I? Oh yeah, I toootally learned from last year... Oh that's right, no I didn't! Sleep in, they said! it'll be fun they said!"

"Yang, calm down!"

"Okay, okay... Caaalllmm..."

"Are you calm now, Yang?"

"No I'm not calm now Ruby! Do I look fucking calm to you?!"

"I think your rage broke, Yang!"

"Rage? I'm not raging, Blake! This is just pure molten fury and hatred!"

"I-it's not all bad, Yang! They did just get new cooking appliances and utensils in the kitchen!"

"... You sure bout that?"

"Yeah, totally!"

"What are you talking about, Ruby? Those come in next Monday, the kitchens closed till then... Oh, Did I just say Monday? Well, they _might _be there today..."

"Why do you always have to be right, Weiss?!"

"SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"

* * *

"Thanks for picking us up this early in the morning, dad."

"It's no problem at all! Anything for you and your friends. Besides, having lots of money means having a verrry big kitchen, so it would probably be better to cook here anyways."

Weiss and her father had begun helping the other three with their foodstuffs, carrying all their ingredients, plus everything extra they now needed, into the mansion. Once it was all gathered, it was time for briefing.

"Attention!"

Like a squad of trained soldiers, the five stood at attention towards Yang.

"Alright men, I won't lie to you all. This is gonna be the fight of your lives. This is the biggest thanksgiving we've ever held, and it ain't gonna be easy! What is it Private Rose?!"

The now startled Ruby, who previously had her hand up, had put it down as she shakily gave her question.

"U-um, we aren't, all men..."

"Well good for you!"

"W-what?"

"Is that sass coming from you, soldier?"

"No Ma'am!"

"That's what I thought!"

"Don't you think this is a little overboard, Yang?"

"Schnee, I will not have you disobey a direct order from your CO!"

"We're the same age and grade!"

"In this kitchen, I am the end all, be all, understood?"

"B-but-"

"We can just as easily pull this off with you thrown in the brig! Now, understood?"

"... Yes Ma'am."

"Alright, Pvt. Rose and Pvt. Schnee are on protein and stuffing duty! Pfc. Belladonna is on beverages, as well as assisting me on desserts! Cpl. Schnee, vegetables and rolls! SSgt. Schnee, Table setting, time management and guest transportation!"

"Why is Blake a higher rank than Ruby and I?"

"Because I said so, now no more sass!"

"I don't think I can do this, I, I, I can't, I can't do this it's too big!"

"Cpl. Schnee, get your head in the game! You're good at what you do, just focus on your work."

"Um, if I could ask, why are you only getting desserts?"

"SSgt. Schnee, do you know how to make a pumpkin pie, cherry pie and apple pie without breaking a sweat?"

"N-no ma'am."

"Then times a wastin'! You all have your orders, Move!"

"Just to be clear, Snowflake is the private, Dad is the staff sergeant and I'm the corporal, right?"

"I said MOVE!"

* * *

"SSgt., status report!"

"We're 10 minutes ahead of schedule, the table is ready and all the guests' rides are on their way!"

"Alright! We may be 10 minutes early, but that does not give you a rest! You got 10 minutes left, find something to use it on!"

"Bad news!"

"What is it Belladonna?"

"We're out of cola and eggnog, and we only have enough of both for 15 people!"

"I'll drink water then!"

"We also only have 15 sets of silverware!"

"I'll use my hands!"

"And 15 chairs!"

"I'll stand!"

"And-"

"Alright I get it, I'm gonna have to make some sacrifices!"

"The VIPs just arrived!"

"Alright then, Schnee, let em in!"

"Uh, which one?"

"I don't care, one of ya!"

All three went at the same time to let their guests in. Weiss, being the one they all knew, welcomed them herself.

"Welcome, everyone! Thanks for coming, we're glad to have you all. Come in, the tables all set!"

the 10 new guests followed their hosts into the huge dining hall of the Schnee mansion. The grand, luxurious room was new, and quite appealing, to everyone but the owners of said mansion.

"Woah, and I thought Beacon's cafeteria was something! How could you ever want to not have this, Weiss?"

"Believe me Jaune, it gets pretty stale living in a prison, even a pretty one."

While most of the guests didn't know Weiss' troubled past, they all got the message. But they all decided not to dwell on it, and took their seats at the massive table.

* * *

"Ugh, I couldn't eat another bite."

Jaune inadvertently spoke for the whole table, as the remains of the dinner had been scarce. But Yang managed to separate the leftovers and package them for the five groups. Weiss and Winter had escorted the guests back to their rides, even if they were all slowed by their food comas.

"Ren... Carry me..."

"I'm tired too, Nora."

"This is why we need a pet sloth!"

Nora and Ren had made their way out, followed by Jaune and Pyrrah.

"Pyrrah... Carry me..."

"Too tired..."

Eventually all 10 had left, stomachs full and cravings satisfied.

"Thanks for having us over, dad."

"It was fun getting to spend thanksgiving with you and your friends, sweety."

"See ya later, Snowflake."

"Later, Winter."

The sisters hugged, and the groups went their separate ways. Ruby stopped about 10 ft. later, though.

"Wait, we came in one of those cars. So, how are we gonna get home?"

"... Dad!"

A moment later, the four could hear Damon's voice through the door.

"I'll get the futons out!"

* * *

**Again, real sorry for how long it's been. But I think I did an adequate job! Also, I kinda just felt like the whole General Yang thing just felt right. Christmas is just a few** **weeks away... I swear I will get that one on time. Please don't hurt me. If you liked this year's turkey day, this chapter or both, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	47. Luck Be a Faunus Lady, the Yangening

**Hi Howdy ho, peoples! Here we are with chapter 48, and you may be wondering "Why 48, we just had 48" Well, I deleted the PSA from team RWBY about me being done soon. cause that's not happening soon. Also, if you guys haven't noticed yet, I'm in a 9-man collab called Room 205. It's on NobleMETA's page, and you can get all the names of who's workin on it there. It's awesome, and got some interesting pairings, so I'd go check it out! And if you don't get the title reference, you've lived a sad life...**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The first annual Xiao long/Belladonna Gambolympics is starting!"

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

"Havin fun while Yang and Blake settle a wager of some kind."

It was true Ruby was having fun, making fun of her sister and teammate. The two in question were busy arguing over their latest bet.

"Yang, for the last time, we DID NOT agree to one cheat each!"

"Well, of course not! That's why it's cheating! But we DID agree that I won that!"

"Only until I found out you cheated!"

"No take backsies!"

"SHUT IT YOU TWO!"

Weiss' booming voice had, in fact, shut them up.

"Who cares who won? This happens nearly every day around here, so why is this one so important?"

"This one is big stakes, Weiss. Loser has to do, 'that'."

"You know, that would scare me more, if I knew what 'that' was."

"Noooooo way, Weiss. Some thing's in this world are better left unheard, and some things are sacred. This is both."

"Alright then, how about this. I shall referee one bet, and make sure whoever wins, wins fairly."

"Aight, I can deal with that-"

"But this the LAST one, where, whatever 'that' is, is held as punishment. I don't want to hear anything of this anymore."

"W-wow, what a raw deal... Okay, I'm good with that..."

"Y-yeah, that works fine..."

"Alright everyone! We have ourselves a huuuuge match! And it's lookin to be a reaal slug-fest!"

"Aww, your just too cute Ruby..."

"Wait, what did I do Weiss? Weeiisss!"

A fact which, until now, had been unknown by all, was that Ruby acting professional at something is apparently Weiss' adorable trigger. So, being that Ruby was an announcer, she of course, needed to tackle her and squeeze till she made little high-pitch noises.

"... Blake, I wanna find this cute, but..."

"Yeah I know what you mean, too random."

* * *

"Alright here we are in Downtown Vale! We're setting up for the gamble of the century, and it's gonna be explosive! I'm here with my co-commentators Nora Valkyrie and Velvet Scarlettina!"

"Hi, Ruby. It's nice to be out here today I'm hoping for a-"

"It's shapin up to be a reeaaaalll slober-knocker, Ruby! I don't think I've EVER seen a bet made as big as this!"

"Quite right, Nora! Now lets head down to our boots on the ground, Jaune Arc!"

"Thanks, Ruby. So, Yang, how are you feeling about today?"

"I'm gonna win, and I'm gonna enjoy eeverry minute of 'that' later."

"Alright, now we're going to Blake Belladonna for a word. Blake, how do you feel?"

"I'm going to stick to my training, wait for her to give me an opening and strike hard and quick."

"Alright, well it looks like these two are rearing to go down here, back to you, Ruby!"

"Thanks, Jaune. It looks like we're getting started on the field!"

As Ruby had said, Blake and Yang took their positions, with Weiss in a ref outfit stepping between them.

"Alright you two, I want a good, clean bout. I'll flip this coin, you two call out heads or tails, best 12 out of 23 wins the title of luckiest member in RWBY and all of Vale, and gets to do 'that' to the loser. We clear on the rules?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, come on!"

"Alright, first toss!"

Weiss had flipped her 25 lien coin into the air with impressive height.

"Heads!"

"Heads!"

"I already called heads, Yang."

The coin fell into Weiss' hands, and the two waited impatiently for the results.

"Tails!"

"Yeah, get ready, Kitty Cat! I'm playin hard ball today!"

"Don't get too full of yourself, Yang!"

"Second toss!"

And again, the coin flew into the air.

"Heads!"

"Tails!"

"Yang, I already called heads- Oh, never mind..."

"Get on my level Belladonna!"

The coin landed, and Weiss called it.

"Heads!"

"Get on MY level, Xiao Long."

"Heh, we'll see..."

* * *

"Oh man, this is getting intense!"

"No doubt, Nora! As expected it's coming down to the wire with two pro gamblers!"

"It seems they're both in full form today, giving the crowd a great show."

"Velvet, that's just a simple way of sayin THIS SHIT IS DEEEP!"

"Alright, the score is 11/11, last throw and for the win!"

"This ends now, Yang!"

"Bring it, Blake!"

Weiss tossed her coin into the air, time seeming to slow around the area.

"Tails!"

"Heads!"

Weiss had a particularly strong throw, and it had been taking a while for it to come down. Nora had been at coin-side taking bets on the bet.

"Place ya bets! Last minute bets here!"

After a gut wrenching minute, the coin fell and Weiss called it.

"... Tails!"

The crowd was in an uproar. Blake had beaten Yang in a battle for the ages! Ruby, Nora and Velvet rushed down to see the two teammates. Yang had been in utter shock, dreading the moment they got home.

"No..."

"What was that, Yang?"

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yang, what's wrong?!"

"I am supposed to be the luckiest person here! How, how could I looooossee?"

"Don't worry Yang, I'll be gentle."

"Don't rub it iiinnnn!"

"How about this, Yang. Sudden death poker game."

The crowd let out a collective gasp. Blake, who had just beaten Yang with her sheer luck, has now put it on the line again.

"Fine, I accept!"

And the crowd had erupted into a riot at the thought of the rematch. Out of seemingly nowhere Weiss pulled out a poker table, deck of cards and two stools.

"Alright, since you both agreed to a rematch, we'll have one. One hand of poker, winner takes all!"

The people surrounding them were in a frenzy! This was possibly the biggest event of the year, and it just got bigger. Weiss dealt each their hands, and even started betting their own money on the game. It came down to the last card, both of them were sweating bullets at this point, but not backing down.

"Alright, show your hands."

"Two pair, and seeing as how you were freaked out the entire time, i can't see you beating me Yan-"

"Full house."

"... What?"

"I got a full house."

Everything stood silent until Ruby had burst from excitement.

"UNBELIEVABLE! Yang has beaten Blake in an all or nothing poker game, and winning the title!"

"That, was, incredible! Blake was like Pew pew baboosh and then Yang was all like Bang Bang pow Kaboom! Oh man I think I had too many energy drinks today!"

"This crowd is in an unbelievable rampage!"

What Velvet said was true, the crowd was a torrent of yells and excitement. It was truly a memorable day in the history of Vale.

* * *

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle Blake."

"So, really Yang. Are you ever going to tell us what 'that' is?"

Blake at this point, was huddled on her bed. Shock keeping her from moving an inch. Even after an hour or two of waiting, she hadn't moved a muscle.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, I kind of do."

"Well, it's-"

"Oh man that was awesome! I can't believe that!"

Nora and the rest of team JNPR had finally returned to their room, being veeeerry noisy in the process.

"How can you possibly stay up like that, Nora?"

"Oh, caffeine doesn't give me a down afterwords!"

JNPR had now cleared the hall into their room, with Ren shaking his head the entire way.

"Oh... My, lord... Yang, why?"

"EEEWWWW ewwewwewwweweweeewwewweww Yaaaaang. Just, eeeeewwwww!"

"Told ya you two didn't wanna hear that!"

* * *

**Will I ever reveal of 'that'? No. No I shan't. Some things (Looking at you Cthulu, my source material) should never be said to others. I'm saving you all. You should go check out Noble, and all those other guys. Thanks for tuning in to this showing of the Gambolympics! If you liked this event, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	48. Bumblebees Make Fluff, Too

**Hey y'all! We gots chapter 49 here. Fluff, that's all I can say for the next two chapters, is fluff. Today we get some bumblebee, so, enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm goin out, Blake!"

"Alright, I will see you when you get back!"

Yang left to go out shopping, or doing whatever it is she does when Blake wasn't around. That's what the Faunus girl had been thinking, at least. She did like giving the blonde the benefit of the doubt, even if she questions Yang sometimes.

"I like to think we're happy together."

"That was kind of random, Blake."

Ruby had popped her head out of the mounds of blankets atop her and Weiss' shared bed.

"Oh, Ruby! I didn't know you were still here. When Weiss woke up earlier I thought you went with her."

"Nah, she let me sleep in today! So, what're you thinking about?"

"Well, I was just thinking about me and Yang. I really feel like we have a great thing together. We're happy, we love each other, we're both willing to give up anything for the other, and I know I can trust her."

"That's nice, but what made you think of that?"

"Just me thinking of how much I love her."

"Awww! That's soo cuute!"

"So, anyway-"

_Beep Beep_

Blake's scroll had interrupted it's owner with an alert.

"Hmm? It seems Yang must have made an expensive purchase. Oh well, this happens alot... 3000 LIEN?!"

Ruby knew what was coming, ducked her head back into her covers. She quickly sent Weiss an S.O.S., and hoped Blake wasn't feeling too murdery today.

"Okay, okay, Have to calm yourself. Calm yourself, Blake. You're scaring Ruby, and overreacting."

"Umm, why are you talking to yourself, Blake?"

Blake had tried, really tried, to keep calm. Yang had probably just accidentally went overboard, or it was a false charge.

_Beep Beep_

"... ANOTHER 4000?!"

"I'm back Kitty Ca-"

"What the fuck Yang?!"

"W-what are you talkin about, Blake?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Yang! I have charges on the account for 7000 lien! Did you honestly go and spend that much in such a short time?"

"It's not that much, Blake! Calm down, babe!"

"Calm down? Yang, I... Fine, I guess it's not TOO much when I really think about what we have.."

"Well, thanks for calming, but I was just stoppin by to drop a few things off, I'll be back in a bit!"

"Wait, Yang!"

The blonde brawler had already rushed out the door, leaving a confused Blake and Ruby.

"Ruby, is it just me, or is she trying to avoid me today?"

"Uh, I'm not sure what's going on at all..."

At that moment, Weiss burst through the door, ran straight to her bed, picked Ruby up bridal style, and left the room.

"...It appears today is going to be one of those days..."

* * *

"Phew! Well, I'm back Blake!"

"Yang, welcome back! So, how did today go?"

"Alright, pretty normal."

Blake never knew Yang to be anything close to 'normal'. So when Yang has a normal day, something is off.

"Hey, Yang. Is something, wrong?"

"Umm, nope! Not that I know of."

"Well, you seem like lately you've been... Avoiding me."

"What're you talkin about, Kitty Cat?"

"You've been spending more time going out without me, going straight to sleep each night. This has been going on for a few days, so did I do something to offend you?"

"Nah, nothings wrong, Blake. You worry too much!"

"..."

Blake wasn't stupid. Everyone knew that. At least, she thought everyone new that. Yang kept lying to her, even though Blake could see through it, she still tried to decieve her. Was Yang really just trying to hide something, or did she just think Blake was stupid?

"Yang."

"Yeah?"

"Do you... Think I'm stupid?"

"Course not! Why'd you say that?"

"Because you keep lying to my face!"

"Blake I... I, can't."

"What are you talking about Ya-"

Yang rushed forward, pulling her confused wife into a bear hug to break an ursa in half. This not only hurt, but only confused the poor girl even more.

"Ah I can't do it anymore, Blake! I can't keep it up!"

"What? What are you-"

"Yeah, I've been lyin to you, I really wanted to surprise you, but I couldn't keep it up!"

"Yang, calm down, and tell me what's going on."

"Well, it's better if I just show ya."

This made Blake more confused than ever, with a small amount of fear and excitement mixed in.

"... Okay."

* * *

"Junior's?"

"yeah, come on, I'll show you what's goin on."

Yang had led ever so confused Blake into the club, and to Junior himself.

"Oh, Blondie, you're back huh. And you brought tall, dark and introverted with you. Thought you wouldn't be here till tomorrow."

"Well, I kinda screwed up, so we'll just make it today instead."

"Well, rooms ready for you, go on in."

"Thanks, and sorry for being a dick to ya before."

"Don't worry about it, I was kind a being a bitch myself. Go on, have yourselves a nice night."

The fact that Junior and Yang had managed to get along now was pretty huge itself. But that wasn't the half of it. The blonde brawler led Blake to a room in the back of the club. Said club was already quite lavish, but this room had it beat.

The room itself wasn't too big, giving it a feeling of privacy. The room was mainly painted a dark maroon, with black borders adding to the already dark feeling the dim lighting from the elegant chandelier gave. It even had a table already set for them, with a small bundle of flowers acting as a center piece.

"Yang, w-what is this?"

"Well, I thought about how you said we haven't done anything romantic lately. So, thought I'd do something romantic for ya."

"I never said that, Yang, but this is still beautiful. I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say a thing, Blake. Oh, and I got you something, too."

Blake took the gift she was handed, still half dazed by the unexpected night Yang had made for them. She promptly opened the gift she was given. The shock she had must have shown, because Yang found it necessary to explain the gift.

"Need me to explain?"

"Well, this is the new Ninjas of Love, which isn't supposed to come out for another few months, so yeah some explaining would be nice."

"Well, alot of what I've been doin was to get this set up. I had to pay ALOT of money, and do a little threatening to get this. Plus some of it went towards tonight's dinner and reserving this room."

"Oh, that's what those charges were! Yang, I'm... I'm so sorry I doubted you."

"Well, I was kinda giving you the cold shoulder, so I guess it's not surprising you'd get suspicious."

Blake hadn't responded with words, but by merely returning the bear hug Yang had given her earlier, which said blonde was happy to reciprocate.

"Thank you, Yang."

"Anything for you, Kitty Cat."

The moment had been interrupted, however, by the masked man in a suit pushing a cart of food to their room.

"The dinner for two, correct?"

"Yes, that's us."

Said man in a suit brought their plates to the now seated couple, pulling the lid off their plates as he went.

"Now for the woman in Black, our finest seared tuna over a bed of rice. Enjoy."

The man now moved to Yang's side.

"And for the woman in yellow, our half-price bowl of clam chowder."

Blake was now confused again, for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

"One bowl of clam chowder? I thought you went all out on this dinner?"

"Well, I planned on saving this for later, but..."

Yang had reached into her pocket pulling out a small box.

"Seeing as how we just left outta nowhere when we got married, and didn't get a ring, I figured it's about time you had one."

Blake opened the box held in her wife's hand, seeing the gold ring with a small black onyx inlay inside.

"Sorry it isn't as big and fancy as Ruby's, but I spent all the money I would have on my dinner, on this ring."

This time, instead of the faunus girl pulling Yang into a bear hug, she just tackled her, toppling them both over.

"Aww Yang, I love you soo much!"

"I love you too, Blake."

The two shared a long, heartfelt kiss, since this had most likely been the second best day they've ever had together.

"How about we just skip dinner and go straight to desert today."

"I don't know Blake, this all was pretty sweet."

"Not the time for bad puns."

Yang took the hint, promptly locking the door.

* * *

"Alright, I've given you two 3 hours over your limit, sorry to say but I do have other clients-"

Junior was only met with the heads of Blake and Yang popping up over the table.

"Oh, shit, sorry. We kinda got um, sidetracked."

"I-it's fine. Just, have yourselves dressed soon... Wait, what happened to the food and plates?"

"Oh, uhh... Oops. I guess we might have dirtied up the place a little. Sorry!"

Another suited man came up to Junior's side.

"Um, sir. The next guests on the list are here."

"... BLONDIEEEEEE!"

* * *

**And so, the eternal struggle of the bartender and the drunken brawler shall continue. Also, yeah, bumblebee fluff cause why not? Don't worry, we've got some Whiterose fluff workin for Christmas. The holidays have never been so adorable as they will be in a week! So, if you are lookin forward to that cuteness, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I'll see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	49. This Will Be The Day

**Hey hey hey! Last time, I promised Whiterose fluff. Today, that shall be! It will be an epic for the ages! Keepin it short up here, go on, read it.**

**P.S.****: ****We here at the Fellowship of the Meta are holding a podcast sometime in the near future! It'll be me and all yer favorite dumbasses from room 205, now known as the Fellowship of the Meta, in a podcast! We'll be playing different games together and screwing around for your amusement like monkeys at a zoo! Fun all around! So stay tuned for that! Anyways, back to Whiterose!**

* * *

"Hey Ruby."

"Morning, Weiss!"

The day had started normally. Weiss says hi to Ruby, Ruby says hi to Weiss, they spend their day together doing something normal.

But today, was not that day!

"Since Yang and Blake are gone, and it's just you and I, let's go out today!"

"Huh? Okay then! Where to, Weiss?"

"Well, I planned on us going to six places today. We can consider this an early Christmas present."

This did surprise Ruby a little. Okay, maybe a lot. She knew Weiss had been saving up for a while, but she was never one to go all out like this.

"O-oh, okay then. Well, where to first?"

"How about that shop that opened up right across the street from Velvet's cafe?"

"YEAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

"Here we are, Ruby-"

The younger of the two had already rocketed into the new surplus weapons store. Weiss followed her lead after a minute. When she got in, Ruby had already been bouncing from wall to wall, looking through every different display of dust and weapon mods.

"Weiss! Can I get this thing, or maybe that thing! Ooh ooh, I like this thing better though!"

"Get whatever you want, Ruby."

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!"

In a matter of five minutes, Ruby had an entire box filled with different mods or dust crystals for Crescent Rose.

"Good day, young ladies! Would you like that shipped to your home?"

"Yes, we still have more to do today, so that would be nice."

"Alright, that'll be... 1900 lien."

Weiss handed over a card to the man behind the counter. Ruby had been bouncing in excitement over all the new things she had to mess with when she got home. But, she couldn't be completely happy yet.

"Weiss, are you sure about this? That's kinda a lot of lien."

"Don't worry about that, Ruby. We have plenty to spend."

Ruby could now be happy. And now that Ruby was happy, the two walked across the street to Velvet's shop

"Hey velvet!"

"Oh, good morning Ruby, Weiss. What do you need?"

"Ruby wanted one of those ultra sweet brownies you make, and we both wanted something that will keep us energized all day."

"Okay, the brownie will take one second, and as for the coffee, I have a special brew for that. It's got about 5 shots of espresso , but the flavor of it was it masked by many cups of chocolate and caramel. I call it the hare's caffeine."

Ruby had already downed her brownie, and as for the coffee, that was gone for both in about two minutes. Granted, they were now wired for sound, but it would help.

"Okay thanks Velvet here's 1000 lien keep the change for tip we're going to go now byee!"

And with that, they rushed out the door.

"... And this goes in the journal of weird things that happen to me."

* * *

"So, what's next, Weiss?"

At this point, the coffee's effects had died down a little. They still had plenty of energy for the rest of the day, but at least the world was moving at normal speed again.

"Well, now that we're in the more affluent part of Vale, I know of a bakery right near here."

And, true enough, Weiss had led Ruby to a small bakery less than a block away. Once inside, she bought the two of them a few different bundles of goodies. And then Ruby saw something different.

"Weiss... They have a cake, made out of two huge cookies and icing."

"And we'll have one of those sent to our room."

Ruby had at this point, started considering that this was just a dream. Pinching herself, however, she realized it's reality. And Weiss had felt just how much she was enjoying today, through a bear hug that spun the two.

"You go on ahead Ruby, I'll be right out."

"Okay!"

After another minute, Weiss had joined Ruby outside.

"What was that about?"

"Just telling her where to send it."

"Oh, well what's next then?"

"The Beach!"

* * *

"Wow, this place is awesome!"

Ruby and Weiss had already changed into their swimsuits, and had been walking on the water's edge. They noticed another couple under an umbrella about 20 feet from them.

"Ruby, that you?"

"Yang! I didn't know you guys were here!"

The younger sister ran over to the older, looking to see what was up.

"So, what's up?"

"Well, me and Kitty Cat here decided today would be a good day to be out in the sun."

"Well, Weiss was taking me out today, so here we are!"

The heiress in question had now joined the three, sitting with them.

"Hey, Weiss, I'm gonna go get in the water! You want to come with me?"

"I'll be there in one second, Ruby!"

After yet another minute of waiting, Ruby was joined by Weiss once again.

"So, what was that about?"

"Oh, I was just telling them to expect some things after today."

"Well, come on! The water's nice! Even if it's cold..."

They had been swimming around in the water for about an hour, while Blake and Yang had been laying down soaking up sun.

"Okay, Ruby. We have more planned for today, so we should probably dry off."

The two did just that, drying off with towels in the sun before moving on to the next activity.

"... Wait, Blake. I know Weiss had a bag she dropped off, but did it have towels?"

"No, it didn't."

"Then where did they get..."

The two looked over to the empty space their towels used to be in.

"Fuck!"

* * *

The new locale had been a movie theater in downtown Vale.

"Oh man, that movie was soo cool! It had spaceships, and different planets, and cool space battles and the good guys were like 'pew pew pew' and the bad guys were like 'vwoosh vwoosh' and there were swords made of lasers and-"

"Ruby, calm down..."

"Oh, sorry Weiss..."

Ruby had slightly embarrassed herself with her uncontainable excitement.

"It's getting dark now, and there's one more stop today, Ruby."

"Where is it?"

"Nearby, come on."

Weiss had led her fiancee for about a block, until they got to a large park.

"Isn't this that place we went a while back?"

"Yes, Ruby, this is the park my family is funding. And I have something planned for us on the hill I proposed to you on."

"Oh, what is it? Picnic? Nice date under the stars?"

"You'll see..."

It took the two about 10 minutes of walking to get to the base of the hill. What Ruby saw there, she never could have expected.

"Weiss... Is, is this..."

"Yeah, Ruby. This is our wedding."

The hill was lined with tables, all of which had white roses in the middle. Everyone that was close to them had been there; Blake, Yang, JNPR, CFVY, Qrow, Taiyang, Damon, Winter, even CRDL was there with moistened in their eyes.

Tears had immediately started running from the young bride's eyes. She pulled Weiss into a tight hug, loving the feeling of having her close.

"The cake we picked up, I told them to send it here. I brought Blake and Yang's dresses to them on the beach. I even have your gown ready in the changing room for the pool that's just to the right of here."

The two went their separate ways into different rooms. Blake came to help Weiss, and Yang to help Ruby. In about 5 minutes, the two were ready. Weiss had walked down the aisle first, in a white dress with her symbol on the bottom, with blue embroidery all around it. She had her arm around her father's as she made her way towards the alter where Ozpin stood.

Ruby had then started walking, having a similar dress to Weiss' only with her symbol instead of Weiss' and red embroidery instead of blue. She was guided by Taiyang, and was a lot more nervous than Weiss. In all actuality, Weiss was just as nervous, but didn't let it show.

As they held each others hands, the rains of castamere had began playing softly in the background. The thing that surprised everyone about this, was that Yang was the one playing the violin. Ruby was the only one other than their father that had known of Yang's exceptional playing, so no one had been expecting it at all. And with this, the headmaster of Beacon then started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to celebrate the marriage of Ruby Rose, and Weiss Schnee. Now, I know we have a time constraint, so I'll skip to the important part. Do you, Weiss Schnee, take Ruby Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Ruby Ro-"

"I do!"

"Well, then by the powers invested in me by the kingdom of Vale, I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss..."

The two had already started kissing before Ozpin had finished his sentence.

"Well, now that that's done, lets celebrate, shall we?"

The party had now started, everyone dancing and eating and having fun. There was even a group hired by Damon, that appears to be Winter's friends, who played live music for the venue. This song in particular was apparently called "Gold", and it fit very well for both Weiss and Ruby.

At this point, the music had slowed down, and now it was time for slow dancing. Ruby was lucky Weiss knew what she was doing and took the lead, but Weiss was happy to do so.

"Thank you, for all this, Weiss."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you, Ruby. You put up with how cold I was when we met."

"You were never really cold, just, alone. But you're not anymore."

"No, we're not."

* * *

***Dead Author Lies Here* He died by the thing he loved, Whiterose. Oh, hi. Didn't see you there. I'm lymle300, you may be wondering about this. I'm just a clone, so now that he's dead, I'll just continue for him. Well, it was only fitting he died to this chapter. Well, if you liked this and mourn for this dead author, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	50. Christmas Is For Lovers

**Hey dere everyone! I am terribly sorry about the wait, but here's chapter 51. I recently had a surgery done, so that took up some time to sort out. Plus now I have school and other responsibilities, so I have been quite burdened. But, I have free time, and I have the will to write! I realized I never did a Christmas chapter, so hopefully this'll get you feeling Christmas joy! (Although We've almost hit February, lol). So, no more waiting, chapter 51!**

* * *

"Alright, I knew it'd be awesome when we finished, Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed, proud of her newly decorated Christmas tree.

"Well, it's nothing like the tree at my house last year, but it's definitely pretty."

The heiress chuckled to herself when she thought about last year's tree, and how this year's was a 1/3 of the height. Though, the small form of this tree still had it's own charm.

"I think the best part about it, is that it's ours." Ruby said, barely containing her glee.

"Alright, alright, we don't need you two lovebirds makin out with us in the room!" Yang let out with a smirk.

"I-I don't want to hear that from you, Yang! I seem to remember you and Blake having some very intimate times while we were here!" Weiss said, her embarrassment getting to her.

"Ew ew ew ew eeewwww... Bad memories, bad memories!"

"See, look what you did to poor Ruby!"

"D-don't pull the Ruby card! Whatever, me and Kitty Cat were gonna be goin out for a while anyways, so you two can get as cozy as you want while we're NOT here." The blonde exclaimed, grabbing Blake's arm and heading to the door.

"We will be back in a few hours, I'll try to make sure Yang doesn't interrupt anything." Blake said with a sly wink.

"W-we'll see you later..."

Since Ruby and Weiss were now alone, they went back to their relaxing/ admiring the Christmas tree. At least they had been, until Ruby pounced on Weiss 5 minutes later.

"Weeeiiissss!" The hyper redhead yelled, flying straight into the heiress.

The older girl, being unprepared, was tackled backwards to their shared bed.

"Ruby! Jeez, you've been all over me ever since we got married. Not that I mind, of course."

"Well yeah I'm gonna be all over you! Especially after pulling something so romantic."

"Well, like I said, all this was my Christmas present to you, Ruby."

"Awww! See? This is what I mean! I can't stop myself from being all over you!"

Weiss had no complaints about the constant showers of kissing and cuddling that followed after their marriage. She just wished Ruby gave her a little more time to regain her energy before going on the attack again.

"You know, I'd ask how you have this much energy, especially with how, active we've been, but then I just remember who you are."

"You say it like it's a bad thing!" Ruby exclaimed, feigning a hurt voice.

"It's definitely not a bad thing! Its just another thing you have for me to love." Weiss whispered, pressing her forehead to Ruby's.

"W-Weiss! How am I supposed to respond when you're so romantic with me!"

"Like this..."

Weiss managed to catch the younger girl off guard this time, pulling her into a deep kiss. The heiress, however, was feeling a little excited herself, and slipped her tongue into Ruby's mouth. Their battle for dominance in the kiss quickly ended, with Weiss coming out victorious, and rolling Ruby onto her back.

"Yo, forgot our coats! And our wallets, and our shopping lists and-"

Yang stopped herself, after seeing the scene they walked in on.

"Well then, ain't this a role reversal! Not even gone 10 minutes and you two are all over each other!" Yang let out with a smirk to end all smirks.

"Sorry guys, if I had known you two would start so quickly, I would have distracted Yang." Blake said with an apologetic look.

"I-It's not your fault Blake. And this happens more to you than it does to us, Yang!" Weiss yelled, the embarrassment hitting her like a semi truck.

Unnoticed by the team, Jaune had been walking in their direction down the hall. When he had finally reached the four, he went to say his greetings, oblivious to what was going on.

"Hey guys, what's going on- Nope! Nope, nope nope, not getting involved with that, I don't want death threats!" Said the frightened blonde boy, who quickly vacated the area.

"... Well that was an overreaction and a half."

"Well he isn't the only one!" the heiress said, trying to not look flustered.

"I'm pretty sure you're the one overreacting, princess. Well, don't worry, me and Kitty Cat are leavin, again. This time we won't be back as quick." Yang replied, again taking Blake's hand and leaving.

"... Wanna keep going?" Ruby asked with an innocent face.

" _sigh _I don't know..."

"I'll let you take the lead-"

Before Ruby could even finish her sentence, she was pushed back onto the bed.

"Alright then, Ruby. But I can't guarantee I'll be gentle..." Weiss said with a look that sent chills up the younger girl's spine.

"W-Weiss! I don't t-think I've ever seen you l-like this before..." The younger girl said, who was at the same time had a myriad of different feelings go through her.

"Well then, It'll be something new for us both... Okay thinking about this now, this is really different than normal-"

"Don't think, Weiss, feel."

"Alright, I'll stop thinking about it... I'll just feel."

* * *

"Hey guys, hope you're decent this time!"

Of course, they weren't. At least Ruby and Weiss were mostly covered by blankets. Though, the sudden entrance of Blake and Yang had awoken the half asleep couple.

"W-who's there?... Wait, oh... Oh! Blake, Yang! W-w-what are you guys doing back here?!"

"It's been like, 3 hours."

"It couldn't have been, we were just getting to slee-, actually, never mind. Never mind what I just said we've definitely been asleep for a while and just got up. We were totally asleep this entire time." Weiss insisted, scrambling to explain their situation.

"Uhh huhh... Well, you two get off lucky this time. Kitty Cat has convinced me to forget about today, seeing as how we've had a good few days like this ourselves."

"Wait, really? Oh, phew, I thought we were done for. I thought we were going to have that lorded over our heads every day till we died." The heiress let out, with an exhausted sigh.

"Well first, I tease, I'm not evil. Second, you got out of it this time, but I will have my day!" Yang exclaimed with a shake of her fist.

"I'M UP! I'M TOTALLY UP! Wait, hold on, whasgoinon?" yelled Ruby, as she finally woke up.

"Jeez, look who's late to the party."

"Oh, umm... Hi Yang, hi Blake..." said the redhead with a matching red face.

They again neglected to notice Jaune, who was on his way back to his room, coming down the hallway.

"Hey, what's up- Nope, nope, nope. I'm outta here. I'm not having any part of this."

The for some reason terrified boy, ran back to his dorm and quickly slammed the door behind him.

"Seriously, what's his deal?" Mused the blonde brawler.

"I really don't know... Oh well it's late time to go back to bed with Weiss niiiighttt!" Ruby rushed out as she pulled Weiss back into her arms and threw the blankets over the both of them.

"This has definitely been, an interesting day." Blake let out with a sigh.

"Yeah, no doubt. Oh well, I'm feelin a little beat myself." explained Yang as she dropped herself onto her and Blake's bed.

"I think I'll read for a bit, Yang."

"Well at least get on the bed with me, you know I don't sleep well without my cuddle Kit-"

"Yang, I will lay with you for however long you want, but please, don't finish that sentence." Blake growled.

"Fine by me, now come here!" Yang said with a grin as she pat the bed next to her.

Blake did as Yang said, and the blonde in question immediately wrapped her arms around Blake's midsection. While the faunus wouldn't outright say it to Yang, she always loved it when she pulled her so close while she read.

_Best Christmas gift Yang could give me._

* * *

"Oh, welcome back, Jaune!"

"Hey, Pyrrha..." Jaune let out with an exasperated breath.

"Yo, you alright boss?" Nora questioned from her seat on Ren's lap.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine... I've just seen some shit today."

"Well, do you want to lie down and talk about it with me?" Pyrrha asked, being the doting girlfriend she is

"... Sure, why not."

* * *

**There you go, chapter 51. Again, sorry it's soo late. I've been busy. But hey, we get everyone cuddling, and that's always nice! I'm hoping this means I'll be updating more lately, cause I missed writing RWBY. So if you agree that a late chapter is better than no chapter, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	51. Coco and Velvet's Excellent Adventure

**Yo! Howya doin everyone? We got chapter 52 here, and right now, I'm in the zone. Listening to kick-ass music, just got off a RWBY episode, and I'm in the mood to write something. So everyone, back up a bit, cause I'm about to update, and I don't want to hit anyone with the explosion (EXPLOSSIIOOONNSSS? Yes.). I don't really know what I'm talkin about anymore, so here you are, chapter 52!**

* * *

"Yo, Velvet!"

Velvet had currently been enjoying her day off in the school cafeteria, which had been safe for her ever since her team straightened Cardin out. The rabbit faunus in question then looked over towards the sound, to see the girl she'd come to know as leader/lover coming her way.

"Coco, what's up, darling?" Velvet said with a cheerful grin.

"Come on, we're going on date!" Coco exclaimed, set in her decision.

"W-what? I-I mean, alright but, what sparked this on?"

"People've been telling me I should be more spontaneous, so we're going on a date right now. We don't have anything going on, so it should be fine, right?" Coco said with a mix of deadpan and excitement.

"Well, I suppose so, yes. But what ar-"

"Alright then! Lets go on an adventure!"

"A-adventure? Coco!"

* * *

"All right, we'll start here!" The Fashion commando exclaimed.

"In downtown Vale? Where exactly are we going?" The confused Velvet asked.

"You know my favorite shop that got destroyed a little while back? It got rebuilt! And I figure it's time I got you something fashionable, other than your combat attire."

"Well, you are the fashion guru, lead on."

Coco had done so, taking her girlfriend straight to everything she knew would fit the shy girl. After about 5 minutes of going around the store at breakneck speeds, the taller of the two shoved Velvet into a changing room, with the clothes that had been picked out for her.

"Alright, Velv, lets see it!" Coco said, excitement mounting.

"A-alright, but, please don't laugh if I look bad..."

Velvet had not looked bad by any means of the word. Now clad in a beige turtleneck, a few shades lighter than Coco's own, with a dark brown bolero jacket over it. She also had boots of the same dark brown on, with a long, flowing skirt the same color as her shirt.

"Niiiice. I mean, everything would look good on you, but this works well." The team leader said with confidence.

"C-Coco! You can't say such embarrassing things out of the blue!" Yelled the blushing faunus girl.

"Why not? It's true."

"Well, i-if it's you, then I guess I'm alright with a little embarrassment."

Coco hadn't responded. She was currently trying to internally cool herself down, after hearing and seeing Velvet.

"U-um, Coco? A-are you alright?" Asked the concerned girl.

She still hadn't responded.

_I... I can't... It's just too adorable... I think I'm dying..._

* * *

"Now where to?" Velvet asked, with a bit of her happiness being heard.

Now that they had finished their clothes shopping, and Coco had calmed herself, they made their way in no particular direction.

"Well, they finally opened that park that Ruby and Weiss got married at. I hear they got some interesting things there, how bout it?"

"Alright!" Velvet beamed with a radiant smile.

They made their way to the park (Which thankfully, was close by), which was a little crowded with people. It appears that not only were people celebrating the park opening, but also the new year.

"Lets got check out some of the stalls!" Coco let out, taking her faunus girlfriend's hand as they made their way through the park.

Coco knew that Velvet wanted her to be more open in a social setting, and act a little more naturally around others. So, she tried. She was making really big steps to try and be less tense around other people.

"C-Coco..."

"Huh, what is it, Babe?"

"They... They have it..."

"What? Who has what?"

"That stall in front of us, has the camera I've been dreaming of! It's got a much better magnification, it's got more memory space, it's just... Eeeee!" Velvet exclaimed with the most excitement she's had all day.

The fashonista had recognized this stall to be one of the un-winnable fair games she'd heard of. But, un-winnable or not, she was getting that camera for Velvet. So, what else could she do but put her money on the table, and play.

"Hey there, missy. That'll be 2 lien per play." Said the old man running the stall.

"Hold up! I'm gonna be playin, too!" Another figure, who sat down next to Coco, let out.

"C-Cardin? What the hell do you want?" The commando let out with an angry expression.

"Obviously that camera!"

"Are you really doing this to try and screw with us?" Coco said, ready to tear the young man apart for messing with Velvet.

"What? No! I don't care about that... A man can have many hobbies!"

"Well either way, I won't let you win!" Coco assured him.

"Bring it, Adel!" Cardin let out, with an overabundance of false confidence.

"Heh, do you even know what kind of game this is?"

"D-does it matter?" Cardin asked, fear starting to come over him.

"Yeah, because it's a shooting range!"

The targets had at that moment popped up, just to be shot down by Coco and her excellent marksmanship. Carrying around a minigun for a weapon, this was nothing for the confident commando. Of course, Cardin never having used a gun before, was completely in the dark on how to play.

"And we have a winner! The lovely little lady gets the grand prize!" Exclaimed the old man behind the counter.

The musclehead could only hang his head and skulk away. While Coco had taken her prize, and presented it to Velvet, who up until this point had been watching in awe. Partly because she was getting the camera she wanted so badly, but mostly at watching her girlfriend being amazing, looking amazing, and doing it all for her.

"Well, I told ya I'd get it, And I did."

Coco barely finished her sentence before she was almost tackled to the ground by Velvet. The faunus girl gave her a hug to crush bone, but of course the only thing it did hurt, was Coco (She had a heart attack from getting hugged by Velvet in public).

"C-come on, Velv. We... got more to do... Before I die..." Said Coco, with almost no breath left.

"Before you die? Come on, we've got a long time before that happens!"

"Y-yeah... Sure... Lets go..."

* * *

"Hey, isn't this the same hill where the wedding happened?" Velvet asked remembering the grand event.

"It is, and it's just about time for the fireworks, come on lets find a spot." Coco told her faunus love, as she lead her to a spot she already knew of.

Coco hated to admit it, but while they were at Ruby and Weiss' wedding, a small part of the time she spent looking for secluded areas for herself and Velvet. She did find one in the end, and now led her faunus girlfriend to that spot.

"Wow, this view is amazing! And it looks like we get this whole area to ourselves." The rabbit faunus said, awestruck with the scenery.

"Yeah, I kinda made sure it did." The fashonista said with pride.

"How?" the confused Velvet asked.

The leader pointed towards the two sentinels that stood watch at the foot, Fox and Yatsuhashi.

"We have to be sure to thank them later!"

"Yeah well, they kinda owed me. Anyways It's about to start."

A minute later, the sky was lit up by large flashes of colors, accompanied by loud bangs and booms. The arrangement of different patterns and colors was mesmerizing, and soon entranced the two girls. Velvet, feeling the mood was right, leaned into Coco, laying her head on the taller girl's shoulder and wrapping her arms around Coco.

"U-uh, hi, Velvet."

"Hi, Coco."

Velvet actually found it cute when Coco got flustered like she was. It didn't happen often, but if she showed enough affection at the right time, she could throw the commando for a loop, every time.

"Hehe, and you talk about me being cute!" The faunus girl let out in between giggles.

"W-well that's cause you are!" Coco said, starting to stumble over her words.

However, this time Coco was able to counter the faunus by pressing her lips onto the smaller girl's, and holding her in their kiss until the need for air became too great.

"C-Coco! You, just kissed me, while we were out!"

"Ah! Shit! D-did I do something bad? Was I not supposed to? Oh fuck... Fuck! Ah man I-"

"No! No, it was nothing bad. I was just surprised. You've never, kissed me in public before. I'm actually really happy!"

"So, I-I didn't do anything bad, or screw the moment up?"

"No, nothing like that. But, you did kind of freak out on me."

"Yeah... Sorry bout that..."

At this point Velvet climbed over until she was more or less on top of Coco, and then spoke.

"It's alright, you can make it up to me by doing it again." The rabbit girl said, staring into her girlfriend's eyes deeply.

With a deep red blush, Coco again went in and kissed Velvet with a little more force.

"Again, Coco."

She did so again.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you were, Velvet?"

"Many times, love."

Again, Coco brought the faunus girl's face down to her own, and kissed her. This time, with the addition of their tongues.

"Can we stay like this forever, Coco?"

"Well, we'll have to leave when this is done-"

"I mean, you and I. Will we still be like this, even after Beacon? After we become fully fledged huntresses, going on dangerous missions all the time?"

This caused the leader to start giggling, which led to laughing.

"W-what's so funny?" The confused Velvet asked.

"You have to ask if we're still gonna be together after this. You should know by now, after all the times I've told you. I won't ever let you go, not now, not ever. I know you're amazing, but I couldn't let anything hurt you. Even if you begged me to leave, or got sick of me, I won't leave you, I won't let you go."

Coco had now pulled Velvet into a hug of her own.

"I need my Red Velvet every day, or I wouldn't make it." Coco said, without thinking.

"Red Velvet, huh?" The red blushing Velvet said.

"Yeah well, you are blushing most of the time, and you are Velvet. Plus I couldn't think of anything else."

"Well, I love it."

This time, Velvet initiated their kiss. The seconds felt like hours, especially with the fireworks in the background, almost embodying their emotions at that moment. When the kiss did end, Velvet curled into Coco's chest, letting herself relax into the other girl.

"I'll stay by you forever, Coco..."

* * *

**Well, It seems I'm at least built stronger than the last me. I almost had a heart attack from the cute, I didn't have a full one though. Anyways, I feel like these two would just be adorable together, I just can't help but writing them like this. If you enjoy the semi-mindless fluff like I do, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	52. Podcast Announcement

**Hey there everyone! This isn't an actual chapter, but it is a message. The Legion 205 podcast now has it's first official episode live! Go to Podbean and look up Legion 205. It's got me, Phoenix Commander, GhostPhoenix 115, TheDarkenedRose and Burning Peace! We had some fun times, so I'd definitely check it out. Don't worry, the real update should be out either today or tomorrow (Heresy to post tomorrow, I know). Thanks guys, and if you like the podcast, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	53. A Plan, in Cinders

**Yo! Here's chapter 54! Really sorry about how bad the updating has been but I have had a very long week. I hope to be able to get updates for most of my fics out soon, but for now, have something I've been meaning to do for a little while now. So here yas go, chapter 54!**

* * *

It was going so well.

"Cinder, this mission is screwed! We gotta get out of here, like, now!"

"NO! Mercury, we finish the mission and leave, or we don't leave at all!"

"Come on, Em! You got more pull than me, convince her that we gotta leave, now!"

"... I stay with Cinder!"

"Tch... Guess it's a good thing I don't have anything planned for later!"

It was all going so well. Where did Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and Neo go wrong?

* * *

_4 hours earlier_

"So, you need help... With Laundry?" Cinder asked, surprised.

"Vale is like a giant maze! And it isn't just laundry!" Mercury let out with a yell and exaggerated arm waves.

"I'm just trying to make sure I got this right. You need all four of us, weapons and all, to help you do laundry, get food for the kitchen and getting us outfits to wear aside from school and battle attire." The Leader said, still a bit surprised, but also a little dissappointed.

"Hey, I don't wanna hear it! I seem to remember a certain someone that had to get me and Emerald, just cause she didn't know how the rocket lockers worked!"

The memories of her trying to press all the buttons on her own locker, almost sending it into space, sent chills up Cinder's spine. It was one of the few rare moments the criminal acted childish, and she would make sure it never happened again.

"I-I had very valuable things to put away! Fine, you want us to come with you so badly, we will come." The older girl stuttered out with an embarrassed blush.

"Alright... Tha-"

"But, I'm cutting your allowance by 100 lien." Cinder let out in a monotonous tone.

"... Slave driver." Muttered the disgruntled fighter.

"What was that?"

"Nothing at all lets go..."

* * *

"Lets get the easy stuff out of the way first. Neo, list."

The multi-colored girl handed Cinder a list of different items they needed. Neo, using a notepad and pen to communicate with her teammates/friends(?), was the obvious choice for list keeper.

"Alright, it's all non-perishables. Neo, you're good with these things, you get clothes duty. Emerald, Mercury, with me."

Neo broke off and to the left, towards the non-grocery section of the large store. Cinder, accompanied by the rest of the team, made quick work of their small shopping list.

"Man, you'd think with as big as this place is, they'd have a bigger variety of produce. It's like, 5 different vegetables, 5 fruits and almost nothing else." Emerald said with a look of amusement (She was currently throwing and catching various fruits).

"You mean those are the only thing's that your pickyness will allow?" Mercury asked with a smirk.

"Y-yeah right! I just don't want to be eating something that won't agree with me!" The green haired girl yelled, trying to defend herself

"More like something you don't agree with."

"Hey, have either of you seen two teenagers around here? about 17 years old, look alot like you two, one's got green hair, the other has silver? I hate to ask little kids about something like this, but I haven't seen them in a while." Cinder let out with an annoyed tone.

"I'm not a little kid! Mercury is just being stupid!" Emerald responded.

"Wha-? YOU'RE being stupid!" Mercury responded.

"You're both stupid, now come on, we have to rendezvous with Neo." Cinder responded. Funny enough, that was the last straight response she got from them.

"... I'm not stupid..." Came from both Emerald and Mercury simultaneously behind Cinder's back.

After about a 3 minute walk to the other side of the store, the three met up with their last teammate. The girl in question was currently contemplating which shirt went better with what she had. They were both the same shirt, but there was apparently some subtle differences only Neo could see. She finally decided on both.

"Are we good, Neo?"

The ice-cream colored girl gave an energetic nod at the eldest team member.

"Ooh, ooh, This scarf would go so well with my hair! And it's really soft. Can I get it?" Emerald pleaded to the leader.

"... Oh alright, I can't deny that face of yours."

Emerald proceeded to jump into Cinder with a crushing hug.

"Hold on! If she gets that, then I want these gloves I saw with this kick-ass design on the back!" Mercury let out with shock.

"We can't afford things like that." The leader deadpanned.

"T-this is favoritism! Emerald got something extra!"

"She is my favorite, and we just don't have the budget for those." She deadpanned, again.

"... Cheapskate." Mercury muttered under his breath.

"You say something?"

"Not a word lets get outta here..."

* * *

"Okay, this will be a bit harder-" Cinder started, but couldn't complete.

"More like really hard!" Mercury said with disdain in his voice.

"... But still, a trivial task."

The group huddled in front of the store, with the clothes basket in the center.

"Alright, we'll be using resources that aren't exactly ours, so we have to do this quickly, quietly and smart. Mercury, you will be getting the change off our cards, and transporting them to us. Don't be afraid to rough them up a little if they refuse payment."

"Got it." The silver haired fighter affirmed.

"Emerald, you won't be using your semblance on this one, we have to keep a low profile. So you need to distract patrons as Neo swipes their washing materials. I will be staying at the washer and dryer to oversee all aspects of the mission, and load and unload the clothes. You both clear on the plan?"

The three younger girls gave a nod as they broke the huddle.

"Remember, if you think you're compromised, find a way to finish the mission anyways. I'm tired of the room smelling like sweat and blood. Or a weird combination of the two. Like, the smell of the sweat just amplifies the smell of the blood. Or maybe it's the other way around, hmmm..." Cinder mused in her long, very weird train of thought.

The three had already left to begin their parts, leaving the contemplating leader to herself.

Emerald and Neo had quickly found patrons that seemed like easy marks. The taller of the two struck up a conversation with the men standing in front of the cleaning machines, while the shorter sneakily stole the soaps. Or she would have, if a third man hadn't come around as she was picking up the bottles.

"Hey, what're you doing with those?" The random third man asked when he saw Neo acting suspicious.

Neo, not being able to respond, had to think quick. She made a gesture, as to watch her, then started juggling the soap bottles far into the air. This created a mixture of confusion, amusement, and a little anger at being annoyed in the man. Emerald saw this, and realized it was an attempt to alert her and keep the mission alive.

"I see you've met my mute friend! Poor thing, we found her as a juggler and acrobat in the Vacuoan traveling circus." Emerald said, feigning pity and sadness.

Neo had been shooting her looks of annoyance, but kept up her act nonetheless.

"Hey wait, the Vacuoan circus hasn't come in a while... Hey wait there is no Vacuoan circus!" One of the original men exclaimed.

"Uh, Cinder? I think we've been had!"

"Don't give up, Emerald!"

"You guys do realize we would have let you use our stuff if you asked, right?" The last man said, which slightly annoyed both Emerald and Neo.

"... Well then."

The tri-colored girl had already taken one of the bottles, however. Luckily she hadn't been caught this time.

"Guys, we got a problem! I keep puttin the squeeze on this damn thing, but it won't take the money!" Mercury yelled with an angry voice.

"Well then apply more pressure!" Cinder advised.

Mercury proceeded to kick the change machine in half. Needless to say, he got the change they needed. They then quickly threw their clothes into the washer for the lowest time they could get away with. They then took up positions to defend themselves from the coming onslaught of disgruntled workers and patrons.

The one that never actually came.

"Cinder, this mission is screwed! We gotta get out of here, like, now!"

"NO! Mercury, we finish the mission and leave, or we don't leave at all!"

"Come on, Em! You got more pull than me, convince her that we gotta leave, now!"

"... I stay with Cinder!"

"Tch... Guess it's a good thing I don't have anything planned for later!"

The four took their stances, ready for a fight. When they looked at the sight in front of them, however, they realized that no one even really noticed them yet (It was a slow day for the Laundromat).

"Alright, I'm starting to think we may have overreacted..." The eldest girl said.

"Well, whatever. We got our clothes, lets get out of here." Emerald let out, followed by an exacerbated sigh.

"Whoa hold up! I still got some stuff to clean! Cinder can you toss me a few cents?" The silver haired boy exclaimed, then asked.

"You should have washed them earlier, cause we don't have the time nor the money now." Cinder deadpanned for a third time.

"... Greedy." Mercury mumbled for a third time.

"What did you call me?" The Leader Asked annoyed for the last time.

"Absolutely nothing I'm getting out of here..."

* * *

"Well, that was harder than it needed to be." The slightly exhausted Cinder let out.

"Oh well, we did have a little fun, right?" The still energetic green haired girl said, trying to cheer her older friend up.

"... Yeah, I guess we did have a little fun. But that's mainly because I was with you." The leader lady said with a sigh, bringing Emerald in closer.

"Alright alright, can you guys not get all over each other till we're out of the room?" An annoyed Mercury asked.

Neo then handed Mercury a hastily scribbled note.

"Damnit Neo I know you wouldn't mind it you, perverted little girl!"

Neo then poked her umbrella into Mercury's gut without missing a beat. She did NOT like being called a little kid.

"So, we got home, groceries in hand and clothes in the basket. Mission Completed." Cinder said, feeling accomplished.

"Uh, you left out the part where you go back to the store to get the groceries you conveniently left there." The fighter boy added in.

Cinder had then thought back to herself, almost instantly remembering the bags of freshly bought food and clothes being set down on a counter at the store.

"Son of a Motherfucking Goddamn Piece of Fucking Shit-"

The leader continued this for some time, even while going back out the door. Another rare moment of childishness.

"... Ah that feels good."

Mercury then pulled out the groceries he hid in his leg compartments (Which were surprisingly roomy).

"You know she's going to kill you when she get's back, right?" Emerald asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it..."

* * *

**Well there ya go, chapter 54! I haven't watched the new episode yet, but I hear it's pretty hard hitting. So, I hope this lifts ya spirits for now, and don't worry. I will do my best to get updates out to appease the masses while we wait for next volume. Damn, a volume already? Well, if you like seeing something new from me, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	54. Valentines dates

**Heyo! I know it hasn't been long since the update, but its Valentines day (Updating is also my coping mechanism for the last episode of the volume)! So what would I be if I didn't get an update out today? I won't hold ya for long, so here's chapter 55!**

* * *

"Hey, Ruby! I got you some roses for Valentines!"

"Aww, thank's Weiss!"

_10 minutes later._

"Hey, Ruby! I got you some chocolates and strawberries!"

"Yaaaayy!"

_10 minutes later, again._

"Hey Ruby! I freed up some time for us to be alone!"

"Get over here!"

_1 1/2 hours later. See? They mixed it up this time._

"Hey, Ruby! I-"

"Weiss, you don't need to get me anything more! I am happy with just being with you."

"I just thought, you would like valentines gifts..." Weiss said with a little sadness in her voice.

"Don't get me wrong, I love all the gifts you've given me! But I feel bad making you use all your money on them. Plus, you give me enough love to kill a normal person already!" Ruby exaggerated, trying to get her point across.

"But I love loving you!"

"Aww, I love loving you too, Weiss!"

The two then proceeded to shower each other in hugs and kisses for a little while. That is, until Weiss had her idea for what to do with Ruby.

"Oh, Ruby. How about I take those strawberries I got you earlier, and feed them to you?" The white haired girl offered.

"Um, you don't have to. I can do that myself." Ruby stated innocently.

"But I want to!" Weiss insisted.

"Well... I-if you want to..."

The heiress proceeded to reach over for the box, and feed Ruby the delicious red berries the leader loved so much. After about the third one, however, she decided to take it a step further by putting the larger end into her own mouth, then beckoning for Ruby to come get it. She blushed heavily, but complied.

The two then got into a feverish kiss, and they just went from there.

_30 minutes later. What? They did just finish a little bit ago, so I don't imagine they could have that much energy._

"_Huff... Huff... _That was... Good... But I think... We need to take a breather... Ruby."

"_Huff... Huff... Huff..._ Y-yeah..."

* * *

"So, remind me again. Why do you want to give me a piggyback ride everywhere today, Yang?" Blake said, trying not to sound ungrateful, because she was very grateful.

"Cause this is my valentines present to you, Kitty Cat!" Yang responded promptly.

"Well, I'd argue that you really don't need to do this, but that would get nowhere." Blake sighed, remembering all the past attempts.

"Ah, come on, Blake! You know you love it!"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

Blake couldn't disagree with Yang, she did love it. And not having to walk everywhere was kind of nice. She just had to make it a point to repay the blonde somehow.

"Sooo, Blake! What do ya want to do now?"

"I thought you had something in mind."

"Oh, umm... Y'know what? Lets just wing it! Go somewhere, anywhere, and figure it out when we get there!"

"Are you sure, Yang? This doesn't sound like the best idea."

"Oh, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Well, we could get drunk, go waste all our lien on gambling, get lost. There is a long list of things."

"Bah, that's just pessimism! I think it's been too long since I took you out on a Bumblebee joyride!"

"W-wait, are we getting on that thing while I'm like this?"

"Mmhm! Don't worry, just hold on reeaaal close!"

Yang, with Blake still clutching onto her back, turned her motorcycle on and the two took off. They only had a 5 minute trip to their normal watering hole, but The faunus on her back had a death grip to shatter bones. It took another 5 minutes for Yang to calm her, and at least let up on the pressure. Blake had at this point just resigned herself to rest on Yang's shoulders as they walked.

"Oh, Blondie, what do ya need?" Questioned the ever-busy Junior.

"Something to numb my pain and calm down Blake here." Yang finished with pointing a thumb at the faunus girl resting her head next to her own.

While Junior went to work on their drinks, the blonde lowered her wife to the stool next to them. After another minute, the club owner returned, drinks in hand.

"You know what, Yang. I was going to think for a while on what to give you in return. But I think I'll just settle on buying the drinks." Blake said, with a resigned sigh as she slouched on the bar counter.

"That's fine with me, Kitty Cat!"

* * *

"So Pyrrah, I was thinking on a valentines present for a while, and I wound up going with this!"

Jaune then set an alarm clock down, set for an alarm in 2 hours.

"An alarm clock? T-thanks, but I really don't need my own clock for a present. But I definitely appreciate the thought!" Pyrrha explained, sounding as polite as humanly possible.

"Oh, no, that's not the present! It's just the timer, I'm giving you 2 hours for me to do anything for you. Whatever you want, I will do it!" The leader exclaimed resolutely.

"Uh, why not all day? Cheapskate!" Came from Nora, who was currently in Ren's lap, as usual.

"Don't mind her, that's a nice idea, Jaune." Ren chimed in.

"Well, if you want to do this, then I will start by suggesting that we go on a date." advised Pyrrha.

"Alright, if that's what you want to do, I'll do it!"

"Aww, isn't that cute? Ren, pancake me!"

The quiet boy then pancaked Nora as the other two left on their date. Unfortunately they were out of syrup (Nora just HAD to have her syrup bath, which did not go well).

"Is there something I could substitute my syrup for?"

"Well, what were you thinking, Nora?"

"Well, I could just eat them off your naked body instead!"

"A-any other ideas?!" Ren almost yelled, caught off guard by Nora (Which is hard to do).

"Weeelll... You could just let me kiss you instead!" The excited girl said.

"Well, that's at least better..." The dark haired boy said, relieved.

The hyperactive girl just had to lean up and back to reach her boyfriend/long time friend and plant her lips on his.

Nora definitely preferred this to syrup.

* * *

"So, Velvet, I didn't know what to get you. But..."

Coco then held her arm out, a small package sitting in her palm.

"Ooh, what is it?" The excited Velvet asked.

"W-well, it wasn't very good, I'm sure. Actually, maybe you shouldn't open it, I'll just go figure something out." Coco resigned.

"But I want to see what's inside! I'm sure you got me something nice!"

"N-no, really, you don't need to just to save my pride!"

"But I WANT to, Coco!" Velvet insisted.

"D-don't open it! It's a stupid gift!" Yelled the taller girl.

"Coco, what's in the box?"

"Uhh, it's just..."

"Whats, in, the box?"

"Umm, well, I uhh..."

"WHAT'S IN THE BOX?!"

"ALRIGHT! Open it, then!"

The faunus girl did so, and saw the gift inside. She promptly started chuckling.

"S-stupid, isn't it?" Coco asked, afraid of the response.

"No, no! I'm laughing because you thought you needed to cover this up?"

Velvet then pulled out a solid chocolate bunny from the package.

"I should have got more, and I thought it would be cheesy." The commando admitted.

"It's cute! It's an adorable thing for you to get me, and it's funny! I love it, especially because it came from you." Velvet said to her currently shy girlfriend.

"R-really?"

"Of course! It could be a 1 lien coin, and it would mean alot because you gave it to me!"

"... Damnit."

"W-what?"

"Why do ya have to keep making me fall for you more and more, you beautiful, adorable little..."

The team leader then pulled her love into her arms and hugged her with all the love she could possibly give.

"But you're the one who charmed me, Coco."

"Heh, how could I not?"

They continued to look into each others eyes for a little while longer, until a certain teammate killed the mood.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

"Goddamnit Fox I'm gonna tear you a new one when I get my hands on you!"

"Heheh... Hahahah!"

"Eh? What's so funny, Velv?"

"Oh, just you guys. I couldn't have asked for a better team." The laughing faunus girl let out.

"Aww, come on now! You're gonna make me blush!"

"That's my job!" The agitated leader yelled.

"I believe it is my job to say, you flatter me too much, Velvet." Yatsuhashi added in.

"Not you too, Yatsu!"

"Hahaha! Ahahaha! Oh, oh I'm gonna bust a gut! I'm dying over here hahaha!"

"Heheh, I guess it is pretty funny."

After a minute, Velvet had calmed herself, only to be hoisted into Coco's lap.

"By the way, happy valentines, Velvet." Coco said, finishing with a long kiss that stole the faunus girl's breath.

"Happy valentines, Coco..."

* * *

**Yes, Happy Valentines everyone! I figure this will help mend the wounds from the episode, and celebrate this lovely holiday (Ehh? Ehhhh?). I just couldn't resist this mindless fluff on such a fitting holiday, and if you can't either, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	55. Catharting

**Hey dere guys! Sorry bout the delay, but I've had a lot of work, so here's chapter 56! Real short up here, so mosey on down there!**

* * *

"Come on, Adam!"

"Don't come on me! I know it's a problem!"

The problem Adam and the Lieutenant had been speaking of, had been Adam's inability to get over Blake.

"I know, I should get past it. But I just can't! She was supposed to be with me! Me, and me alone!" Adam yelled out.

"You're getting creepy again." Lt. informed his longtime friend.

"Damnit! I know... _Sigh_ What are we gonna do about this?" The faunus leader asked in frustration.

"Sounds like you need to get out there." The masked faunus soldier said.

"Haven't we tried that?"

"I mean, REALLY try to get out there."

"... Alright, alright, I'll try it again."

* * *

"Speed dating, really?" Adam asked, incredulously.

"You must start somewhere." The Lt. stated.

"I still got doubts bout this, man." The now unmasked faunus replied.

"You are a great warrior, face this challenge with as much determination as another battle."

"Hmph, yeah alright. I'm gonna beat the shit outta this speed dating!"

The newly invigorated Adam rushed into the first open seat he could find, waiting for the event to start. As he waited, however, he slowly realized he had one crucial flaw to the plan.

He couldn't say anything about himself.

_Damnit! Tactical miscalculation! How'm I supposed to talk to someone if I can't tell them any personal details?! Alright, you always have a plan B, Taurus. Plan B... Plan B... I don't think this will end well._

Adam looked to his left at the friend who brought him here, who was also taking part. The Lt. just gave a thumbs up in response.

_I can do this. BRING IT ON!_

The Lt. had a smile on under his mask, seeing the renewed energy in Adam

_He can't do this..._

"Alright, time starts now!" The event organizer yelled.

Adam stayed alone for about two cycles, then he got his first "date", a shy looking girl with glasses.

"H-hi. I-I'm Brianna... W-what's yours?"

"... Adam."

"Alright Adam! I, uh, ehh, t-this is my first time with this k-kind of thing."

"It's mine as well." The faunus said, confidently.

You couldn't tell, but when he didn't have his mask on (The mask would be suspicious), he was incredibly uneasy.

"S-so... Um, what do you do?" The shy girl barely got out.

"I am the leader of the White F- I mean t-t-t-the White Washers!" Adam hastily said, barely catching himself.

"White, Washers?"

"Y-yeah, you know those good ol' White Washers of Vale association!" The faunus leader said, pulling out anything he could to save himself.

"W-well. I've never, heard of it. But that sounds pretty cool, I t-think." The girl said, unsure.

"H-how bout you? What'd you do?"

" I-I'm a secretary for an attorney. It's nothing big, but it pays ok! Well, I-I think it does..."

There were more moments of silence, after which the organizer yelled "Switch!" The shy girl then left Adam, and his new "date" took their place.

"L-Lieutenant?"

"Hello, Adam."

"W-w-why are you sitting with me?" Adam asked surprised.

"Well, they announced for us to switch partners." The Lt. responded

"I know that, but why'd ya pick me?" The terrorist leader repeated.

"You seemed interesting and different." Deadpanned the Lt.

"Of course I'm interesting to you I know you!"

"So tell me about yourself."

"You know about me!"

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"You know I don't!"

"What are you looking for in a partne-"

"I'M LOOKING FOR A GIRL I DON'T KNOW!"

"So because you know me I'm not viable?"

"Yes! W-wait, NO! I just said I'm looking for a girl!"

"So the fact that you know me isn't a problem?"

"IT'S ALL A PROBLEM!"

"It appears the event has ended, Adam."

"Eh?"

The red haired leader looked around at the now empty room.

"... I'm bad at this, aren't I?" Adam said with a depressed tone.

"I had fun, at least." The friend said with the happiest a face could be while still perfectly straight.

"You tryin to pick a fight with me?!"

* * *

"Remind me again, why are we trying this, what'd you call it, mixer?" Adam asked.

"Because it is either this or you never get over Blake." Lt. reminded his friend.

"Oh yeah, that. Wait, didn't you say it was 3 guys, 3 girls?"

"I assume you are wondering who the third guy is. He should be arriving soon- Ah, there he is."

Mercury walked up to the two faunus, confidence radiating off him.

"Yo, got your invite. Didn't think you two'd be the kind of people for this."

"Adam requested my assistance in helping him with his catharsis."

"Well, your in good hands, man. Your bud here is a surprising party animal!"

Adam then looked towards the normally calm and stoic Lieutenant. To imagine him a party animal was no easy feat.

"Come on, they're waiting!" Mercury insisted.

"Y-yeah." The rebel leader agreed, still in surprise.

The three headed into the club, and met up with their dates for the evening. The first, a quiet girl, taller than the other two, the second a more flashy and outspoken girl, the third a shy faunus girl, who was the smallest of the three.

"So I'm Mercury, this is Adam and his friend. Just call him Lieutenant, that's basically his nickname at this point."

"Hi you guys! I'm Liz, the shy one's Mary and calm collected over here is Carmen."

"So, I heard about you, Mercury. And your friend Lieutenant is pretty infamous already. So, tell us about yourself, Adam!" The flashiest of the three said.

"I'm not that interesting, to be honest." Adam admitted.

"Come on, man! Just open up!" Mercury said to encourage his recently made friend.

"W-well, I uh, don't have a job right now. I move from place to place pretty often. I haven't had many girlfriends, and this is all kinda different for me." The faunus stated mildly.

"Ooohh, I see... Well, you may connect with our little Mary, then!"

The smaller girl's faunus ears perked up in surprise at being mentioned. She was obviously very shy, but tried to initiate a conversation with Adam anyway.

"S-so... What do you like?" The small faunus asked.

"I, uh, d-do you mean like, just things I like?" Adam asked, confused.

"W-well, what do you like when you're, d-d-dating?"

"Oh, um... W-well I like, other faunus girls, people that are kinda strong, ya know?"

"Oh, I see, I'm definitely out then..." The shy girl said lowering her head down.

"Man you're having a hard time with this." Mercury teased.

"Ah! I didn't mean to-"

"Relax, I'm giving you shit. Just talk! Look at him over there!"

Mercury then pointed to the Lt., who was currently regaling a tale of his wild and crazy antics to the taller girl.

"... And that was the day I drove a car into a fountain, parked it on top, and still made it in time to pick up my grandmother from the bus stop." The Lt. said, promptly finishing his speech.

"See? Look at him, the man's a beast!"

* * *

Adam continued trying to start up conversations, but never really got into it. Eventually, they had to end their date, leaving just Adam and the Lt.

"Well, that didn't go too well." The Faunus leader stated, slightly sad.

"I beg to differ." Lt. responded in his normal deadpan.

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"I believe this is the longest time you have gone without once thinking or talking about Blake, in quite some time."

"... Yeah, I guess it is. Well, I gotta thank you then. If you hadn't pushed me to go through with this, I mighta had Blake on my brain for a while." Adam agreed, thanking his friend.

"It is quite alright. But may I make a suggestion for repaying me?" The soldier asked.

"Yeah man, it's only right."

"I would like to go on another speed date with you."

"Well I'll see w- WHAT? ANOTHER SPEED DATE, WITH ME?" The leader asked, his voice filled with shock and confusion.

"I am just joking with you."

"... You're gonna give me a heart attack on of these days." Adam said with a sigh.

"Would that mean you would be, heartbroken over me?" The Lt. deadpanned.

"Uugghhhh."

* * *

**He may not look it, but deep down, the Lieutenant just wants to party! I had this idea for a little while, but I didn't figure it out until just recently. I thought I made it pretty funny, but that's just me. Y'all have your own opinions, and if you liked the awkward here, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	56. Faunus Shenanigans

**Howdy peeples! Sorry bout the long waits between updates, but now that spring break is here, we should be getting along better with these updates! **

**So, here's an idea that I had for a long time, but was really inspired by a few buds in a skype call!**

* * *

"S-so, Ruby... Do you want to explain, 'this'?" Weiss asked, motioning towards Ruby with her hands.

"Like I said! they were just there when I woke up this morning!"

Ruby was referring to the dark haired faunus ears and tail Ruby now had.

"I used to hear rumors back when I was in the White Fang, about some faunus not showing any attributes of a faunus until they've grown. But I didn't think any of them were true..." Blake stated, an air of curiosity around her.

"So, does this mean I'm a faunus?" Ruby asked, holding her bushy tail in her hands.

"Well, until we find out if that's true, I suppose so." Weiss said, secretly cheering that something as adorable as Ruby, just got cuter.

"Yay! I always wanted to see what it was like being a faunus! I mean, I know there's still a lot of people that don't exactly like the faunus, but I think they're pretty cool! and I think these new parts look cute!" The excited girl said, not noticing Weiss staring with her jaw on the floor.

"Well, I'd love to help you get acclimated to this Ruby, but I told Yang I'd tutor her while we have a break. Though I am glad she is actually taking her education seriously." Blake told Ruby, referring to the blonde older sister that laid snoring in her bed.

"Well, good luck, Blake! Me and Weiss are gonna go show these off to all our friends!" Ruby exclaimed while holding her tail in one hand and an ear in another.

* * *

Weiss wasn't exactly planning on going around Beacon with Ruby, but she went along anyway. It wasn't long until they found JNPR at their normal table in the cafeteria.

"Hey, guys!"

The four looked towards the energetic redhead running towards them, almost immediately noticing the change.

"H-hey, Ruby. Umm, did you do something different today? Maybe with, your hair?" Jaune asked, warily.

"No, why?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Oh, no reason..."

"Wooooaaaahhhh Ruby! You got a tail, and ears, and you did something different with your hair!" yelled the now excited Nora who just noticed the changes to Ruby.

"Oh yeah! I woke up with these, and Blake said there were rumors of some people not knowing they're faunus until they're older. So I guess that's me!" Ruby stated, clearly happy about the change.

"Well, I hope you have a good time being a faunus, then." Ren said in his usual quiet demeanor.

"Thanks, Ren!"

"Though, it looks like Weiss is enjoying it even more than you are." Ren also stated.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about okay lets go back to our room now Ruby!" Weiss hurriedly said.

"O-okay then, bye guys!" Ruby yelled towards the fleeting image of her friends.

"... How do so many weird things happen around here?"

"Jaune, we literally fight monsters with transforming weapons and magical dust powers, I don't think this is that weird in the long run."

"Well, you have a point, Pyrrha."

* * *

"So what do you want to do when we get back to the room, Weiss? Blake probably took Yang to the library if they're studying, so it'll just be us."

"Well, what do you want to do, Ruby?"

"Umm, anything's alright with me if you're there!"

Ruby continued walking with Weiss, either not noticing or not saying anything about the heiress having smoke flowing from her ears.

"Who's that coming down the hall, Weiss?"

The comment from Ruby snapped Weiss out of her daze, and had her looking farther down the corridor. The four figures currently walking this way were team CRDL, who they knew not to be very friendly towards faunus. They hoped the team would just pass them and go, but Cardin swinging his arm around and bumping Weiss on accident stopped that from happening.

"Hey, watch it- Oh, it's you two." Cardin stated as he identified Ruby and Weiss.

"Yeah, just us walking." Weiss replied, hoping to just avoid conflict entirely.

"Whatever, we got somewhere we need to be, so I don't really have to to worry about this." Said the normally angry boy. He stayed silent as they went, until he passed Ruby.

"Hold on a sec, you look... Different." Cardin pointed out, gesturing towards the younger girl.

"O-oh?" Ruby asked, trying to act oblivious.

"Yeah, I don't remember you being a faunus... So what's up with the tail and the ears?"

"Oh, these? Well, apparently some people don't show their traits until they're older, so I guess that's how I was."

Cardin thought to himself for a moment, but before he could reply, Weiss stepped in front of Ruby.

"Do you have a problem with that?" The heiress snapped towards the larger boy.

"Not really, I just never heard of that kinda thing." Cardin replied with surprising calmness.

"O-oh, I thought you guys were against faunus, though..." Weiss said, confused.

"Well, I guess we've just gotten used to seeing them around all the time."

"Well then... Just don't try anything near Ruby, okay? I don't want to have to hurt you." The older girl said, as Cardin realized there was a rapier pointed directly at his groin.

"Y-yes ma'am." He quickly said before speeding down the hall with his teammates.

"You didn't really have to do all that for me, Weiss."

"What are you talking about? Of course I did, I couldn't let anyone touch you, Ruby."

The younger proceeded to hug the older, before opening the door to their room which was 2 feet away. Weiss, now realizing they were that close, saw why Ruby said she didn't need to protect her.

"Oh hey, I didn't know we were that close to the roo-mmph!" Weiss started to say as she was cut off by Ruby's lips on her own.

"There, I figured I should repay you for protecting me!" The leader stated, shooting Weiss her large smile.

The heiress pressed another kiss on Ruby's lips while playing with her hood, and continued to do this until they were almost completely undressed.

"Weiss, um, j-just so you know, my ears and my tail are really sensitive. So, b-be gentle with them." Said the younger girl who looked away from Weiss and blushed as she spoke.

"R-Ruby..."

"Weiss..."

The older girl continued kissing Ruby until they were flat on the bed.

"Weeiiisss!"

"W-what?"

"Weiss!"

"Ehhh?!" Weiss yelled as she shot up from her bed.

"Hehe, you looked like you were having a dream, you were even saying my name in your sleep. But we have to get up, we had team practice plans today, remember?"

Weiss was still trying to grasp the situation, and eventually it dawned on her. All that she had previously seen, was just her dream. The ivory haired girl proceeded to get up and dressed for the day ahead.

However, she knew what had to be done...

* * *

_The Next Day_

"There's a package at the door! Did anyone order anything?" Ruby yelled from the door frame.

"Nope." From Yang.

"Nothing that I know of." From Blake.

"I didn't either." From Weiss.

"Well, it's for me, so I guess I'll open it!" Ruby yelled as she returned to the center of the room.

As the leader stepped in between her teammates, she opened the small box. The others couldn't see what was inside, but Ruby took the contents and put them on her head as she imagined it would be worn.

It was a headband that had wolf ears on the top. The colors perfectly matched Ruby's own hair, so they looked real.

"Huh, I wonder who would send me these..." Ruby inquired as Weiss thought inwardly to herself; _She'll never know..._

"I don't know who would, but it's, just, so cute..." Weiss said, ending her conversation with herself.

"This is the cutest thing, I have EVER seen!" Yang exclaimed, crushing Ruby in a bear hug.

"Hey Ruby why don't we go spend the day alone together okay lets go!" Weiss yelled, dragging Ruby along with her as she muttered to herself "Cute, Cute Ruby, Ruby Cute, Cute..."

"Hey, where are you two goin? I want to fawn over Ruby, too! Get back here!" Yang shouted at the leaving couple.

"Yang, leave them alone." Blake said while holding the blonde back.

"B-but..."

"I'll let you pet my ears if you let them go."

Yang proceeded to cuddle Blake for hours, rubbing Blake's ears as the quiet faunus girl read.

* * *

**There, faunus Ruby. Turns out to be dream Ruby. Then becomes Ruby in a wolf faunus headband. The fluff is fluffy, and the Ruby is Weiss'd (Wait, what?). But enough of my crazy rambling, if you like the adorable faunus Ruby, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	57. Little Party Shop of Horrors

**Heyo! Here we are with chapter 58! Sorry about how long it's been between these chapters, life is a bitch and a half! But here ya go, some more team RWBY shenanigans, followed by some Rosy fluff (white rosy fluff, that is!). It's gonna be, egg-celent! Ya better, get crackin on the chapter now! Go on and enjoy, yolks! Oh, the Easter egg puns are so... Punful. I'm so sorry...**

* * *

"Hey Yang."

"Yeah, Rubes?"

"It's almost Easter again!"

"Aww yeaaahh- Wait. Easter is a boring holiday! Boooo!"

Blake had until this point been comfortably lounging in the blonde's lap as she read. Now, however, she relocated herself so as to allow Yang to bolt up when the time arose.

"We just have to throw our own party, then." Blake suggested.

"Ooh, ooh! I suggest a drinking part-"

"No." Weiss interjected, having ill memories come back to mind.

"Why not?"

"Do you not remember last time we had a drinking party on a holiday?" The heiress asked with a faint twitch in her eye.

* * *

_flashback to a few weeks ago._

"Uh Yang, are you alright?" Blake asked, concerned

"Ohyeeaaa, I'm cooool, maaan!"

"You look a little..."

"You look like you started drinking straight from the bottle 6 bottles ago!" Ruby cut in, filling the blank left by Blake.

"I am mooor than soobeerrr... Oi! You lookin at me funney?!"

"W-wha-" Was all Cardin could get out before Yang knocked him out like this was a boxing match.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled in protest.

"Wha? He was lukin at me weeeirdd. Hold on... His frind sayin somethin too!"

"What? I didn't say a thing!" Was all Dove could get out before Yang was in his face as well.

"YOU TALKIN TA ME?"

"Oh god not the face, NOT THE FACE!"

* * *

"Ohh yeaaaahhhh... Good times, man." The brawler said, regaling the tale of the st. Patrick's day party.

"Dove got seriously hurt that night!" Weiss chastised.

"Not my fault the dude has a glass jaw!" Yang exclaimed in reply.

"They had to replace a part of Dove's face with literal glass this time! You broke everything else they tried!"

"... Still not my fault..." The blonde mumbled to no one in particular.

"Do we really have to have a special party? We couldn't do the type of things we used to in the past?" The youngest teammate asked.

"Only children still like those kinda things, Rubes."

"... I'm not a kid..." Ruby muttered under her breath.

"If we're gonna throw a kick ass party, without the alcohol, there's only one place we need ta go!"

"Oh, not this again-"

"TO THE PARTY BARN!" Yang yelled as she shot up from her seat (this is what Blake prepared for).

* * *

"What sort of sick sadist would make such an atrocity as that, and open it up as a specialty supply store, when it's actually a nightmare factory filled with the twisted creations of psychopaths and demons and putting these horrors, which I'm pretty sure are banned in most countries for their inhumane uses, on display?!" Weiss ranted as they exited the "Party Barn" Yang had taken them to.

"Come on, Weiss! it ain't that bad!" Yang replied.

"So you say." Weiss retorted.

"Oh yeah, I think we may have forgotten a few things, we might need to go bac-"

"I-it's... I... Please, Yang, I will do anything you want, just don't make me go back there!" Blake uttered as she cowered behind Weiss.

"I'll tell you my secrets! I'll talk, I'll talk!" Ruby also chimed in with, taking the other side of Weiss' back.

"... We have all we need, then, I guess..." Yang said, in confusion at their reactions to what she considered one of the few stores she actually liked.

"Hey Yang, Blake. If we have all we need, I want to take Ruby for a little while." The heiress stated after Blake and Ruby had started to recover.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." Yang replied with a small wave.

Weiss had now taken Ruby's hand and led her back to the Beacon dormitory's rooftops. This was one of the few places They could guarantee to be void of people.

"So, what's up Weiss?"

"Nothing in particular, I just wanted you alone for some a little while." Weiss replied.

The two moved towards the railing that lined the rooftop, admiring the view from their height. Ruby quickly took her wife's hand and laid her head on Weiss' shoulder.

"So, what's really the matter?" The younger girl asked.

"Well, I just felt like we haven't gotten the chance to really be alone together lately. I mean, school is getting harder, we have to train more often, and we also have to think about what we'll do in the future, since we only have a year left at Beacon."

"You have a lot on your mind, huh?" Ruby replied.

"Yeah, and the school and tests and training aren't bad, I do really enjoy them. But... What will we do when we're done here? Sure I can take over my father's business, but what about us? I know we would never leave each other, but as time goes on, all that we get is more responsibilities and less time."

"So you're afraid we wont get the chance to really be together, and get to relax anymore?" Ruby replied again.

"I just feel like, we'll both have our own things we need to do, and we'll get to see each other even less then we do now... I'm sorry for putting this all on you, Ruby. I know it's childish for me to say we don't get to see each other, even though we're nearly always together-"

"It's not childish, Weiss." The team leader stated, cutting Weiss off.

"What, do you mean?"

"I mean, I know how you feel, Weiss." Ruby said as she wrapped her arms around Weiss' neck and nestled her head into the crook under her chin.

"You feel like this, too?"

"Mmhm. I feel like even thought we see each other almost all the time, and everything we do is as partners, we don't get to really BE together. We don't get time to be alone, just you and I. And I know things will only get harder from here on, but that's why we need to take all the time we can now!" Ruby exclaimed as she looked into Weiss' ice blue eyes with her own silver eyes.

"I see, enjoy all the time we have now, and not let worries of the future ruin the days we will spend together, in the now." Weiss said, summing up what Ruby had been telling her.

"Yep!" The slightly smaller girl said as she leaned up to plant a short kiss on her wife's soft lips.

"Jeez, Ruby. You can be so smart and so profound, and yet so childish and adorable at the same time."

"Aww." The redhead said as she trapped Weiss in her hug of doom (the hug itself kills people with love)

"You're really amazing, you know that? You have so much that I don't, and you can do so much that I can't." Weiss said, ending her sentence with a much deeper, more drawn out kiss with her beloved.

"But, I'm glad I don't have those things and I can't do those things. Because that means I get you instead." The heiress said softly, regaining her breath.

"W-Weiss! You talk about me, but you're pretty smart and profound yourself! And your adorable, and I will have you know I've seen you being childish, too!" Ruby let out as she felt her face rapidly heat up.

Weiss giggled as Ruby finished her statement. Their foreheads were still pressed together, and they shared another long, meaningful kiss between them. Weiss, however, noticed the sun dipping below the horizon.

"Come on, Ruby. It's getting late, we should get back to the room before they start worrying."

"Okay!" Ruby responded, flashing her signature grin at Weiss.

* * *

**It started so funny, even I wasn't prepared! I even lured myself into a false sense of security, but I hit myself with my own right hook to the feels! This wasn't THAT fluffy and/or feely of a chapter, but it definitely wasn't as humor-based as I was intending.**

**But if you enjoy your laughs with a bit of fluff (like a simple cracker and a fine cheese respectively), please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	58. The Blake-Yang equilibrium

**Hey there boyo's! Here we got chapter 59... Ten more and we've hit a lucky number! So I was wonderin what to write for this, and as I sat on my rock contemplating life, it came to me. Bella Booty. Yes, the butts of fictional characters is what I get while contemplating life (Not really, but you got a laugh right?). More specifically, a certain blonde's fondness of said Booty. So this ones gonna be bumblebee centric, but I'm sure next chapter will have that Whiterose fluff y'all crave. So here ya are, chapter 59.**

* * *

It was a normal day, just like most days. The sun was high in the sky, and birds were singing in their harmony. Blake had been sitting on Yang's lap, reading her beloved books while her love held her from behind. Twas a favorite activity of theirs on a day such as this.

"Hey Yang, Do you ever wonder why we are here?"

Blake didn't know that at the vocalization of her question, that day would quickly become, not normal. In fact, it got very not normal.

"Umm, not really." Replied the blonde.

"Really? You don't ever stop to think about what purpose we have?"

"Well, I just figured it was to live, and be happy." Yang said with a cheeky grin.

"Hmm... Well, I don't see how that would be incorrect, but sometimes I feel like we have a reason for being here." The faunus stated, feeling as if something crucial was missing from her thoughts.

"Well, I guess all huntresses' reason is to protect their people. My reason for living is you, though." Yang said as she tightened her grip around her wife's waist.

"That's sweet, Yang. And I guess that does make sense..." Blake replied, her sentence nearly monotonous as she lost herself in thought.

"Uh, you okay Blake?" The blonde brawler asked, seeing the stare Blake had slipped into.

"..."

"Blake?"

The black colored member of the team shot up from her seat on Yang's lap, and shot her a look with a gleam in her eye.

"Alright, it's decided!"

"Wait wha-"

"If our reason for being here is to enjoy or lives with our loved ones, then so be it! I'm taking you out for the best, and most fun day we could possibly imagine!" Blake exclaimed, sticking her finger towards Yang.

"Oh, o-ok. Sure, what do ya want to do?" Yang asked, caught off guard.

"I don't know what we'll do, but I do know one thing..." Blake said with a stoic look.

"... Which is?"

"... Thinking about it, it's a little embarrassing." Blake said, losing her stoic look and replacing it with a blush.

"Kitty Cat, look who your talkin to. You think I'd care bout embarrassing?"

"Alright, then... I want to be the man this time around!"

"... Eh?"

"Every time we go out, or have a date, or do... Other things, your always the one doing things for me, taking the lead, spoiling me. This time, I want to do that to you!"

"W-well, that's just cause I want to, it's not like you're makin me!"

"I still want to do that this time!"

"B-but how?! You have too good an ass to be the man!"

"... What?"

"Ya know... Your ass is pretty amazing, I would feel bad makin you do everything. I'm fine cause I do this stuff all the time.

"So what you're saying is, is that you would feel weird because you think my ass is nice, and you don't want to feel weak?"

"No, no! It's just that I'm, kinda not used to people takin care of me. Plus... I, kindagetflusteredwhenyoutakethelead." Yang mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Blake asked, knowing full well what she just said, having her faunus hearing.

"I said I get flustered when you take the lead! Jeez, you're gonna make me spell it out fer ya?!" Yang let out, embarrassment taking over her emotions.

"Alright... This, is totally happening. Come on, lets get going." The faunus barely replied, struggling to keep her giggles in.

"Yeah, yeah. Do what you want, but only for today, okay!"

"Okay... But you know, it is nice to know your weaknesses. Taking the lead from you, and my ass. Kind of a weird combination." Blake said, teasing the blonde.

"S-shut up!"

* * *

"Soooo, what are we doing here?" Yang asked, waiting for Blake's plan.

"We're going on a little adventure across Vale! This is the easternmost part of the town, so we'll start here, and make our way west." Replied the faunus with zeal.

"Then we should probably get starte-woah!" Yelled the taller blonde as she was pulled by the arm.

Blake planned to begin their trip at the eastern outskirts of the city, which was a little known sanctuary of flora and wildlife. Normally it wouldn't be that exciting to Yang, but seeing how she was in the company of her beloved Kitty Cat, it wasn't too bad.

"Well, this is nice an all, but if we wanna make it to the other side by the end of the day, we should get goin."

"You're right, Yang. Lets go!"

"What nex-Ahh slow down!"

* * *

"I came... I saw... I nearly died from blood loss."

After another hour of travel, and about 7 stores/locations later, they found themselves at a clothing/costume store. And Blake obviously couldn't let this chance slip by.

"You don't gotta remind me already. I'm still traumatized from those outfits." Yang muttered, embarrassment hitting her again (She was convinced this was a record for her).

The faunus now had all the memories of what just transpired, going through her head again. All the outfits that managed to accentuate the best parts of Yang, AND make her look cute, it was all too much for Blake to handle. Of course, Yang herself didn't quite like doing this. To her, cute wasn't something she did, so being put in those clothes was way out of her comfort zone.

"I thought you looked adorable." Blake said with a sly grin.

"Yeah, that's the problem!" Replied the irritated brawler.

Of course, Blake got a kick out of Yang's pouting face as they went. She was enjoying this role reversal quite a bit.

"I wonder what the response would be if I showed you off to Ruby and Weiss in those clothes I picked."

"Jeez, you're goin mad with power now, Blake!"

She was probably enjoying it a little too much.

* * *

"Alright, that's it. We've hit the west end of Vale. Time to head back home."

"Hold on a bit, Yang. We just got here, why not enjoy the scenery, which we have all to ourselves."

Yang couldn't deny that this area did have a great view of the city, as the larger buildings caught the sun's glow and cast the ground below in their towering shadows. It also had a good view of the twilight sky, burning in a reddish-orange glow. They sat together on the grassy hill they currently occupied, watching the sun begin to dip below the mountain-lined horizon (There are a lot of hills in Vale, according to my imagination theater).

"Hey, Yang..."

As the blonde in question turned her head to respond, she felt soft lips press onto her own, but only for a few fleeting seconds. She was then pushed onto her back, with Blake looming over her.

"B-Blake, we're outside!"

"There's no one here. Besides, that has never stopped you before." The cat faunus replied, before pressing her lips to Yang's once more.

"Y-y-ya don't have to be so forceful, you know!" Yang stuttered.

"But you're just so cute when I'm assertive."

"Jeez, what's with you today... Just don't tease me too much, alright?" mumbled the surprisingly passive Yang.

"... Yeah, okay... I'll be sure not to..." Blake barely got out, stunned by the level of cuteness she got out of the blonde. Yang of all people!

"Argh, I can't do it Blake!"

Blake's thoughts were interrupted by the force of Yang rolling her over. It was clear the yellow colored girl was done being the passive one.

"I just can't deal with bein all demure like that! I'm sorry Blake, but I am taking over here!"

"Well, it was nice while it lasted. But I like the normal you just as well, if not better. I did marry you, after all." Blake replied, letting out her giggles as she leaned up to meet Yang's kiss.

"Yeah, I guess I'm tired of being whipped by a p-"

"Yang, for one I didn't make you do anything too bad. Two, you finish that sentence and I'm leaving, AND showing the pictures of you in that store to Ruby and Weiss."

"Yeah I'll shut up now."

* * *

**There ya go, chapter 59. I sure do have a thing for hills, huh? What can I say, I'm a sucker for scenery! But trying to imagine Yang acting like that, ya really can't blame Blake for bein drunk with power! MORE POWERR!... **_**Ahem**_** So, if you liked the Blake-Yang equilibrium, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**

**DO IT FOR SCIENCE!**


	59. On a Rainy Day at Beacon

**Hei peeples! Sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter 60, wait... Whaaa?! 60 chapters... Daaamn that's a lotta chapters! I think this calls for something special!**

**So in the reviews for this chapter, I would like to see questions you all have for me! Whether the questions are about me, the fic or something rando, don't hold em back!**

**If I get enough of them from PM's and reviews, I'll post em with replies in the A/N of the next chapter. If I just get one or two, then I'll be stuck lookin like a fuggin idiot. So no real difference, hehehe... Ok then.**

**So the pressure is on, y'all! I shan't hold the chapter up longer, go on now, be free!**

* * *

"How did we get into this again?"

"Well, you know what happened, Weiss..."

* * *

_Just a little bit ago_

"It's gotta be around here somewhere!"

"Ruby, what is it we're looking for out in the edges of the school grounds?" Weiss inquired.

"Not many people know this, but Yang's gotta little bit of a sweet tooth as well. Of course she couldn't rival me, but she always keeps her stash hidden from me! I always find it though." Ruby explained, sifting through each small shrub and turning each rock.

"And why did I need to be here?" The Heiress questioned.

"So you can help me look!"

"Right... Well there's a disturbed pile of leaves over there, maybe that's it?"

"Good job Weiss! See, no problems he- Woah!"

As the duo stepped just a few feet away from said pile of leaves, they fell into a small pit under them.

* * *

_And, now._

"Oh yeah, you pulled me along and now we're stuck in a hole." Weiss said with a twinge of irritation.

"Uhh, hehe... Well I didn't think She'd pull this kind of thing. Oh hey, there's a note down here!"

"What does it say?" Weiss asked, looking over Ruby's shoulder.

"_Ahem... _Yo! So, I'm gonna assume this is Ruby, so nice try sis. I guess you got a little too close to my stash, and I have to take drastic measures. I check this place every night, so I'll be there soon... Probably! Let this be a lesson Rubes, remember the, hole, thing next time you try this!"

"I can't believe her! She would even be willing to drop her sister in a pit so that she didn't lose the few things she has squirreled away!" Weiss exclaimed in surprise.

"To be honest, there's a reason she doesn't go near my sweets anymore... Yeah, she's still afraid of me when I bite things." Ruby admitted with a sheepish expression.

"So what did... You know what, I don't want to know. I do know that we're stuck here for a while. Unfortunately it was supposed to-"

Weiss was interrupted by the sudden rain that fell from the sky above.

"... Rain. It was supposed to rain today..."

"Well, it could be worse! Here, we can cuddle together to stay warm." Ruby suggested.

"We might as well, since we wont be getting out of here for a while. At least the walls and floor are made of concrete, oddly enough." Weiss said as she pondered why Beacon would have something like this in a random place, but decided that was a question for another day.

Now that Weiss had taken her place against Ruby, wrapping her arms around the small redhead's waist.

"I enjoy these times where we can be close though, so I can't be upset." Weiss said with a small sigh of relief.

"I love you, Weiss!"

"I love you too, Ruby. If you'd like, we can go out for whatever you want when we get out of here."

"Yeah! I'm gonna eat sooo many things, and we're gonna have the best time eve-"

It was Ruby's turn to be interrupted now, this time by a flash of lightning and the roaring sound of thunder in the distance.

"Hyaa! W-W-Weiss!"

Ruby quickly hid her head in Weiss' neck at the loud noise of the thunder.

"It's alright, Ruby. I'm here, nothing can happen to you." Weiss cooed in a calm voice.

"B-but Weiss! I-it's so loud and so close! W-what are we gonna do if something happens?! What, w-what-"

"Ruby, it's okay. Look at me Ruby."

The younger girl looked towards Weiss' face, but couldn't keep her eyes steady.

"Look at me Ruby. Don't look at anything else, alright?"

"O-okay..."

"You don't have to worry about anything Ruby, not even a little thunder."

Another flash of electricity, followed by the massive clap of the thunder followed Weiss' statement, making Ruby flinch away. Before she could completely retreat into herself, however, her face was touched by two soft, gentle hands. Followed by the feeling of soft lips against her own, as yet another bolt of lightning shot from the sky and the rain fell heavier. It was obvious Weiss had dealt with Ruby's fear of thunderstorms before, but she'd do it every day if she had to.

"See? If I'm here, nothing will hurt you, alright?" Weiss asked in her low voice, hoping that Ruby would calm down even a little.

"A-alright... But... Please, I don't want any more loud noises!" Ruby pleaded, resting her head in the crook of Weiss' neck once again.

Just as another strand of lightning struck the earth in the distance, Weiss had captured Ruby's lips in her own again, lightly stroking her cheek at the same time.

"If I kissed you every time lightning struck, would that help?" The heiress asked as she held the slowly calming yet still trembling body of her love.

"... Maybe..."

"Hey Ruby, remember how I told you we'd go wherever you wanted when we got out?"

"Y-yeah... Why?" Questioned the young leader in a low whisper.

"Well how about we go and steal your sister's stash at the same time, get her back for trapping us in a pit." Weiss responded.

Another flash of lightning and rumble of thunder, and another gentle kiss as Weiss held Ruby closer.

"That sound good?" Weiss asked, giving a gentle smile while staring into the silver gems that were Ruby's eyes.

"... Alright." The younger girl replied, loosening a little in Weiss' arms.

"Okay then, we'll do it all when we're done here. I wonder how Blake would respond when she finds out about all this." The older huntress stated with a more carefree tone than she had previous.

"She'd probably, freak out..." Ruby answered, loosening her grip on Weiss just a little.

"Yeah, she wouldn't let Yang forget this for a long time."

"Weiss... Can we lay down together for a little bit, I kinda want to rest for now."

"Of course, Ruby."

* * *

"So, thanks again Weiss, for helping me with all that..." Ruby again thanked her wife for what she had done.

"You act like I would have ever done anything else. But again, you're welcome Ruby."

A few hours after Ruby's panic had started, and the thunderstorm had passed. Light had finally started shining through the breaks in the looming rain clouds. They'd spent their time cuddling together, and like clockwork, with every lightning strike a kiss would follow. Eventually, Ruby had completely calmed herself in Weiss' arms.

"So Ruby, you don't need to answer if you don't want to, but what caused your fear of thunderstorms?" Weiss asked, prepared to comfort the girl in her arms should she bring up unwanted memories.

"When... My parents died, all I could remember was a lot of booms and loud noises, and the sound of the thunder while it was pouring rain. It just, brings back some things I don't really like to think about." Ruby admitted, removing any possible gap between the two of them.

"Well then every time we have a storm like that, I'll just have to create new memories with you, so you can remember those instead." The ivory haired girl said lowly as she hugged Ruby even closer.

"Hehe, I can't believe I got so lucky to have the best wife in the universe."

"But remember Ruby, I wouldn't ever be a wife if I didn't have you."

* * *

"But why do I gotta give up my whole stash?!" Yang questioned in a loud tone.

"Because you trapped your sister and her wife / your teammate / your FRIEND, in a PIT, while a THUNDERSTORM WAS RAGING!" Blake let out, obviously fed up with Yang's shenanigans at this point.

Ruby happily skipped along, the entirety of Yang's stash in hand and Weiss in tow. After much consideration (Ruby yelling all the things she wanted to do with Weiss), the two set out on their adventure of cake shopping, weapon modding, attraction hopping and all around day topping activities.

"Hey Weiss, I have ta ask though. How did you calm Ruby so well? It took me a while to get Ruby to even listen to me while those storms were goin on!" Yang asked, grateful that Weiss had been there for her sister.

"Well, back when I was looking for ways to cope with my own problems, I guess I kinda learned how to help other people at the same time." Weiss replied, following Ruby's lead through the school grounds and out the gate.

"I heard there was a problem out here, what seems to be the trouble?"

The two remaining huntresses turned to see Professor Ozpin, accompanied by Glynda. They weren't very surprised, as the headmaster liked dealing with any problem on school grounds so as to see them resolved.

"Oh, there was just a problem with this pit and my sister, but that's all taken care of! Nothin wrong here anymore!" Yang responded, a little nervousness showing.

"I see... Very well then, I shall take my leave."

"Oh wait, Professor Ozpin! I wanted to ask, just what's up with these weird holes in the ground, anyways?" Yang questioned, asking something that had been itching at the back of her head for a while now.

"Oh those, never mind them. You two should get going though, if there's no problems here." Ozpin swiftly replied.

"Oh uh, okay then..." Was the collective response of both Yang and Blake at this time. They then left the area, with a good amount of speed.

"... So, about these holes, Ozpin."

The headmaster hadn't responded to Glynda's comment but merely kept his steady gaze forward.

As he took another sip of his coffee mug.

* * *

**There ya are, chapter 60! *shoots confetti* I would have done more celebrating if it were a more round number like 50, or 100, but ey, the little things man. The little things...**

**So will we ever find out the reason for those holes in the ground? Ozpin may never tell. But if you like secret sacrificial pit- I MEAN, secret holes in the ground, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	60. The Business

**Howdy y'all! We gots chapter 61 here! So I didn't get really any questions, so here I am... See? No difference!**

**But I will still take all questions I get, and post them in the A/N's, with answers. But For now, some Whiterose! I like it, you guys like it, we all love it! So, chapter 61!**

* * *

"Weissss! I'm boooored!"

"What do you want to do, Ruby?"

"Hmmm... I want to sell cookies with you!"

"Okay wel- wait what?"

"Yeah, I want to sell those really good cookies you make! I think it would be kinda fun and romantic for us to do!"

"Uhm... I, guess we can do that... But we would need to talk to a few people and get permission firs-"

"Let's get this started then!"

"Woah, Ruby!"

* * *

"Hi Professor Ozpin!"

"Ah, Good morning Ms. Rose, and Ms. Schnee. What can I do for you two today?" The headmaster calmly replied.

"Me and Weis-"

"Weiss and **I**" Weiss corrected

"Weiss and I, wanna start up a cookie business here in Beacon!" Ruby stated with zeal

"Y-you want to, what?!" Glynda asked, taken aback by such an odd request.

"I see, do you have any, plans for this?" Ozpin asked, keeping his calm demeanor.

"Well, we were just gonna set it up in the school cafeteria, and we would give half of the money we make to the school!"

"I see..."

"Look, girls. It seems like a lovely thought, but I'm just not sure we can allow you to run a busine-"

"Alright!" Ozpin exclaimed as he took another sip from his mug.

"Really?!" Ruby and Weiss both replied, surprised.

"I agree, really?!" The blonde witch asked in shock.

"Yes, I think its a great idea! Of course you two will need to get the materials on your own, but you have free reign over the cafeteria's kitchen."

"Woah, thanks Professor Ozpin! Come on Weiss, time's a wasting!" Ruby yelled as she grabbed Weiss and bolted.

"S-sir, what exactly was that?!" Glynda asked, partially not believing what she had seen.

"They were really looking forward to this idea of theirs, so of course I would say yes." Ozpin coolly replied.

"But free reign over the kitchen? I didn't think you were one for money, Ozpin." The witch stated in disbelief.

"The two of them starting their own business would be a good learning experience, and it shall teach them many good virtues-"

"You want a new mug, don't you?"

"Well it's starting to crack!" The Headmaster responded.

"... Well I need a new newspaper..." Glynda mumbled under her breath

"Did you say something, Glynda?"

"Nothing at all now excuse me I have many things to do."

* * *

"Hey, there's my little snowflake!" Mr. Schnee exclaimed as Weiss came through the front door.

"Hi dad. How are you?"

"Ah I'm doing well, what about you two?"

"We're good."

"Here, both of you come sit."

Damon had led the two young girls to the living room, gesturing them to sit on one of the many large couches in the room. He then took up a seat across from them.

"So, what bring you two here? Of course if you just wanted to visit that would be fine!" The man asked.

"Well, Ruby and I want to start a small business at Beacon, and we came here to see if we can get funding for the materials." Weiss replied.

"Oh, getting into the business early, are we? Of course, just tell me what kind of business this is, and how much you estimate you will need for materials, shipping and manufacturing." Damon stated, pulling out a pen and notebook.

"It's not going to be very big, we just plan on selling cookies to other students and teachers." The heiress explained.

"Ah, that reminds me of the few times I tried baking long ago. Unfortunately I was never as good as your mother, but I don't think anyone was. Here, a small loan of 1,000,000 lien should be good right?" Mr. Schnee said with a smirk.

"N-no! We don't need that much! Only a complete buffoon would waste that much with no real profit!" Weiss said, explaining how ridiculous the idea was.

"Well, how about 1,000 then?" The Patriarch responded, smirk still lingering.

"That should be reasonable..."

"Great, I will have it transferred to your account later today."

"Thanks Dad."

"Ah, it's no problem Weiss."

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Schnee. Er, should I call you dad too? Or would that be too much?" Ruby said, confused.

"It's fine, Ruby. You're kind of like a second daughter to me, in a way. You, your sister and her wife would be welcome here anytime." Damon stated with a smile.

"W-well, you and Winter would be welcome at my dads house too!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Haha, thanks Ruby. Now go on, you guys have baking to do."

"Yeah, lets go Ruby- oh not again!" Weiss said as she got pulled along with Ruby.

A few seconds later Winter came down the stairs, clothed in large pajamas with a pillow in hand.

"Whats with all the noise down here?!"

"Ah, Weiss and Ruby just left-"

Mr. Schnee was interrupted by the heavy beatings of a pillow as Winter swung at him.

"You said you'd tell me if Weiss came over again! I never get to see her!" Winter yelled between swings.

"Ack, I'm sorry! I didn't want to wake you, you worked late last night!" Damon yelled as he continued getting pelted.

"I'll teach you for being considerate!"

* * *

"We're open everyone!" Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs in the filled cafeteria.

A small number of people, mostly their friends, had come to determine the cause of Ruby's outburst.

"Uh, what exactly are you opening, Rubes?" Yang asked as her sister bolted between the counter and Weiss standing in front of ovens.

"Me and Weiss are selling our own home-made cookies! Wanna try one?"

"Alright, I guess I'll try just one. You know if I have more than that I'll go crazy on em." Yang stated as she took the cookie from Ruby.

"Sooo?"

Yang proceeded to slam an uncounted amount of Lien on the counter, snatch the plate Ruby had and go back to her seat without another word.

"So if you don't mind me asking, who made them?" Pyrrha asked shyly

"Weiss makes them all, she's really good at it!"

"Here Ruby, I'll buy a dozen of them for both me and Yang." Blake said, counting out 8 Lien.

"Alright, thanks Blake!" Ruby yelled as Blake walked away.

"I got another batch here, Ruby!" Weiss said, notifying Ruby.

"Okay, who's next!?" The young leader asked/yelled as her friends were joined by a growing crowd.

* * *

"Sooo, we made about 1,000 Lien, and we only spent about 600 in materials, we got 1,400 Lien today!"

"Wooaahhh! That's the most money I've gotten since Halloween! See, I told you this would be a good idea!" Ruby exclaimed with joy.

"Oh, by the way, I held on to something for you Ruby."

The younger girl watched as Weiss grabbed a cookie that had been put aside. She had assumed Weiss was going to eat it herself, but the heiress held it out to Ruby.

"I made this one just for you." Weiss admitted.

This special cookie was red velvet flavored, with white chocolate chips and white icing spelling out "R+W".

"Weiisss! You spoil me sooo much!"

"I know, but I like to. Since you wanted us to do this together to be romantic, so I figured I should make it romantic."

Ruby leaned over to kiss Weiss, before tasting the sweet in her hand. Needless to say, it was one of the best things she'd ever tasted.

"Y'know Weiss, sometimes I wonder if it's possible to die from loving someone too much."

"Well, let's find out."

The two embraced, hugging each other tightly. This leaded into a passionate kiss as they held each other closer.

"Um Weiss. I just thought of something."

"What is it, Ruby?"

"I think we have to keep doing this every school day now. People might get ravenous if we don't..."

"W-well, I'm sure we can handle it together."

"Yeah!"

* * *

Ozpin had gone to sip from his mug, as usual, when it suddenly shattered, splashing the remaining coffee on his desk.

"I'm asking for my money tomorrow. They better have my mug-money."

"Um sir, I think you are acting a little loan shark-ish now."

"DO YOU KNOW HOW IRRITABLE I AM WITHOUT MY COFFEE?!"

Glynda attempted to whack the crazed headmaster with her rolled up newspaper, which suddenly unrolled and fell apart.

"... They need to have my newspaper-money by tomorrow."

* * *

**So there's chapter 61. You'd think Glynda and Ozpin could afford a mug and newspaper on their own. But hey, I couldn't fit as many references in if they could. I couldn't really see it happening, but it would probably be funny as hell to see the two goin all mafia on people, getting their money from them suckers.**

**And if you enjoy that blood- I mean, "Honestly Gained" money, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee! **


	61. Summer's Setting Days

**Heyo! Hows it goin people? Sorry for the delay, I've had quite the few weeks, but here's chapter 61... Wait 61, 62? 63- I don't even fuckin remember anymore! It's 61 alright? It's got beaches and shenanigans, so go enjoy yourselves! I gotta deal with this goddamn problem up here.**

* * *

Team RWBY had been casually lounging in their room, as nothing had been happening all day, when the intercom of the school chimed with Ozpin's voice.

"_Attention Students, I apologize for the short notice, but tomorrow shall be the beginning of the school field trip for second year and higher students. If you are interested in joining the trip, please pack for a weekend, as we will be staying at the Northside beachfront resort. Thank you for your time."_

"We're so going tomorrow!" Ruby yelled in excitement.

"Aww yeah!" Yang agreed, high-fiving Ruby at the same time.

"It would be nice to relax for a bit." Weiss concurred.

"Yes, and I don't think they would let us stay here anyways." Blake added in.

"Let's start packing then!"

* * *

The team hadn't been surprised by the amount of people going. One or two teams she hadn't recognized, but the crowd was mainly made of their friends. Teams JNPR and CFVY of course, but also team CRDL and SSSN as well. Even the newest group of students they didn't completely know were going. Ruby recognized their team leader, Cinder Fall, but knew nothing about the rest of them. Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the microphone on the stage of the auditorium.

"Alright, first off I would like to congratulate you all on another successful year of study, and second, I must inform you all of the plans. We shall fly to the resort, which will take about 30 minutes to an hour. From there you should all gather your luggage in your rooms, and return to the lobby. There, we shall have Professors Port, Oobleck, Glynda and I to remind you of the rules of the trip. However when we finish, you have free reign to do what you please."

With his speech finished, Ozpin beckoned for the students to follow him to the docking area. To save room, they squeezed two teams into each Bullhead, with a fourth for the professors.

From there the trip was just like any other. The teams made small talk in between each other (with CRDL actually apologizing to CFVY for how they were previously). The ride soon came to an end as they reached their destination. Each team got their room key, brought their things up, and returned to the lobby.

"Okay students, the rules of this trip are as follows. You are not allowed to leave the area of the resort, everyone must have their teammate with them at all times, and you must be in your rooms by 11:00 PM... Now if you have any questions, feel free to ask Glynda We're going now goodbye!" Ozpin finished as he turned and ran with the other two. Leaving Glynda to deal with questions on her own.

"H-hey! Get back here you!"

"Um, Ms. Glynda I have a question." Velvet shyly said.

"Ah yes, ms Scarlatina. What do you need to know?"

"When will we be leaving?" Velvet replied.

"We shall depart for Beacon two days from now at about 5:00 PM."

"I got a question, too!" Sun spoke up.

"Y-yes, Mr. Wukong?" The irritation was clearly getting to the woman at this point, as dealing with people was not her strong suit.

"Is food included in the trip?"

"Yes you all are allowed three meals a day from the hotel's services."

"Okay but what if we want to get more than that?" Sun asked, oblivious to Glynda's pain.

"Then you shall have to pay out of pocket now any more ques-"

"Yeah I have one, what if we want to stay for longer since we don't actually go to Beacon?" Neptune now chimed in.

"Why are you even here?!" The confused/enraged professor asked.

"Well we were staying in Vale for the time and no one said we couldn't-"

"Whatever I don't care what you do with your time, but you will have to pay yourselves!" Glynda returned, anger quickly overtaking her.

"I have one. So say we want to take a few things home with us-" Emerald started.

"You'll pay for souvenirs! I swear to Remnant if I find any one of you breaking the rules, stealing anything or just being a nuisance, I will personally destroy you and send the remains back to Beacon in a plastic bag, now anyone else have questions!?"

The group stayed silent.

"Good, now get outta here."

They did just that.

* * *

"Okay, I'll serve!"

Jaune proceeded to toss the volley ball into the air and smack it towards the other side of the net, where Emerald had been waiting to return it. JNPR and MENC had continued hitting the ball back and forth, until Nora hit it so hard into Mercury's face his head had been implanted 3 inches into the sand.

"It's kinda weird that it can be so noisy, but still be relaxin, right?" Yang mused, watching both the deadly volleyball game and their teammates wading in the ocean.

"Yes, but I enjoy it. It seems like everyone has a good time on beaches, and the sounds of the ocean are soothing. Although, I can do without the swimming and the water." Blake responded.

"Kitty Cat doesn't like water?"

"You know I don't, Yang." Said the slightly annoyed cat faunus.

"Heh, kinda funny that Ruby loves the water, Weiss freezes it and you hate it."

"Yeah, well you boil it." Was Blake's "comeback".

"Damn straight!" Yang exclaimed with a toothy grin.

Meanwhile, Ruby had dragged Weiss out with her (which Weiss didn't really mind) into the water. She was determined to experience waves from each place she went, and this was no different.

"Don't you ever worry about getting caught in waves out here, Ruby?"

"Nah, cause I know you'd get me! Plus I have to be the fearless leader, remember?" The younger huntress replied.

Weiss couldn't deny her, or stop her. But it's not like she wanted to stop her anyways. As a particularly large wave approached, she saw Ruby's face light up with excitement and anticipation. Not wanting Ruby to fall (or at least fall alone) Weiss wrapped her arms around the redhead's midsection, pressing against her back. As the water crashed against them they did indeed fall, but Ruby couldn't stop laughing and cheering as she held onto Weiss.

"That was so fun! We gotta do it again, Weiss!" Ruby yelled, helping Weiss up while waiting for the next wave.

"Alright, that was pretty fun." The heiress agreed, keeping a hold on Ruby, while pressing against her back and taking in the scent of her hair that still held it's rosy smell even in the water.

Back on the beach, Team SSSN and CFVY had currently been standing like statues, staring straight at each other. Eventually SSSN dropped their poses, drooping their heads in defeat.

"See, I told you. You guys don't got a hope of beating us when it comes to posing. You're still 100 years too early to try it, boys. Sorry, but that's just how it is." Coco said proudly, gloating while still holding their pose.

"How... How is it possible? How can anyone be this cool?! I thought we had a great thing, but it just wasn't enough!" Sun asked in disbelief.

"You just don't have this level of experience. I'm sure you could do it someday." Velvet chimed in, seeing the boys' anguish.

"Yeah, try again some other time. Cause we owned your asses today!" Fox exclaimed.

"Jeez, that was a little harsh, wasn't it?" Neptune questioned after recoiling from the burn.

"And you guys wonder why you lost." Coco added with a laugh.

* * *

"Oh, the sun's already setting? Man, I wanted to spend more time on the beach!" Ruby complained at noticing the sun begin to dip below the horizon.

"We'll be here for a few more days, Ruby. Don't worry, we will make sure to get through everything you want to do." Weiss added, calming the younger girl and prompting her to wrap her arms around Weiss.

"Today was a good day, I enjoyed it alot. So thanks for being with me Yang." Blake said holding the brawlers hand, entwining their fingers.

"Yeah, today was pretty cool. I mean, it wasn't as cool as you or anythin, but I had fun." Yang replied.

The sun had gotten lower in the sky, as the four sat on the beach, watching the setting sun. Their day wasn't even over yet, either. Star watching had been a popular thing in the northern areas. As the lustrous moon had risen into the sky, it's broken fragments following behind like pebbles in a river of space, the radiant stars had begun shining. Even from their distance, those stars seemed to somehow draw closer the darker it got. And the more the sun lowered, the brighter the night sky grew.

"Woah, the view back in Vale was pretty great, but this is something else!" The blonde brawler exclaimed.

"This is definitely a sight to see. I was never expecting something this beautiful." The faunus girl added.

On their side, however, Ruby had been completely silent. Mesmerized by the natural beauty above, and it's glistening reflection across the almost still waters. Weiss hadn't interrupted her, but merely let Ruby lean against her as they admired the night sky, and the feeling of the cool marine air.

"Weiss."

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Let's never change this, okay?"

Ruby hadn't specified what "this" was, but Weiss still knew exactly what she meant.

"Okay."

* * *

**Aaaaaand that's the chapter. **

**It took me a month and a half before I got to this, and I'm veeeery sorry about that big delay, but there comes a time in a man's life when he has to focus on himself. Think of that last chapter as the end of the last season, and this one as the start of a new season. **

**But for those of you who stuck with this fic and waited for this, and to the good few people that followed and fav'd even during the small hiatus, thanks for stickin around! I really appreciate it, and I won't let this die while I can do somethin about it! **

**But if you enjoy the beach fun, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	62. Hittin the Dusty Trails

**Aye guys, we're back with chapter 62, Bumblebee hasn't gotten too much screen time recently, so here ya are!**

* * *

"I told you to make sure we had enough gas, Yang!"

"I did, and I told you we had enough to get there and back, not my fault we had to take a detour!"

Blake and Yang had now been stuck on the side of the nearly desolate road. Out of gas, the two would have to find some way home from the middle of nowhere outside Vale.

"Come on, look on the bright side, Kitty Cat. We got to go to something that wont be back till next year. Plus RTX was even cooler this year." Yang said, lightening the mood a little.

"Yeah, RemnanT Expo was definitely a unique experience. Let me call a tow company." Blake replied.

Yang had taken this time to observe the area around them. It was surprisingly dry for being just outside Vale, but there was still green here and there. The sky had been a clear blue, with no clouds in sight, just like it was since they got back to Beacon three days previous.

"Well, they'll be coming for the bike, but that wont be for a while. So we will have to find our own way home." Blake said, snapping Yang out of her daze.

"Man, I feel reaaally bad leavin bumblebee here, but I gotta look after me and my lady first. They just better be quick about gettin her home!" Yang said, as they began their long journey home.

"I remember there was a small town a few miles from here, so that's serendipitous." Added the faunus girl.

* * *

It had only been about a half an hour since they began their trek, and they had already seen a car in the direction they had been coming from.

"Hey, maybe they can help us get back!" Yang exclaimed excitedly.

"Be careful, Yang. We don't know who's in that car." Blake said, slightly worried.

"We're huntresses, I don't think we would need to worry too much." The brawler replied, before flexing her biceps towards her wife.

The approaching car slowed down as it came up on the two. Eventually, it came to a stop in front of them, with the driver rolling down his window.

"Well hey there, young ma'ams! I see you must have had car troubles."

"Yeah, we ran out of gas a half a mile back." Blake replied, subtly observing every feature of the man she could see.

"Well if you'd like, I could give y'all a lift to the next town over. Wouldn't be a problem to me, no sir."

"Thanks dude! Come on, lets hop in the back." Yang told Blake as she thanked the driver and opened the car door.

They had now been on the road, heading home at a much faster pace than previous.

"So, I got one rule bout ridin in this here car. If I could ask you to please not swear while we're all ridin together, I'd be much obliged. See, I had a problem with my anger back in the day, but I've bettered myself since." The driver asked in a kind voice.

Now that they got a better look at the man, he appeared to be a bloodhound faunus with a large cowboy hat. This wasn't very odd in some places, but it was definitely different than what they'd see in Vale.

"So where you two headed?"

"We were on our way back to Vale, Beacon actually." Yang replied.

"Oh, you two are huntresses at that big ol huntin school right? I wanted to be a hunter when I was young, but my youth is passed and I've spent all my years on a ranch. But I appreciate the life I had." The faunus man said.

"That sounds pretty cool, but being a huntress is pretty badass, though- oh, sorry bout that." The blonde responded, apologizing for the accidental slip.

"Don't worry bout it, you didn't mean it, so it don't bother me none."

They had sat in silence for a few minutes, until Blake saw Yang fuming to herself.

"What's wrong, Yang?"

"I just thought of somethin..."

"What?" Blake asked, not understanding her frustration.

"I'm gonna have to pay alot to get that bike back now, plus all the gas I have to replace. AND I think I forgot the keys in the ignition, so now anyone could do anything with it! Damnit, I am now pissed off!" Yang ranted.

"Hey now, what's goin on back there?"

"Oh nothing, just finding out my bike is now gonna be lost and Fucking Forgotten for a while!"

"Now, I'd like to kindly ask you to calm yerselves back there." The man said, trying to keep his cool.

"Calm your fucking self! I'm mad, and I want to just be mad!" Yang retorted.

"Now don't make me get upset young lady!"

"Does it look like I give a shit right now?!"

Blake could tell this wouldn't be good. Yang was so mad her eye color had changed and she could feel the heat rising around her. It didn't help that the driver was actively against her. She feared she might not be able to stop Yang if she really lost it.

"That's it, Git Out!" The older man exclaimed, slamming to a stop on the side of the road.

* * *

Now on their own again, the two recommenced their journey. They were at least in the small town now.

"Nice job Yang, now we have to walk again."

"... I'm sorry Blake. But hey, we're in a town now at least, and wasn't he supposed to drop us off here anyways?" The blonde brawler asked in response.

"Well, I suppose so. But that doesn't mean you were justified in going off on him." Blake explained.

"Yeah, I know... Forgive me?"

"You know I do, Yang."

They had left the town now, continuing their walk, even though the sun had already started lowering close to the horizon. However, there was another car on the road now. Flagging this one down, the driver had surprised them both.

"Qrow?!"

"Yang, Blake, what the hell are you two doin out here?" Qrow asked, trying to understand why they would be out here of all places.

"Well, long story short, we were on our way back to Vale when we ran out of gas. We were making our way there on foot and hitchhiking." Blake said, filling Qrow in on the situation.

"That so? Well, hop in then, guess I'll give you two a ride back."

They did so, getting into the backseat. As they were, however, they heard another person.

"Branwen!"

"Oh, Schnee. I didn't know this town was called Hell." Qrow said with venom.

"I wouldn't be surprised by you not knowing the name at all. I know reading is difficult and all. But what are you two doing out here?" Winter replied with equal spite.

"We ran out of gas on the way back to Vale." Yang answered.

"Well here, let me give you two a ride back to Beacon then." Was the older Schnee's reply.

"Well sorry you can't see it past your giant ego, but I'm already giving them a ride. So you don't have to worry your pretty little head about it." The scythe master spat.

"Oh, I just don't want them ending up in a ditch somewhere because you got drunk on the road again."

This went on for a little while longer, before they finally stopped themselves long enough to come to an agreement.

"Fine then, I'll trust that you can manage to get them back safely. Besides, I'm sure my time is much more valuable then yours, Qrow-not saying you two don't mean anything to me! I'd help you out any time you needed it!" Winter excitedly stated as she turned to leave, still slightly flustered.

"Welp, you kiddos are gonna be riding with me then. Come on, lets get back before it's too dark. I wonder if that shop with the kick ass shakes is still open, man I could really go for one a those." Qrow rambled as he re-entered the car.

Blake and Yang quickly joined him, wanting to get home before too long.

"Hey, uncle Qrow. Just why were you out this far in the first place?" Yang asked.

"Well, I was here for- Oh I was uh, out here for the hunting. Yeah, that's it, they got a real bad problem with Grimm around here, had to help em out." Qrow barely managed to get out.

"But, we didn't even see one while we were here..." The blonde brawler said under her breath, trying to remember if she saw anything at all.

"Wait, didn't I see this car at RTX? I didn't know that it was anyone we knew." Blake said, voicing her confusion.

"I told you guys I was out here for hunting. Toootally professional stuff. I don't got time for things like conventions, or fun, or bleeding. Honestly I have no time at all on my hands. Real busy being an adult." The veteran hunter quickly stated.

"Are you sure uncle-"

"Hey, I got an idea, we should all play the shut the fuck up game, I'll start."

* * *

"Yo, we're home!"

"What took you guys so long?!" Ruby asked, a bit of concern showing as she did.

"long story, but we did get to see uncle Qrow while we were gone." Yang replied as she dropped their bags on their bed.

"Aww, did he say when he was gonna come next?"

"Nah, didn't ask."

Ruby pouted and sat on her bed with Weiss. Now that they looked, both Ruby AND Weiss had pouts.

"What's up with Weiss?" Blake questioned.

"She's still mad she couldn't go."

"Dumb stupid Yang, dumb stupid Blake, not letting me go to the fun thing. I hate today!" Weiss mumbled to herself.

"Don't worry about her, she'll get over it tomorrow." Ruby added as she laid Weiss down and hugged her close.

"Sooo now what, Kitty Cat?"

"... Damnit, now Qrow's got me thinking about milkshakes. Hey Yang can we take a trip down ther- oh, wait..."

The room suddenly felt 30 degrees hotter.

* * *

**In the end, Qrow never got his milkshake. It was a weekday, so they closed earlier than weekends. He proceeded to hit many things on the way home. Winter fumed so much after thinking about Qrow, she knocked the closest man out cold, for no reason. Blake had to spend the rest of the night cuddling Yang to keep the room intact, and Weiss plotted her diabolical schemes as she rested with Ruby.**

**So yeah, normal day.**

**If you enjoy normal days, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	63. The Ultimate Hope!

***Robotic Whir* Hello there. This is; **_**CHAPTER 63**_**, I hope you appreciate it. This author cannot think of a greeting, and is currently out. As his replacement, I shall do my best to entertain you with maximum efficiency.**

* * *

"Yo, we're goin to be out for a while. You two wanna come with?"

"That's up to Ruby." Weiss responded.

"Nah, not today Yang." The redhead in question answered.

"Ok then, See you guys later then."

With that, Yang followed Blake out the door, leaving Ruby and Weiss alone.

"Hey Weiss, can we talk?"

"Sure Ruby, whats wrong?" The heiress asked.

"Nothings wrong. I just want to talk about some- never mind. It's nothing important." Ruby replied halfheartedly.

"Ruby, I know that face. Your kind of smiling, but it's not a real smile. And if you brought it up it's obviously important. So, what's wrong? You know you can talk about anything bothering you." Weiss replied, sitting next to Ruby on their bed.

The younger girl scooted closer to the older, holding onto Weiss' left arm and leaning on her.

"Well, I-"

The beeping of Ruby's scroll interrupted her.

"Oh, JNPR wanted to see if we were free. Well we're not really doing anything so I'll tell them-"

Again Ruby was interrupted, this time by Weiss taking her scroll and locking their door.

"W-Weiss, what are you-"

"We're not going anywhere until we sort out your problems. I don't like seeing you distressed, so please, let me help you."

Ruby, now rejoined by Weiss on their bed, leaned into her wife once more.

"Can... Can we lay down for a bit?" The young huntress asked.

"Of course Ruby."

* * *

There was a silence forming over the scene. It was dark out now, the lights had been turned off and the only movement was the small motions of the two girls laying against each other.

"Do you feel any better?"

"A little..." Ruby said, answering Weiss' question.

"So, what's wrong Ruby?"

"I... I don't really know. I just feel so, drained. I don't want to do anything, and I just feel... Tired, that's it. Just tired."

The silver eyes that belonged to Ruby, began tearing up as she squeezed Weiss closer. She then closed them as she buried her face in the crook of her love's neck.

"I've never felt like this. I've felt sad before, but this is different. Is something wrong with me, Weiss?"

"Of course not! You're amazing, Ruby! No matter what, you are perfect, so don't forget that. You've been doing more work lately, haven't you?" Weiss asked as she slowly pet Ruby's hair and traced small circles on her back.

"W-well, I have been practicing more. And I've had alot of tests and projects to do, and I haven't even had time to just sit with you recently..." The small redhead replied.

"Well, I think I know what's going on now. You're probably overworking yourself." Weiss stated.

"Yeah, that's probably it..."

"But, I also think you are a little depressed. You haven't been able to spend that much time with me, plus you have had more work to do AND I bet you've been doubting your own work, haven't you?" The heiress asked, letting Ruby squeeze her tighter.

"Y-yeah but, how did you know? It could be anything really, so how do you know that's it?" Ruby questioned.

"Well, remember how I told you I had my own issues before Beacon? Well, I could tell that my depression was getting worse every time my work declined. I'd be reminded of it each time, and that only made my condition worse. Not feeling anything but depression, no will to get anything done, feeling alone and isolated. It's something I know too well for my liking..." Weiss trailed off.

Ruby brought her head up to Weiss', looking into those ice blue eyes with her own. She saw a little pain in them, but there was more love, especially when they brought their lips together for a short, but passionate kiss.

"Just remember, Ruby. I'll always be here for you."

* * *

"Boom! whats that sound? Oh, it's me winning!"

"Okay, you've won 15 times in a row, can you please explain the controls now?" Weiss asked, confusion showing on her face.

The heiress in question had agreed to play Ruby's game with her, to take her mind off everything, even though she knew nothing about it.

"Alright, you press this button to... lose cause I just started again!" Ruby exclaimed as the next round started.

"I'm getting the hang of this now, so you'd better watch it!" Weiss responded while she started fighting back with her own character.

"I shall not allow this!"

Even with her best attempts, Weiss couldn't beat Ruby's experience.

"I told you, ya can't beat me Weiss!"

"Yeah yeah, you beat me. Just you wait though, I'll learn how to play more, and I'll get you yet."

Weiss' "warning" was met with a _hmph!_ as Ruby turned her head away. The white haired heiress took this time to pounce on the younger girl, pushing her down onto their bed.

"You may be good at the game, but you made the mistake of taking your eyes off me. So now I'll take advantage of that." Weiss stated while she pinned Ruby's arms above her head.

Ruby was about to yell at herself internally, when she realized Weiss was kissing her. The young redhead's thoughts weren't allowed to wander, as her loving wife moved lower, to her neck. The soft - then slightly rough kisses Weiss left on nearly every inch of Ruby's neck made her squirm with each touch.

"Since you got so full of yourself before, I'll have to break out the big guns on you this time. Prepare yourself!"

Ruby was ready for the worst, not knowing what to expect. Maybe Weiss would start taking her clothes off her, maybe she'd make her read textbooks for hours on end. There were many things she knew Weiss could do to her.

But she didn't do any of those.

"hahahahehee! Haaaah! S-stop! N-no more, Weiss! Please, anything but thaaaaat!"

Weiss pretended not to hear Ruby's pleas as she continued her merciless tickling on the younger girls sides. She knew that if any place on Ruby was vulnerable, it would be her sides.

* * *

"Well, I guess that will teach you, huh Ruby?" Weiss asked after minutes of torturing her leader with tickling.

"_Huff huff_ W... Weiss... L... Let me catch... m-my breath..." Ruby said taking ragged breaths.

"Alright, I suppose I've punished you enough for now..."

After a few moments, Ruby did catch her breath, and resolved to hugging closer to Weiss as they laid on their bed. The two spent a good few moments like that, as they closed any gap between them.

"Hey Weiss."

"Yes Ruby?"

"Thanks for doing all that with me. I know you wanted to take my mind off things, so thank you for spending the time with me. Things are really tough right now, so it's nice to just not think about it." Ruby said, as she stared into the ice blue globes in front of her.

"I know how you feel, Ruby. But don't worry, I'm always here with you. And I don't care if you get sick of me, I'm not letting you go through it alone." Weiss replied, returning Ruby's stare.

"You know I'd never get sick you you Weiss."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

**Whoo boy, I'm a bit late to the party with this one eh? Sorry I took an extra week on it, things are gettin more and more hectic around here now that we're getting close to the school year again. But fret not! I shall never give this up! NEVER!**

_**Ahem**_** So yeah, sorry for the delay, but if you'd like some fries with those feels, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I'll see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	64. Goodbye, Despair!

**Hey y'all (party popper explodes), we got chapter 64! This here's a celebration, for an important birthday! Not the fic's, that comes in a month or two. This is my birthday! So on this day I get older, and what better way than to throw a party for my favorite RWBY girl! So here we are, fire the confetti cannons!**

* * *

"Happy birthday, Yang!"

"Yeah, I guess..."

Yang had been a little less than enthused to celebrate her birthday. However, her easily excitable younger sister had the exact opposite response. She agreed to let Yang go under the radar last year, but this time she'd have a grand event (a small party really)!

"Oh come on, Yang. It IS your birthday, and Ruby put alot of thought into it. You should celebrate with us. I mean, we are supposed to be studying right now, but I'll let it slide for today..." Weiss said, clearly not forgetting what the original plan was.

"I don't know, I just don't really care for my birthday much..." Yang responded.

"Which is what I don't understand. Aren't you generally the one always partying, going out, having a good time?" The heiress asked, confused to Yang's disinterest.

"Fine, I guess I'll agree to it, but only because Ruby spent alot of time setting this up." The brawler finally conceded.

"Yeah!" The small redhead exclaimed.

* * *

"Man, if I would have known Professor Ozpin would've just let us use the cafeteria like this, I could have asked him on your birthday, Weiss!"

"You forget, Ruby. The entirety of it was used running from my sister." Weiss replied, remembering the terrible memories.

"Oh yeah, Winter and all that..." Ruby said, also remembering.

The entire party consisted of just RWBY, JNPR, CFVY and SSSN. But it was still a good time. Music playing, food put out, drinks served and many, many party poppers. Where Ruby got this all on the fly, no one knows...

"So, how's the party Yang?" Blake asked her blonde lover.

"It's pretty cool, got nice music and all that." Yang responded halfheartedly.

Blake shot the taller girl a concerned look, but it was soon dropped after she saw their teammates bringing a large birthday cake to the table that they had set up.

"Alright Yang, you want the first piece?" Ruby asked as she started cutting the large square treat.

"Uh, sure..."

Yang took her slice and downed half of it in one bite. She couldn't deny, it was ungodly sweet and tasty, but she just couldn't get passed something. There was something nagging at the back of her mind that she couldn't let go.

"Come on, Yang! I barely got to spend time with you!" Ruby yelled to her older sister.

"I-in a sec, Ruby!" Yang yelled back.

"What's wrong Yang? Come on, some dancing, punch and a whole lotta Ruby should cheer ya up!" The younger sister exclaimed in return.

"Uh j-just one sec, I'll be there in a..." The blonde brawler barely managed to get out.

Blake noticed this, and decided she should step in.

"Hey Ruby. Sorry, but I'll have to borrow Yang for a little while."

"What, why? Something wrong?" Ruby asked, concerned.

"No, I just need her help with finding something, we'll be in the room." The faunus girl responded as she led Yang behind her.

"Oh uh, okay then. See you guys later then!" The young leader called after them.

* * *

"So now, what's going on Yang?" Blake questioned, obviously worried about her wife's odd behavior.

"It's nothing, honestly. You should enjoy yourself, Blake." Yang said unconvincingly.

"Come on, you know I can see how uncomfortable you are. Just tell me what's on your mind."

Yang slowly opened the curtains of their window, revealing the large broken moon slowly cresting over the mountains. As she stared out into the night sky, she contemplated everything she felt.

"Birthdays aren't very... Special, for me. I don't exactly have great memories of em. My mom was never there for them, never even called. She was just, never there. Didn't help that My dad was the only one trying to raise two kids. So birthdays were always kinda, depressing."

Blake didn't interrupt Yang, wanting to her all she had to say. She did however come up to Yang's side, and lean on her a small bit.

"I mean I love Uncle Qrow, and he would come by from time to time, but he was always busy. It was just dad and us, and I saw how hard it was on him. I tried to do something to help when I was just barely old enough to. And eventually, here we are."

Blake gripped Yang's hand in her own, reminding her that she wasn't alone.

"But I think the worst part of it all, is my 8th birthday, the one that reaaally screwed me up. See, my mother decided to actually call me this year. I was really excited, thought I was gonna see her after sooo long. Then when it comes to actually seeing her, she doesn't show. I found out later she was at some motel, drunk."

"I'm sorry, Yang. You should never have had to go through that." Blake replied, rubbing Yang's back in small circles.

"Well that ain't the worst of it. She tells me the next day how it's my dad's fault for not taking me to her anyways, even when she was drunk. So in review, my mother is a bitch, my father had to suffer and I don't like birthdays... Phew, that was some hea-vy shit..."

"Well I'm glad you got that all off your chest, Yang." The shorter dark haired girl sighed as she held Yang in her arms.

"Yeah, too bad she ruined birthdays eh? Oh well, I can have a party with you guys any day."

"Well, there is only one way of fixing these kinds of things that I know of..."

Yang turned to ask what Blake meant, however she was cut off by the pressure of said faunus girl's lips pressing onto her own. The two stayed like this until the burning of their lungs told them to stop.

"The one way I know of, is to just make new memories to overwrite the old ones." Blake stated, as she held close to Yang.

"Hehehe... You know you sound kinda like Ruby when you say stuff like that." The blonde chuckled.

"Well hey, we're both smart and caring. Only I'm your wife, and Ruby has Weiss. So just kiss me already, Yang." Blake replied, moving even closer towards the taller girl and locking their lips together once more.

"Plus you have an unbeatable as-"

"Yang, please don't break the mood."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Needless to say, they didn't leave the room for the rest of the night.

* * *

"And s-so I say to the guy 'Hey, it's also a gun' hehehe, that was funny..."

"I should have known someone would spike the punchbowl. I bet it was Sun... Well no matter, lets get you to bed, Ruby."

As Weiss guided Ruby to their bed and helped her change her clothes, she noticed the bundle on top of Blake and Yang's shared bed. She then quietly got Ruby into bed, and joined her after a moment. Weiss considered asking about that night when they woke up, but concluded that they would tell her when they wanted to.

"H-Hey Weiss..."

"Yes Ruby?"

"Was Yang s-sad, cause it was her birthday?"

Weiss thought about this for a moment, before answering.

"No, I think she had a good night..."

* * *

**Wow, ok then. So this chapter hit a little closer to home than I planned on. But hey, Yang has feelers too, ya know! And she deserves a happy birthday just the same! We all should have a Blake in our lives (but not literally Blake, that'd be like, incredibly weird), to help us with those bad memories.**

**But I think this was a nice birthday chapter, so here's to another year of sustaining homeostasis! And if you enjoy livin too, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


End file.
